Tales from Within: expanded stories from RWBY Within
by GryffenofSannGal
Summary: Yet another expansion to the crossover series from DrAmish, RWBY Within. More or less, these are postings of logs and other materials from the REMCOM RPG site. With permission from the author himself, these logs range from semi-canon to canon. These stories may shed some insight of the vast, untapped universe of a world of an Enemy Unknown and the world of bloody evolution.
1. Welcome Within

Even with the best, most loved, and complete stories, there's usually a part within us that wonders if there was more to the story. After all, we followed the journey of the protagonists, knowing well that there are other people and other perspectives. Sometimes we don't have the chance to learn more about this fictional world we've come to love. Sometimes we do. This is one of the times we do.

If you've gotten this far, odds are you've discovered the wonderfully bizarre creation of Dr. Amish, RWBY Within. While not perfect, most fans agree it's an excellent merging of two fictional worlds which normally just wouldn't work. This time it did. One of the core reasons is the good doctor found what is the heart both stories share and weaved them together, and that was the determination to stand up for those you love, to fight against all odds and find the strength within to overcome. If you haven't found this story yet, go do so. Look up RWBY Within, Tales from the Anthill, and Remnant Unknown – in that order. I recommend setting aside at least a few nights and getting a few dozen beverages and snacks of your choice. You're going to need it.

That brings us here. As the mutual joy and comradery built around Remnant Unknown, the fandom wanted more. Early 2018, the REMCOM site went live. It's definitely been lively. Remnant Unknown's author, DrAmish, has gone on record several times to say this site alone has inspired and improved his storytelling even more. Thank you, Doctor. The fans are just paying back the love. But what about the months before Team RWBY blundered through the dimensional portal? What about all of those who imagine LIVING in XCOM/REMCOM? We present Tales from Within, logs from the REMCOM online RPG.

What will be found here are polished up logs of roleplay and more from the REMCOM RPG site. They'll be rough. There's no way around it. Will they be the best writing, or the most grammatically way to tell a story? No. However, like the world of XCOM itself, it's live, unfiltered, and given life by the spontaneous people who willing delve into it. The stories within will be considered semi-canon at least. Not everything will be accepted as lore, but even at the time this introduction is posted, a few elements from these log have been embraced as canon.

In conclusion, we invite you to sit down and indulge in the raw lore that will flesh out a beloved world. If you're really daring, we invite you to strap into the Skyranger and face the invasion head on. Who knows? Maybe you will provide an answer to a bit of information not fully clarified.

-Gryffen


	2. Bradford's Personal Log, April 2014

Personal log: Bradford, Central Officer

Date: April 22, 2014

After spending three hours writing up and issuing reports on the current status of the XCOM project, I realized there are still a few details to today's tally that I simply didn't recall in time. It's only been two months since the Arrival, but many of us are starting to feel the effects of sleep deprivation. I know it's only going to get worse.

I'm going to send an abridged and polished version of this addendum with the other reports to the Council, to the USDI, and to our own files here. However and strangely enough, a bit of candor while writing this is refreshing.

As previously stated, sixty-two days ago a large-scale incursion from extra-terrestrial forces struck several cities across our planet, all within a span of a single hour. The worst hit was Hamburg, Germany. We have since called this the Arrival. Casualties topped over 100,000 globally.

The sad fact is many of the deeper factions of international governments were aware of extra-terrestrial presence for some time. Growing up, I had found half-deleted fragments of reports of some sort of global, yet obscured incursion dating back to 1962. In fact, there have been a few competent sources that state Adolf Hitler acquired a buried alien artifact during the late 1930s. It's sad, but humorous that a comic series states it well about the human condition. "A person is intelligent, but the human race as a whole will be senseless." And to think I rather chuckled at the "Men in Black" series. Having learned now what I know, I can not fault many of the governments for their choice. Simply put, we weren't ready. We still aren't.

I'm not fatalistic as I write this. I truly believe we can succeed. It's the cost that scares me. For several decades, deeper sources in many international governments tried to quietly prepare for such an invasion as the Arrival. Had it not been for their foresight, the XCOM project would have never come to life. The enemy are numerous and powerful. Their technology far supersedes ours. I have no doubts if they wanted simply to defeat us they could deploy a scorched-earth tactic. They want something. The repeated abductions infer that well, but we still do not know enough what motivates them. It's a little-known fact that not everyone webbed up in those green cocoons are dead. In fact, sources confirm nearly half of those victims can be recovered alive, though also to varying degrees of physical and mental health. We also know the webbing has a parasitic effect, but it's not activated on every victim. What baffles most is presently there's no pattern to which victims are prone to the parasitic effect and which are not.

That brings us to current development.

Presently, I authorized the activation of Strike Six. We have over forty operatives now, but at least a dozen are wounded. It heartens me that many of the best from all over the world have volunteered to stand united in a face-to-face fight with the enemy. I'm proud to say despite all the varying culture and beliefs in all our staff, no one has caused issue or grief. It's also a measure of comfort that everyone entering the XCOM project agrees to enter in officially as an initiate, or rookie, as the staff calls them. Squad leadership is still a problem. There are many candidates for leadership, yet many of the troops still have flaws. It's also fair to say that several of the incoming volunteers are not the best, though at the same time I vouch that they have been stalwart enough. It's an unknown war with an unknown enemy. Veteran experience in combat doesn't always apply, though it definitely helps.

Even so, we're pressed to the limits. Strike Six was cobbled together almost entirely from rookies. They were the freshest of our combat pool. I had to send them. Thankfully, no fatalities. In fact, we've accomplished what Dr. Vahlen has been insisting for over a month now. We finally have our first live capture.

Our technology is improving with every discovery, but we are still far behind. We're still using bullets against invaders who use plasma, an energy attack so effective it can burn through a foot of steel. The enemy units faced are equally disconcerting. Thankfully, I can't say 'terrifying' yet, though every part of me tells me to brace myself. Presently, we are still encountering the spindly, hive-minded Sectoids, small swarms of 100-pounds flying drones, and the occasional stone-faced, ninja-esque sniper which the troops have called, 'the Thin Man." I've been pressing Dr. Shen for some kind of breakthrough with at least laser technology. He states regularly that it is possible, but the breakthrough has not presented itself. Don't get me started on personal armor. What we have is almost a joke. If we don't develop improved body armor soon, we will die.

We're still reeling from today's mission, Operation: Centennial Glory. I did not have enough combat ready troops nor resources to respond to both abduction sites. In fact, the Skyranger's fuel intakes are malfunctioning. Our number one pilot, Big Sky, assures me he can still pilot the Skyranger under the current condition. In fact, he proved it with the current mission. While normally I choose the number of lives as a priority, this time I choose to save the resort area of Seville, Spain. I have my reasons. As bitter as it is to say, saving Seville brings better publicity, moral, and financial support. I'll have to live with my decision. Another 12,000 souls will likely haunt my sleep.

I made several choices with this mission. I choose to tap one of our newest recruits, agent Wulfenbach, to serve as Actual for the reformed Strike Three. Agent Wulfenbach's dossier is attached below. I had to call the Council's authority to unlock several files. I stand by my decision. Simply put, he's a black ops veteran.

Reforming Strike Three was no easy decision. I knew in time I would have to use the Strike designation. The loss of the original Strike Three still haunts several of the base staff today. We knew defeat is a possibility. We had suffered losses before. However, losing Sgt. Braun, Sgt. Gillespi, and Colson in one fell swoop is a loss in experience and leadership we're still hurting from. We're not sure how Cpl. Chavez managed to call in that artillery strike, but it was the only thing that allows us to call Operation: Bloody Crone a success. We're still missing the body of Sgt. Gillespi. It struck Chavez personally when he thought he had saved his last teammate, Monique Debinior, only to find she was DOA. Thankfully, Cpl. Tomas Chavez has taken to our counselling seriously. I've taken him off suicide watch. I hope I have made the right decision.

With the conclusion of Operation: Centennial Glory, I've decided to keep Agent Wulfenbach as Three Actual. Also, he has been promoted to Specialist. He had some errors in judgment, but he took a bad situation and came back with no fatalities. I debriefed him personally. I trust our conversation has struck a positive nerve in him. A special note should be made about Brian and Phoenix. In fact, I started to wonder if Pfc. Phoenix was using some sort of unique ammo as well.

The worst part is what happened to Rk. Martin Briggs. Presently, there's no way to replace his missing left arm and leg. While not the most courageous soldier, I have to agree with Agent Wulfenbach's assessment. Sometimes you just have bad luck. During Operation: Centennial Glory, Briggs had just about every portion of bad luck on him. He's alive, though. I hope it's not insensitive to me to say that I'm glad he's not married. We've already had to contact his family. I don't know how we are going to proceed. Right now, he's not able to leave our medical bay anyway. We've allowed a few video livestreams between he and his family for moral support. Maybe something will develop within the next month.

It's already past midnight. I glanced out of my office window to look at the hologlobe again. We're so outgunned. We face possible extinction. And yet, odd thoughts come to me as I consider all of this. The world keeps turning – with or without us. "War never changes." And strangest of all is a thought that … we are not alone? We are aware of that, obviously. The invasion is upon us. And yet, is there somebody else out there? Some _one_? Are we not as alone as we think we are, and maybe – just maybe there's an ally out there just waiting for the right time to appear? I don't know why I keep thinking that. I've always been known as a pragmatist.

And yet I can't shake that thought. The world keeps turning – with or without us. But does it keep turning alone?

Bradford, Central Officer


	3. Operation: Second Shadow, the 2nd Op

Operation: Second Shadow

Location: Bacos, Egypt

Editor's note:  
This is an original log. It's of the very first mission of the RPG. It seemed fitting to change very little of it, as it can demonstrate just how far the RPG site grew.

Updates have obviously not gone as planned or hoped. Likewise, the RPG could get very busy. As it presently stands, there is a wealth of backstory, but little way to cut and paste it, much less edit it. In the foreseeable future, chapters will be posted in as they are edited. Later on, the chapters will be moved into a chronological order. I apologize for any confusion on this. The only good news is that in the near future, I may have more time to post up logs and even chapters. There's too much to explain, but while I may not be seeing this story through, at least I'll see what's completed posted up. A promise is a promise.

My thanks.

Ramboing 19-Jun-18 07:50 PM

The Skyranger lands in a small forest town. As the gangplank drops, all the members can hear the sound of… nothing. The scene is eerily quiet with no screams and other noises, only the sounds of fires cackling and a few alarms in the distance. Stepping off the Skyranger, the operatives notice two things. First is that most of the town was still intact. While there are a few cars destroyed or turned over here and there, the town is in relatively good shape. Second is the bodies. Scattered throughout the town are strange green pods glowing with energy. On the top of these objects an unknown gas spewed out. Surrounding them are bodies of what one could only assume to be human. Each of these bodies are stuck in their last moments: some crawling away as one last attempt to flee from whatever it was attacking them, others cowering in fear.

SPC Vance moves the group forward as he checks in on his ear piece. "Central, this is Strike Two reporting from the AO. Looks like the same scene as the one in Germany. Any orders?"

Over the comms, the rest of the group hears, "Roger that, Strike Two. Sweep the area and proceed with caution. Our satellites are picking up heat signatures near a local paper distributor north of you."

"Understood Central. Strike Two out," Vance says over his earpiece before turning to the group. "Alright you heard the man. I'm going to find a vantage point where I can provide long range support. I can only see so much but I should be able to hit targets if you call them out. Anyways enough of that move out."

You move towards the office, approaching the rear parking lot with a partial view of the interior of the loading area of the plant. You all take cover behind the various cars and pods in the lot. Further ahead in the distance you can see a large metal box containing a glowing orange substance. What do you do?

images/c/cd/Office_Paper_EWI_%28EU2012%

Jack Jackson 19-Jun-18 07:52 PM

Jack makes a b-line to the nearest source of heavy cover, checking corners

Ramboing 19-Jun-18 07:54 PM

Jack moves to a nearby alien pod. The structure itself is a strange alien metal but from the looks of it, should provide decent cover. in the distance he can hear the sounds of something chittering in the garage.

Jack Jackson 19-Jun-18 07:56 PM

"I heard something! Garage!"

Rookie Sasha Ivanov19-Jun-18 07:57 PM

Nodding, Sasha begins making his way towards the strange box glowing orange, keeping cover between himself and the garage. "Make a crossfire?"

Ramboing 19-Jun-18 07:59 PM

Sasha moves to a further ahead taking cover behind one of the cars in the parking lot. As he moves he briefly hears the skittering sound Jack had mentioned but once he gets to cover it immediately stops.

Rookie Sasha Ivanov19-Jun-18 08:00 PM

"I heard something as well, but it's stopped now"

Rookie Jorge Armstrong 19-Jun-18 08:03 PM

I'll take a closer look. heads towards the side of the garage

Jack Jackson 19-Jun-18 08:03 PM

Jack raises his SMG to cover the trooper

Ramboing 19-Jun-18 08:04 PM

Jorge sprints to the garage door and prepares to open the main door.

Rookie Jorge Armstrong 19-Jun-18 08:05 PM

"Everyone ready?"

Jack Jackson 19-Jun-18 08:06 PM

"On your mark."

Rookie Jorge Armstrong 19-Jun-18 08:06 PM

3... (edited)

2...

1...

Mark! presses the button for the door

Jack Jackson 19-Jun-18 08:09 PM

Jack brings his SMG up

Ramboing 19-Jun-18 08:10 PM

The garage door slowly opens. As it creaks opens you can see the shape of a mid-size sedan in it. As the door is about 75% open you barely have time to register the tiny grey shape of an alien before a blast of plasma is launched at Sasha. While nothing hits it definitely was too close for comfort

Jack Jackson 19-Jun-18 08:11 PM

"JORGE GET DOWN!" Jack roars before spraying the form blindly with his SMG (edited)

Ramboing 19-Jun-18 08:13 PM

Jack sprays wildly from behind cover. While he can't tell that the any of the rounds hit, the stream of plasma firing at Sasha stops.

As Jack fires the rest of the team is able to get a closer look at the attacker. Sasha you only see the one shooting at you from behind the car. It is a small grey creature just like the photos from the brief. Jorge you have a better view of the interior. You make eye contact with not one, but three of the little Sectoids. One was the firing behind the car. The other two are taking cover behind various auto equipment staring at you in the eyes.

Rookie Sasha Ivanov19-Jun-18 08:18 PM

Sasha narrows his eyes at the garage, taking aim at the sectoid behind the car. Slowly exhaling, he fires his carbine (equipped with a laser sight for added funs) at the alien bastard (edited)

Ramboing 19-Jun-18 08:19 PM

Whether it was the wind or the drink you had, your focused shot misses completely tearing into the wall behind the Sectoid.

Rookie Sasha Ivanov19-Jun-18 08:20 PM

"Damn. Be careful, friends!"

Rookie Jorge Armstrong 19-Jun-18 08:24 PM

I throw a grenade under the car engine

the standerd one, not the extra shrapnel varint

Ramboing 19-Jun-18 08:29 PM

Jorge's grenade rolls under the car right at the feet of the Sectoid. It looks down and has no time to react as the explosion rips it apart, destroying the wall behind it. The car it took cover in is now on fire. Over the radio, to all the operatives surprise you hear the voice of Chief Scientist Vahlen.

"Specialist Vance, may want to instruct your men to exercise restraint when using explosives! While certainly effective at killing aliens, they also destroy the artifacts we're hoping to recover from the bodies. Just something to consider."

Rookie Jorge Armstrong 19-Jun-18 08:30 PM

"My bad, Vahlen. I will be more careful next time

Ramboing 19-Jun-18 08:36 PM

You hear the voice of Vance on the radio as well. "Really Doc? We need to have a word about the importance of human life vs science. Anyways I don't have a bead on them, try opening up more areas so I can have line of sight."

Jorge, you barely have time to process the words from Vance as burst of plasma hits the cover you are hiding behind. You can feel the heat of the rounds impact as it destroys the wall you are behind. In mere seconds the cover you had is gone. Immediately with it gone you feel the impact of something hit your chest before the world goes black.

Jack Jackson 19-Jun-18 08:38 PM

Jack freezes for a split second, "SASHA! COVERING FIRE!" he roars before printing to grab the downed trooper, already fiddling with one of the medkits he grabbed.

Ramboing 19-Jun-18 08:43 PM

You sprint to the downed body of Jorge pulling him behind cover. Upon inspection you see that the kevlar is torn apart but took most of the blow. You tear the shirt to get to his chest and find sever burn marks around a nasty hole. Using the med kit, you do your best to stabilize him. You know that he will live... hopefully.

Rookie Sasha Ivanov19-Jun-18 08:46 PM

"I'll do you one better" Pulling out his smoke grenade, Sasha tosses it such that Jack and Jorge are covered by the smoke, but the sectoids are not. "Get him out of there"

Rookie Jorge Armstrong 19-Jun-18 08:47 PM

OOC. feel free to use my other grenade as you see fit

Ramboing 19-Jun-18 08:53 PM

Sasha your smoke instanly covers the two as another explosion rips through the garage from the lit car. The other two sectoids come into your view hiding behind the charred remains of the car. One of them prepares to line a shot before you the see it drop dead in an explosion of green gore followed by the crack of a sniper rifle. You hear the voice of Vance over the radio, "Suck on that you fucking piece of shit."

The other alien after seeing its comrade die opens up on the cloud of smoke. Jack you see and feel hot plasma whiz by you, but nothing hits.

Rookie Sasha Ivanov19-Jun-18 08:55 PM

"Get him the hell outta there"

Jack Jackson 19-Jun-18 08:55 PM

Jack slings Jorge over his back and retreats cover to cover back to a safe spot, but not before pocketing Jorge's last grenade (edited)

Ramboing 19-Jun-18 08:58 PM

Jack finds some good cover, further away from the fight. You hear Vance say, "Don't worry about him. Theres not much we can do here. Just hide him and help me kill this last fucker."

Jack Jackson 19-Jun-18 08:58 PM

Jack places Jorge down and prepares to move back towards combat

Rookie Sasha Ivanov19-Jun-18 09:03 PM

Sasha, once again, fires his carbine at the sectoid in view, thankful that two have already been eliminated

Ramboing 19-Jun-18 09:04 PM

Sasha, you see the round clip the Sectoid in the shoulder(?). It goes down but immediately pops right back up. It does not look happy (that is if they even showed emotion).

The shot is immediately followed by another shot, this one piercing right through the head of the alien. "X-Ray Neutralized." you hear over the radio.

Sasha, with the battlefield now quiet, you hear the sounds of more Sectoids approaching from the main building. They are not yet in visible range but they are close.

Jack Jackson 19-Jun-18 09:09 PM

"Lets get on overwatch, let this Xenos scum walk into our trap." Jack sets up his SMG, watching the main building.

Rookie Sasha Ivanov19-Jun-18 09:10 PM

"Agreed." Sasha makes sure to keep mostly behind his cover, while still watching for the sectoids to appear

Ramboing 19-Jun-18 09:18 PM

Your move to stay put was smart as after a minute or so three more Sectoids appear crashing out of a window. Before anyone of them can take cover, another shot alien's head explodes following the crack of a rifle. Sasha your shot misses wildly (you probably need to stop drinking before combat). Jack your shot nails the creature but does little damage. If it were a rifle or carbine, it might have been a kill. The low caliber SMG doesnt have the greatest killing potential at range. The surviving two Sectoids hide behind a car and an alien pod.

Jack Jackson 19-Jun-18 09:19 PM

Jack thinks for a split second before rushing to a closer cover and taking another spray of shots at the closest ET

Ramboing 19-Jun-18 09:19 PM

Your shot once again misses, hitting the hood of the car.

Rookie Sasha Ivanov19-Jun-18 09:21 PM

Maintaining his distance, Sasha lines up a shot at the unhurt sectoid and fires, yet again. "Damnit, I barely even had a sip!"

Ramboing 19-Jun-18 09:23 PM

Sasha. Your shot misses as well, bouncing off the strange metal from the alien device.

Vance, with a tone of disappointment in his voice, mutters, "Do I have to do everything around here?" before proceeding to miss his next shot. "Fuck..."

The aliens, after getting shot at long enough respond in kind. Plasma streaks all around both Sasha and Jack, but nothing makes contact.

Jack Jackson 19-Jun-18 09:25 PM

Jack lines up a second spray and shoots

Ramboing 19-Jun-18 09:28 PM

Jack you have a moment of clarity. If you can't hit a shot... use more dakka. Taking a quick second to reload your SMG you launch of torrent of ammo at the Sectoid. While some of your shots miss, the shots that do hit are enough to put it down.

Jack Jackson 19-Jun-18 09:31 PM

Jack takes a moment to send a radio call to Shen, "Doctor? I think I need more gun."

Rookie Sasha Ivanov19-Jun-18 09:33 PM

"Good fucking shot, Son of Jack. Let's kill these cyukas!" Reloading his carbine, Sasha lines up for another shot at the sectoid and takes it, thinking a little prayer

Ramboing 19-Jun-18 09:34 PM

With the confidence of a drunk Russian, you line up your final shot. With a quick pull of the trigger you nail the Sectoid.

There is a small moment of silence throughout the town. All of you pause to savor the moment. You actually did it. You fought a bunch of aliens and won. As if to bring you back to reality you hear the voice of Central. "Strike 2 I'm not picking up any more contacts at the AO. Good work. Do a final sweep and proceed to the skyranger for EVAC."

Vahlen voice chimes in, "You do not have to worry about retrieving any of the gear and salvage. A recovery team is headed your way now. We also have a medical team on standby here at the base for your comrade."

Jack Jackson 19-Jun-18 09:38 PM

Jack rushes to grab Jorge and bring him back onto the Skyranger, "Oh thank fuck."

Ramboing 19-Jun-18 09:38 PM

With that the mission is over. You all file in the Skyranger carrying Jorge in a makeshift stretcher. You can tell he's going to make it, but the wound looks like it will scar and put him out of commission for a while.

Editor's Note: Please note, no mission summary. That's now to point out a flaw, but to show you how new everything was. Rambo started with almost NOTHING. It's impressive, really.


	4. Operation: Glass Empire

OPERATION: Glass Empire

Location: London, England

Editor's Note:

Much like the first mission log, it's rough, but it still tells a story and shows how we used simple mechanics. Considering that Ramboing had not one, but TWO missions in one session? Ouch. Painful and impressive all at the same time.

Ramboing 20-Jun-18 12:01 AM

After decently long flight, the skyranger makes it approach in a town in London. The team lands about 300 meters away from a bar. "Strike Team 2, this is Central. Looks like most of them are in that bar over there. Proceed with caution and give them hell."

images/1/14/BAR_%28EU2012%

PFC Sasha Ivanov20-Jun-18 12:10 AM

"Da." Quickly approaching cover, Sasha makes a 'come here' gesture with his hand, while taking an overwatch stance (OVERWATCH TIME BOIS)

Rookie Arthur Forrester 20-Jun-18 12:11 AM

"Roger, I'll bring up the rear. I work best at longer ranges" He gets into cover at the back of the pack.

PFC Jorge Armstrong 20-Jun-18 12:13 AM

Jorge slides beside Sasha in cover.

Zekaria Brian 20-Jun-18 12:13 AM

"Taking cover." Brian quickly moves into the nearest cover, checking his Assault Carbine. "Never been in a team op before."

Rookie Martha Mucallin20-Jun-18 12:17 AM

Moves up to the white SUV and takes up overwatch like Sasha covering the front carefully.

Ramboing 20-Jun-18 12:18 AM

Beags follows behind the group, readying himself with his shotgun. After a couple minutes the group almost begins to move on before a couple four Sectoids crash through the window.

Gunfire erupts from the team as the Sectoids sprint in. A blast from Beag's shotgun nails a sectoid in the head killing it instantly. The shot is followed but a cheer of "Fuck Yeah!" Jorge and Brian fire at two separate targets killing them both with bursts from their rifles. The sole alien survivor, seeing his comrades annihilated, turns away and runs back into the bar and out of site.

PFC Sasha Ivanov20-Jun-18 12:29 AM

Moving forward, Sasha approaches the red car, taking cover behind it.

Ramboing 20-Jun-18 12:31 AM

Sasha moves forward with a clear view of the bar. He can see an open door leading to the back half of the bar. Most likely that's where the sectoid ran to.

PFC Sasha Ivanov20-Jun-18 12:31 AM

"Little alien shit went that way. I'll keep watch." Sasha goes on overwatch again.

PFC Jorge Armstrong 20-Jun-18 12:32 AM

Jorge moves up to the wall next to the window.

Ramboing 20-Jun-18 12:33 AM

Jorge sees as much as Sasha sees. Judging from how fast that Sectoid ran, it won't be coming back. You will probably have to hunt it down.

Zekaria Brian 20-Jun-18 12:36 AM

Brian moves up next to Jorge.

PFC Jorge Armstrong 20-Jun-18 12:36 AM

"Greetings, friend," Jorge said with a grin.

Zekaria Brian 20-Jun-18 12:36 AM

"Sectoid's probably tricking us by opening that door." Brian said.

Rookie Arthur Forrester 20-Jun-18 12:38 AM

Arthur hangs back and keeps an eye out for movement.

Rookie Martha Mucallin20-Jun-18 12:39 AM

Martha moves up next to Sasha, stacking up besides him. "The bugger ran, most likely. Moving in." She rushed into the bar.

Ramboing 20-Jun-18 12:41 AM

Beags runs past Martha, smashing through the windows. As he lands, he says with huge smile, "Always wanted to do that." Sprinting past Martha, he goes through the door.

Rookie Martha Mucallin20-Jun-18 12:42 AM

"Fast lad, ain't he," Martha muttered with a smirk.

Ramboing 20-Jun-18 12:42 AM

Immediately, Beagle came running back, large bursts of plasma streaking by him and ripping up the ceiling as he dashes. Cursing up a storm, Beagle dove for cover behind an overturned table.

PFC Jorge Armstrong 20-Jun-18 12:42 AM

Jorge just smirked as he watched Beagle rush in and then rush right back out as if he were a cartoon character. "Yep!" he drawled.

Ramboing 20-Jun-18 12:43 AM

Head down, Beagle chanted highly spiritual chorus. "FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Say what you will, but to Beagle, that was praying.

Zekaria Brian 20-Jun-18 12:43 AM

Brian's jaw dropped as he witnessed the raw firepower. "Fucking hell!"

Ramboing 20-Jun-18 12:43 AM

Behind Beagle angrily scampered in five Sectoids who clearly motivated to charge instead of cringe in their typical cowardice. Taking several direction, they darted about to take cover all over the bar and the kitchen. As the Sectoids took cover, one them blew backwards, suddenly from a burst from Sasha. Another took a hit with a burst from Arthur, but it didn't go down.

PFC Sasha Ivanov20-Jun-18 12:49 AM

"Let's roll." Sasha opens fire once at the weakened Sectoid, checking to see if he hits before doing anything else.

Ramboing 20-Jun-18 12:52 AM

The burst hits, clipping the Sectoid, though not a complete hit it was enough since it was already weak.

PFC Sasha Ivanov20-Jun-18 12:53 AM

"Good." Turning to another Sectoid, Sasha opens fire once more. "Die, cyukas."

Ramboing 20-Jun-18 12:54 AM

Good thing you stopped drinking because it's helping. Another one bites the dust. Only two more remain.

PFC Jorge Armstrong 20-Jun-18 12:55 AM

Jorge move up and fires on the two remaining aliens.

Ramboing 20-Jun-18 12:57 AM

Taking a position inside the bar, Jorge fires a round that nails the Sectoid. Only one more remains.

PFC Jorge Armstrong 20-Jun-18 12:57 AM

"Death comes for you today, my little friend."

Zekaria Brian 20-Jun-18 12:58 AM

Brian pulls out his revolver and fires, the recoil seemingly under control. Nobody would notice Brian subtly shaking his hand from the pain.

Ramboing 20-Jun-18 12:59 AM

The shot careens past the alien decimating the wall behind it. No dice.

Rookie Arthur Forrester 20-Jun-18 01:00 AM

Arthur carefully aims and fires at the last Ayy

Ramboing 20-Jun-18 01:05 AM

A sneeze comes upon you as you fire, forcing your shot completely off course. The shot lands above Beags and destroys the wall in front of him. Through the hole the burst created you can see the dull gray eyes and the slender shape of a weird man. If it were not for the strange appearance, plasma gun and the unusual tuxedo it could have passed for a normal person. It, alongside three other similar looking creatures, jump through the hole and take cover behind various objects.

Rookie Martha Mucallin20-Jun-18 01:07 AM

"Alright ya buggers time to die!" She runs forward and aims point blank and holds the trigger down giving a mighty battlecry.

Ramboing 20-Jun-18 01:09 AM

And nothing happens. Martha gets a really good flank on the new thin creature with some decent cover. However, the battlecry must have messed up her aim causing her to miss.

Seeing the new aliens show up causes Beags to shout even more profanities. He runs back through the hole he created earlier before pulling out his rocket launcher. With a loud, "FUCK YOU," he fires it.

The force of his cursing knocks his aim completely off, sending the rocket flying towards Martha. She has barely any time to process the incoming rocket before it explodes right behind her, sending her flying out the bar window.

The aliens look in shock at the situation. They were not expecting the rocket to hit one of the humans own. After a second of staring, they all start firing at the culprit... Beags...

PFC Jorge Armstrong 20-Jun-18 01:17 AM

(Run Beags Run)

Ramboing 20-Jun-18 01:19 AM

The shots tear through the wall Beags hid, causing him to get nailed with multiple bursts of plasma. He's definitely down. ... Hopefully not dead.

PFC Sasha Ivanov20-Jun-18 01:21 AM

"What are you all doing? This is insanity!" Grabbing his smoke grenade, Sasha activates it and does his best to get everybody inside its radius. "Take cover!"

Ramboing 20-Jun-18 01:22 AM

Smoke covers Jorge and Sasha. They are now protected! ... Hopefully.

PFC Jorge Armstrong 20-Jun-18 01:23 AM

Jorge throws his one grenade at the feet of the enemy, yelling, "CATCH!" He then proceeds to run to the closest cover possible.

Ramboing 20-Jun-18 01:25 AM

The grenade lands at the feet of one of the tuxedo guys killing him instantly and creating a giant cloud of green. The cover for another one is completely gone.

PFC Jorge Armstrong 20-Jun-18 01:26 AM

Jorge silently praises the Machine Spirit!

Zekaria Brian 20-Jun-18 01:30 AM

Brian grabs his revolver again (He switched to it for secondary) and fires. This time prepared for the recoil.

Ramboing 20-Jun-18 01:32 AM

The large caliber smacks another tux man in the chest, sending him flying. There is still one out of cover and one still alive. There's also one Sectoid.

Rookie Arthur Forrester 20-Jun-18 01:35 AM

I throw my flashbang

Ramboing 20-Jun-18 01:39 AM

The flashbang rolls and only affects the one tux man out of cover. Luckily, he's completely stunned. With one of the tux guys stunned the remaining one fires at Brian seeking revenge. The shot goes wide, and leaves Brian unscathed. The last Sectoid conjures up some strange energy and throws it at the tux man.

Zekaria Brian 20-Jun-18 01:42 AM

"Fucking sorcery!" yelled Brian.

PFC Jorge Armstrong 20-Jun-18 01:42 AM

"God Damn Space Magic!" spat Jorge.

PFC Sasha Ivanov20-Jun-18 01:44 AM

"What the fucking shit?!" Scowling, Sasha fires at the sectoid.

Ramboing 20-Jun-18 01:44 AM

The shot goes wide.

PFC Jorge Armstrong 20-Jun-18 01:45 AM

I open fire on the glowing alien.

PFC Sasha Ivanov20-Jun-18 01:46 AM

I reload

Ramboing 20-Jun-18 01:47 AM

Jorge misses his shot.

Zekaria Brian 20-Jun-18 01:48 AM

Brian decides to end this now and fires his revolver again, his arm having at this point turned into jelly, he is now wounded.

Ramboing 20-Jun-18 01:50 AM

The round impacts the Sectoid sending it flying. As the rest of the group turns to attack the tux guy, it screams in pain before exploding in a cloud of green good.

Mission over.

Zekaria Brian 20-Jun-18 01:50 AM

"Fuck yeah!"

PFC Sasha Ivanov20-Jun-18 01:52 AM

"Finally. Get those idiots off the ground and let's go home..."

POST MISSION REPORT:  
OPERATION: Glass Empire

Location: London, England

Operatives used: 5  
Operatives killed: 0

Operatives wounded:

Aliens killed:

Aliens captured: 0

PFC Sasha Ivanov

Rookie Arthur Forrester

Rookie Zekaria Brian

Rookie Martha Mucallin

Cpl. John Beagle Teagsdale


	5. Operation: Brutal Bear

OPERATION: Brutal Bear

Location: Cleveland, Ohio, the United States

Editor's Note: …. Yes, apparently, I love these editor's notes. This was our third mission, and the second night of action. While I've kept some of the format, I took the liberty of cleaning up the clutter, expanding the dialogue, and making it more of a story. This evening was a milestone because this was when we started to expand from more than just a quick move, quick die-roll, barely constructed online game. Tonight was when the seeds of roleplay stated to bloom.

It was the activation of a new Strike Team, Strike Six. Also, it was the first operation without one of the star characters from RWBY-Within. If you look carefully, you can start to see where the polish begins. We were no longer just pushing action figures on a non-existent map. We were roleplay and group-writing a story.

Ramboing 21-Jun-18 09:58 PM

The Skyranger landed in a large suburban strip, leaving the operatives in the middle of the intersection. "Strike Six, reports are coming in from a nearby convenience store," Bradford told them. "Most likely the Aliens are centered there. Move out and give them hell."

. /File:CONVENIENCE_STORE_(EU2012).png

File:CONVENIENCE STORE (EU2012).png

Ramboing 21-Jun-18 10:07 PM

images/8/83/CONVENIENCE_STORE_%28EU2012%

Gryffen 21-Jun-18 10:11 PM

Tim Summers heaved another quiet, but deep cleansing sigh. He fidgeted a little during the flight. Fingers drummed on his assault rifle. Any attempts at banter with him were welcomed, although right now nothing of importance was said. As the SkyRanger landed, he peeled himself from the webbing and plodded along in the back of the team.

PFC Jorge Armstrong

Jorge moved up to right next to the window in cover and took up Overwatch.

Ramboing 21-Jun-18 10:10 PM

Jorge ran up to the window of the Nightly Cart. Before he could react, he saw before him a mixed pod of Sectoids and Drones. Two of each. They immediately dashed to cover.

PFC Jorge Armstrong21-Jun-18 10:12 PM

Taking careful aim, Jorge shoots one of the Drones

Ramboing 21-Jun-18 10:14 PM

Jorge's aim was on point as the rounds peppered the drone right in the mechanical eye socket. After a couple seconds of fizzling, it exploded.

PFC Jorge Armstrong21-Jun-18 10:14 PM

"Tango Down," Jorge griined.

PFC Martha Mucallin 21-Jun-18 10:16 PM

Martha moved up to the door and hugged the wall. She carefully took aim at one Sectoids, before firing a one-second burst.

Ramboing 21-Jun-18 10:18 PM

Martha moved quickly, making sure to stay behind cover. With a quick burst of her SMG, she nailed the sectoid, bringing it down for good.

PFC Martha Mucallin muttered, "Another one down. Another soul resting easy."

PFC Arthur Forrester 21-Jun-18 10:22 PM

Arthur kept his distance and fired on the drone.

Ramboing 21-Jun-18 10:23 PM

Taking a deep breath, Arthur carefully took aim and pulled the trigger. However, the drone still hovered, untouched.

PFC Arthur Forrester 21-Jun-18 10:25 PM

"Buzzbot's still floating."

Gryffen 21-Jun-18 10:28 PM

Summers boggled for a heartbeat when the initial onslaught ... plugged two xenos down effortlessly? "What did they sign me up for?" he snarked as he jogged out of the Skyranger and to the nearest cover. "A male stripper? Because let me tell you! I've got bad legs!"

He didn't care what the cover is - fire hydrant will do. Just something out of sight. As he slid into cover, he popped his head around to seek a target. HOPEFULLY, it was the drone. Either way, he sucked in a breath, shoved the rifle to his shoulder, and squeezed the trigger down.

Ramboing 21-Jun-18 10:30 PM

Without a clear line of sight, Tim's rounds completely missed the target, leaving the Drone and the Sectoid still alive.

Gryffen 21-Jun-18 10:30 PM

Tim Summers heaved a disgusted sigh as the drone nimbly weaved out of the way. "Yeah, that sounds about right." he drawled.

Ramboing 21-Jun-18 10:33 PM

Seeing two of their comrades go down, the two remaining aliens prepared their shots. The Sectoid stared directly at the one who killed one of his kind, and fired a blast of plasma at Jorge. Moving to the side, Jorge was able avoid the heated material. The drone charged its laser and released the energy at Martha, but it was unable to penetrate her cover.

PFC Jorge Armstrong21-Jun-18 10:34 PM

Jorge closed in on the remaining Sectoid and leveled his Arc-thrower at it.

Ramboing 21-Jun-18 10:38 PM

Jorge charged in, bursting through the window of the convenience store. He made a beeline toward the sectoid and fired off his Arc Thrower as he ran. Sadly, he didn't pay attention to the manual and left the power on low. All the energy did was piss of the Sectoid.

PFC Jorge Armstrong21-Jun-18 10:38 PM

"… Shit'

PFC Martha Mucallin 21-Jun-18 10:42 PM

"Jorge!" Martha warned as she aimed carefully for the drone to give him more breathing room. She fired one burst at it.

Ramboing 21-Jun-18 10:45 PM

Martha lined up a shot at the drone and fired her shot. Before she could react, the drone moved away and out of harm's way.

PFC Arthur Forrester 21-Jun-18 10:45 PM

"Let's try this again," Arthur muttered. He took another shot at the Drone.

Ramboing 21-Jun-18 10:47 PM

The shot glanced the top of the drone, causing only cosmetic damage.

PFC Arthur Forrester 21-Jun-18 10:47 PM

"Christ alive,"

Gryffen 21-Jun-18 10:52 PM

Summers blinked firmly for a heartbeat. Everything missed? He popped his head up to the sky and grumbled, "All right, all right! I'll stop complaining. Everyone has their purpose! Gotcha. Don't complain and don't jinx them! I heard you."

Hoisting himself up on his feet, he sprinted the two dozen yards to the car nearest Martha. He didn't bother ducking, but instead leveled his autorifle in the direction of the drone still busy taking electric potshots at the Scotswoman.

"HEY! UGLY! She's totally competent, and she's with US! So shoot at the ugly people, first, 'KAY?!"

Ramboing 21-Jun-18 10:55 PM

Tim's shots were as effective as his insults. The rounds missed wildly, destroying a soda machine instead.

PFC Martha Mucallin 21-Jun-18 10:55 PM

"Lad... I won't ask what you were thinkin'."

Gryffen 21-Jun-18 10:56 PM

Summers snarked back, "Hey! It was a Cheerwine machine! Who drinks Cheerwine, anyway?'

PFC Jorge Armstrong21-Jun-18 10:57 PM

Jorge chanted, 'Oh Shit oh shit oh shit,' under his breath.

Ramboing 21-Jun-18 11:06 PM

The Sectoid, possibly insulted because it drank Cheerwine, decides to launch the next burst of plasma at Tim instead of the obvious target that tickled it. The plasma slammed into the fire hydrant he had been taking cover, causing water to burst out. The drone moved to flank Jorge and fired a charged shot at Jorge, nailing him in the helmet. (He loses 6 points of HP) The other operatives could see lots of blood drooling out from his head, but he was still standing... somehow...

PFC Jorge Armstrong21-Jun-18 11:07 PM

Jorge ignored the damage and turned the arc thrower to a much higher setting, and proceeded to taze the sectoid...Again.

Ramboing 21-Jun-18 11:11 PM

Cranking up the nob to high, Jorge launched another wave of electricity at the Sectoid. The spark connected and with a screech it flew into the destroyed drink machine. The combined sparks from the Arc Thrower and the pouring liquid created an explosion of Cheerwine and electricity.

PFC Jorge Armstrong21-Jun-18 11:13 PM

Jorged proceeded to chant, "Fuck him up" while staring at the drone.

Gryffen 21-Jun-18 11:14 PM

Summers nodded at Jorge's half-chant / half-order. "Will do," he quipped, "But I normally don't swing that way."

PFC Martha Mucallin 21-Jun-18 11:16 PM

"I got your back, Jorge," Martha called out as she took careful aim at the drone. She did her best to avoid hitting Jorge and fired a burst.

Ramboing 21-Jun-18 11:18 PM

Martha's shots landed true, hitting the drone right in its thruster, causing it to fly wildly into a nearby wall. It fell to the ground unceremoniously before exploding.

PFC Martha Mucallin 21-Jun-18 11:19 PM

"Go to hell, ya basterd! Jorge, what's yer status?" Martha called out, keeping alert.

PFC Jorge Armstrong21-Jun-18 11:19 PM

"In pain, but still standing," he admitted as he wobbled. " … I think I'm 100% unkillable currently."

Ramboing 21-Jun-18 11:32 PM

Arthur remained in his cover, deciding it better to Overwatch and cover anyone moving up. "Move up, lads. I got you covered."

Gryffen 21-Jun-18 11:37 PM

Summers hissed in a mix of frustration and concern. He slammed in a new clip and yanked in the new round into the chamber as he stepped out to glance over the carnage and especially at Jorge.

"Aw man, this is bad," he intoned. He stepped closer and craned his head to get a better look at Jorge ... and the large, still-smoking hole in the side of his helmet.

"Medic," he quietly called out ...

... and frowned when no one answered. "Seriously? Not a single medkit in the bunch?"

PFC Martha Mucallin 21-Jun-18 11:38 PM

"I only have a motion tracker." Martha said

Ramboing 21-Jun-18 11:39 PM

The operatives opted to remain where they are, waiting for something to happen. Instead, they only heard the hissing of engines and cackling of aliens around them.

Gryffen 21-Jun-18 11:39 PM

Summers openly frowned. Eyes boggling wide, he turned and gave a baffled expression to everyone one at a time. "Seriously! A Threat-level Yellow operation, and not a single medkit! Who's in charge of this operation, anyway?" He frowned when Martha slowly pointed back to Jorge.

PFC Jorge Armstrong21-Jun-18 11:40 PM

"Can we call for extraction yet?"

Gryffen 21-Jun-18 11:40 PM

Summers suddenly gained a firm tone. "No," he stated. "Jorge, you need to step back, but if we leave, people die. ... Do we want that?"

PFC Jorge Armstrong21-Jun-18 11:40 PM

"No," Jorge bit back. "People need to live."

Gryffen 21-Jun-18 11:41 PM

Summers heard the telltale sounds, but purposely collected everyone with his eyes, making them answer that question in one way or another.

PFC Martha Mucallin 21-Jun-18 11:41 PM

"I got a bad feeling about that noise," Martha peered up and said. "I'll use the motion tracker and give us a heads up one second lads."

PFC Jorge Armstrong21-Jun-18 11:41 PM

Jorge slowly shook his head, then dragged his new 'friend' into a corner where he hid him between several trash cans.

Ramboing 21-Jun-18 11:43 PM

Martha's motion tracker picked up a total of nine pips. Five were in the building to their left, and four in the alleyway behind the building.

PFC Martha Mucallin 21-Jun-18 11:46 PM

"Ok Jorge, let's see the grenade, lad, then when this is over I'll buy you a drink," Martha said.

PFC Jorge Armstrong21-Jun-18 11:46 PM

Jorge fumbled with the corresponding pouch he believed to have a grenade. Staring at the bulky item, Jorge's fuzzy thought realized it was not a grenade. "That's not a grenade?"

Gryffen 21-Jun-18 11:51 PM

Summers sadly, but firmly started to shake his head when Jorge started to sit down. "No can do," he began ... then openly stared down at the offered item – a medkit! 'Nope! It's even better," he said, then shouted over his shoulder. " Hey! Anyone here have a decent first aid skill? I can do it, but I'm only proficiency two."

PFC Martha Mucallin 21-Jun-18 11:52 PM

"I can try. I don't have much medical training, but basic application? Aye, that I can do," Martha said as she hurried over and took the offered medkit from Jorge.

Ramboing 21-Jun-18 11:56 PM

Martha applied the contents of the medkit directly to Jorge's head wound. Lucky for him, the helmet took the brunt of it and prevented the laser from going too far into his head. However, there was still a worrying large hole in the side of his helmet and an equally large hole in the side of his head.

Gryffen 21-Jun-18 11:56 PM

Summers nodded firmly at Martha and stepped aside. "I'm sure you've got it covered. Speaking of covered. Forrester? Cover south, I've got north. No surprises." He quickly found cover at the nearby bar and leveled his assault rifle out, now on overwatch.

Ramboing 21-Jun-18 11:58 PM

Tim moved into the store, guarding the entrance to the back alley. From it, he could hear the familiar sound of clicking from Sectoids.

Gryffen 22-Jun-18 12:02 AM

Summers frowned at the door to the alley. He held his left fist up from where he aimed his assault rifle from behind relative safety of the bar.

PFC Arthur Forrester 22-Jun-18 12:02 AM

"Roger that," Arthur sounded off as he took up overwatch facing south.

Ramboing 22-Jun-18 12:03 AM

Nothing happened ... at first, that is. Then suddenly, a Sectoid broke the down the door, revealing it and three others.

In reflex, Tim fired at the first sectoid, and Arthur fired at the one behind it. Tim, reacting to the incoming alien, held down the trigger while yelling various profanities or something, because the other operatives couldn't understand him. It was clearly some other language then English. Whatever he said or meant, his meaning was conveyed in the shower of bullets he sent to the first Second. The Sectoid burst apart, reduced to a nothing but a bloody corpse. Arthur's shot went wide, hitting a beer can nearby.

PFC Jorge Armstrong22-Jun-18 12:11 AM

Taking a special aim, Jorge got a little creative due to his head injury. Pulling out his machine-pistol sidearm and picking back up the unconscious Sectiod he just dumped down, Jorge opened fire on the aliens while using their buddy as a meat shield.

Ramboing 22-Jun-18 12:14 AM

With his new "meat shield" (Vahlen would probably prefer it without additional holes, he knew but still grinned anyway), Jorge fired his entire magazine into the poor bastard, killing it instantly. The two more that remained took cover behind door that just opened.

PFC Jorge Armstrong22-Jun-18 12:15 AM

Seeing the second Sectoid of the group blow apart brought a wide smile to Jorge's face. He couldn't help it. "Hasta la vista, Baby," he drawled.

PFC Martha Mucallin 22-Jun-18 12:16 AM

"Die, ya basterds!" Martha yelled as she aimed carefully and fired a burst at the closest Sectoid behind cover.

Ramboing 22-Jun-18 12:17 AM

She shot at where she thought the Sectoid was, which happened to be behind where Tim was standing. As the bullets flew and Martha realized how close she was to hitting Tim, she yelled at him to duck as the bullets spat from her submachinegun to the side of the doorway where was she sure one of the Sectoids hid. Somehow, she had a sinking feeling that she hit nothing.

Gryffen 22-Jun-18 12:18 AM

Tim recollected himself enough out of his battle-rage to snark back at Martha "HEY! MY BAD JOKES AREN'T THAT BAD!" he yelled.

PFC Martha Mucallin 22-Jun-18 12:18 AM

Martha's jaw dropped when she realized just how close she came to perforating the newest member of XCom. "Damn it, Beagle," Martha said defeatedly.

PFC Arthur Forrester 22-Jun-18 12:20 AM

Arthur shook his head and took aim and fires on the sectoid.

Ramboing 22-Jun-18 12:23 AM

Arthur had to wince when he forgot to remind Tim to duck as he fired where he thought a Sectoid hid. Luckily, his .308 round missed and smacked the wall an inch above his head.

PFC Martha Mucallin 22-Jun-18 12:24 AM

"Tim, you are so lucky!" martha yelled, somewhere between horrified and baffled.

PFC Jorge Armstrong22-Jun-18 12:24 AM

Jorge dropped his jaw as well. "Praise the great Commandy one that Tim is safe."

Gryffen 22-Jun-18 12:26 AM

In all the chaos and flying bullets, Tim Summers managed to THORW himself aside to avoid the spray of bullets while he slammed in another magazine.

"SERIOUSLY?!" he roared. "IS IT THAT HOSTILE AN AUDIENCE! WHAT? RAN OUT OF TOMATOES AND DECIDED BULLETS WERE FINE?!"

With a howl of frustration. he LUNGED to another sources of cover ... which admittedly wasn't as good, but it was obviously safer than staying in the line of sight of his 'teammates,' plus hopefully, it had a better angle on the door. He fired from the hip as he ran.

Ramboing 22-Jun-18 12:30 AM

Tim, in a move that would make Bruce Willis jealous, dove to cover as he fired. The bullets tore through the wall, ripping apart hard wood into splinters and smacking something as a screech was heard. The familiar thump of a body hitting the ground said it all.

PFC Jorge Armstrong22-Jun-18 12:30 AM

"Whoa! Nice shot, Tim!" Jorge cheered.

PFC Martha Mucallin 22-Jun-18 12:30 AM

"Good shot, lad!" Martha happily joined in.

Gryffen 22-Jun-18 12:31 AM

Tim unfortunately slammed painfully into the wall, but at least he took consolation that he was back in cover. "THANK YOU!" he snarked. "NOW IF ONLY I HAD AIMED THAT WAY!'

Ramboing 22-Jun-18 12:33 AM

The alien, seeing his comrades dead, blinked, stunned, then fired a rounds not at any of the operatives, but at the wall connecting the bar and the other store together. The resulting burst blew apart a seven-foot hole in the wall, revealing another mixed pod of Sectoids and Drones, two Sectoids and three Drones to be precise. The aliens fired furiously, creating more holes between the two stores, until the wall was blown apart into meager tatters, giving both the aliens and all the operatives a full view of each other.

PFC Jorge Armstrong22-Jun-18 12:34 AM

Jorge blinked as well. "…SON OF A BITCH!"

PFC Martha Mucallin 22-Jun-18 12:35 AM

Martha's mouth hung open again. "Holy shite! These guys're goin' NUTS! Did we really piss these bastards off that bad?"

Gryffen 22-Jun-18 12:35 AM

Summers checked his rifle and quietly muttered after hearing Jorge, 'What? Am I in an episode of Red vs. Blue?"

PFC Jorge Armstrong22-Jun-18 12:35 AM

Jorge opened fire while dragging the slumped, stunned Sectoid from before and continued to hold it up for cover. "SUCK IT, RED!" he yelled out joyfully.

Ramboing 22-Jun-18 12:37 AM

The burst from Jorge's machine-pistol nailed the sectoid in the alleyway, sending it flying in a burst of green, green gore.

PFC Martha Mucallin 22-Jun-18 12:38 AM

Martha jogged to better cover and raised her head up to take careful aim. She spotted a Sectoid on the right and fired a burst from her submachinegun.

Ramboing 22-Jun-18 12:41 AM

The burst connected! The small, grey alien jittered backwards, but the low power SMG was not enough to finish the job. It wailed in outrage.

PFC Martha Mucallin 22-Jun-18 12:41 AM

Martha hissed. "Crap! The target's still up!"

PFC Arthur Forrester 22-Jun-18 12:42 AM

Fighting off butterflies in his stomach, Arthur took a deep breath and lined up a sectoid, and fired.

Ramboing 22-Jun-18 12:46 AM

From his position, Arthur didn't have a clear line of sight on anything, including the sectoid he was hoping to take down. However, judging from where it last shot and the fact that it probably didn't move, Arthur made the best guess and pulled the trigger. What could possibly go wrong? (Don't answer that, he thought). With a crack, his rifle bucked. On the other side of the store, the body of a sectoid went flying out the window and landed in the windshield a nearby car.

PFC Arthur Forrester 22-Jun-18 12:46 AM

Arthur felt his mouth form a satisfied smile. "X-ray down!"

PFC Jorge Armstrong22-Jun-18 12:46 AM

"Woot!" yelled Jorge. "Good Kill, Arthur"

PFC Martha Mucallin 22-Jun-18 12:46 AM

Martha whooped as well. "Arthur, great shot!"

Gryffen 22-Jun-18 12:47 AM

"Did you HAVE to blow up the piñata? Really?" Tim snarked. Summers just couldn't help it. He was clearly focused on combat, his eyes are narrowed hawkishly, but his mouth just kept going. The most perplexing and definitely confusing part was that he switched to at least one other language. A quick assessment of the field let him realize the closest and most open target is a drone ... one that's very close to THEIR building as well as access to the sky. ... Nope. Not if he can help it ... he hopes.

Grinding his teeth and spewing something about wishing their kids were born sideways, he opened up with a two-second burst.

Ramboing 22-Jun-18 12:52 AM

Tim's shot hit the drone, but only clipped all around it. You swear the scorch marks from Tim's bullets gave it a smiley face...

One of the sectoids, seeing its brethren hurt, launched a ball of psychic energy at it, shielding it. The injured one launched a blast of plasma at Martha, only to destroy a nearby stand of food. The smiley face drone fired a charged shot at Tim, only for it to be absorbed by the wall. The last drone waited a bit longer to charge up it's weapon to a higher setting, firing a beam at Arthur, lancing his leg.

PFC Arthur Forrester 22-Jun-18 12:56 AM

"Ah shit," he spat.

PFC Martha Mucallin 22-Jun-18 12:56 AM

"The hell did that other one fucken do?!" she sputtered

PFC Jorge Armstrong22-Jun-18 12:56 AM

"Time for Plan B," Jorge growled.

PFC Martha Mucallin 22-Jun-18 12:56 AM

"What the bloody hell's plan B?!" Martha yelled.

PFC Jorge Armstrong22-Jun-18 12:57 AM

Jorge shot her a quick, devious grin. "You'll see."

PFC Arthur Forrester 22-Jun-18 12:57 AM

"Aim for the one doing purple glowy shit," he yelled out. "It took out the one it was supporting last time!"

Gryffen 22-Jun-18 12:57 AM

Tim Summers hunkered low and bit out, "EVERYONE"S a critic!" as he barely managed not to get his face shot off.

PFC Jorge Armstrong22-Jun-18 01:00 AM

Jorge, dropped his unconscious sectoid prisoner, ran and jumped toward the closest sectiod, and opened fire at its face point blank.

Gryffen 22-Jun-18 01:05 AM

As the intensity of battle rose Jorge growled out a yell as he charged, stalking swiftly forward and blasting away at the hidden Sectoid that shielded the other. Chips of wood and other debris flew as the shelter was steadily torn away, but somehow managed to cover the ever-cowering sectoid.

PFC Jorge Armstrong22-Jun-18 01:06 AM

"Damn it! I Missed!"

PFC Martha Mucallin 22-Jun-18 01:06 AM

Martha aimed carefully at the drone with a smiley face and fired a quick burst at it.

Gryffen 22-Jun-18 01:07 AM

The loud retort of four bullets blased from Martha's gun ... and suddenly turned into a chilling click as the weapon ... jammed.

PFC Martha Mucallin 22-Jun-18 01:08 AM

"Shit!" Martha cursed her luck. "Jammed!"

Gryffen 22-Jun-18 01:09 AM

Tim couldn't help but whimper. "Aw geez, why us? PLEASE tell me someone shot the leading sectoid!"

PFC Arthur Forrester 22-Jun-18 01:09 AM

Arthur took another breath, rose, and fired at another sectoid.

Gryffen 22-Jun-18 01:14 AM

As everyone swore they could hear their own hearts beating inside their ears and fear start to squirm in their stomachs, Forrester rose up enough to target the unshielded sectoid. Hands sweaty and shaky, a quick image burned in his mind about missing and what that would mean. He had a quick flash visions of Jorge, Martha, and Tim's bodies painfully contorted by alien plasma fire. His gun bucked in his arms, slamming against his shoulder.

The unshielded sectoid splattered apart in a shower of green goo. Indigo lightning bobbled from the goo-sack that was the first sectoid and into the other. The other sectoid screamed out in agony before crimpling in on itself.

PFC Martha Mucallin 22-Jun-18 01:15 AM

"Holy shit! Arthur! Good hit, lad!" Martha whooped.

PFC Arthur Forrester 22-Jun-18 01:15 AM

"Ha, eat shit, ayys!"

PFC Jorge Armstrong22-Jun-18 01:16 AM

"GIT SUM, XENO SCUM!" Jorge bellowed.

Gryffen 22-Jun-18 01:16 AM

Summers lunged up with a wordless howl, and charged into the alley. Quickly sighting the drone right above him, he pulled the trigger, hoping SOMEHOW this thing won't juke away from near point blank.

The last of Summer's bullets snarled from his gun and directly into the drone. it jittered and danced in electronic death throws as the alien machinery bursts into flames.

"YES!" Summers cheered in triumph.

That's when the destroyed drone dropped out of the air and slammed directly on top of him, knocking him to the ground. "... ow?" he moaned, supine and with a good 90 pounds of burned-out alien machinery on his chest.

PFC Martha Mucallin 22-Jun-18 01:19 AM

Martha gaped, horrified. "Tim?!"

PFC Jorge Armstrong22-Jun-18 01:20 AM

Even Jorge had to turn and gawk at Tim's misfortune. "That … sounded like it hurt."

Gryffen 22-Jun-18 01:22 AM

With a whine of electronic fury, the last drone charged at Tim Summer's fallen form. Substituting fury for power, it fired rapidly, bright bits of energy sparking everywhere. The fallen drone shot again and again as Tim took several a hits to the chest.

PFC Jorge Armstrong22-Jun-18 01:22 AM

"TIM! NO!"

PFC Martha Mucallin 22-Jun-18 01:22 AM

"Tim!" Martha gasped. Then she grit her teeth and yelled out, "Jorge! End that FUCKER!"

PFC Jorge Armstrong22-Jun-18 01:23 AM

Jorge jumped on top of the Drone, crazed. He tossed his spent machine-pistoled and started punching it repeatedly, refusing to stop until it died.

Gryffen 22-Jun-18 01:29 AM

As luck or fate had it, the jolting drone managed to fly right into Jorge's leap. For the first two seconds, it continued to fire at Tim's inert body. Fists and metal connected, and at first, nothing Jorge did seemed to matter. The other squad members shouted in dismay, encouraging the berserk Jorge to get out of the line fire. But Rage has taken over. And as with many times in personal combat, rage wins. With a powerful swing that bloodied Jorge's fist, the drone plopped down, active but sliding on the floor.

Nothing stopped Jorge as he grappled the drone with both hands, brutally hauling it over his head to smash it time and time again on the floor.

From underneath the other smoking drone wreckage came a dry cough. "... oookaaay ... that hurrrrrt."

PFC Martha Mucallin 22-Jun-18 01:31 AM

"Hang on, Tim!" Martha called out and rushed toward him. "Arthur, after I do a check to if we are clear call, us a ride," Martha said as she checked the motion tracker praying that it was the last of them.

Gryffen 22-Jun-18 01:35 AM

Static burst on the screen of Martha's Tracker. After a moment of frozen fear, she patted the scanner, and the static vanished to show that the screen worked to near perfection. Lifesigns are detected, but everything is definitely human.

PFC Jorge Armstrong22-Jun-18 01:35 AM

Jorge came stalking back, carrying the dead drone, and proceeded to drape the sectoid prisoner over his other shoulder. He muttered a grunt, then plopped down in a nearby bench to wait for the evac.

PFC Martha Mucallin 22-Jun-18 01:36 AM

"We're clear. Arthur, call our extract I gotta get Tim!" Martha called out as she ran to help Tim.

Gryffen 22-Jun-18 01:37 AM

Coughing painfully, Tim managed to awkwardly push the blasted drone off him and sit up. He breathed in slow, heavily pained breaths and slumped up against the wall, but his eyes were focused. Though bleary, he gave Martha a grateful smile. "... thanks," he coughed.

PFC Martha Mucallin 22-Jun-18 01:38 AM

"Come on, lad. We're going home." Martha carefully helped Tim to his feet.

Gryffen 22-Jun-18 01:39 AM

Summers coughed painfully again, and found the sensation of being hauled to his feet ... agreeable. "... 'preciate it."

PFC Jorge Armstrong22-Jun-18 01:46 AM

Jorge merely grunted, still coming down off his 'rage high.' He still clutched on to the smashed drone and the sectoid prisoner as blood trickled down both hands.

Gryffen 22-Jun-18 01:50 AM

POST MISSION REPORT:

OPERATION: Brutal Bear

Operatives sent: 5

Operatives KIA: 0

Operatives wounded: 3

Aliens killed: 13

Items recovered:

-plasma pistol - 1

-weapon parts - 32

-sectoid captive - 1

-sectoid corpses - 8

-drone corpses - 4

AGENTS:

\- PFC Jorge Armstrong (critically wounded. 12 days - PROMOTION)

\- PFC Martha Mucallin (active - PROMOTION)

\- PFC Arthur Forrester (wounded. 7 days - PROMOTION)

\- Rookie Tim Summers (wounded. 12 days - PROMOTION)

\- Rookie Tali Cooper (active - PROMOTION)


	6. Strike Three Reborn

STRIKE THREE REBORN

AGENTS: Rk. Gilgamesh Wulfenbach  
\- Lance Cpl. Brian  
\- Rk. Nathan Phoenix  
\- Rk. Allison Tucker  
\- Rk. Martin Briggs

Operation: Centennial Glory

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 02:21 dop.

The red warning overlay on the hologlobe sparked to life with another blaring of Klaxons. On multiple monitors, a large and familiar warning plastered harsh words in yellow, "Abduction in progress."

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 02:22 dop.

 _Gilgamesh marched smartly into Mission Control,his soldier training and instincts taking full control. Stopping smartly in front of Bradford,he stomped to attention,and snaped off a salute._  
"Rookie Wulfenbach,reporting for duty,sir!"

Nathan Phoenix 22-čvn-18 02:47 dop.

Nathan arrived at Mission Control and took his place beside Wulfenbach. "Rookie Phoenix, reporting for duty, sir!" He announced, giving a full salute.

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 02:50 dop.

Klaxons continued to blare as the hologlobe tinged an angry red and centered on the Iberian Peninsula. From his elevated post, Bradford heaved an terse sigh and glared at the digital updates.

"Is the Skyranger ready yet? I know McKowski said there's a problem with the fuel intakes, but seconds count."

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 02:51 dop.

"With your leave,sir; I can take the briefing second-hand while I get my loadout squared away. This will be my first deployment."

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 02:53 dop.

Branford nodded. "Of course." He motioned for a summary via one of the pads. "From what limited information gathered, this is another wave Abduction attacks. We've decided to respond to the one in Spain. It's located a few miles east of Seville, so thankfully the major populace is not threatened. However, at least several thousand tourists and high-profile business owners are now unaccounted for. Alien presence seems limited, as well."

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 02:55 dop.

 _Gilgamesh saluted his commander,then left at a dead sprint for the ready room,to square his loadout away_

Nathan Phoenix 22-čvn-18 02:56 dop.

"We'll get it done, they'll be gone before you know it." Nathan said with optimism as he joined Gilgamesh to the Armory to do the same.

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 02:57 dop.

Right after both specialists, the two rookies sprinted after them. The slender dark-haired woman cackled. "Come on! This is gonna be _fun_!" The glum Brit merely shook his head. "Americans," he bemoaned.

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 03:04 dop.

 _Rookie Gilgamesh Alfonse Wulfenbach jogged onto the flight deck, equipped as closely as he could manage to his JTF-2 days,and awaited the go._

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 03:05 dop.

McKowski smacked his adjustable wrench on the outer manifold. "Oh, come ON!" he howled in frustration. "You've never given me this much trouble, girl," he barked at the Skyranger. "Oh hell, you LOVE Big Sky! Come on! For him?"

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 03:05 dop.

 _Brian walked up to the Skyranger in what looks like alloy reinforced tactical armor, the massive revolver on his hip and rocket launcher on his back not helping to stow the intimidation._

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 03:06 dop.

 _Rookie Wulfenbach took a visual examination of their mode of transport and noted the fact that it was a tilt turbojet VTOL design. An absolute pig for fuel, but it was fast,and could take off and land on a dime._

"Sure as shit beats the Gryphons we used in JTF-2,courtesy of 427..."

 _Gil glanced at Brian,and nodded._

"Armour and ordnance. I know who I'm sticking close to."

 _Still waiting for the green, Gilgamesh began a final check on his gear, making sure that the moving parts on his guns moved as they were supposed to, his armoured plates properly secured, and his flashbang's pin in place, and spoon immobilized. The LAST thing he needed was to have a source of white phosphorus explode over his nipple._

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 03:09 dop.

As Big Sky's voice boomed through one of the speakers and the lead shift mechanic, McKowski, barked in frustration at the other, the two rookies Briggs and Tucker jogged into view. Somber Briggs wore the standard brown armor. Strangely enough, Ms. Tucker managed to slip into a flattering black sheen that flattered her slim figure well.

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 03:09 dop.

 _Brian suddenly gets up, screaming that he forgot something_

Nathan Phoenix 22-čvn-18 03:09 dop.

Nathan walked alongside his squadmates. He whistled in amusement. "This is pretty neat, I'd say!"

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 03:09 dop.

"hold on! I'll be back!"

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 03:10 dop.

McKowski barked back to Wulfenbach. "I would be tempted for a Gryphon right now. I love the Skyranger, but for some reason, she's moody tonight. Fuel mixture's off."

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 03:10 dop.

 _Brian runs back into the room, PS Vita in hand and Helmet on head_

"How the hell did I forget my helmet"

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 03:11 dop.

Rk. Briggs nodded somberly, but amiably to Nathan. "It is indeed. I admit I'm ... looking forward to the engagement, yet also nervous, too. Bugger, but we'll likely all get chopped into wurst.'

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 03:11 dop.

 _Gil shook his head._ "Gryphons have nowhere near the range we need. And they're maintenance nightmares."

 _Gil threw a look at Brian, then knocked on the crown of his own helmet_. "No idea,Alchemist."

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 03:12 dop.

"Alchemist?"

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 03:13 dop.

Big Sky's voice boomed again. 'Team? Trust me on this one. I know the mix is choppy, but I'm keeping an eye on the metrics. You'll likely need the airbags on this flight, but she'll fly you there and back in one piece. Mac? Trust me on this one."

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 03:13 dop.

"Do you feel it?" crowed with glee. "That rush of adrenaline before a mission? God, I love that feeling"

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 03:14 dop.

 _Gil simply raised an eyebrow, barely seen behind his amber shades and low-browed helmet._ "The Elixir."

 _Gil turned his attention to Briggs._ "If we die, we'll give 'em a black eye to remember. This I promise you."

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 03:14 dop.

McKowski _ground_ his teeth together load enough to be heard even over the nearby engines and winced as if in deep pain. But ... he gave a sigh of acceptance. "You heard Big Sky. Saddle up. And break out the barfbags."

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 03:15 dop.

 _Brian seems worried from body language, his helmet covering his whole head, a polarized visor allowing him to see through._

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 03:15 dop.

 _Gilgamesh marched smartly into the Skyranger, taking a seat by the ramp, after securing his weapons._

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 03:15 dop.

"Pretty sure I'd drown if I vomited"

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 03:15 dop.

"Take off the mouthpiece, then! It's not rocket surgery."

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 03:18 dop.

With a nervous sigh, the british rookie, Briggs, neatly straped himself while double-checking his gear. He took Big Sky's advice ... and gathered two air sickness bags.

Ms. Tucker couldn't help but have a gleeful smirk as she nimbly straped herself in as well. "Oh come on, boys. You make it sound like it's a death sentence. The party's only getting started!"

In a low, but heavy crescendo, the VTOL engines thundered their hunger, growing eager for takeoff.

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 03:20 dop.

"This isn't so bad"(edited)

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 03:20 dop.

"Wait 'till we start cruising. That's when things get bad."

 _He spoke with the gravitas of firsthand experience_

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 03:21 dop.

"Don't I know it" Briggs mutters in glum agreement with Gil.

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 03:21 dop.

"I've been on the skyranger multiple times before"

 _Brian mumbles something about jumping under his breath_

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 03:22 dop.

 _Gil shrugged._ "You don't expect the vehicle to come to a dead stop landing in a _hot zone_ ,do you?"

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 03:22 dop.

"Actually I'm prepared for the eventuality"

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 03:24 dop.

With twin cyclonic roars, the Skyranger jolted up from the flight deck and powered into the air. True to Big Sky's word, the engines we strong and steady, but ... the chop was something to behold. Even smirking Allison Tucker had to pinch her mouth shut.

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 03:24 dop.

"This is fun" Brian moaned.

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 03:25 dop.

 _Gilgamesh didn't seem even the slightest bit put off by the chop; Either he suppressed it well,or had a stomach of iron._

Nathan Phoenix 22-čvn-18 03:25 dop.

"This is gonna be a doozy." Nathan mused(edited)

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 03:26 dop.

 _Brian seems to be unaffected by the turbulence, which was good because vomiting inside an enclosed helmet would drown him_

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 03:27 dop.

Big Sky's deep voice announced through the headsets, "Coming up on Seville now. The AO is a good seven miles outside the city limits, so thankfully there's not as much collateral damage as it could be. However, this is a fairly wealthy vacation site. Save as many as you can." There was a momentary pause. "Agent Wulfenbach, are you up for this?"

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 03:28 dop.

"Just point me at the ayys and i'm fine"

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 03:29 dop.

 _Looking out the ramp,Rookie Wulfenbach, now the apparent Three Actual, got the lay of the land. Sadly, a thick green haze hung over the area, preventing him from observing enemy positions._

"The AO is dominated by a structure in the centre, three floors with obvious roof access. We take that building, we own the block."

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 03:30 dop.

"What if we jump off on the roof?"

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 03:30 dop.

Briggs managed an amiable nod before he had his face into the airbag again. Ms. Tucker tossed a teethy wink at Cpl. Brian. She started to say something ... then the chop got to her, too. Whatever she intended to say was dropped as heavily as the sudden lurch to everyone's stomach.

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 03:30 dop.

"If we jump onto the roof, the enemy within knows we're there, and we're stuck on the roof level with no cover against them. It'd be suicide. Land us on street level, so we can clear the building and capture it."

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 03:31 dop.

"We're in a fucking VTOL, if they don't see us then they are blind"

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 03:31 dop.

Big Sky's voice boomed gain in headsets. "Roger, Actual," he confirmed. His voice was surprisingly strong with assurance. "Deploying on your order. I'll keep the engines warm. Good hunting, Threes. Remember, you're just as good as the enemy ... and this is OUR home turf.'

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 03:31 dop.

"If we come in from the street, we have cover. On the roof, there is none."

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 03:31 dop.

"Fair enough, I'm just wondering why they never seem to notice the Skyranger"

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 03:32 dop.

"The fog,I guess. Let's start the party! _Facta non Verba!"_

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 03:32 dop.

"What about the noise? they deaf?"

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 03:33 dop.

 _With that battle cry, Gil hopped out the ramp, and into the AO, just as the Skyranger came to a slowed hover over a parking lot at street level. Immediately, his SMG came up, and he swept from right to left; No contacts._ "LZ is clear. Form up."

Nathan Phoenix 22-čvn-18 03:34 dop.

Nathan took this opportunity to exit the Skyranger and join his squadmate, rifle primed and ready(edited)

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 03:34 dop.

 _Brian hops off the skyranger, his carbine at the ready_

 _If one looked closely, they could see his PS Vita secured in a pocket_

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 03:35 dop.

With surprising glee, Rk. Tucker slipped out of the webbing and dashed right behind the rest of Strike Three. Briggs had to take a moment to catch his breath, then gripped his assault rifle and charged out.

 ** _Seville, Spain. Operation: Centennial Glory._**  
 ** _Strike Team: Three_**  
 ** _Squad Command: Rookie Wulfenbach,G A._**

 ** _Initiative_**  
 ** _Wulfenbach,Three Actual:_**  
 ** _Brian,Three Two:_**  
 ** _Phoenix,Three Three:_**  
 ** _Tucker,Three Four:_**  
 ** _Briggs,Three Five:_**

 ** _Local time: 1901 hours (7:01pm)_**

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 03:36 dop.

"Can't say Seville isn't pretty" admitted with a soft whistle.

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 03:36 dop.

"Right now? Toronto looks pretty, in comparison. And Toronto's a fucking pit."

Nathan Phoenix 22-čvn-18 03:37 dop.

"Could be worse." Nathan gave back.

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 03:37 dop.

"I'm imagining it when there aren't space aliens shooting everything"

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 03:37 dop.

A soft green fog wafted in the AO. It wasn't enough to hide everything. In the early twilight, the resort area would be stunning to look at. However, the cocooned bodies and the abduction pod that slammed deeply into the walls painted a vividly ugly scene. At the moment, nothing moved.

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 03:37 dop.

"Wonder what those pods do"

Nathan Phoenix 22-čvn-18 03:38 dop.

"Jesus fuck...poor bastards..." Nathan grimaced as he gazed at the cocooned bodies on the streets.(edited)

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 03:38 dop.

"Your first op?"

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 03:38 dop.

"Looking at anecdotal evidence? Spidersilk cocoon. Plausible stasis. Hopefully. Leave them for now. Nothing we can do with the X-Rays in the AO."

Nathan Phoenix 22-čvn-18 03:38 dop.

"Pretty much." Nathan answered Brian.

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 03:39 dop.

"Heh, maybe it's turning them into food"

Nathan Phoenix 22-čvn-18 03:39 dop.

"Aight, cut the chatter, let's get on mission."

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 03:40 dop.

Briggs somberly interjected. "From what little we've learned, the verdant gel is a suspension agent. It is also a bit a ... " he piped down at the order, but finishes with. " ... parasite."

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 03:40 dop.

 _Three Actual frowned,and muttered,_ "Poor bastards..."

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 03:39 dop.

"Fair enough, we should get going"

Nathan Phoenix 22-čvn-18 03:40 dop.

"So, standard search and destroy?" Nathan asked

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 03:38 dop.

Rk. Tucker pipped up. "God, I love Spain. The sooner we kicked these aliens off our world, the better. Heh. I think I even took my girlfriend here once."

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 03:39 dop.

"Ever been to this resort, Four?" _Gil addressed Tucker_

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 03:41 dop.

Tucker grinned and nodded thoughtfully. 'Yeah. I think so. Or at least something close to it." She shot a sidelong grin and whispered. "Don't worry, Actual. I wouldn't think about leading right now. However, the first room is a tourists' lobby, obviously. I can tell you there's a LOT of freestanding shelving, tables, and other coverage inside. It's a good and bad thing. It's the next main room after which has the grand staircase up to the dining area on the balcony."

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 03:41 dop.

 _Brian quickly checked his revolver's ammo cylinder, happy that there's 5 bullets in there, he stowed the revolver, shoving it into his holster._

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 03:41 dop.

"Cover's mutual, then. Alright, Strike Three. Approach the main lobby. Bounding overwatch. Let's go."

Nathan Phoenix 22-čvn-18 03:45 dop.

"Rog, moving." Nathan affirmed as he approached the lobby, grabbing cover in the process

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 03:47 dop.

 ** _Turn Order_**  
1) Brian  
2) Phoenix  
3) Wulfenbach  
4) Tucker  
5) Briggs  
6) |ALIEN ACTIVITY|

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 03:48 dop.

(As you can tell,I like references and lists.)

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 03:50 dop.

 _Brian rushes towards nearest cover, prepping for OW_

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 03:52 dop.

 _Three Actual dashes to position, sliding to reach his final stop by the front window. Standing up,he peers into the window from the side._ "If I were a betting man..."

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 03:55 dop.

Before all of Strike Three tucked into their positions of cover, Briggs slid into safety behind a large fountain. Tucker quietly tucked behind mailbox a dozen yards away from Gil.

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 03:55 dop.

 ** _|ALIEN ACTIVITY|_**

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 03:57 dop.

If you believe in Lady Luck, ... she was definitely smirking at Strike Three. Gil slowly popped his head up ... only to find himself 30 feet away from a trio of sectoids who were eagerly coiling up what looked like a married couple in sickening green strands. With a chorus of screeches, the grey trio darted in all directions, angry eyes burning on Gil.

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 03:58 dop.

 _Three Actual quickly dipped his head down and made a series of hand signals; Three fingers up, followed by a flat hand, palm down, at waist level, before pointing back inside._

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 04:00 dop.

As if to prove his point, a shower of angry green energy hammered on the windowsill Gil took cover behind. Worse, there was a unique, yet familiar hissing sound form inside that went from one source to another. Anyone who heard such a sound before knew what it was immediately.

 **PLAYER TURN**

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 04:01 dop.

"Fuck, purple bullshit is in use!"

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 04:01 dop.

"Intel. Now."

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 04:02 dop.

"News to me, sir!" Tucker barked out. "I just got here."

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 04:02 dop.

"The greys have some purple bullshit power that makes another ayy stronger somehow"

"Kill the grey that's emitting it, it kills both of em"

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 04:03 dop.

"I'll reserve my judgement on scientific plausibility until we get debriefed. Let's make the magic happen. Odds are they're turning this side of the lobby into a killbox. Three Two, get us an alternative."

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 04:04 dop.

"I have a rocket launcher, that usually changes the tide of battle, but I'm not willing to fire without knowing what's inside"

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 04:06 dop.

"Agreed."

 _Three Actual notes the heavy armour Three Two is wearing_. "I'm going to hate myself for saying this, but... We need a distraction, and intelligence. Can you provide that, Two?"

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 04:06 dop.

More bolts of ugly green hammered down on Gil's position. mouthless chattering could be heard inside, which was now accompanied by more chattering echoing up above. A new chorus of scampers could be heard from the balcony above.

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 04:07 dop.

"Anyone have a medkit?" Brian sighed. "I'll need it afterwards but I can distract them"

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 04:08 dop.

Briggs intoned, "I do," then patted his waist where the telltale medpack strapped on him.

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 04:08 dop.

 _Three Actual muttered something under his breath about fire extinguishers_

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 04:08 dop.

Tucker chanced a quick glance only to have a blob of green snap off a basketball sized hole in the mailbox. "I have one as well!"

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 04:09 dop.

"Do it. We'll come in behind you. I'll flash them."

 _Three Actual pulls the flashbang from his tactical webbing,and waits for the opportune moment to throw_

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 04:11 dop.

(remember: go in order of initiative)

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 04:11 dop.

(I know. Just doing some prep work. The toss will be on my turn.)

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 04:11 dop.

(Good. No arguments.)

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 04:12 dop.

 _Brian looked towards the building for a moment, planning something._  
"Moving at the speed of death"  
 _Brian charged towards the Sectoids and into cover, spraying his carbine wildly to draw their attention as he bellowed a warcry._ "FOR EARTH!"

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 04:16 dop.

In a second, bolts of green flew into Brian's direction just as he let loose with firepower inside. Grey caught Brian's eye to his left, something behind a large bookcase, arm angled high. Brian's bullets found their way to the sectoid and green liquid splattered on the wall nearby. The sectoid wabbled, and let out an angry scream.

"Oh, bugger," Briggs huffed, firing as well. "It's still alive?!"

GNathan Phoenix 22-čvn-18 04:20 dop.

 _Nathan, aka Three Three, took a quick peek out from cover,before making a mad sprint for inside. Slamming his back against cover,he quickly swivels out to take a quick potshot at the nearest Sectoid,shouting,_ "Psych!"

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 04:24 dop.

The wounded alien only had time to complete its screech of outrage before its body literally came apart. Much like an insect that gets hit too hard, goo, gore, and rigid limps flew in several directions.

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 04:25 dop.

"Did it just explode?!"

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 04:26 dop.

Tucker coughed. Her pretty face contorted in disgust. She spared a second to brush her left hand down her face to wipe off the worst of it. "Yes, and I was close enough to actually _taste_ it! GROSS!"

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 04:26 dop.

"Wear a helmet next time"

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 04:28 dop.

 _Three Actual could only whistle in admiration,as he smashed the window beside him with the stock of his SMG. Pulling the pin,he counted to two,then he hucked it inside,towards where the X-Rays were last seen scuttling off to._

"FLASH OUT!"

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 04:30 dop.

Tack, tonk, thunk - those were the soft sounds that were strangely enough heard over all the high powered weaponry. While better throws had been made, this one concluded with the flashbang landing directly between anything aggressive inside. Two more screeches of anger wailed from inside, and the stream of rapid green energy now burned into the ceiling.

"MINE!" Allison snarled with probably a bit too much glee. She charged up to the smashed window and nimbly hopped inside. With another holler of glee, she snapped up her assault rifle and targeted the glowing grey creature.

The aim was dead-on. The assault rifle ranted in full auto in Allison's hands. Bullets bit. Flesh tore. The sectoid staggered and jittered backwards into a wall.  
... and stayed upright. The glowing shield held.

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 04:34 dop.

"Well,fuckberries..."

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 04:35 dop.

"Oh for the love of God!" Briggs whined. With only a second's pause, he too swiftly advanced, although he rushed to the heavy posts of the front double doors. With a solid thrust, he kicked open the door and spotted the same glowing creature. "Just don't, just don't, just dooooon't,' he rambled as he fired.

Bullets tore apart dozens of fashion and opinion magazines. As the injured alien ducked behind a small chair, Briggs grumbled, " ... ... _*_ *"

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 04:37 dop.

 _Brian attempts to stifle a laugh..._ (edited)

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 04:38 dop.

"That... Could've gone better."

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 04:38 dop.

 _...his attempt is sucessful as he stifles it, but only by so much._

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 04:40 dop.

Amid the laughter, the wounded, quaking sectiod quickly (if unsteadily) rose up and leveled its mounted wrist weapon back at the darkhaired beauty who damaged it so much. Hateful green blobs screamed directly on back to the woman, striking Allison dead center in the chest. Her chestplate evaporated. The force of the blow knocked her completely off her feet, and she went down in a loud scream of agony.

A second stream of angry green rocketed over toward Gil, snapping and biting apart the formerly polished wood paneling into dust. He received a wealth of splinters into his exposed skin. And thankfully, nothing else.

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 04:41 dop.

"Strike Four down!"(edited)

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 04:41 dop.

"RENDER IMMEDIATE MEDICAL ASSISTANCE!"

"Fucking Hell,it just **_had_** to be the one that wasn't done up in tank armour..."

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 04:43 dop.

From the balcony above, more chattering can be CLEARLY heard, along with yet another familiar hiss of energy.

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 04:43 dop.

"Contacts above!"

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 04:43 dop.

"Someone check on strike four!"(edited)

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 04:44 dop.

"Three Two! Find the fucker handing out buffs!"

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 04:44 dop.

Briggs gulps out, "I've got a medical kit!" ... his voice is an obvious octive higher.

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 04:45 dop.

"Keep a head on your shoulders,Three Five. There'll be time to worry once we clean up."

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 04:46 dop.

 **PLAYER TURN**

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 04:49 dop.

 _Brian quickly discharges the last of his ammo on the wounded sectoid._

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 04:52 dop.

The first shot struck the grey creature dead center in the chest. Stunned, it blinked. It's large insectoid eyes strangely considered the human that shot it. It was still standing there when Brian's second-and-last shot punch through the chest and it flipped over without a satisfying squishing sound.

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 04:53 dop.

"Contact down."

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 05:01 dop.

Brian swiftly popped out his spent shells and firmly slammed in the next quintet. "Can someone please check on Four?"(edited)

GNathan Phoenix 22-čvn-18 05:02 dop.

 _Three Three moved up towards the bookcase,and swivelled around the end,dropping quickly into a crouch,assault rifle already up and ready to go. Upon sighting the dazed alien,he opened fire._ "Sit down!"

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 05:03 dop.

Bullets from Nathan's gun shredded the wall behind the last visible sectoid. Though blind, it heard or sensed the danger as it started to spasm violenty.

Panting heavily, Briggs rushed behind Gil and Brian to hoist himself inside and dive toward where Allison last went down. "Oh God, please don't ... please don't..."

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 05:07 dop.

"No good!"

"I'll say..."

 _Casting one last glance above,Three Actual vaulted over the windowsill,and took cover behind a wooden bench in the lobby,before taking aim at the last alien violating the sanctity of this establishment's lobby._

"This is not a trick!" he snarled. As he started to stalk the quaking sectoid, he let fury fuel his voice.

 ** _BANGBANGBANG_**

"I did not get lucky!"

 ** _BANGBANGBANG_**

"I am Gilgamesh Wulfenbach!"

 ** _BANGBANGBANG_**

 ** _"AND I AM IN CONTROL!"_** (edited)

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 05:12 dop.

Apparently, Wulfebach is very much in control. The sectoid had started to frantically skitter back. It actually did manage to weave a few chairs in between him and the outraged squad leader.

... It did no good. First, an arm was blown off. Then part of its abdomen splattered. Bullets mangled the left leg before the ill-fated creature wobbled apart into gibbering oblivion.

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 05:13 dop.

"We have ten seconds,at best! Status report!"

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 05:15 dop.

While a feeling of satisfaction flowed from the immediate termination of the trio of sectoids, two sounds squirmed a feeling of uncertainty into the standing members of Strike Three. First, from behind the counter, Briggs sprayed the medikit frantically. Then silence. His British tenor trembled. "She's ... she's ... stable. But she's lost a lot of blood. … A _lot_ of blood."

Second, and as if to punctuate the need to react quickly, the sound of scampering above ended with a loud shatter of glass from a hallway to the north.

 **ALIEN TURN**

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 05:19 dop.

From down the hallway, a now familiar patter of cackling and scampering could be heard. A trio of green angry blobs rocketed toward Three Actual, striking a foot above his head. And then weird _POP_ could be heard from down the hallway ... complete with what might be considered an alien whimper?

 **PLAYER TURN**

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 05:22 dop.

"TABARNAC!"

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 05:27 dop.

 _Brian rushed over to support Gil, taking nearby cover. "Going on overwatch!" he called out and leveled his revolver down the hall._

GNathan Phoenix 22-čvn-18 05:31 dop.

"Let's try this again..." _Three- Three aimed his assault rifle once more, briefly, then threw a burst of lead downrange._

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 05:32 dop.

There's a frightened wail of alien outrage, but nothing else. ... Literally nothing else.

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 05:32 dop.

"Why not like, throw a flare?"

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 05:35 dop.

"Fucking Hell... Advancing! If they so much as step one thumbnail out, I want them ventilated!" _Order issued,Three Actual advanced to the reception desk,beside the hall where the aliens were hiding. Levelling his SMG at shadowy shapes in the hallway,he muttered,_ "Boo,motherfuckers."

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 05:38 dop.

The SMG rattled until spent. It only buzzed for a few seconds, but the effect was significant. By the time the ammo was spent and Gil pressed against the edge of the hallway, the bloodied sectoid was scampering away.

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 05:39 dop.

 _Three Actual smirked._ "Paydirt."

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 05:39 dop.

 _Brian unloads with his carbine on the retreating Sectoid_

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 05:42 dop.

As more bullets tore and railed at the fleeing sectoid, more alien wailing of pain and terror echoed down the hall. Even after it was clear the alien was out of sight, the wailing could be heard.

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 05:43 dop.

"Negative impact."

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 05:43 dop.

"I was actually aiming for the wall, yeah. I meant to hit it!" _Brian jokes_

Gryffen 22-čvn-18 05:45 dop.

Heaving heavy breathes of nervousness, Briggs clinched his teeth and snapped his gaze back and forth between his teammates and down the hallway. By now, more scampering could be heard, not from in the hallway, but above.

"Oh bloody hell," he spat. Still panting heavily, he snapped his hand to his vest and ripped out his grenade. "FRAG OUT!" his English voice declared before he slung the grenade down the hall. The grenade didn't even make it halfway down the hall. It burst apart the walls and sent a wave of sulfur roiling at Strike Three. Just as anyone was about to taunt the hapless Brit, the ceiling of the hallway groaned ominously, then collapsed. In the middle of all the clutter dropped in another sectoid.

Gil Wulfenbach 22-čvn-18 05:48 dop.

"Oh,fuck all KINDS of duck."

 _Three Actual's hand snapped down to his sidearm,waiting for the moment._ (edited)

Ramboing 22-čvn-18 06:05 dop.

The panicked Sectoid stayed in its current position as it began to mess with its weapon. Even after fiddling with it, nothing happened.

Cpl. Brian 22-čvn-18 06:07 dop.

 _Three Actual quickly fires his SMG at the alien, intent on finishing this mission._

 ** _|ALIEN ACTIVITY|_** (edited)

Gryffen 24-čvn-18 03:06 dop.

With what can be considered an alien yelp of dismay, the most visible sectoid scampered rapidly away in nearly a comical fashion. Yelping the entire time, it bounded about managing to dodge the current barrage until it hopped behind another bookshelf. In a swift jerk, it peeks around the edge of the bookshelf and fires four shots at the first target it sees.

((I don't mind anyone helping out. And - heh. I have a curse, all right._) ?

Gryffen 24-čvn-18 03:10 dop.

The angry green blobs streak way too close ... then halted. There's a heartbeat of relative silences, followed by a LOAD shriek of outrage.

Gil Wulfenbach 24-čvn-18 03:09 dop.

"Do these things even go through BMQ!?"

Nathan Phoenix 24-čvn-18 03:10 dop.

"I suppose not, considering they're just canon fodder" Nathan replied

Gryffen 24-čvn-18 03:10 dop.

 **XCOM ACTIVITY**

Briggs muttered out, 'Blimy. And I was actually afraid they had superior technology?"

Nathan Phoenix 24-čvn-18 03:18 dop.

Nathan returned fire at the Sectoid behind the bookcase

Cpl. Brian 24-čvn-18 03:18 dop.

"I have the feeling we're facing the grunts and we'll see the elites in like a week"(edited)

Gryffen 24-čvn-18 03:24 dop.

A volley of bullets roars from Phoenix's gun and into the bookcase the sectoid thought was cover. It was not. In a wicked splash of green, gore splattered from across the wall and down the floor behind the bookcase. There was about a one-second howl of pain. The arm with the alien strap-on gun flailed away and bounced on the wall.

Nathan Phoenix 24-čvn-18 03:24 dop.

"Fuckin A!" Nathan cheered with another confirmed hit

Gil Wulfenbach 24-čvn-18 03:24 dop.

"I want his ammo." Gil groused.

Gryffen 24-čvn-18 03:25 dop.

There was also a second's pause from Briggs. When he found his voice, it was oddly stable. " I would be ill at such a sight, but ... eh."

Cpl. Brian 24-čvn-18 03:39 dop.

"anyone have like, a flashbang?"

Gil Wulfenbach 24-čvn-18 03:39 dop.

"Spent."

Cpl. Brian 24-čvn-18 03:39 dop.

"Assuming the ayys are down the hall, we could- damn"

"Plan B, I use my rocket launcher to surprise them"

Gryffen 24-čvn-18 03:40 dop.

Briggs kept his rifle leveled in front of him, but took a few cautious steps toward the hallway. 'Sorry, I only had a frag, and ... well ... I hope you won't hold the results against me," he murmured.

Gil Wulfenbach 24-čvn-18 03:40 dop.

"Mind the backblast. Please." _Three Actual eyeballed Three Two's rocket launcher with no small amount of legitimate fear in his eyes._ (edited)

Cpl. Brian 24-čvn-18 03:40 dop.

"It's fine, I'd suggest covering your eyes"(edited)

Gryffen 24-čvn-18 03:40 dop.

Briggs BLINKED wide eyed at the suggestion. "Um ... two? This IS a restaurant ... with people ...

Nathan Phoenix 24-čvn-18 03:40 dop.

"Aight!"

Cpl. Brian 24-čvn-18 03:41 dop.

"Have you seen any civvies in here?"

Nathan Phoenix 24-čvn-18 03:41 dop.

"They've already evacuated"

Gryffen 24-čvn-18 03:41 dop.

Briggs POINTS heavily at the webbed up couple they all walked passed, plus the three already found in the nearby open room.

Cpl. Brian 24-čvn-18 03:41 dop.

"Ayys don't seem to take prisoners so if they are there, civvies are dead"

Nathan Phoenix 24-čvn-18 03:42 dop.

"There's those cocoons."

Cpl. Brian 24-čvn-18 03:42 dop.

"Somehow I don't think those people are going to recover"

Gryffen 24-čvn-18 03:42 dop.

Briggs just looked pityingly at Gil, Three Actual. "Sir! We don't know that!"

Gil Wulfenbach 24-čvn-18 03:42 dop.

 _Three Actual tore his eyes away from Three Two's rocket launcher._

"This isn't Bosnia..." he told himself. He managed to open his eyes and speak to Cpl. Brian, though he couldn't bring himself to look directly at him. "Do it. Needs of the many."

Cpl. Brian 24-čvn-18 03:44 dop.

"...Outweigh the needs of the few" _Brian finished as he switched out for his rocket launcher, taking aim down the hall, he takes the shot._ "Rocket out" he whispered.

Gryffen 24-čvn-18 03:48 dop.

The rocket streaked down the hall with only a wisp of a contrail. After the second of anticipation passed, the explosive slammed into the far wall, bringing another fiery detonation. Another now-familiar upward wail of pain began, suddenly chopped off well before the debris showered down. The hallway was now pretty much open to the sky.  
... and you can swear you heard a garbled, alien "uhoh" from outside the restaurant and to the left.

Cpl. Brian 24-čvn-18 03:48 dop.

"I think it worked," Brian said in a dry tone.

Gil Wulfenbach 24-čvn-18 03:49 dop.

 _Three Actual takes a sharp intake of air,his face a brief rictus of primal terror. After a moment,it passes,and he's his normal self._ "This isn't Bosnia..."

Gryffen 24-čvn-18 03:51 dop.

Briggs inhaled and exhaled rapidly, and even though he was wide-eyed, he kept his wits. "I'm not above celebrating," the brit intoned, "But don't we have at least one more to tend with?" He craned his head back and forth, both down the hall and behind him to the large, broken outside windows.

Gil Wulfenbach 24-čvn-18 03:54 dop.

 _In a blur of motion,Three Actual simultaneously holsters his SMG,and draws his machine pistol,before moving up to the breach in the wall,the left side of it,using what remained of the wall for cover. He peered about,looking for alien contact._

"Peek-a-boo..." _He muttered under his breath._

Gryffen 24-čvn-18 03:57 dop.

Gil had the mixed luck of catching sight of what could be the last sectoid here, crouching angrily behind a delivery van. It already had its spindly hand out. Trembling, it shrieked and fired away, hand spasming with the volume of fire toward its enemy.

The plaster above Gil's head shattered and showered on him. Thankfully, full body tactical armor doesn't seem to care about cosmetic damage.

Gil Wulfenbach 24-čvn-18 04:00 dop.

"I see you!" _Three Actual shrank into the corner,to avoid exposing himself_ "One contact,in the parking lot! Behind the delivery van, you can't miss it!"(edited)

Gryffen 24-čvn-18 04:02 dop.

Briggs warbled out, "Yes ... sir! I think I can...!" Shaking, Briggs sprinted, dashed to the closet window and peer out the broken glass. "Oh God, I think I can see it," he muttered before taking a burst-shot as well.

Almost immediately there was a noticeable snap from inside Brigg's assault rifle. A few bullets had managed to pepper the side of the delivery van when Brigg's gun became uncomfortably silent, and more silence came from Briggs. "... IS THERE SOMETHING IN THE AIR?" he hollered.

 **ALIEN ACTIVITY**

Nathan Phoenix 24-čvn-18 04:04 dop.

"WHAT!?"

Gil Wulfenbach 24-čvn-18 04:04 dop.

"If the handle half back?"

Gryffen 24-čvn-18 04:06 dop.

Briggs SLAMMED his butt back down against the broken wall and began beating his hand against his rifle in frustration. "Truly?! Is there too much humidity in the local atmosphere? Everyone's bloody gun wants to JAM!"

In a blur, the grey sectoid whipped around the other side of the delivery van, using it as cover the entire time. It dash away, but toward the front of the van. There it stopped for a second, dipped its head down, and squinted.

Gil Wulfenbach 24-čvn-18 04:08 dop.

"Three Five, listen to me. Jamming happens. Look at the charging handle; What's its position? Full back? Full forward? Or half back?"

Gryffen 24-čvn-18 04:09 dop.

A heartbeat later, the sectoid targeted the wall the brit hid behind and fired. To complicate matters, a trio of incoming mechanical whines zoomed in from the east, smashing through the already broken glass and into the damaged lobby behind Strike Three.

Gil Wulfenbach 24-čvn-18 04:10 dop.

"Eyes on hostile UAV!"

Gryffen 24-čvn-18 04:12 dop.

Briggs wailed in pain. Angry green blasted through the wall he used as cover and tore apart his left shoulder, exposing ruined meat and bone to the Spanish twilight. Though still upright, he jacked forward in pain, somehow managing to use his knees to hold his gun while he frantically tugged back on the receiver with his right hand.

 **XCOM ACTIVITY**

Gil Wulfenbach 24-čvn-18 04:14 dop.

"Strike Three,I want Three Five covered! I want those UAVs shit-canned! Use Three Four's kit if you have to!"(edited)

Nathan Phoenix 24-čvn-18 04:16 dop.

"Engaging UAVs!" Nathan took aim at one of the Drones and fired.

Gryffen 24-čvn-18 04:18 dop.

Nathan's aim was true. Bullets ripped right through the center of the drone. In a shower of white sparks, the lights of the drone shattered. The mechanical device seemed to hop momentarily in the air as sparked rained, then plummeted to the floor and bounced several times.

Nathan Phoenix 24-čvn-18 04:19 dop.

"Dayum boi I'm on a roll!" Nathan hyped as he moved back to cover.

Cpl. Brian 24-čvn-18 04:20 dop.

 _Brian makes his way out to the firefight, seeing the drones, he takes aim with his carbine and fires._

Gil Wulfenbach 24-čvn-18 04:22 dop.

"Three Three,I want your ammunition. I swear..."

Gryffen 24-čvn-18 04:23 dop.

Brain's aim wobbled as he held on the stream of fire and the drone danced sideways. Deteremine, both Brian and the drone fired on each other, shots biting and forth. In the end, despite machinery not being affected by human error, human determination won. The drone fell slowly out of the air to bounce and clatter behind the entrance to the other dining room.

Cpl. Brian 24-čvn-18 04:24 dop.

"I love this gun"

Gil Wulfenbach 24-čvn-18 04:28 dop.

 _Three Actual paused for only a moment to consider the situation,and settled on doing doing something JTF-2 would do; End the threat,before it can threaten you. He tore out into the parking lot,and dove behind a bizarrely immaculate,bone-white Buggati Chiron,roof down,keys in the cup holder. Aiming his machine pistol at the last remaining UAV,he squeezed the trigger._

"C'mon,c'mon..."

Gryffen 24-čvn-18 04:31 dop.

Sliding down the wall, but determined to help, Briggs realized the folly of trying to unjam his rifle. Slumped against the wall, he fumbled for his sidearm, managed to unholster it with one hand, and fire. In pain and desperate, he used his full clip.

He missed. Coughing slightly, Briggs held in his despair as the last drone danced around everyone's shots. It suddenly halted before the squad, glowed deeply, then fired!

 **ALIEN ACTIVITY**

Gil Wulfenbach 24-čvn-18 04:32 dop.

"FUCK! BRIGGS,GET THE FUCK DOWN!"

Gryffen 24-čvn-18 04:36 dop.

The white bolt from the drone was so bright it almost blinded for a second. An electronic keen bounced through the room as the drone's discharged shoved itself back. The bolt rammed directly into Phoenix's chest. Armor boiled away instantly. There was almost no blood. But the WAS a hole directly into his chest. Even burnt bones could be seen.

Gil Wulfenbach 24-čvn-18 04:36 dop.

"Strike Three,what is your status!? Sound off!"

Gryffen 24-čvn-18 04:37 dop.

Briggs coughed out slowly from where he slumped with his back to the outer wall. 'I'm spent, sir,' he managed. "Sorry ..."

The angry chattering from the sectoid outside built. The enraged warbling soon joined in a shower of green fire ... singling in on the wall Briggs slumped behind.

Cpl. Brian 24-čvn-18 04:39 dop.

"Fucking hell!"(edited)

Gryffen 24-čvn-18 04:40 dop.

Before everyone's eyes, the wall Briggs slumped behind erupted, blowing the poor British soldier forward. His damaged left arm flew off entirely. Shots of green kept coming and burning into him. His left leg soon followed - gone. Face down on the floor, Briggs could do nothing but suffer.

 **XCOM ACTIVITY**

Gil Wulfenbach 24-čvn-18 04:41 dop.

"Mother FUCKER!"

 _Three Actual took a breath,calming himself._ "That grey's mine. Briggs,play dead. You're irreplaceable. Everyone else,swat that fucking fly."

GNathan Phoenix

 _Miraculously, despite the world of pain he was in, despite the angry red hole in his chest, Nathan was still alive. And he was angry. Leveling his weapon directly at the drone, he aimed his assault rifle at the UAV,and let loose the last burst his magazine had._ "You fuckin' MISSED! Next time, aim about a foot higher!"

Gryffen 24-čvn-18 04:50 dop.

The drone recovered and charged ... only to find itself on the receiving end of Phoenix's wrath. Standing on unsteady legs, Phoenix stood firm. His aim flew just as true. The drone fired a few shots as it charged, one even brushing Phoenix's shoulder, but the armor there was previously untouched. With a shower of sparks, the last drone rocketed past Phoenix and smashed into the wall.

GNathan Phoenix 24-čvn-18 04:51 dop.

"Take THAT,ya fuckin' Roomba!" _Presently, pain was making Three Three mildly delirious._ (edited)

Gryffen 24-čvn-18 04:53 dop.

Briggs would cheer if his mind were clear enough. he knew he was somehow still alive. Such a world of pain does not come when you are deep. Rasping, he choked for breath as blood pooled underneath him.

Cpl. Brian 24-čvn-18 04:53 dop.

 _Brian turns to target the sole remaining sectoid, the small creature probably scared shitless as Brian fires his carbine_

Gryffen 24-čvn-18 04:57 dop.

Using the last of his clip, heart pounding, Brian leveled a determined aim at the last sectoid. His aim was true as well ... just not quite enough. Green fluid splattered from the sectoids left arm and leg. It screamed not in fury, but in rage. It too returned fire, hoping to slay the enraged pink creature rushing toward it. ... the pink thing getting VERY close to I!

Cpl. Brian 24-čvn-18 04:57 dop.

"Fuck, I rolled a 1!"

Nathan Phoenix 24-čvn-18 04:57 dop.

"Oof"

Gil Wulfenbach 24-čvn-18 05:04 dop.

 _In the time it took for Three Two and Three to take their shots,Three Actual had vaulted over the Bugatti's hood,drew his knife,and made it to the front end of the delivery van. Just now,he rounded the corner,ducking low,and now,he explosively uncoiled his body like a spring,aiming to drive his knife into the creature's chest,and pin it against the van with all his weight and fury. In a low hiss,he spoke to the creature,_

"I am Gilgamesh Wulfenbach,little man. And there's **_nothing_** I couldn't do,had I cause."

 _Unbeknownst to Three Actual,he left his radio on transmit; His entire squad can hear him._

Cpl. Brian 24-čvn-18 05:05 dop.

"Radio's on Actual"

Nathan Phoenix 24-čvn-18 05:05 dop.

"Easy there, tiger."

Gil Wulfenbach 24-čvn-18 05:08 dop.

 _Impossibly,the alien twisted out of the way,causing Three Actual's knife to plunge into the van's door. He wrenched it out,and tried to throw a cut at the thing,but it managed to step backwards,away from the blade. It levelled its arm gun at Three Actual,and fired. At that same moment,he twisted out of the way,but fell into a low stance,machine pistol braced over the wrist of his knife hand,blade pointed at the alien._

"And now,I have one."

Gryffen 24-čvn-18 05:08 dop.

 **ALIEN ACTIVITY**

For a cowardly race, sometimes the Sectoids can enter their own battle rage. At this close distance, Gil would see the war between disbelief and fear, and the growing outrage within. It hopped away, desperate, awkward, but determined. Large, multiple-eyes glowered back at the pink abomination that DARED to assault it personally. It did the most devious thing it could think of. The creature must have observed some kind of terran video culture. It aimed between Gil's legs. Only through sheer will and instinct did Gil manage to dodge completely away from such a vicious attack.

 **XCOM ACTIVITY**

Gil Wulfenbach 24-čvn-18 05:16 dop.

"I need someone to make sure Briggs is still alive. Allison has one of those spraycan medkits on her; Use it."

Nathan Phoenix 24-čvn-18 05:26 dop.

"Brian! I can't take another hit. Get over to Briggs, I'll cover you." Nathan took aim at another sectoid and fired.

Gryffen 24-čvn-18 05:29 dop.

A remarkable shot. Glass shattered as Phoenix's bullets penetrated right though the window of the delivery van. The sectoid went tumbling sidelong, dying in a gurgle and a pool of green liquid.

Gil Wulfenbach 24-čvn-18 05:31 dop.

"Three Three, how good does it feel to be Lady Luck's fuckbuddy?"

Cpl. Brian 24-čvn-18 05:31 dop.

"Toss me your medkit!" _Brian called to Phoenix as he rushed over to Briggs_

Gil Wulfenbach 24-čvn-18 05:32 dop.

"Be advised;Three Thre lacks a medkit. Allison has one,though; Use hers."

Nathan Phoenix 24-čvn-18 05:33 dop.

"To answer you question, Gil, I literally have NO idea what's going on with me" Despite the hole in his chest, he was pretty stoked by the situation.

Gryffen 24-čvn-18 05:33 dop.

Briggs and Tucker said nothing. The first was in too much pain. The other already sedated.

Gil Wulfenbach 24-čvn-18 05:35 dop.

"No immediate contact. Come on,team. Patch up Briggs,and complete the sweep. But,if we're not up to our eyeballs in aliens by now,we won't be."

 _Still,just in case,Three Actual sheathed his knife,holstered his machine pistol,and reloaded his submachine gun,taking care to store the empty magazine,all while he made his way to the building._ "Thumbs out of your asses, Strike Three! Move it,move it, ** _move it!"_**

Nathan Phoenix 24-čvn-18 05:40 dop.

Nathan quickly snatched up Allison's medical spray can. "Brian catch! Yeet!" he threw it to Brian.

Gil Wulfenbach 24-čvn-18 05:40 dop.

"How old are you,Three Three? Twelve?"

Nathan Phoenix 24-čvn-18 05:41 dop.

"Old enough to fuck your girl!" Nathan verbally shot.

Gil Wulfenbach 24-čvn-18 05:42 dop.

 _Gil had a good laugh as he clutched his chest and spun on his heel,before flopping onto his back._

"Blue on blue! Blue on blue! Get me ice!"

Cpl. Brian 24-čvn-18 05:50 dop.

 _Brian grabbed the medkit mid-air and proceeded to apply it carefully to Briggs_. "Don't even think about dying right now"

Gil Wulfenbach 24-čvn-18 05:57 dop.

 _Three Actual stood up,and declared,_ "Alright. Let's sweep the building,get to the roof,and make heads or tails of things. And prop those two up in a bench,or something."

Nathan Phoenix 24-čvn-18 06:02 dop.

"Roger...fucking hell that blast hurt..." Nathan sighed as he relaxed.

Gil Wulfenbach 24-čvn-18 06:03 dop.

"You were the MVP,today. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." _Three Actual walked over to Allison's unconscious form,manipulated her into the recovery position,then hoisted her up onto his shoulders._ "Clear a seat on the bench for our friend here,will ya?" he asked her unconscious body.

Gryffen 24-čvn-18 06:08 dop.

Allison said nothing. Eyes closed, pretty short-cropped black hair ruffled as her squad leader set her down in the bench. She'd probably look comfortable and asleep ... if it wasn't for the fist-sized smoldering holes in her chest.

Before long, the remainder of Strike Three carefully swept the resort restaurant and the surrounding buildings. At least a dozen pods wrapped up hundreds of people. Gil even found a few whimpering, half-crazed survivors. Not other threats remained. Just after the last traces of twilight bleed away, Strike Three called in their evacuation and left the rest to the local authorities.

Gil Wulfenbach 24-čvn-18 06:31 dop.

 _The Skyranger landed and lowered her ramp; Strike Three has returned home,not a single soul poorer... Though they might be missing a several pounds of flesh and bone. Leading the team down the ramp, Three Actual, Rookie Gilgamesh Wulfenbach, carried the now-conscious Briggs to the awaiting first responders._

"Nope. Shut up. Not listening," Gil firmly told him. "You're not useless. You're not a hazard. All you had was a bad day."

"I couldn't hit shite!" Briggs rasped. "I couldn't even throw a grenade right! That's as basic as it gets!"

"You had a bad day. It happens. We all have them. Now stop bagging on yourself and don't take a single op as a full fucking pattern!"

 _Without waiting for much of whatever Briggs had to sob back to him,Gil began to march with the first responders as they brought Briggs to Medical._

Nathan Phoenix 24-čvn-18 06:33 dop.

"Fuuuuucking hell that was a doozy!" Nathan smiled as he exited the Skyranger and on to Medical to get his wound checked out.

Cpl. Brian 24-čvn-18 06:35 dop.

 _Brian takes his helmet off, observing a scratch in the paint_

"That was an eventful mission"

Cpl. Brian and Nathan Phoenix took a moment to prop themselves up against a parked forklift. Eyes closed, they sucked in deep breathes and let the familiar letdown from adrenaline shake its way out of their bodies.

They didn't have much time to enjoy the relative silence when the PA system announced firmly, "Gilgamesh A. Wulfenbach, please report to Command. Gilgamesh A. Wulfenbach,to Command."

They didn't move. Instead they open up their eyes and shared a haunted look at each other. "Oh yeah. That won't be pretty."

 _Heeding the Anthill-wide announcement,Operative Wulfenbach marched smartly into the pulsing heart of XCOM,the Command Suite. He stomped to attention in front of Central Officer Bradford,and snapped a salute._ "Rookie Wulfenbach,reporting as ordered,sir!"

Gryffen 25-čvn-18 06:53 dop.

"Step into my office, agent Wulfenbach." Bradford quietly ordered in a tone that brooked no dissention.

Gil Wulfenbach 25-čvn-18 06:54 dop.

 _Gilgamesh nodded,and marched smartly into the Central Officer's office._ "Closed door meeting,sir?"

Gryffen 25-čvn-18 06:57 dop.

Bradford nodded as he slowly rounded his small desk and slide the open laptop around so it could be viewed as much by Gil as himself. "I'm sure you're familiar with those," Bradford stated. "Likewise, I'm sure you were expecting this meeting in particular."

Gil Wulfenbach 25-čvn-18 06:58 dop.

 _Gilgamesh closed the door,and nodded._ "Yes,on both accounts."

 _He inhaled sharply._ "Is this about... Bosnia? I know you heard what I said."

Martha Macmullin 25-čvn-18 06:59 dop.

 _Martha walked toward the glass door to Bradford's personal debriefing room. Her hand clinched the door handled and it gave her a moment of confusion when it wouldn't budge._ "Sorry I am late," she began as she tried to open the solid door. "I got caught up making sure I was ready." When the door didn't budge again, she looked up. Her blood froze. Thankfully, Wulfenbach stood with his back to her, so he hadn't noticed a thing.

Gryffen 25-čvn-18 07:01 dop.

Bradford exhaled a long and low sigh. He kept his eyes solidly on Wulfenbach. Instead of nodding, he tapped a few files on the laptop. "I wasn't going to get to that yet, but let's just say I can understand some of the choices made at the end of your mission." Bradford paused. "Not all the files were opened for me, but those files that aren't, I can hazard a proper deduction."

He paused again, this time with a touch of a scowl on his face. "Make no mistake, I'm not pleased with some of your last choices on this operation."

Gil Wulfenbach 25-čvn-18 07:02 dop.

 _Gilgamesh nodded._ "I wasn't thinking clearly. But that doesn't excuse me."

Gryffen 25-čvn-18 07:03 dop.

Bradford announced quietly and firmly. "No. It does not."

Martha Macmullin 25-čvn-18 07:03 dop.

 _Martha slowly started backing up, thinking about kicking who ever mixed up her memos. Since neither occupant in the room noticed her, she slipped back further. She kept one eye on the private meeting, even as her mind ranted about violating another person's privacy. She couldn't help I this time._

Gil Wulfenbach 25-čvn-18 07:05 dop.

"I am aware of XCOM's minimal melee policy. The CAF is almost identical - Though BMQ does include rigorous bayonet drills as a contingency. And I have a feeling that,whatever is coming,it'll make me feel like a fresh recruit in St. Jean. I'll deserve it for being such an idiot."

Gryffen 25-čvn-18 07:07 dop.

Bradford nodded slowly and somberly. "That was not the only error during this operation. After reading your dossier, I'm certain I don't even have to list what your missteps were. Make no mistake, you do realize your selection as Actual for this mission was not happenstance."

Gil Wulfenbach 25-čvn-18 07:07 dop.

 _Gilgamesh raised his eyebrow._ "Sir?"

Martha Macmullin 25-čvn-18 07:08 dop.

 _Martha waited at the door, out of sight and finding herself almost enthralled by the conversation._

Gryffen 25-čvn-18 07:10 dop.

Bradford lowered his gaze for a few moments. When he glanced back up, he brushed his fingers over the keyboard on the laptop, summoning more files.  
"None of this is actually sealed, but you might have noticed no one in this base has mentioned a Strike Three in the past few weeks since your recruitment. Likewise, you're obviously observant to know that last week we authorized Strike Six."

Bradford leveled a stern look back at Gil, letting him figure out the pieces.

Gil Wulfenbach 25-čvn-18 07:15 dop.

 _Gilgamesh nodded._ "Strike Three is a... Fresh memory,for my seniors. Every Strike team is designated in numerical order. Something happened, obviously. But you can't leave the slot empty forever. Not to mention the questions an unused number would raise. And the long-term morale hit that would cause,for people who know and remember." Gilgamesh nodded then bowed his head for a moment of respect. "May the ground rest lightly upon them."

Gryffen 25-čvn-18 07:18 dop.

Bradford tersely nodded. "Correct. Strike Three was authorized on the second week of X-Com's activation. In fact, four of the six members were here in the Anthill when the X-Com project was activated."

Bradford paused. "They were good soldiers. Good people. They didn't make any genuine mistakes. The op turned sour fast. I won't go into the details. I don't have to. Only one member survived, Cpl. Tomas Chavez. He's still reeling from the fact that he thought he had saved his last teammate, Monique. She was DOA."

Gil Wulfenbach 25-čvn-18 07:19 dop.

"I wish I knew them."

Gryffen 25-čvn-18 07:22 dop.

"They're gone," Bradford said. His tone was soft and sympathetic, but it brooked no question. "I'm letting you know this for several reasons. As previously stated, though you were officially still an initiate, I tapped you as Actual for reformed Strike Three. I'm not pleased with all of your choices. However, the squad lived. The mission was successful. The unit ... is starting to become cohesive."

Gil Wulfenbach 25-čvn-18 07:25 dop.

 _Gilgamesh let his jaw hang agape as the penny dropped._ "...You're making me Three Actual on a permanent basis."

Gryffen 25-čvn-18 07:27 dop.

Bradford's soft tone was laced with stone. "I am. Until such time we find a more suitable squad leader or unless you prove my assessments wrong." His eyes narrowed a fraction. "I suggest you do not prove my assessments wrong. ... You are to be immediately promoted to Specialist. All of this _is_ also a form of reprimand, soldier. You've been the best. You've been wounded. We need to best. ... _Prove_ me right."

Bradford added, "By the way ...you're also well aware that your errors are not going to be overlooked. You'll be assigned KP duty for the next three weeks. Only two hours a night, though. I want you to rebuild Strike Three. Failure is not an option. Do you understand, agent?

Gil Wulfenbach 25-čvn-18 07:30 dop.

*Gilgamesh stomped to attention,and snapped a salute. "Understood, sir. However..." _He paused and returned to at ease._ "I came very close to... a break. When Three Two fired his Carl G." He paused again, fighting to keep composed and letting guilt squirm into his voice. "I refuse to be a ticking time bomb."

Gryffen 25-čvn-18 07:34 dop.

Bradford nodded. his eyes didn't even twitch. "I was aware of this, Agent Wulfenbach. As I said, it took a while, but I was given access to most of your files." He paused again. "I didn't just inform you have the aftermath of the first Strike Three just to let you know of team order and history, but to remind you that ... heartbreak strikes everyone. Tomas Chavez is a good man. However, we've had him on suicide watch for the past three weeks. Yesterday, I rescinded it because he's been taking the offer of counseling seriously."

"I'm not going to insult you and tell you that you must seek counseling. I'm letting you know as a proper commanding officer counselling is in place, and without penalty. ... A leader knows their strengths and weaknesses. ... Do you understand?"

Gil Wulfenbach 25-čvn-18 07:35 dop.

 _Gilgamesh nodded._ "I do. Thank you,sir. Is that everything?"

Martha Macmullin 25-čvn-18 07:36 dop.

 _Martha slipped before she was found out._

Gryffen 25-čvn-18 07:36 dop.

"Other than reminding you that you have two hours before you shift on KP tonight, no. Do _you_ have any questions?" Bradford said.

Gil Wulfenbach 25-čvn-18 07:38 dop.

 _Gilgamesh shook his head._ "No,I don't."

Gilgamesh snapped off one final salute. "Good evening,sir. Facta non Verba." _With that,he turned on his heel,and marched out of the office._

Gryffen 25-čvn-18 07:39 dop.

Bradford nodded slowly and offered a soft salute to dismiss Gil. He stayed inside his office, tending to small matters for about five minutes. Before he left, he typed out a simple, personal email to Martha. "I'd appreciate it if you kept what you saw to yourself. Thank you."

POST MISSION REPORT:  
Operatives sent: 5  
Operatives KIA: 0  
Operatives wounded: 3  
Aliens killed: 9  
Items recovered:  
-weapon parts - 16  
-sectoid corpses - 6  
-drone corpses - 3  
AGENTS: Rk. Gilgamesh Wulfenbach (active - PROMOTION)  
\- Lance Cpl. Brian (active - PROMOTION)  
\- Rk. Nathan Phoenix (wounded. 14 days - PROMOTION)  
\- Rk. Allison Tucker (wounded 18 days)  
\- Rk. Martin Briggs (gravely wounded - 30 days. Future combat status: unknown)

Operation: Centennial Glory

EPILOGUE

Gil Wulfenbach 25-čvn-18 08:00 dop.

 _Gilgamesh entered the Med Bay with quiet,practiced steps,taking care to not rouse the injured and ill from their sleep. He approached the service counter,and muttered,as not to be heard by the patients and rouse them,_

"I'm looking to start PTSD counselling,within the month. Is that doable?"

Gryffen 25-čvn-18 08:03 dop.

A pleasant man in his thirties nodded. Behind him, the familiar form of the stern Dr. Vahlen devoted her sharp gaze down a microscope. She shoved up her hand as a deflection, her scowl devoted to the microcosm below her.

"I'll be certainly able to assist," the man began. "Dr. Carlson, at your service. How can I help?"

Gil Wulfenbach 25-čvn-18 08:07 dop.

 _Gilgamesh noted the Director's reaction,and made a mental note to only bring things of extreme importance to XCOM's strategic health to her. Returning his attention to Doctor Carlson,he nodded._

"I'm Roo- **Specialist** Gilgamesh Alfonse Wulfenbach. During my career in the Canadian Armed Forces,there was an... Incident. In Bosnia. It... Didn't go away. During Centennial Glory,I nearly had a break,related to it. I refuse to be a ticking time bomb. I need help."

Gryffen 25-čvn-18 08:10 dop.

Dr. Carlson nodded softly. Thankfully, not too softly. There was a sharp glint in his eyes. With a soft beckon of his right hand, he welcomed Gil to sit closer as he turned the monitor of his screen to him.

"I had heard that they were ... well, I'm just saying many of the staff tend to be in the know.. They were reviving Strike Three. If these documents are correct - and I noticed your self-correction about a recent promotion - then I'd be safe to say you're now the new Three Actual?"

Gil Wulfenbach 25-čvn-18 08:14 dop.

 _Gilgamesh reviewed the files,and nodded._ "Yes. That's half the reason. Who'd follow someone liable to shoot them for trying to use an antitank weapon,or huddle up in a ball like a lump for seeing a rocket impact? The other half is,well... I'm done. I'm a ticking time bomb,and I don't want to go off."

Gryffen 25-čvn-18 08:16 dop.

Dr. Carlson gave a tiny chuckle. "Mr. Wulfenbach, as you are well aware, I'm a trained physiatrist, but that also means I'm a licensed physician. You DO realize in many ways our human bodies can be considered timebombs? As amazing as we are, some of us can just ... go off. The goal is to find out what could trigger it and how to overcome that trigger."

Gil Wulfenbach 25-čvn-18 08:17 dop.

"The first half is easy,then. If it's a tube that can pop a tank,then it's a hazard."

Gryffen 25-čvn-18 08:20 dop.

Dr. Calson folded his hands as he turned back to give Gil his full attention. "Actually, there are several treatments. If I may also say, taking in your age and your experience, you have no delusions that this will be a quick fix, correct?"

Gil Wulfenbach 25-čvn-18 08:22 dop.

 _Gilgamesh nodded._ "The human mind is impossibly complex. Nobody fully understands it. We can fix this overnight with a miracle,or only make a tiny step between now and the heat death of the universe... Or anywhere in between."

 _He shook his head._ "I've seen people fall apart,expecting a quick and simple solution. I don't think I'm under any delusions."

Gryffen 25-čvn-18 08:25 dop.

Dr. Carlson returned a friendly nod again. He remained facing Gil directly, though he did take a moment to glance over at the terminal and summon a few more files for the veteran agent to read for himself.

"So we both agree it's a journey. And if I may remind you, sometimes there are even steps backward in that journey. It's not a bad thing. Sometimes what can seem to be a jarring step back is a way for your mind to heal."

"Again, there are several treatments. In my time, I've found it best to present several options to those who want treatment and let them select which path to choose. Often, they know how to go. Not always, then again trial and error is a means to an end, too."

Gil Wulfenbach 25-čvn-18 08:31 dop.

 _Gilgamesh nodded._ "I'm pretty sure you don't have access to the incident report. I'll see about pulling some strings with the Colonel,to get you,or whoever's assigned to me,the proper context. I'd like to avoid medication,if at all possible; Modern medicine is nice,and all,but the mind is... Something else,entirely,if I'm making any sense."

 _Gilgamesh shuddered,as the memory of the aftermath came to him,unbidden. He banished it with a shake of the head._ "I'd like to start within the month,but I know I'm not the only one who needs help."

Gryffen 25-čvn-18 08:35 dop.

Dr. Carlson nodded. 'I'm glad you're familiar with some treatments then. Overall, there are five schools of treatment. Only two recommend medicines. Would you be surprised of that?" He templed his fingers again and considered. "From what I gather, you might be better suited for what's called a Behavioral treatment. It's not always thought highly of since it doesn't delve into the root causes of traumas or phobias. However, most minds agree, it's an oddly effective treatment.'

Gil Wulfenbach 25-čvn-18 08:40 dop.

 _Gilgamesh nodded._ "Sounds like a plan. Anything else?"

Gryffen 25-čvn-18 08:43 dop.

With a flurry a steady keystrokes, the quiet, congenial doctors pattered nonstop on the keyboard for over a minute. He continued on, although after that first minute, he turned to nod to the screen and confide in Gil. "I would hope you come here regularly. If you don't mind, I'd like to set a schedule now, in fact. It is not mandatory, but I _highly_ recommend you take this with the same importance as any focused training. You will only grow sharper the more you practice."

"And to start off, we'll begin by every so often merely looking at pictures of the weapons. Please don't laugh. It's how Behavioral technique begins."

Gil Wulfenbach 25-čvn-18 08:48 dop.

 _Gilgamesh nodded._ "Makes sense. Graduate by degrees,right? Deployments notwithstanding,I'd like something weekly. Something regular I can set a clock to,if possible."

Gryffen 25-čvn-18 08:51 dop.

Dr. Carlson nodded brightly. "We most certainly can. May I add your base-mail address to my direct access? Yes, I have access to every soldier, but direct access allows a better patient confidentiality." He paused to chuckle. "Also, it allows me to be a bit of a den-mother and remind you to keep up your schedule."

Gil Wulfenbach 25-čvn-18 08:55 dop.

 _Gil had a chuckle,though he quickly quieted himself,as to not disturb the other patients._ "Sure. Direct communication's always better than Broken Telephone."

 _Gilgamesh tilted his head,and his eyes widened,remembering something. He pointed to the sleeping form of Briggs._ "I'm sure you know all about his hour of Hell. He beats himself up too much. I've seen people go over the edge over less. He's a good man. I would like to see him happy,even if he's missing half his limbs."

Gryffen 25-čvn-18 09:02 dop.

Dr. Carlson followed where Gil pointed, finally spotting which patient among the dozen. He heaved a slow, heavy sigh. "We're ... unsure what to do. I suppose it's unprofessional to admit that, but it's true. There _are_ recovery steps in process, but with such wounds ..." The gentle doctor didn't finish the sentence. "Professionally, I'm more concerned about his psyche. He's strong, as you said. I don't think he'll do any harm to himself or to another, but he ... is lacking a strong self-worth. ... perhaps you can help?"

Gil Wulfenbach 25-čvn-18 09:05 dop.

 _Gilgamesh frowned._ "I wouldn't know where to begin,besides just visiting and shooting the shit. But,it's a start. But,as far as his body is concerned? Did you ever look at what DARPA was doing,before this AvP shitshow started?"

Gryffen 25-čvn-18 09:06 dop.

The doctor gave a saddened smile and a shrug. "All I know for certain is that there were some people who knew this possibility ahead of time. If they hadn't, would the initial layout of this base be available?"

Gil Wulfenbach 25-čvn-18 09:08 dop.

"Not exactly what I meant. I'm talking powered exoskeletons. If we can crack the nut on the power supply in the alien's sun guns,we can solve the whole power supply issue that modern exoskeletons face. I think it'd help his body. Just figured I'd put the bug in your ear on that front."

Gryffen 25-čvn-18 09:09 dop.

"The ... possibility has been passed around, yes. I'm afraid currently the practicality isn't as feasible as we would like. I'm afraid Iron Man or even the Armorines are still relegated to the pages of comics."

Gil Wulfenbach 25-čvn-18 09:11 dop.

"For now. The thing about science fiction is that it's only fiction for so long."

 _Gilgamesh straightened up._ "Thank you,Doctor. You've been a great help. You **_will_** be a great help. With any luck,I'll be able to keep my head on my shoulders in a year,or so. And Briggs'll be a chipper man. We good,for now?"

Gryffen 25-čvn-18 09:12 dop.

The gentle doctor smiled, rose, and offered his hand. "As long as I have any say so, I will be here. And if my opinion matters, congratulations on your promotion."

Gil Wulfenbach 25-čvn-18 09:13 dop.

 _Gil cracked a smile,and shook the doctor's hand firmly._ "Thanks. And,for the next three weeks,I'll be making your food. Hope you like Alfredo sauce."

Gryffen 25-čvn-18 09:16 dop.

Dr. Carlson chuckled. "I've eaten worse. And no, I won't tell you. At least not yet." He bowed with a smile. "Have a good evening, Agent."

Gil Wulfenbach 25-čvn-18 09:17 dop.

"You,too." _Gilgamesh waves as he turned,and silently left the med bay_


	7. Pure Water

Pure Water

 **Gryffen**

 **The PA system of XCom thrummed to life again as the current comm officer's voice resounded through the halls.** "Strike Leaders Three Actual and Six Actual - report to Mission Control. Members of respective strike teams allowed access as well.

 **Cpl. Zekaria Brian** **.**

 _Brian walked into the Mission Control room after about a minute after the announcement was made._

 **Sasha Paladin**

Having not taken part in a mission in quite a while, Sasha impatiently maked his way to mission control. "Da?"

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

 _Specialist Wulfenbach jogged into the Command Suite, stomped to attention, and snapped off a salute._ "Specialist Wulfenbach, reporting as ordered,sir!"

 **Cpl. Zekaria Brian** _Walked in and snapped at attention._

 **Daniel J. Quake**

 _Daniel walked into the control room for his first mission. He stood in a firm salute._  
"Rookie Daniel Quake reporting for duty sir!"

 **Gryffen**

Oddly enough, there were no klaxons blaring. Angry red and amber lights stayed dim. The green hologlobe revolved peaceful. The summons would almost seem like a mistake if it wasn't for the sight of Bradford angrily starting intently at his personal board.

"At ease, soldiers. Thank you for coming. There's possible mission date incoming. We'll likely move this to the briefing room."

The thrum of activity in Mission Control stayed relatively quiet, but an additional tension was present. The comm operatives glared more deeply at their consoles, and every so often flicked their hands to gain other comm officer's attention.

Bradford finally peered up from his console. His stern gaze leveled most on Wulfenbach and Brian. "Actuals, step forward, please."

 **Nathan** **Phoenix**

Nathan rushed into the control room. "Squaddie Nathan Phoenix, reporting as ordered, sir!"

 **Gryffen**

Bradford nodded in acknowledgement. "At ease, Soldier."

 **Cpl. Zekaria Brian** _quietly pulled the Squaddie over to him._

 **Cpl. Zekaria Brian** _stepped forward when ordered. "Sir!"_

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

 _Gilgamesh stepped forward, curious as to the muster order._ "Must be... Exceptional circumstances."

 **Gryffen**

"I'll be blunt," Bradford began. "What's coming in is a request from the Council. It's mild-priority, but it failure has the potential to lead to wide-spread outbreak."

Bradford continued. "Considering that it's been quiet the past few days, and we still have several operatives in the medical bay, I think it's wise to bring a larger, more rested, and experienced squad. However, there's always only one Actual. Can you two decide on your own who to select, or do I have to choose?"

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

 _Giglamesh produced his wallet, then offered a Loonie before looking at Brian._ "Heads,or tails?"

 **Cpl. Zekaria Brian** "Tails" he said without concern.

 **Gryffen**

Bradford didn't even seem phased by the method. He calmly waited.

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

 _Gilgamesh flicked the brass coin into the air. As it came down, he caught it, and flipped it onto the back of his opposite hand. Pulling away his hand, he reveals the coin._

"Heads."

 **Daniel J. Quake**

 _Daniel chuckled._ "Flipping a coin to figure out who's actual? That is a first."

 **Gryffen**

"heh, Actually, not even close," Bradford chuckle softly.

 **Cpl. Zekaria Brian**

"Nice luck, Gil"

 **Sasha Paladin**

"Doubt i-da, see?"

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

 _Gilgamesh put the coin and wallet away, before nodding._ "Chance is always a factor."

 **Nathan Phoenix**

"Weeeeeelll theeeen!" he quipped.

 **Cpl. Zekaria Brian**

"Take it easy Rookie. Dont get to excited"

 **Nathan Phoenix**

"I'm classed as Infantry if I recall."

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"Last I checked, Three-Three's a Specialist." _Gilgamesh said, then returned his attention to the Central Officer._ "Sir?"

 **Gryffen**

Bradford nodded in return. "yes?"

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"The briefing?"

 **Gryffen**

Bradford nodded again, then hoisted up his personal tablet. He nodded sidelong to the nearby, glass-enclosed briefing room. "Everyone, come along. All things considered, we may need as many hands has possible. I don't suspect you'll run into a high degree of resistance, but I'd rather not take the chance."

 **Cpl. Zekaria Brian** _followed along Bradford, pulling along Nathan in the process._

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

 _Gilgamesh marched after the Central Officer, standing by the door into the briefing room until everyone stepped inside, before closing it._

 **Daniel J. Quake** _Daniel follows._

 **Nathan Phoenix**

"Oh okay, we goin now"

 **Sasha Paladin** _Sasha follows_

 **Cpl. Zekaria Brian** _Brian follows the group_

 **Gryffen**

Once everyone was inside, Bradford wasted no time. Overall, his posture was still rather casual than most meetings. Tapping on the pad, he opened a live-feed to the port of Trieste. "Information is still sketchy, but this is a request from the council themselves. They're receiving reports from an agent in the port of Trieste."

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"Hopefully, this is just XCOM using a grenade to deal with a shower spider."

 **Cpl. Zekaria Brian**

"I'd prefer bugspray"

 **Nathan Phoenix**

"same here'

 **Cpl. Zekaria Brian**

"We get to keep the shower"

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"Grenades are effective, though"

 **Sasha Paladin**

"If it's big spider, grenade is better"

 **Cpl. Zekaria Brian**

"But thats X-COM for you"

 **Gryffen**

Bradford continues as the limited data and images are presented on screen and on personal pads. "Hopefully not, Agent Wulfenbach, but once I continue with the data gathered, I'm sure you'll understand. While you weren't stationed there exactly, you are familiar with the overall politics of the Balkins."

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

 _Gilgamesh frowned, and nodded grimly._

 **Cpl. Zekaria Brian** _raises an eyebrow but says nothing_

 **Gryffen**

"For the rest of you, take note: Trieste is the most eastern port of Italy. The fact is, it was the largest port of Austria for centuries. While it's not a potent as Venice, it's a major player. It's still one of the more welcome ports for any political landscape of the Balkins."

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"We won't be popular with the locals."

 **Cpl. Zekaria Brian**

"Are we ever welcome with the locals?"

 **Gryffen**

"That may not be a problem. This is still Italy, and we have permission from the local government officials, so long as we stay out of sight. We hope to have the Skyranger up in an hour. You'll have time to prep and tend to any personal matters if you wish. That means you'll be arriving well past 9pm local time." Bradford said.

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"I should have known that politics would be in play, coming from the Council of Poorly Lit Bald People."

 **Gil Wulfenbach** **.**

"You have to realize. The Balkans were so royally fucked over by the Cold War, that they don't like **_anybody._** NATO got involved. Total shitshow."

 **Cpl. Zekaria Brian**

"We need to keep in mind possible civvies in the AO"

 **Sasha Paladin** _is_ noticeably _quiet, more so than usual. His unblinking eyes are glued to the closest report._

 **Gryffen**

"Well said," Bradford stated, "but again, technically this is Italy. Failure WILL affect the Balkins, though, especially with what I'm about to tell you."

 **Cpl. Zekaria Brian** **.**

"Shit. I gues that means no grenades for me on this trip"

 **Gryffen**

Bradford shook his head. "Bring what you will, soldier. Everyone, listen up."

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

 _Gil snapped to attention._

 **Daniel J. Quake**

 _Daniel stood in a rest position._

 **Cpl. Zekaria Brian**

 _Brian snaps to attention_.

 **Cpl. Zekaria Brian** g _rinned like the God Damn Chestier Cat at what he just heard about Explosive Ordinance._

 **Gryffen**

"You'll be safeguarding one Sgt. Major, Cummings. He was the leader of a quartet of assigned combat engineers, as sent by a mission from the Council themselves. Cummings has said he's uncertain if the rest of his unit has been harmed are not. He does not know. _However_ , he has valuable data. Apparently, the aliens are introducing biological agents into both the fresh water sources and the Adriatic Sea."

 **Sasha Paladin**

"Blyat..."

 **Cpl. Zekaria Brian** **.**

"Fucking Xenos. Screwing with everthing"

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"Tabarnac..."

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"Well, we should teach the ayys not to litter. You know? Give a hoot – don't pollute."

 **Nathan Phoenix**

"Do you _have_ to go Warhammer on me, Sasha?"

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"They poisoned the sea. Anybody nearby is good as dead."

 **Sasha Paladin**

"Da..."

 **Cpl. Zekaria Brian**

"Do we have permision to loot the Aliens bodies? You know, "For Science?"

 **Gryffen**

Bradford nodded sharply. His hard eyes approved of the reactions of those assembled. "Good. You know the stakes. This can be a cash grab, or it can be box canyon. Your top priority is to get Cummings and anyone with him out. Stealth is preferred, but not required. The good news is he's holed himself up a loading pier with a decent amount of defense, plus he's a combat vet."

 **Nathan Phoenix**

Nathan narrowed his eyes. "Aight fine so we're doing this..."

 **Sasha Paladin**

"Do their guns still splode when they die?"

 **Gryffen**

Bradford looked at Wulfenbach directly. "If you can aquire something with minimal effort, do so. Do NOT risk Cummings. He assures us he has all the data and samples we need."

Bradford added, "Yes, their weapons detonate on death."

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"Affirmative,sir. Acquire targets of opportunity, but do not compromise the primary objective."

 **Nathan Phoenix**

"Unless we taze them"

 **Cpl. Zekaria Brian**

"I'll take that as a yes. Looting is permited"

 **Sasha Paladin**

"Then...they do not die."

 **Gryffen**

"In summary, all of you are welcome on this mission. If so, remember that for tonight you are Strike Three. Actual? I'll trust you'll redesignate the members property en route?"

 **Nathan Phoenix**

"Aye sir, we'll figure it out"

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"Of course."

 **Gryffen**

Bradford gave a sharp nod. "Any questions before you go? I'll leave information via the Net in the Skyranger, of course."

Bradford's glance swept to everyone assembled, making it clear questions were open for anyone.

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

 _Gilgamesh picked up a tablet. His frown only deepened._ "Is this... All we have for intelligence?"

 **Cpl. Zekaria Brian**

 _Brian raises his hand, patiently waiting for a response._

 **Gryffen**

"There's more, but's the summary. Sgt. Cummings had a crew of four. All of them are combat vets. He made it clear they were separated due to a surprise attack from alien forces. They've been campusing the immediate region for a week, so Cummings is certain he has all the data he - anyone - needs."

"Yes, Corporal?" Bradford asked of Brian.

 **Cpl. Zekaria Brian**

"How are we gonna fit everyone in the skyranger?"

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"It holds like...12 guys. We'll be fine. Theres 6 of us"

 **Gryffen** **.**

"Agreed. We've made modifications. You noticed how large the Skyranger is. Thanks to recent technological developments, we've been able to replace some of the heavier equipment. With everyone currently assembled, I feel better about the odds of success and safety."

 **Nathan Phoenix**

"yey" Nathan deadpanned.

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"So, let's get to it."

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"Agreed. Strike Three, move out!"

 **Cpl. Zekaria Brian**

"Just hope this isn't a pyrrhic victory"

The Skyranger whined with power as the crews finished up its prep stage.  
"Atta girl," McKowski said. "Bout time you felt better."

A quick backfire sounded. The elder tech glared, but before long no other discharges sounded. "Better, girl. Better."

 **Gil Wulfenbach** **.**

"Alright. Brian, you're Three One. Jorge, Three Two. Phoenix, Three Three. Paladin, Three Four. Quake, Three Five. Got that?"

 **Jorge Wilson**

"Yes Sir" _Jorge salutes_

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"Yes sir."

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"Also, Three One? If I act... Erratically, when you use your rocket launcher? I apologize in advance."

 **Sasha Paladin**

"Three-Four. Da."

 **Nathan Phoenix**

"3-3, gotcha"

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"Three-Five."

 **Gryffen**

This time around, chatter from anyone outside of Strike Three was a minimum. Incoming reports from XCOM were clear, but few. Daylight faded. Twilight ruled. Below, the mighty Adriatic Sea rocketed away.

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

 ** _Initiative_**  
 ** _1)_** Daniel J. Quake  
 ** _2)_** Martha Mucallin  
 ** _3)_** Nathan Phoenix  
 ** _4)_** Cpl. Zekaria Brian  
 ** _5)_** Gil Wulfenbach  
 ** _6)_** Jorge Wilson  
 ** _7)_** Sasha Paladin

 **Gryffen**

"Coming up on the landing site," Big Sky boomed. "Last weapon checks, ... heh. Of course."

 **Jorge Wilson**

"Locked and Loaded"

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"Locked and Cocked."

 **Nathan Phoenix**

"no"

 **Jorge Wilson**

"nice one rookie"

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

 _Gilgamesh pulled his weapons out of their cradles, loaded them, then slipped a round into the chamber, then holstered them._ "Let's see if we can see the enemy from up here..."

 _Three Actual stepped to the ramp, and looked out. Once more, a thick green haze covered the battlefield._ "The fuck is that shit?"

 **Cpl. Zekeria Brian**

"Maybe this haze is actual pea soup"

 **Jorge Wilson**

"I got a bad feeling about this now"

 **Sasha Paladin**

"...I do not like that"

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"Well, here we go."

 **Gryffen**

Big Sky's smooth basso called in again. "Incoming data. I'm going to have to drop you off on a freighter just south of the dock. According to reports, it's fully tethered. I don't have the space to land, though. I'll have to circle around and find a better LZ. Objections, Actual?"

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"We need abseil lines in this bird. Bring us down as close to our man as possible; We need to make contact,ASAP."

 **Cpl. Zekeria Brian**

 _Brian rummaged around in his backpack_. "I think I have rope!" he called out and pulled _out a short nylon rope._

 **Gryffen**

Big Sky chuckled smoothly. "Can do, Actual. The Skyranger's been a bit grumpy lately. Something she ate. However, she'll serve you right. Lines are ready at your call. I'll remain on channel if you need me."

 **Cpl. Zekeria Brian**

"Yeah this won't work"

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"Why do you have that?"

 **Jorge Wilson**

"I've got an I dea. Hand me your rope"

 **Cpl. Zekeria Brian**

"Here" _Brian says as he handed Jorge his rope_

 **Gryffen**

Suddenly, the comms piped up with a new voice. A firm english tenor called in with a touch of controlled panic. "Incoming aircraft. This is Sgt Mj. Cummings. I'm hoping you're sent from the _family_?'

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"Alright. We find our man and get him out in the most expedient way we can manage. If he brings critical intel to light, well... Shit happens. Do that, then bounce."

 **Jorge Wilson**

"thank you" _Jorge procede to tie his knife to the rope and dangle it into the mist_

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

 _Three Actual simply raised an eyebrow at the man's actions._ "...Care to enlighten us?"

 **Jorge Wilson**

"I'm checking the Mist. Bad things happen in the mist."

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"He's going fishing." Daniel snarked.

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"Alien fishing?"

 **Jorge Wilson**

"Haha. very funny"

 **Gryffen**

"Repeat, incoming aircraft" the voice on the radio called. "This is Sgt Cummings. Are you sent from the _family_?"

"Actaul?" Big Sky's deep basso declared. "I think our potential passenger is a little impatient."

 **Jorge Wilson**

 _pulled the knife rope in and checks for irregularities_.

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"Affirmative, Sergeant. We're from the _Family._ I'm Specialist Wulfenbach, Actual for this mission. We'll be coming down presently. Do you have anything to report?"

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"The Addams Family!" Daniel sang in a stage-whisper.

 **Nathan Phoenix**

"Nah fam."

 **Jorge Wilson**

"This mist is different color, but behaves like normal mist. I think its safe"

 **Gryffen**

After a quick crackle of static, the strong tenor voice returned. "A quick update. If you can, please continue on your current rendezvous. I'm presently in a LOS from you. Also, I have a friend, if you can kindly take him along with tonight's party. That's in addition to the menu I've brought along."

 **Cpl. Zekeria Brian**

"Ayys sure love their green" Brian muttered. "heh, popeye aliens"

 **Gil Wulfenbach** **.**

"Someone check if Three Six is awake."

 **Daniel J. Quake**

 _Daniel taps on Martha's cheeks._ "Wakey, wakey."

 **Jorge Wilson**

"Let me, you tool"

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"Affirmative. Proceeding as planned. See you shortly, Sergeant." _Three Actual glanced over his shoulder at the hijinks going on behind him and shrugged. What else could he expect from an order like that?_

 **Martha Macallin**

Martha pried her eyes open. "I was waiting to see if someone would, alright lads I'm good."

 **Nathan Phoenix**

"Aight, let's get down there people!"

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"I think she was putting on an act. Joke's on us."

 **Gryffen**

"Whew, thank you, incoming Actual. You're a welcome sight. I'll brief you on arrival if I can. Cummings out."

 **Jorge Wilson**

"if so, it was danm convincing"

 **Martha Macallin**

"Hey what can I say I have a few tricks up my sleeves, Who's point man?"

 **Gryffen**

Big Sky chuckled again. 'Well well. A bit of good luck for a change. Who'd have thought?" His voice turned somber again. "Coming up on the freighter now. VTOL is engaged. Also ... doesn't look like a lot of activity out there. In fact, biometrics are only showing two human lifesigns on the dock."

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"I will be point."

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"So noted, Cummings. Three Actual,out." _Three Actual looked at his squad._ "We're going in with near to no intel. This can go sideways any number of ways. But we'll fight, we'll win, and we'll prevail."

 _With a nod, Three Actual hopped off the ramp, and onto the ship's deck._ "Facta non Verba, Strike Three. Let's rock this house."

 **Daniel J. Quake**

 _Daniel follows suit._

 **Martha Macallin** _follows weapon ready._

 **Gryffen**

The dock spread a good fifty yards wide and over a hundred-and-fify yards deep. True to the reports, a large, multi-storied warehouse/operations-house squatted on the end, next to the freighter. The dock was one of many that hunched out firmly into the Adriatic Sea, miles of stout timber and steel that jutted out south from the sturty Trieste portside. Along the way of the peir, at least a dozen shipping containers sat in uncomfortable spacing. While plenty of room to drive a car, truck, or forklift, there wasn't any room for the Skyranger on the dock. Several one story buildings and at least two piles of crates could be seen. The closet pile of crates seemed a little … off.

 **Cpl. Zekeria Brian**

 _Brian carefully drops off, carbine in hand_ "Next time i'm bringing music"

 **Daniel J. Quake**

 _Daniel ready so his carbine._

 **Nathan Phoenix**

Nathan drops into the fray.

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"Your PSV can play music," he asked. "Also, why did you bring it? Again?"

 **Jorge Wilson**

 _Steps off quietly_

 **Gryffen**

Landing on the freighter wasn't easy, but at the same time it wasn't too painful or difficult. The ship rocked slowly, but so easily it barely even registered the additional weight that shifted on it. Better yet, a solid gangplank connected the freight deck to the operations dock.

 **Cpl. Zekeria Brian**.

Brian's face gained a small tinge of red, which wasn't as noticeable in the Italian night. "..I'd rather not say, Actual."

 **Sasha Paladin**

 _Exiting the Skyranger, Sasha nodded as he raised his carbine to his shoulder, looking out over the dock._ "Still don't like this." He frowned at the highly abandoned, undamaged pier.

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"Tell me about it. This has 'Trap' written all over it."

 **Gryffen**

Around the dock, several other docks viyed for attention. Beyond, the millions of lights of Trieste winked and sparkled. For an industrial place, the docks weren't unappealing, especially thanks to the late twilight. Not a single enemy threat was in sight.

 **Martha Macallin**

"I'd say when we walk off the gangplank we get ambushed maybe later.. Hope I'm wrong though."

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"Strike Three, stay frosty, and keep your heads on a swivel! When this goes pear shaped, and it **_will_** go pear shaped,I want us to see it coming. Understood?"

 **Nathan Phoenix**

"Well people, it's been nice knowing you, we gonna die!"

 **Jorge Wilson**

"It quiet. Too Quiet"

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"I do not like peirs."

 **Cpl. Zekeria Brian**

"Focus!" Brian hissed.

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"Advance. Bounding overwatch."

 **Martha Macallin**

"roger that."

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"Roger."

 **Sasha Paladin**

"Da"

 **Jorge Wilson**

"Copy"

 **Cpl. Zekeria Brian**

"copy"

 **Gryffen**

Once the squad had fully deployed, the engines of the Skyranger roared again, and the mighty transport firmly powered up into the night sky. True to his word, the big craft never fully left sight, for now steadily circling.

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

 _Three Actual took the lead, what with his shotgun. He came to a stack of crates, took cover, and scanned the distance, taking overwatch._ "No contacts. Next."

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"I follow you Actual." _Daniel said quietly._

 **Martha Macallin** **.**

 _Marhta carefully moved to the next set of cover and carefully looks over keeping an eye out as she holds and takes up overwatch seeing nothing saying_ "Clear for next pair."

 **Jorge Wilson**

 _Jorge says nothing, but move up beside Daniel. Taking up over watch_

 **Cpl. Zekeria Brian**

 _Brian follows along with the group, seemingly invisible with the darkness and mist in the area_.

 **Sasha Paladin**

 _Sasha advanced slowly, keeping on overwatch the entire time_

 **Gryffen**

Again, nothing presented itself. No ambushes sprung. Even though it was late at night, most of the lights were on, illuminating the peir. Shadows abounding, providing plenty of realms for dark things to hide. Not a single person could be seen. Just beyond the large operations house, a large pile of crates had toppled, a haphazard mess that provided cover, which ... seemed somehow odd in the setting.

 **Martha Macallin**

"Strike Three Actual, you see the Haphazard mess?"

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"How close to Cummings are we?"

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"Fuck all kinds of duck... Please don't tell me a Carnifex is hiding in a sea can..." Gil cleared his throat before he radiod back. "I do, Three Six. Looks deliberate."

 **Jorge Wilson**

"I dont like this. I feel like theres a set of crosshairs right about here." _Jorge says as he taps his head_

 **Cpl. Zekeria Brian**

"Obvious trap. They want us to see that and assume it's a trap therefore not take that cover where they flank us."

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"Trust your gut. Let's find alternative approaches, Strike Three."

 **Gryffen**

As if to answer Daniel's question, a bright penlight bloomed from the inside of the operations-house, splashing against the nearest window of the operations house. It splashed systematically a few times, paused, then splashed again. Its direction was noticeably right at the corner Strike Three entered, and its spread was covered by a long double-stack of shipping containers, well away from any outside viewers, but directly at Strike Three. Windows abounded on every side except for the north side, which was where Strike Three eventually had to go.

 **Sasha Paladin**

"Actual, signal."

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"Observed. VIP is in the lower level of the warehouse. Advance, team. Slow. Careful. And for fuck's sakes, someone try and find out if someone stuck a Claymore on that mess up ahead. I don't like it."

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"I volunteer."

 **Cpl. Zekeria Brian**

"Why not throw a rock?" Brian suggested. "Except for the obvious explosion?"

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"A rock won't trip a wire."

 **Jorge Wilson**

"Theres not any rocks either."

 **Gryffen**

Again, what should be the standard and surprisingly soothing sounds the surround the docks peeled on unfettered. Seagulls, bouys, the lapping waves.

 **Daniel J. Quake**

 _Daniel tapped his grenade._ "Yes we do."

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"Save your grenades. Whoever checks, approach slow, and look for trigger mechanisms."

 **Martha Macallin**

"When we get to the VIP building I can use my battle scanner to give us an idea stuck with the same load out for jobs like that."

 **Jorge Wilson**

"no. Save that. You only have two."

 **Daniel J. Quake**

 _Daniel proceeds to creep onto the boxes by the back door of the main operations house._

 **Cpl. Zekeria Brian**

"Anyone with helmets, use your night vision"

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"Approaching the crates with caution."

 **Jorge Wilson**

"On it," _Jorge said as he activated his Night Vision._

 **Cpl. Zekeria Brian**

"This silence is really unnerving"

 **Martha Macallin**

"I hear ya brian."

 **Jorge Wilson**

"agreed"

 **Cpl. Zekeria Brian**

"Nothing to drown me out" Brian whispered. "Wonder if my PSV could play music into my helmet"

 **Daniel J. Quake**

 _Daniel reached the back door. Through the glass, he pointed the flashlight inside and activated it once._

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"Three Five, check ankle level for a wire,too."

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"…Oh." Daniel froze, hoping to God that he hadn't blundered past something incredibly painful.

 **Martha Macallin**

"Careful three five, I'm close if you need help."

 **Daniel J. Quake**

 _Backs away a little._

 **Cpl. Zekeria Brian**

 _Brian fishes for an aux cable, after a moment finding one. "Ha," he crowed_ _"Truly I come prepared for everything"_

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"...Ever watch Girls und Panzer? Because you're reminding me of Yukari, right now."

 **Gryffen**

Huddling close against he large shipping containers near the rear of the dock and closest to the window, Quake leveled his rifled and peered nervously inside. The shimmer from the outside blocked any clear view from inside. That was until a second double-flash of the penlight broke the darkness inside. THIS time, however, it was not against the glass, but against the palm of someone's hand that he held close against his face. He was a solid man in his late 30s. Somber expression housed hawkish eyes that pinned the rookie from a good 20 years inside the building.

Right after the double-flashed ended, a double-click sounded on the same channel Strike Three had heard the incoming call come from.

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"Contact. Who are you?"

 **Cpl. Zekeria Brian**

 _Brian quickly connects his PSV to his helmet, grateful that apparently they are compatible somehow._

 **Gryffen**

Much quietier, the voice sounded inside Strike Three's radios. "That depends on your ... Cummings and goings." A pause. "Stay low. The back door is unlocked."

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"Three Five has made contact."

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"Umm, okay?"

 **Martha Macallin**

"I have watched that anime," Martha confessed. "And let's go when your ready actual."

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"Advance. Cautiously. My gut's churning."

 **Daniel J. Quake**

 _Daniel proceeds to open the back door. It felt like his heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest._

 **Martha Macallin**

 _Proceeds to follow Daniel inside. She stays at the door, keeping watch._

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"No tricks."

 **Gryffen**

On the radio, Big Sky boomed. "Roger, Actual. Still circling the AO. I've found a few potential LZs. None are too attractive. However, the closest is only 250 years north of you."

 **Gil** **Wulfenbach**

"Affirmative. Keep us appraised, Big Sky."

 **Daniel J. Quake**

Daniel readied his weapon at the man. "You'd better be who you say you are."

 **Cpl. Zekeria Brian**

"This op is far too quiet. Ayys are going to pop in at any moment, I wager."

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"Actual, this is five, we have a contact. Unsure if it is Cummings."

 **Gryffen**

Once the door rather quietly swung open, the first (and the second) member of Strike Three eazed on into the darkened room. Back by an inset office door, the penlight flicked to life. The previous somber man became a bit more visible.

"Sgt. Cummings," he stated quietly. "I'm glad you're here. If you would, is anyone a medic? Not for me, for my assistant" He nodded to the open door of the office behind him.

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"I have medkit."

 **Martha Macallin**

"Three actual, do we have a medic handy? three five has a medkit but just checking."

 **Gryffen**

Cummings nodded. "That'll do. Keep low. I can turn on the light safely if the office is closed." He frowned around at the open windows. "They know we're here. I swatted two of them, so they're waiting for me to walk outside. They _know_ I need to bring this data. They know there's only one real way out of here. Hopefully, they didn't count on you and your arrival."

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

 _Three Actual entered the building and halted inside the door. He frowned at Cummings._ "Assistant?" _Three Actual frowned._ "That doesn't fill me with confidence, **_sergeant."_** _He emphasized the rank. He smelled fish._

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"You walk in first." Daniel told Cummings "I have a flashlight."

 **Cpl. Zekeria Brian**

 _Brian walks near the back door and remained outside. Her knelt down and brought his rifle up to keep overwatch._

 **Gryffen**

Surprisingly, the voice sounded back on the radio. Quake watched in real-time as the man's lips matched the voice in the radio. "The caution is appreciated, but I think once you see for yourself, the old squad leader in you will agree with me."

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"Team, fan out and assume overwatch," Three Actual growled.

 **Cpl. Zekeria Brian**

"Copy"

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"Where is your weapon?" Daniel softly accused.

 **Martha Macallin** _moves to a point to cover taking overwatch postion_

 **Jorge Wilson**

"On it" he said, then hunkered down to find _a spot to take overwatch._

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

 _Three Actual stood by the back door, shotgun pointed at the portal as if a Xenomorph will burst through any moment._

 **Cpl. Zekeria Brian**

 _Brian quickly assumes overwatch, making sure to keep conscious of his surroundings._

 **Gryffen**

Cummings cracked the door open so anyone from the outside door could still see him. He popped open a second, brighter portable light, splashing light on the Spartan office inside. Slumped painfully in a chair was a younger man in the same military uniform as the sergeant. The younger man - obviously in good build and in his late 20s - held his right hand into a deep, still smoldering hole above his right hit.

The younger soldier hissed in pain. "IF these freaks are the ones you've been fighting, I don't doubt your paranoia."

Cummings turned back to Quake and then to Wulfenbach. "Need I say more?" he stated firmly.

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

Three Actual winced when he saw the exact situation. "I apologise for my caginess."

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"I need someone to watch my back, just in case." _Daniel holstered his pistol, and secretly takes out the magazine, and gives it to Cummings._ "Let me get the Medkit."

 **Gryffen**

Cummings nodded tersely. "Not a problem. I would be suspicious, too. As it were, my crew was purposely separated. I was alone. Mr. Trambor here doggedly found his way back to me. At a price, obviously." He turned to the younger man. "Josh? We're getting you out of here."

The younger man hissed and tried to shove away the medical kit. "Bullshit. There's a good eight of them waiting along the next two hundred yards. We know there's more past them, too. You know it, sarge. You NEED to get out. I'd just drag you down. And fuck the medicine. If you get out, they'll leave me be."

 **Cpl. Zekeria Brian** **.**

 _Brian sneezed, dropping his carbine in the process._

 **Gil Wulfenbach** **.**

"Josh. I evacuated a man whose arm and leg were **_literally_** hanging on by a thread. While you still draw breath, you're coming with us. Are we copasetic?"

 **Gryffen**

Cumming hissed a heavy sigh and spoke into his headset. "Sir? I believe it's proper to call you Actual? I'd rather not leave without another of my squad. I KNOW our data is crucial. Can you blame me for not losing another, though?"

 **Jorge Wilson** **.**

"Brian, what the FUCK, dude?"

 **Cpl. Zekeria Brian**

 _Brian picks his carbine back up, stifling another sneeze. "Sorry? Some kind of allergy?"_

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"I never leave a man behind," Daniel growled. He bent down to the man and firmly shoved his arms away to expose the wound. He firmly sprayed the bizarre, but effective healing mist.

 **Cpl. Zekeria Brian**

"Someones talking about me?"

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"Allergies,Three One?"

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"It is a spray on."

 **Cpl. Zekeria Brian**

"None that I know of."

 **Gryffen**

Cumming shot a quick glare at Cpl. Brian, but said nothing. Instead, he kindly, but firmly held his soldier's offending hand away and offered a large towel to the Strike 3 member with the medical kit.

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"We'll take turns if we gotta."

 **Martha Macallin**

"Lad your coming home like it or not, actual if I have to I will carry him out for you."

 **Gryffen**

Cummings softly chuckled. "Do you hear that, Josh? A lovely young Scottish lass wants to take you home? How can you refuse that?"

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"Thanks," Daniel muttered gratefully. "I will need to apply it onto the wound. … hang on. This can get messy."

 **Gryffen**

Josh fumed, but didn't fight too hard. "Oh, PLEASE," he snarled. "Screw the machismo. I can't promise I'll live, but I WILL be left alone. They only kept me alive as a burden! I'm dead weight now. Get. MOVING."

 **Daniel J. Quake**

 _Daniel snorts._

 **Jorge Wilson**

 _Turning around, jorge snarled_ "NO MAN LEFT BEHIND"

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"You're bleeding from a half-cauterized wound. Let Three Five apply the medkit, or you'll die of an infection. Stop being a fucking martyr."

 **Daniel J. Quake**

 _Daniel finished the quick application, then tried to lift up josh._

 **Cpl. Zekeria Brian**

 _Brian eyes Josh somewhat suspiciously_

 **Jorge Wilson**

"I will drag your sorry ass back to the ship if need be"

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"Upsy daisy."

 **Martha Macallin**

 _carefully moves over and helps Daniel. She tries to gently left Josh by his arms._

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"I have applied the medical kit. The bleeding's stopped," Daniel said. "You should be fine for now."

 **Martha Macallin**

 _returns to her postion keeping overwatch_

 **Jorge Wilson**

 _Continues facing his original direction out side_

 **Daniel J. Quake**

 _Daniel looks at josh_. "Can you stand?"

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

 _Three Actual's stomach churned._ "Three Five, get low. Now. Danger sense."

 **Gryffen**

Cummings sighed heavily and shakes his head. He gave Josh's hand another firm squeeze then stepped away when the acting medics treated the wounded man. He looked around, then seemed to shrug after a moment. Instead, he used his headset. "Actual, I'm guessing you're not inside? That's a good thing. My assistant isn't lying. There's over a half-dozen of them outside. Likely twice that much. However, do you have anyone as your ASL? I'd prefer to hand over a copy of my data, just in case."

 **Cpl. Zekeria Brian**

"Would it fit on a PSV?"

 **Gryffen**

Josh ground his teeth, giving into the medical treatment, but without and grace. "Oh for the love of God..." He huffs in defeat as he is slung over Quake's shoulder."

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"Easy does it..."

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"Three Five, please tell me you're low with Josh. I have a feeling that we're about to get lit up."

 **Gryffen**

Cummings considered as he watched. "Maybe? Doesn't hurt to try." He motioned to Cpl. Brian and offered a connection.

 **Daniel J. Quake**

 _Daniel takes Josh's shoulder._

 **Cpl. Zekeria Brian**

 _Brian turned off the music on his PSV and handed over the device._ "Here"

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"I will be slow."

 **Gryffen**

"Good,"Cummings said. He likewise started to lower himself as he started the copy. 'Go ahead and start moving your people, Actual. PLAY SMART. These guys. ... If you see what you think might be human? It's probably not. Especially if it's well dressed."

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

 _Gilgamesh recalled the assembled dossiers of the aliens._ "Codenamed Thin Men. Apparently, they're snipers."

 **Daniel J. Quake** **.**

"Let's get back to the Skyranger."

 **Martha Macallin**

"Actual permission to be rear guard for daniel and cummings?"

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"Big Sky, tell us you have an exfil site."

 **Cpl. Zekeria Brian**

 _Brian patiently waited for Cummings to copy the data over to his PSV_

 **Gryffen**

Cummings' nod could be felt over the radio. He patted the PSV nervously. 'Speaking from personal experience, " he replied to Gil ", yes. They are."

Big Sky's basso sounded in everyone's headset. "I've found three potential LZs. I've been hearing part of your conversation. May I make a suggestion?"

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"Hit me."

 **Gryffen**

"It sounds to me like it _will_ be a bit of shooting gallery," Big Sky replied. "I'm sorry to say the only way out right now is through the docks. However, I had decent LOS. That toppled pile of crates? Defintely a trap. I couldn't get a good look, but I saw two figures skulking about. After that, you have four storage containers, then three one story buildings. Poor cover. Right after that is a tight spot I can manage for an LZ. If you get between the containers and the buildings, pop a willie-peet. I'll be down in half a minute."

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"So we go in guns ablazing."

 **Gryffen**

Cummings nodded bitterly and handed over the PSV back to Brian. "I had to sacrifice some of the graphical data, but the bulk and chemical composites fit. It'll work." He pulled out his own NATO FAL, then checked a pair of fragmentation grenades.

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"You a marksman, Sarge?" he asked, as he blinked in mild surprise.

 **Cpl. Zekeria Brian**

 _Brian very quickly plugged his PSV into his helmet, not checking if he was actually broadcasting his music to the whole squad through radio_

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"Three One, comms check."

 **Cpl. Zekeria Brian**

"huh?" he blinked."oh," said as he realized the current conditions. _The music died as he cuts his comms_.

 **Gryffen**

Cummings dryly replied. "Combat Engineer, eighteen years. Three combat tours."

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"...Bosnia. Fuck." _Three Actual shook his head._ "We're moving out. We're going to have to go down to the far end of the docks. And it's a fucking killing field. Cover's poor, and those boxes? Trap. Might wanna give 'em a pineapple surprise."

 **Cpl. Zekeria Brian**

"Rockets?"

 **Jorge Wilson**

"On it"

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"Enemy marksmen are everywhere. If you see a couple in a cluster, or on a precarious perch? Do it. And... Be ready to restrain me."

 **Jorge Wilson**

 _juggles grenades_

 **Martha Macallin**

"Three Actual, I'll cover daniel and cummings till we're clear, less you got a different job in mind other wise I'm a fifth wheel in this."

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"You're on rearguard, Six. Everyone else, we don't stop moving. Facta non Verba, Strike Three. And Sarge? You're now Three Seven." _With that, Three Actual opened the door, and waited for the hot green death to streak into the room._

 **Gryffen** **.**

"Seven in," Cummings intoned.

From the apex of the roof, a stream of green rained down, smashing through the glass of the sunroof. Shards of glass bit down on the members of Strike Three. Three Actual himself found from personal experience exactly what Josh was feeling now. Thankfully, while not fully effect, the armor absorbed some of the burn, causing Gil and fall to his knees instead of loss his right leg.

 **Jorge Wilson** .

"Gil!"

 **Gryffen**

Immediately after, a high-toned musical pitch sounded from the other side of the office. Thankfully, no doors faced that side, although there was a door from the office to the hallway that connected to the front of the building.

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"Jesus tapdancing CHRIST!"

 **XCOM ACTIVITY**

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"Well need to move! Help Gil!"

 **Martha Macallin**

"Another door might be on the other side!"

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"I'd bet ten grand we're surrounded! There's no safe exit!" Three Actual hissed as her pressed a hand to his ravaged thigh. "Fuck,this hurts..."

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"Cummings, can you take Josh?"

 **Gryffen**

Cummings huffed, but slung his FAL and hoisted Josh up in a fireman's carry. "That's Seven," he firmly told Daniel.

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"Seven. Gotcha." _Daniel readied his carbine and ran outside of the office and pressed against the closed front door._

 **Gryffen**

Having finished his first barrage, the shadow on top quickly sidesteps and aims at someone eles below.

 **Gil** **Wulfenbach**

"Thin Man topside! This building's a fucking killbox!"

 **Martha Macallin**

"we gotta move! and fast!"

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"I am going overwatch!"

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

 _Gilgamesh quickly fished a cloth from one of his pockets, and tied it tightly around his leg injury, to try and keep it clean._

 **Martha Macallin**

 _Martha moved out the door on the north side of the building and carefully opens it aiming as she does searching for hostiles seeing none takes up a postion in the hall_ " Halls clear for now going into overwatch to cover your advance."

 **GNathan Phoenix**

 _Three Three squinted at the shape above, and decided, fuck it. That thing dies. Now._ **_"Lighting him up!"_** _And with that, Three Three aims for a brief moment,and fires off two full bursts at the sniper above Strike Three._

 **Gryffen**

A torrent of bullets roared back against th shadow up above. The shadow juked and spasmed, but started to hop away on it's own volition.

 **GNathan Phoenix**

 _Three Three said,_ "Our persecutor's still alive."

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"Doesn't matter, what we need is Seven and Josh alive."

 **Cpl. Zekeria Brian**

 _Brian snapped his carbine up at the alien and fired, evidently not wanting to waste any time._

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"You never want a hostile sharpshooter behind you."

 **Gryffen**

Cpl Brian's crossstream of bullets caught up with the fleeing shadow. it bounced upweard into the sky, pounded on the roof and splattered to the glass on the east of the building, culminating in a shower of more glass shards and an insidious, lingering cloud of green.

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"You got him!"

 **Gryffen**

"STAY AWAY FROM THAT GAS,' Cummings yelled. "NEVER go in it!"

 **Cpl. Zekeria Brian**

"I know!"

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

"Thin Mint down." _Three Actual hissed in a breath,and took stock of the situation; Evac was in the opposite direction he was facing,and there was a stupid volume of X-Rays between here and there. Standing and fighting was suicide. The shot to his leg further complicated matters; He won't be running any marathons,tonight... Though,he might need to,anyways. Making up his mind,he turned around,and made his way to the front door,on the opposite side of the building,taking cover at the doorframe._

"Alright,Strike Three. We run. If you gotta stop to engage, don't do it for long. And remember; Pineapple surprise in that stack of crates."

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"Yes sir, I'll cover the rear."

 **Gryffen**

Trembling with a familiar rage, Jorge snapped his weapon to west where the second largest bank of windows stood - the windows everyone came from. He scooted closer to the front hallway, but kept his stern glare to the last uncoverside. "West side is covered, Actual! People move up! SOMEONE get to that door!" (OVerwatch)

 **Sasha Paladin**

Quickly making his way toards the front of the building, Sasha put himself in a good position and went into overwatch. "Make it go boom."

 **Gryffen**

 **ALIEN ACTIVITY**

The strange, almost musical chime from outside the front door sounded again, only this time echoed back with at least three other chimes that sounded from ... all over?!

Blurs of shadows rocketed closer. A patter of footfalls danced for a second until they halted at a crane at the top of the now-broken skylight. A quick double-tap blasted into the room, thankfully hitting no one, but not much of a target could be seen. Topping it off, two blue-black blurs streaked into view from the west, diving behind the tall shipping crates.

Jorge's bullets clattered and spat against the steel of the shipping crate, but the shadow didn't even flinch.

 **XCOM ACTIVITY**

 **Jorge Wilson**

"Fuck I missed"

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"What's the play Actual?" _Daniel asks on the radio._

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

Gil snarled out through teeth clinched in pain. "CHARGE AND SCATTER! Don't play STUPID! Stay low, get cover, but get FAST!"

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"Yes sir!" _Daniel sprinted down through the office and down to the north doorway._ "Taking overwatch!"

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

Gil gritted out, 'Good! Someone, stay covered, but pop the front door and deliver a frag ASAP. If they're waiting, they can have it."

Mucullin gnashed her teeth, dividing her attention momentarily from the front door to the threat above. "TARGETING ELEVATED THREAT" she called out, then held down the trigger of her SMG.

The shadow up above danced angrily as mid-grade 9mm bullets tore into it. It flung itself to the crane for cover, even if there were still gaps in the crane.

 **Nathan Phoenix**

"Lemme take a shot at that." Nathan took aim at Mucullin's target and opened fire

 **Gryffen**

The second volley of fire banged agasint the steel of the crane, and past it. The form of the Thin Man staggered backwards and toppled down the side, crashing into the windows there and detonating another poison cloud as well.

 **Nathan Phoenix**

"Ooooh, still in it!"

 **Jorge Wilson**

"Nice one"

 **NCpl. Brian**

Brian took aim with his carbine at one of the Thin Men at the shipping containers and fired.

 **Gryffen**

More heavy bullets bounced and sang off the thick steel containers. The malicious shadows shifted swiftly, but realigned with intent, not concern.

Wulfenbach rasped further in pain. For a moment, he considered charging, but snapped out his flashbang instead. 'Bang out! Avert your eyes!"

 **Nathan Phoenix**

Nathan complied and shielded his eyes

 **Jorge Wilson**

 _Jorge hides his eyes_

 **Sasha Paladin**

"da." Sasha's eyes closed obediently

 **Jorge Wilson**

"Thank goodness for helmets

 **Daniel J. Quake**

 _Daniel proceeds to cover his eyes with a free arm._

 **Gryffen**

In the Olympics, better throws have been recorded. Still, most of those athletes, superb as they may be, never threw a flashbang in combat, while clutching a wounded hip, and having it land perfectly between two targets and illuminate them.

"TAKE THEM DOWN!" Wulfenbach roared.

 **Jorge Wilson**

 _Jorge just grins like the the Damn Chestire Cat, all while he pulls the pin on the Extra shrapnel grenade and throws it at the two stuned aliens_ "Catch This!"

 **Gryffen**

Fear clamped a cold hand around Jorge's heart when his powerful throw overcompensated. It loudly thudded past the two targets ... and slammed into one of the barrels of fuel recently loaded off the freighter. The fireball that followed shattered ever last bit of glass left and pushed some of the combined acid cloud into the room. Tiny razors of glass bit and sliced into every member of Strike Three. Even so, the team couldn't help but cheer.

 **Jorge Wilson**

"Woops. A little to far, but a beautiful sight was born"

 **Nathan Phoenix**

"Byotiful" Nathan was almost tearing up

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"Hey, Fireworks after the show!"

 **Gryffen**

Cummings clutched Josh and hustled closer to the door, "Fireworks followed by gas, people. We have to MOVE!" He nodded to the front door. "I KNOW it's a deathtrap, but it's a worse trap in HERE."

Wulfenbach managed to claw his way back up from the floor. He didn't bother wiping away the shards of glass still biting into his face. "You heard the man! Open the door and give the Thin Men a welcoming gift!"

 **Sasha Paladin**

Sasha moves outside the house, enough to hopefully avoid the gas cloud, and sighs. "Was hoping to use this to cover our escape, but we need it now!" Pulling out his smoke grenade, he tosses it lightly in front of him, trying to get himself in the edge of the smoke cloud "Take cover!"

Jorge **Wilson** .

"Hide in Plain sight? I like it"

 **Gryffen** **.**

Sasha dashed passed a waiting, well-dressed man who scowled a good dozen yards next to the door. When the billowing cloud of pink smoke quickly flooded the area, the tall male gritted its teeth and fired a quick barrage, though it was covered up in the smoke.

And from just beyond the fallen crates, a pair of now familiar musical chirps chimed.

Cummings clutched on to Josh, but snapped one hand toward his small collection of frag grenades. His lips pressed into an ugly line as he rolled the frag out and to the right to where the Thin Man stood. "Hold this, please." he stated simply.

The detonation slammed the Thin Man back. It bounced along the ground, then wobbled to its feet. The sleek blue suit was no longer tailor made.

 **ALIEN ACTIVITY**

Green streams of fire erupted from all over. The wounded Thin Man leveled a hateful glare at the one who ruined his surprise attack with a smoke grenade. The stream of green rammed heavily into Paladin's chest and legs. Likewise, a solid blast of green punched Quake's right thigh, burning a hold almost completely through

 **Sasha Paladin** **.**

"Ublyudki!"

 **Gryffen**

 _XCOM ACTIVITY_ *

 **Jorge Wilson** **.**

"Sasha! Quake! ITS ON YOU XENO FUCK"(edited)

 **Martha Macallin**

"Damn it! you two alright?!"

 **Sasha Paladin** **.**

"Nyet"

 **Daniel J. Quake**

 _Daniel's leg almost collapses due to the injury._

 **Nathan Phoenix**

"Bloody hell, this ain't looking good"

 **Jorge Wilson**

"SOME ONE PATCH HIM UP!"

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"Uh, dam-take this you-!" _Daniel fires his carbine at one of the Thin Men behind the crates._

 **Gryffen**

Josh grit his teeth as he was shuffled again. Hissing in anger for not being left behind, he at least had the decency not to hinder progress. Still, as the open doorway started to shatter due to the incoming fire, he hollered out in pain. "Oh God! Can't TAKE it anymore!'

 **Sasha Paladin**

"Zatknis', moya grud' tayet!"

 **Gryffen**

While almost unseen. a high-pitched tenor warbled in outrage as Quake held down the trigger and returned the favor.

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"That is how it feels you James Bond knock-offs!"

 **Jorge Wilson**

"hey! its my job to insult them"

 **Gryffen**

Cummings quietly intoned in a stony voice. "Comedy and sarcasm are not exclusive to certain military branches or mission specialist."

 **Jorge Wilson**

'nope. we all do it. relieves some tesion from rather dark situations"

 **Martha Macallin**

"Alright moving up to the door!" Martha went to the north door and took aim watching from the other side of quak for any targets "I'll cover incause of surprises."

 **Nathan Phoenix**

"I'm moving to Sasha!" Nathan ran over to Sasha, Medkit in hand. "You're fine ya big Ruskie!" He said as he sprayed medicine onto her wounds.

 **Cpl. Brian**

Brian sprinted out of the front door and into the smoke. Dashing as low as he could to avoid the multiple streams of green fire, he angled actually closer to the hobbling Thin Man. Sliding into cover behind a box, he took at the the exposed Thin man and fire. "... Suck it, Blue?"

The Thin Man's spindling body tumbled backwards. More pus splattered, creating yet another gas cloud. The body tumbled back further and rolled into the sea.

 **Jorge Wilson**

"you need more conviction next time you say it"

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"Red for life!"

 **Jorge Wilson**

"i'm on Purple Team! All others suck. Especially Red"

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"Fine..."

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

Gil Wulfenbach's eyes clutched in determination. His right hand pressed to his hip, he staggered quickly and rushed as fast as he could, barely avoiding the growing green clouds.  
"Forward, Threes! Paladin gave us cover. MOVE it! Get out of this death trap!'  
He pressed further, firing only quick burst of fire for cover as he manged to make it to the precarious cover of the boxes.

 **Jorge Wilson**

"dont worry. I still respect you as a person"

 **Jorge Wilson** **.**

 _Holstering his rifle, Jorge pulls out his Machine Pistol sidearm and procedes to run at the closest Thin Man to punch him in the dick. while firing his gun_

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"What the?"

 **Martha Macallin**

"Aw crap he is ticked!"

 **Jorge Wilson**

"The JORGE TRAIN Has No Brakes!"

 **Gryffen**

Cummings stared stone-faced as Jorge stormed past the crates and toward the well-hidden thin men beyond. "Americans are insane," he muttered. A heartbeat later he added sidelong to Josh. "No offense."

 **Daniel J. Quake** **.**

"We have beaten you, twice!"

 **Martha Macallin** **.**

"... Three seven I have no idea what to say other then he is ticked."

 **Jorge Wilson**

 _Still screaming in the distance about not having any brakes_

 **Martha Macallin** **.**

Paladin heads a few containers over heading to the evac point and stops turns to see one thin man trying to aim at Jorge from his 8 O clock and aims "das vi dan ya." firing his assault carbine at the thin man

 **Gryffen** **.**

The furthest Thin Man burst apart in a gush of the familiar green gas cloud. The body toppled quickly and quietly away, while the green mist seeped ever further down.

Cummings narrowed his eyes and hoisted Josh up in a fireman's carry. "You heard Actual," he intoned low, but firm. "*Move. Especially since our good friend decided to attempt a one-man blitzkrieg."

 **Jorge Wilson**

 _A faint cry of_ "I AM A ONE MAN BLIZTKRIEG" _is heard in the distance_

 **Nathan Phoenix** **.**

"Christ he's gonna get himself killed." Nathan hissed as he witnessed Jorge's rampage.

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"Make sure he gets tazed back at base."

 **Gryffen**

While Cummings charged forward, Gil hobbled swifly behind, using the smoke and the crates for cover and in the path made by Jorge. 'Cover fire for Three Three and advance!"

 **Martha Macallin** **.**

"For the record... I kinda expected this."

 **Gryffen**

The wounded Thin Man initially appeared to have lost its mind. it boldly stood up, dodge a measure of the incoming fire, and bounded _closer_. Perched on top of the shipping post, it curled in on itself ... and spat a quickly-spreading glob that landed in the middle of the smoke cloud.

 **Daniel J. Quake**.

"WHAT'S IS THIS!?"

 **Jorge Wilson**

"I WILL NOT BE STOPPED BY YOUR CHEAP TRICKS"

 **Gryffen** **.**

Inside the dense smoke, a wide spread hiss could be heard. It wasn't a hiss made by a voice, but by a chemical. In seconds, Sasha, Martha, Nathan, and Gil felt the burning bite of acid on them.

 **Nathan Phoenix**

"GAAAAHH FUUUCK!" Nathan cried in pain.

 **Gryffen**

 **XCOM ACTIVITY**

 **Martha Macallin**

 _grits her teeth though over the comes a pained muffled scream goes out_

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"Too heck with this!" _Daniel sprints all the time the crates, following the path Jorge set._

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

Gil shifted and staggered in pain. his exposed thigh burned again. Finding a new octive to his voice, he screamed and howled in anew. "THREES!" he managed. "MOVE IT!" He coughed. "COVER FIRE FOR THREE-THREE AND _CHARGE!"_

 **Jorge Wilson**

"JORGE ANGRY" _he yelled, quoting the Incredible Hulk._

 **Daniel J. Quake** **.**

"JORGE STOP IT!" _Daniel screamed. He spotted the thin man and fired a desperate burst._

 **Gryffen**

Just before Jorge managed to get within twenty yards, the bullets from Quake's gun struck the Thin Man in the chest and punched the assassin firmly over the shipping post. The body hit the ground with a thick, wet smack.

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"And stay down!" _Daniel yells at the corpse._

 **Jorge Wilson**

"I was gonna take him prisoner!" Jorge yelled. After a moment, he called down, but still pouted. "Oh well"

 **Gil Wulfenbach**

Gil coughed violently but staggered forward. 'It's clear, Threes! Clear as can be! Double time!"  
In the distance a musical chirp peeled, which was answered by another distant peel.

 **Daniel J. Quake** **.**

"WE NEED TO MOOVE!"

 **Nathan Phoenix** **.**

Nathan cleared out of the poison gas coughing as he fled and into some decent cover.

 **Martha Macallin**

 _Martha staggered to where the rest of the squad huddled. Her submachingun seemed to be floating in her hands. She had instinctively lifted the weapon to shield her face from the worst of the acid. And now now? The weapon was fused into one piece, the outer alloy melded into the palm of her protective gauntlet._ "T-that did not go as I thought."

 **Gryffen**

As Josh fought and failed to keep the outcries of pain down, Sgt. Cummings firmly carried him across his shoulder. "I suspect we have a momentary reprieve. I suggest we make haste."

Daniel J. Quake

"Three-three taking point!" Daniel called out. "I am taking overwatch."

 **Gryffen**.

As the strike team dashed ever closer, the voice of Big Sky boomed in their earphones. "Big Sky here. I've been watching your progress. Only another 80 yards people. Do you see that one-story building? Got a good clearing just beyond, but I think I see ... yeah, I definietely see one skulking nearby. You don't want to see how many are threading their way down the dock to you."

 **Nathan Phoenix** **.**

" _cough cough_ Wilco! Moving." Nathan affirmed as he took his position.

 **Gryffen** .

Pounding feet, unsteadily leap-frogging their way with rapid tandum cover, Strike Three rushed deeper north across the industrial pier. Wounds and acid gnawed voraciously at them. They had just passed another quay with a trio of forklfts when gravity turned sideways and silence overtook their ears. The detonation was felt before they all heard it.

Fuel flew and burned. The nine soldiers tumbled. Josh rolled free. Thankfully, everyone was breathing. A trio of green streams of lighting bore down upon them.

Not a single operative found death by the green rain of burning light. Steel and wood of the dock tore apart, but as they rolled to their senses, they saw a familiar lanky figured dashing across the roof of the one-story building. The others were nowhere to be seen.

 **XCOM ACTIVITY**

 **Martha Macallin** **.**

"Shit..."

 **Jorge Wilson**

It took several seconds before Jorge found his voice. "… Ow. … I actually felt that."

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"We need to make it to the building!" Daniel pleaded.

 **Martha Macallin**

"how do we do that?" Martha yelled.

 **Jorge Wilson**

"Im going to distract them"

 **Gryffen**

Gil Wulfenbach was oddly silent for a long heartbeat. He had reoriented himself to squat firmly on his knees, but his hands were held out strangely before him. He tipped his chin one way and another, his eyes unfocused in front of him. "Threes? I'm ... not sure I can see."

 **Jorge Wilson** **.**

"shit. some one help him! I'll go distract the enemy!"

 **Daniel J. Quake**.

 _Daniel glared and took a shot at the Thin Man on the roof._ "Bang..."

 **Gryffen** **.**

Determined, Quake charged the building, firing as he went. A stray blob of green darted behind him as his bullet found the back of the Thin Man and knocked it down. A moment later, it bounded back, up, glaring, and bobbled down to find cover behind more crates.

 **Martha Macallin** **.**

 _Martha moved to Three Actual, and clutched his hand to lead him to cover. Part of her SMG break off, leaving what seemed like the butt stock still on her side of her body. Once she gained cover, she pulled out her side arm and waited due to the pain. She prayed somehow – somehow they'd get lucky._

 **Jorge Wilson**

 _Jorge rushed the closest alien, the one that bobbled off the roof after getting shot, and launched a haymaker to his face, hoping for a one-shot KO_.

 **Gryffen**

Jorge felt a rush of satisfaction when he raced past the first shot of the wounded Thin Man. His fist slammed full on into the jaw of the Thin Man. There was a sickening snap. The body fell into pile of limbs.

Two more chirps sounded.

 **Jorge Wilson** **.**

"Git Rekt, Scrub"

 **Gryffen**

While celebrating a moment of victory, the battered members of Strike Three only had a second to enjoy the thrill of victory when another barrage of green fire washed over all of them. Gil called out in pain when a nearby blast of plasma splashed over his hand. Brian felt another sting of plasma burn over his shoulder, devouring his shoulderpad and singing his flesh.

"Where are they?!"

"No joy! No joy!" Cummings yelled out in warning. He pressed himself against a nearby column, trying desperately to gauge a moment to launch himself out and pull Josh to safety.

 **Sasha Paladin**

"Nyet!" Sasha announced, swinging his rifle from possible ambush site to possible ambush site. "No field of fire! We need to retreat!"

 **Gryffen**

Hauling himself off his feet, Josh coughed, grapped a pipe and staggered foorwad, yelling. He slammed the end of the pipe to his shoulder and stepped out into the open. Those closest to him stared at him baffled by the apparent act of madness until they realized the position of the pole he lodged against his shoulder. It was identical to the way a rifle should be held.

"JOSH!"

Twin beams of green shot from the roofs. One struck Josh in the chest, crumpling him immediately. Both shots illuminated the thin man snipers on the roof.

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"Josh!"

 **Jorge Wilson**

"JOSH!"

 **Martha Macallin**

"Targets up high! Positions one and one-thirty! Behind blue barrels!"

 **Gryffen**

Cummings' mouth popped open. Eyes trembled. No words came out as the wounded member of his crew crumbled to the ground, a hole burned completely through his chest.

 **Sasha Paladin**

Shouting incogerently in Russian, Sasha opened fire at the thin man who shot Josh.

 **Nathan Phoenix**

"I've got the other one!" Nathan called out as he took aim with his AR at the second Thin Man and fired.

 **Gryffen**

The clatter from Nathan Phoenix's gun snarled heavily as bullets managed to find one of the two illuminated Thin Man. It buckled, tried to feel, but bobbled down and slumped on the ground. Green gas waifed from the molted body.

Silent and stone-faced, Sgt Cummings stepped forward and pressed his FAL firmly into his shoulder – a move so practiced it was like someone turning on a water facuet. He squeezed, firing several short, dedicated bursts. His unblinking eyes were on the other prancing Thin Man. The veteran combat engineer fired and fired, steadily leveling controlled bursts at the tall, lankly alien assassin who sneered at him.

The body of the last Thin Man was shoved away as if slammed in the stomach by a bowling ball. It swung out of sight, its death confirmed by a now familiar hiss of gas.

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"Sweet, Cummings, now let's move!"

 **Gryffen**

Unblinking, stone-faced Cummings shouldered his FAL. He stepped toward Josh's dead body, slowly hoisted him by the shoulders, and turned blindly to the closest member of Strike Three. Quietly he asked, "Would you kindly take the legs? Please."

 **Jorge Wilson**

"I'll carry him myself. You're injured and dont need to strain those injuries even further. Besides, you're the top priority. We have to get you out of here."

 **Gryffen**

While Strike Three recovered and quickly limped their way forward, the large roar of the Skyranger boomed from above. Landing at an angle just beyond the one-story building, the back ramp lowered.

"Sorry to cut it close, people," Big Sky announced, "But this place is crawling. We spotted at least ten more of those things rushing down this pier. ETA: thirty seconds. Landing now and providing cover is the best I can do."

 **Nathan Phoenix**

"Bloody fucking hell that was a pain." Nathan groaned before having a short coughing fit

 **Gryffen**

"I am uninjured," Cummings reported. His eyes barely saw Jorge. "Besides, you heard your pilot. "Make haste, shall we?"

 **Martha Macallin** **.**

 _Martha grabbed Gil and nearly dragged him onboard. At the ramp, she turned oround and yelled,_ "Come on, it's time to go."

 **Jorge Wilson**

Jorge fumed, but presed his lips into a scowl. "Fine, I got his legs. Now let's get him some place better"

 **Daniel J. Quake**

 _Daniel ran nonstop to the Skyranger and rushed on board._

 **Nathan Phoenix** **.**

"We're Oscar Mike" He pounded on the inside of the Skyranger.

 **Daniel J. Quake**

"Mission accomplished." *Daniel said as he slumped into a seat. He knew he would instantly fall asleep if it wasn't for the wound in his thigh.

 **Gryffen**

As the last of the battered members of Strike Three clambered into the Skyranger, the ramp firmly hoisted up at full speed.

"Sorry, people," Big Sky said. His tone dipped an octive. "Incoming. Grab what you can and hold tight."

 **Martha Macallin**

 _grabes ahold of the handle bars leting her side arm fall from her hand as she just sat there waiting_ "Back to base, I hope.."

 **Gryffen**

The first blast of plasma hit the Skyranger, followed by a second. Big Sky throttled the engines and tore the mighty ship into the midnight sky.

After the next harrowing minute of helplessness, Big Sky announced they were at a safe distance. He throttled down the Skyranger so Strike Three could safely stow their gear and web themselves properly into their harnesses … after securing a solitary bodybag.

When all eight battled, bloodied soldiers had resettled themselves back into safety, Big Sky spoke up again.

"Sorry to intrude," he began carefully, "But we have an incoming call."

"From Central?" Gil Wulfenbach managed. He tried not to think of the implications, especially since he could only make out patches of light and dark.

"No," Big Sky informed heavily. "Council representative. They want to speak to Sgt. Cummings."

No one spoke. All faces turned to Cummings, who had only spoken a handful of words since making it to the safety of the Skyranger.

"Proceed," Cummings said, eyes in a thousand-yard stare.

"Sgt. Cummings!" a far-too cheerful voice crooned over the inboard radio. "We have been watching the camera feeds for the past hour. Well done, all of you! Well done! I commend all of you for your efforts, including you, members of Strike Three. You've done an EXCELLENT job!"

Grim faced focused on the sealed body bag that shuddered whenever the Skyranger hit a pocket of turbulence.

After only a heartbeat's pause, Cummings easily clipped out a proper. "Thank you, sir. We did what we were supposed to do."

"And of course you did!" the unseen council representative encouraged gleefully. "Everything of value has been collected. We detect the samples are sealed and secured as well. Excellent work, again, all of you! If only all missions could go as smoothly!"

"But of course, sir,' Cummings swallowed. "There will be a full debriefing upon arrival."

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you. Carry on, people!"

Silence reigned inside the Skyranger as it continued to rocket its way back to XCOM headquarters. Looks of pity and compassion turned toward stoic Sgt. Cummings. The proper British sergeant neither accepted nor rejected such motions of sympathy. His thousand-yard stare joined the billions of such stares that were held throughout history.

 **Gryffen**

As the paramedics rushed to aid the lascarated members of Strike Three, Cummings remained as silent as he had during most of the flight back. The body of Josh Trambor was respectfully bound up and lifted on a gurney to be rolled away.

Just past the ramp, Cummings halted them with a soft, polite, "A moment, please?"

Confused, the others stepped aside. All accept for the members of Strike Three. Though wounded, burned, and battered, the operatives halted their unsteady progress off the Skyranger to witness their recent partner's actions. Cummings slowly lifted the corner of the bodybag, staring for a long time at the bloody face of Josh Trambor. Perhaps without realizing it, Cummings placed his hand on the young man's chest as he peered unblinking at his former crewmember's face.

"You Americans," he commented softly. "Always so brash. And gung ho."

After another pause, he gently pulled the lip of the bodybag over Josh's face, and tenderly tucked him in. Stone-faced, he turned and strode toward the waiting elevator. Bright unblinking eyes refused to shed tears even as the doors of the elevator sealed tight and carried him away.

 **Gryffen**

POST MISSION REPORT:  
Operatives sent: 7  
Operatives KIA: 0  
Operatives wounded: 7  
Allies recovered: 1  
Allies KIA: 1  
Aliens killed: 12  
Items recovered:  
-weapon parts - 16  
-thin men corpses - 12  
AGENTS: Gilgamesh Wulfenbach (wounded 18 days - Temporarily blinded - PROMOTION)  
\- Cpl. Brian (wounded - 8 days - PROMOTION)  
\- Nathan Phoenix (wounded. 14 days - PROMOTION)  
\- Martha Mucallin (wounded - 12 days - PROMOTION)  
\- Daniel Quake (wounded - 16 days - PROMOTION)  
\- Cpl Jorge - (wounded - 1 day - PROMOTION)  
\- Spc. Sasha Paladin - (wounded - 18 days- PROMOTION

Operation: Cryptic Mountain


	8. Personal Note

As the title says, this is a quick personal note. As you can see, I've finally gotten around to posting up some of the very old logs. That's because due to desires and decisions, my time with RWBY Within has hit a few hurdles. Even so, there's a few months worth of some good logs and good roleplay. At least now I have time to fulfill this part of the promise.

See you soon ... ish.


	9. Operation: Serpent Tango

Operation: Serpent Tango

 _(Editor's note. This log is very raw. I've only touched up a bit here and there. As such, I apologize that it's not the best of reading, but if you notice the date-time stamps, this was still within the third week. Most people involved had rarely roleplayed, and even fewer delved into fiction writing. When you compare to the earlier records, you can already see improvements. The characters now have clear personalities._

 _As for the mission itself, this is significant for several reasons. First, we start breaking away from the traditional 'one enemy UFO only rule.' Second, we fleshed out even more the rarely touched theme of the aliens xenoforming of Earth. Instead of a few council missions, we delved into that grim aspect completely. Consider, how much of a victory is it if you completely defeat the aliens, but utterly devastate the environment in the end. Sure, there would be some survivors, especially if we understood a fair level of the alien technology, but look at our beloved world. Such a loss is heart-rending. Third, this is when we introduced several units, including XCOM's own upgrades. This is the introduction of the Floaters, XCOM's SHIVs – the semi-automatous combat robots, and 'officers' for the alien troops, which means the basic units have some serious upgrades._

 _Enjoy!)  
_

Klaxons blared. Even in the deepest recesses of XCOM's home, a strong baritone echoed and yellow lights slowly pulsed. In Mission Control itself, the alarms roared angrily. Gripping the railing at his podium, Bradford leveled a firm glare at the chaos that was the Hologlobe.

"Raven Three and Five, repeat! Do you have eyes on the bandits?" Bradford's normally composed voice gained a level of a snarl to it as he pinched his mouthpiece closer.

"Confirmed, Central!" Captain Lucerno called back. Their best pilot, "Eightball," couldn't hide the tension in his voice. "Two boogies – both on a sidewinding course. I thought these guys only came out one at a time."

Martha Mucallin07/04/2018

Martha ran in with a quick salute, decked out in full gear. "Sir!"

Tali Cooper07/04/2018

Tali ran in meekly trying to stand behind Martha, yet at attention.

Jorge Armstrong07/04/2018

Jorge rushed in, also in full gear "Sir!"

Gryffen07/04/2018

From the other side of Mission Control, Tim Summers swiftly strode in. He spotted the rest of those assembled and stepped in line with the others. "Sir."

"There's a lot we don't know about the enemy," Bradford affirmed back. His keen eyes still on the Hologlobe, he motioned to the operatives who filtered in to make way to the briefing area. "We suspected they had a variety of attack craft, but these past few weeks have confirmed it. Any readings on the dimensions of these two?"

Tim kept his silence, but he frowned thoughtfully at the choice of words.

Martha Mucallin07/04/2018

Martha narrows her eyes thinking how this could go

Gryffen07/04/2018

"Tac-com registers them as two of the smaller craft," Captain "Viper" Owens, Eightball's wingman, reported. "We can't read past more than their plating, but the dimensions are the same. The first craft seems to have a pair of extra nodules on the bow."

Bradford pinched his mouth into a tight line. "Any word on Davis-Monthan?"

One of the Mission Control staff called out, "Davis-Monthan reporting a full squadron of Raptors coming to assist."

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"Possible fighters.. With missile pods.. But the enemy's not known to use missiles... Drop pods maybe?" muttering

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

Jorge looks over his finished helmet with a sense of pride

Gryffen07/05/2018

On the enhanced Hologlobe, several icons appeared at once. Everything centered roughly on the southwestern state of Arizona. Three XCOM interceptors streaked into to contact two small, angry red blips, while four more symbols simmered into life.

A new voice crackled into the comms. "This is Major Parkham, Steel Viper Strike Commander. We were granted access to this channel. Permission to come aboard?"

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"We may have the enemy out numbered.. But we do not know what these new contacts will do, something is screaming extreme caution.." Martha muttered.

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

Jorge finished looking over his helmet, Jorge puts it on and pays attention to what's happening

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali looks nervous remembering the losses at Kiryu-Kai the last time the aliens did something unexpected.

Gryffen07/05/2018

"Permission granted, Major," Bradford affirmed heavily. "We still don't know the game of these invaders. Tac-Com suggests they're the normal scout class, but be advised. Even the 'small' ones outperform our best craft."

"Then glad I was taught by my grandfather," the voice affirmed. "Not the first time we've had to dance with heavier shoes." The voice dipped an octave. "Vipers? Scatter. Two-on-two. Shift-weave three pattern. You know the dance."

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

Jorge leans close to Tali, seeing her nervousness "don't worry, we will get em"

Gryffen07/05/2018

"Eightball here," Cpt. Lucerno called out. "Coming in on the boogie's four, and our Viper's ten. Follow your lead, major?"

There was a soft chuckle. "Confirmed, Lucky. Didn't think I'd dance with you again. I'll watch your six."

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali calms slightly: "thanks Jorge" she whispers, doing her best to not attract any attention from central

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

Martha leans over to the two and says lowly "If we're lucky those pods are just for show.. If they don't shoot anything.. Keep in ear out for the words drop pods."

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"Not problem. I got this for you." He whispers back as he discretely passes her a flash drive

Gryffen07/05/2018

As the symbols on the globe suddenly spiked and telescoped into a larger-real-time display, Eightball's voice sputtered out gleefully. "Tally?! Holy SHIT! Good to see you, Vixen! Yeah, you've got my six, I've got yours. Old times, huh?"

Major Parkham chuckled back. 'Yeah. Like back in Brittlesfield, Lucky. Old times."

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

Martha takes the drive and stows it

Gryffen07/05/2018

Tim folded his arms and chuckled softly at the chatter on the radio. "Well well. When old friends meet, huh.'

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

passes another drive over to Tali, discretely as well

Gryffen07/05/2018

Within seconds, it became clear the lead small craft was anything but another scout. "FLEETWOOD! HOLY SHIT, THAT THING JUST EVAPORATED FLEETWOOD!"

Bradford's voice rang strong and true. "Keep it tight, people. Evade if you have to. Disengage if you have to."

"Sir!" another of the techs, Marc Conney, called out. "The second craft. It's broadcasting signal. And ... oh, mother of God, it's ... Sir, I think it's deploying something?"

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

"At least that it was quick" Tali mutters darkly

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"Drop pods.." saying low but hoping it was low enough where central could not hear

Gryffen07/05/2018

"Confirmed, Central!" Eightball yelled out. "It's back bay. We've seen it twice before. It's opening. Something's ... we can't get a good read."

The F-22 Raptors from Davis-Monthan scrambled valiantly, but another icon vanished in seconds.

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

"They're too close" whispered Tali.

Gryffen07/05/2018

Bradford turned and gave a heavy stare at those assembled. "Full kit. Be in the Sky Ranger in ten minutes. We'll send you as much intel as we can."

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"You know the music time to dance." Martha salutes and heads to the sky ranger in a quick jog.

Gryffen07/05/2018

Before anyone could leave, Bradford commanded, "Mucallin."

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"Sir?"

Gryffen07/05/2018

"Oh God, please don't you-" another voice on the comms screamed out, then was abruptly cut off. This time it was Raven Four, one of XCOM's own interceptors.

Bradford pinned Martha with a firm stare. "You're Six Actual. Don't disappoint me."

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"Yes sir,, Strike six lets move it!" double times it to the sky ranger flight deck.

Next Mission - Operation: Serpents Tango

Strike Six

++++++++++++++++++++++++++(edited)

July 5, 2018

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali bounds into her seat in the skyranger with Jorge sitting across

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

Martha waits for everyone to get strapped in and double checks the Tali and Jorge's straps.

Rocketeer Zekaria Brian07/05/2018

Brian hops into the Skyranger, his new armor seemingly having been painted mere minutes before.

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"Glad to see you brian. Strap in."

Gryffen07/05/2018

Tim Summers stormed in. Tight lipped and heavily loaded with a heavier laser rifle and scope, he slumped against an empty seat in the back.

Rocketeer Zekaria Brian07/05/2018

Brian's straps are set correctly, his PS Vita nestled safely in a pocket

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

checks his straps before going to her seat strapping in and double checking her own and smiling at the others "Alright, what we know is one scout of some kind if not a transport. And one escort fighter, the transport in question had two drop pods. Since I am actual for this mission, Jorge, you're six-two. Tali, Six three. Tim, six-four! Brian, six-five. Clear?"

Rocketeer Zekaria Brian07/05/2018

"Loud and Clear"

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

"Hai"

Gryffen07/05/2018

Tim firmly calls out, "Six-four, ready.'

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Jorge calls out Clear

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"Good, brian you got that hand gun from the UFO drop?"

Rocketeer Zekaria Brian07/05/2018

"You mean my Revolver?"

Gryffen07/05/2018

The internal speakers whispered to life. "Six Actual, what's your status?"

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"Yeah, making sure you got it, save it for big targets if your rocket goes out." gets on comes "Six ready on your go, sir."

Gryffen07/05/2018

The engines of the Skyranger started their familiar crescendo. However, the main ramp had not ascended and sealed up yet.

The internal speakers presented Bradford's voice again. "I would prefer to send a full-strength squad. I don't have anyone with a proper white picket fence. I was hoping for more testing, but I think this may be as good a time as ever. Sixes? Be ready. An extra package is on the way."

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"Ten four."

Rocketeer Zekaria Brian07/05/2018

"Copy"

Gryffen07/05/2018

"Also, be advised, Strike Six," Bradford continued, "A bit of good news. Major Parkham of Davis-Monthan splashed the slower of the two ships."

As Bradford continued to report, a small team of engineers huddled around something as they shuffled their way to the Skyranger. The closer they came, the more a pronounced medium-pitched whine could be heard. At the base of the ramp to the Skyranger, the engineers parted. Somber faces and a multitude of datapadds directed a squat bundle of alloy with wheels that carted a mini-gun. The five-foot tall miniature tank settled in the middle of the Skyranger.

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"Its pretty"

Gryffen07/05/2018

"heh," Tim commented quietly. "I'd heard rumor about these things."

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"That will be very helpful, Central. Your package has arrived. thanks for the present! We'll be sure to bring it back in one piece."

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali: "interesting. It looks fully autonomous, and rugged.. Oh I would love to tinker with it" Tali says looking like an excited cat.

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"Easy 6-3 we have a mission to complete."

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"I recognize that gun. It unleashes a hail storm of 7.62 millimeter ammunition."

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali looks at martha: "Roger"

Gryffen07/05/2018

Bradford's usually composed voice mixed with elements of concern. And desperation. "First of its kind. Hopefully, we'll have more. Our current budget prevented more units being completed," he said without pause. "As for the downed craft, it managed to deploy one item, although we were lucky enough to have one of our missiles strike that was well. We have a team dispatched to the unit. YOU are to be deployed to the down boogie."

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"Copy that."

Gryffen07/05/2018

The engineers lumbered inside and fiddled with the five-foot-high construction. All six of them had a look of sadness on their faces, like a parent who was about to send off their child to school for the first time. After a few more checks, they passed out datapadds to each member of Strike Six. 'Familiarize yourselves with the SHIV - er, that's what we call them. Super Heavy Infantry Vehicle. All of you have access via pads and the keyboard, though I HOPE only one of you tries using it at a time.

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali takes the pad and begins inhaling the information.

Gryffen07/05/2018

Another of the engineer's added. "It's still in experimental phases, though we do have a suppression model to it. It has 2500 rounds. ... Try not to use them all."

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

taking the information into account

Gryffen07/05/2018

Tim takes a pad with a somber, but grateful nod. "I'll try to keep my contact to a minimum."

Rocketeer Zekaria Brian07/05/2018

"We should name it"

"The SHIV"

Gryffen07/05/2018

"What?" Tim countered, puzzled. "Do you mean the mission or the ... ah." He nodded tightly at the answer.

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

"Akane"?

Gryffen07/05/2018

Tim offered with a dry chuckle, "Silver?"

Rocketeer Zekaria Brian07/05/2018

"Data"

Gryffen07/05/2018

The last of the engineers gave the SHIV another once over. As he stood up, his face looked like he was about to be ill. "Please bring this back in working order. We've put a fair amount of armor on it, but it's still a prototype." He sighed, shook his head, and hustled out of the Skyranger. "When Bradford says go ..." He whined.

After he left, the bay to the Skyranger swiftly lifted up.

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"We'll do what we can."

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

As the interior darkens a light glow can be seen under tali's hat

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"Ok this SHIV is one asset we can not afford to lose, we don't know what we are dealing with for sure, limited ammo on it as well.. The one using it will be firing or directing it in bursts. do not waste all the ammo on it."

reachs her hand out to see if brian is done

Gryffen07/05/2018

Bradford called out one more time. "I've decided to keep the details on the dogfight out of the updated information. You really don't want to know right now. Suffice to say that the transport ship - at least that's what we're calling it - was taken down. It's southwest of Phoenix, near the Nevada border. Satcom is picking up movement."

"Oooh," Tim winced. "A bit too close to home. I hope they haven't narrowed down our location."

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"Numbers, sir?"

Gryffen07/05/2018

"At least we can say it's less than a dozen, although ... the signatures don't quite match up with what we've seen," Bradford replied. With an edge of resignation, he admitted, "That's the best I can give you right now."

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"Anything else sir?"

Gryffen07/05/2018

"Yes," Bradford said with a hint of regret in his voice. "I remind all of you again that at the request of Dr. Vahlen, if you encounter one of those glowing 'outsider' creatures, please try to subdue it with an Arc Thrower. I know Cpl. Summers was issued one. Anyone else?"

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"Those that have an arc thrower sound off."

Gryffen07/05/2018

"Six-four, assigned." Tim called out.

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

"6-3, assigned!"

Gryffen07/05/2018

Tim gave a polite nod to Tali.

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali nodded back keeping her eyes below her cap.

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"Six two, do you have an arc thrower."

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"No mam. I'm packing medkits"

Gryffen07/05/2018

The flight to the crash site was amazingly fast. Considering XCOM headquarters was less than 200 miles away, the realization an enemy was physically that close was ... unsettling.

"Big Sky to Strike Six, take a look at the monitors. We're coming up. Sorry that it's twilight. Visual won't be the best. However, I can give you a quick 360 on the AO. ... Heh. Rather clear visual in fact."

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"Copy big sky, any heads up we need?"

Gryffen07/05/2018

"There's a bit of movement," the transport's pilot declared in that assured bass voice of his. "I'll settle down about 200 meters southeast of the crash site. Be advised, and if you can look out - yeah. Look carefully. Do you see how fast those blips are?"

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

looks and sees "I see em."

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"Spotted the enemy"

Gryffen07/05/2018

Indeed, a collection of two or three ... _shadows_ zoomed from one burned landmark to another. If the eyes were to be believed, these creatures were moving well past 120 mph.

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"That's not normal"

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"No it isnt.." Martha frowned.

Gryffen07/05/2018

Tim scrunched his body closer. His eyes focused tightly. "I don't think they're touching the ground. I could be wrong, but ... their shadows weren't attached to them."

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali continues scrutinizing the datapad for any details she missed on the shiv.

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"Now we are dealing with alien space ghost? At least it's not space alien demons."

Gryffen07/05/2018

Big Sky announced easily, "Some kind of flying creatures, Actual. I think I've heard of something like that already?" He paused, then stated with a heavy undertone of compassion, "On your command, Actual.'

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"Right, Strike Six, lets disembark. Big Sky, if anything comes up that could be a nasty surprise, mind giving us a heads up?"

Gryffen07/05/2018

"Affirmative, Actual. Big Sky ready."

With his typical grace and control, Big Sky pivoted the Skyranger to a good 200 yards away from the center of the crash site. The ramp eased down and allowed easy access.

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali asked, "Wait. Dark and moving fast, you said?

Gryffen07/05/2018

The SHIV steadily rolled out, neither swiftly or slowly. Once outside, it's minigun lifted from the cradle and slowly panned across the sky.

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"Yes six three, you and six four stick with the shiv. six two, six five, with me. If things get crazy, the shiv will provide fire support. We are not to get over extended."

Gryffen07/05/2018

Tim double-timed out of the Skyranger and lowered to a knee, staying near the SHIV as ordered. 'Will do, Actual, though for the record, if it's one of you or the SHIV, this nice piece of modern weaponry is toast."

XCOM ACTIVITY

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"Understood, six four."

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali moves to the other flank of the shiv

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

moves to the rocks ahead of her before stoping and taking aim going into overwatch "Covering."

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

jorge says nothing as he closes in beside 6 actual 'overwatch'

Gryffen07/05/2018

The SHIV trundled along, mini-gun sweeping the skies. It halted halfway.

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"Huh?"

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali stayed on the shivs flank

Rocketeer Zekaria Brian07/05/2018

Brian quickly unloads from the Skyranger and into the nearest cover.

Gryffen07/05/2018

Eyes narrowed, riflestock pressed to his shoulder, Tim jogged parallel, but away from the SHIV, finding a mound of fallen tries he hoisted up and found a decent perch to scan the area.

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"It's too damn quite."

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

on a gut instinct martha tosses a battle scanner ahead of the about forty feet

Rocketeer Zekaria Brian07/05/2018

"Probably not a good idea to say that now, things will get loud now"(edited)

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"To late"

Gryffen07/05/2018

While battle scanners are not actually silent when tossed or deployed, they are still very quiet. The members of Strike Six watched as the tiny dot that was the battle scanner lobbed from Martha's hand to nimbly land on the ridge several dozen yards away. A heartbeat passed. Then a heartbeat more. Then ... Oh crap!

In time with a murky baritone that chuckled with menace, the members of Strike Six patched into the Battle Scanner and now had a lovely view of three ... flying upper torsos. Somewhat familiar flying upper torsos. with angry red eyes and plasma carbines. Worse, the lead was definitely larger than the other two, and its dark armor shimmered in a dark blue.

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"That's what I call ugly"

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali: "looks like mechboyz had too much fun"

Gryffen07/05/2018

The battered UFO was now also visible. The familiar holo-doors were down, but lights came from inside. A plume of smoke roiled from the back. Nothing could be seen inside.

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"great..."

Gryffen07/05/2018

Tim hissed softly. "I see them, but not clear LOS, Top. I … think I recognize these things, too. They were used during an attack on my precinct, Charlotte."

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"Permission to use an appropriate battle cry Actual?"

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"yeah. I do not see this ending well, but go ahead.."

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"Thank you ma'am."

Gryffen07/05/2018

The three floaters blasted swiftly along their ruined UFO, abruptly halting and hovering. Twisting this way and that, they glowered at the area, tense. They sensed their enemy, especially the large one.

XCOM ACTIVITY

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"Shite! they see us!"

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"Not yet, they dont"

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"Kill zone now!"

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"On it"

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali: Requesting stun target

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"granted." goes into overwatch "one set."

Gryffen07/05/2018

Tim piped up uneasily. "Uh ... that's a fair clip to jog up to deploy an Arc.'

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

"Roger"

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"Do what you can but, do not risk your lives needlessly."

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

taking a deep breath, Jorge unleashes his battle cry while aiming at the closer of the two non officer enemies "GIT SOME YOU FILTHY XENOS!"

Gryffen07/05/2018

Jorge's beam glanced right past the closest floater. Immediately, all three slammed to a halt, jolted to glower at the humans, then roared in furry.

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"Fuck I missed"

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali moves up into cover behind a fallen rock. Over watching. "Ever thus to his enemies "

Gryffen07/05/2018

Tim grit his teeth, watching the horribly familiar sight of a trio of floaters about ready to sweep over a group of people under his watch. He steeled his heart, then surged forward to a smaller, but closer clump of trees. Pressing his weight into the bark for cover, he spotted the other 'smaller' Floater and opens up.

The heavy crimson beam from Tim's bulky laser rifle punched the flying monstrosity right through the chest. It just dropped out of the sky, no special effects involved.

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

"Rejoice in your fortune ally"

Rocketeer Zekaria Brian07/05/2018

Brian takes aim with his Laser Carbine and pulls the trigger, hoping it doesn't char his face.

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"Nice hit 6-4! get him six-5."

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

still insulting the Floaters

Gryffen07/05/2018

Sgt. Brian's counterpointed laser barrage catches the creature right into the thrusters below. For a second, the creature begins a rapid liftoff, only to ignite before its apex and crashed in a fiery comet behind Strike Six.

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"That.. Was impressive, Six-five."

Rocketeer Zekaria Brian07/05/2018

Zekaria blinked at his laser carbine in open awe and delight. "I love this thing!"

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

"Feel this and be bolstered"

Gryffen07/05/2018

Tim managed to mutter a dry snark, 'Heh. Outdone again."

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"SUCK IT BLUE"

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"They ain't here, six two."

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"Eh. It just feels right"

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali crouches down and pulls up the datapad. She moves the shiv up beside her and haves it suppress the officer.

Gryffen07/05/2018

Tim quietly radioed back in an amused tone, "I'm more of a Team Blue, but yeah - it does sound better."

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

"Wither fool"!

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"Don't worry Tim. I will still save your add if the need ever arises"

Gryffen07/05/2018

ALIEN ACTIVITY

Roaring in fury, the bulkier floater juked down, doggedly sweeping past the heavy hail of bullets. It bobbed down lower once, then let loose with a full burn. Over the trees it went, not stopping as it targeted the SHIV itself and fired. The floater continued to erratically weave its way through the nonstop fire from the SHIV. In return, it fired a full two-second stream of green fire at the automated turret. Several of the green blobs of plasma struck and gnawed their way past the outer armor of the Shiv. For now, the machine trembled from the impact, but it held firm. For now.

In the meantime, thanks to the battle scanner, movement from behind the down UFO could be seen. A trio of small, hunched over familiar childlike forms bobbled closer.

"Actual," Tim called out, "I have a visual on the trio of sectoids, but they're past EFF. ... And Actual? One of them is blue, not grey.'

XCOM ACTIVITY

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"So not good, Thanks for the heads up six four if they get in EFF your cleared to engage. Strike Six, heads up! After these guys, we got normal grey sectoids with one blue ones. keep it together." She aims at the floater officer and firing her Laser Shatterray to suppress the target and hopefully draw it closer to the ground for strike six-three.

Gryffen07/05/2018

The burly floater actually started laughing maniacally in its gravelly voice. The shots meant nothing to it. Weaving and bobbing, it blasted back at the members of Strike Six, crazed for pain and blood.

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

moving close to Tali, Jorge says " I'll weaken him, then you climb onto my shoulders and taze him" Jorge Then proceeds to shoot at the officer, intent on wounding(edited)

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali smirks and says "Got It"

Gryffen07/05/2018

Again, the jet-bound monstrosity weaved and dodge around the firefight, taking stray shots and laughing. All the while, the trio of sectoids scampered closer.

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali moved closer to the floater before tossing a smoke grenade at her allies. "Wrap yourself in these shielding shadows then"!

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

*I missed again"

Gryffen07/05/2018

Tim ground his teeth even harder. 'Guys?" he gritted out, then snuggled closer to the fallen tree as he aimed up at the larger floater and fired.

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"Take it out if you can six four! I know the doc wants some prisoners.. But I am not risking the squad for it!"

Gryffen07/05/2018

The heavy crimson beam punched directly through the burly floater's chest. The roar of pain was amazing. A descending crescendo of rage and outrage pierced the night as it plummeting down into the smoke and landed with a resounding crash.

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"Boom Head Shot"

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"it is not getting up from that."

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali is a mixture of cheer and disappointment

Rocketeer Zekaria Brian07/05/2018

Brian moves closer to Strike Six, making sure to maintain Overwatch throughout

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali keeps the Shiv in smoke but moves it towards the sectoids setting it to motion tracking(edited)

Gryffen07/05/2018

ALIEN ACTIVITY

Brian had just enough vantage point to see the trio of sectoids scamper closer. It was actually a little unnerving because the lead indeed had a softly glowing bluish tint, and it seemed ... aggressive. It didn't bound so much as prowl forward, and its eyes were glowing. The trio hadn't seen him first, and Brian had a split second to fire ahead of time.

The stuttered red beams slammed directly into the blue sectoid, making it stumble and even fall. As the other two initially jolted in immediate fear, the glowing blue one lumbered up, hate blooming in its bright eyes.

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"Oh Shit! It on blue man!"

Gryffen07/05/2018

One of the smaller one hopped back. It hunkered down and sent a wave of purple to its injured leader. The other smaller one ratcheted to a small rock and fired away at Brian. The blue leader ... charged.

While the concentrated fire from the first sectoid struck Brian painfully, the glowing blue loped rapidly forward. When Brian was clearly in sight, it juked behind a tree stump, popped its head back to Brian ... and a faint glowing blue comment flew from the creature's head to Brian. The faint glowing comet slammed through the tree Brian hid behind and into his skull. He screamed, plummeting backwards and hitting the ground back-first. Steam wafted up from him. He didn't move.

XCOM ACTIVITY

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"Blue Man Shall Pay!"

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali: Jorge! aim for the underlings I'm gonna try and stun the blue

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"Got it!"

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

aims for one of the sectoid underlings "six four when we get this dealt with if you can get to six five and check him out." fires at one of the underlings to the right of the sectoid officer

Gryffen07/05/2018

"BRIAN!" Tim called out instinctively. He knew well it wouldn't matter, but compassion and grief are part of human nature. He ... thought he saw a heartbeat. Right now, the best thing he could do is remove a threat.

"WILL DO, ACTUAL!"

Martha's experimental energy weapon ... exploded. Literally. Thankfully, the new armor created by XCOM prevented ... termination. Her hands burned, the weapon ruined, all she could do at the moment was drop the melted remains of the gun and scream.

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

Jorge rushes to Martha and begins medical procedures 'medkit'

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"I think.. Central's gonna have a word with the science boys after that..."

Gryffen07/05/2018

As many say, 'Medkits fix everything.' Well, perhaps not everything, but at least Martha could flex her fingers again. ... barely. And not without a LOT of pain.

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"If they don't. I will"

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali looks back at martha and is enraged. Seeing the blue sectoid in the open and still filled with anger, she made up her mind. Pulling out her Arc Thrower she charged the blue devil

Gryffen07/05/2018

The tazer hit, but the blue creature merely glared at Tali. If anything, it may have even absorbed the energy? It's blue glow increased a little.

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"Little blue man. Why do you still stand?"

Gryffen07/05/2018

Tim growled. Eyes glaring, it was obvious to him that Tali took a risk and lost. She was out in the open. Ears ringing, he slapped the sights of his rifle the blue alien and fired.

Once again, Tim's aim struck true. The glowing blue alien was blown away. Instead of green blood, blue blood few in a bright arc.

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali is at once grateful and still frustrated.

Rocketeer Zekaria Brian07/05/2018

Seemingly defying death, Brian musters, attempting to get up ... which fails miserably as he falls back onto the ground.

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"HE LIVES STILL!"

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"That's good. We will need to get six three to him for medical then, I was starting to worry a little."

Rocketeer Zekaria Brian07/05/2018

"fuck… my head, Jorge. please... it hurts... so much, to hear you yell."

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"Sorry dude. Some one toss me a medkit"

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali still in the open crouches down to reduce her profile. taking direct control of the Shiv she moves it forward and targets one of the lesser sectoids

Gryffen07/05/2018

Tim quietly snarls out as he keeps sending a stray shot to intimidate, "Sorry! No medkit here. I was ordered to take an Arc Thrower.'

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"Shit. Anyone else?"

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali doesn't here him.

as the shiv fires tali yells "I CURSE YOUR KIND"!

Gryffen07/05/2018

Under Tali's guidance, the smoking SHIV rolled up the ridge until it topped the peak. There, it lowered its many barrels of hostility toward the sectoid crouched behind a thick tree stump, then began its relentless music of bullets. The stump the sectoid hid behind progressively evaporated, as did the sectoid itself.

ALIEN ACTIVITY

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"Take it easy. Only so much ammo"

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali still slightly enraged calms down from depressing the firing button

Gryffen07/05/2018

With a scream, the other sectoid ... fled. The creature would never have won any Olympic gold medals for track, but it could probably have earned a bronze at the speed it achieved. It dashed into the downed UFO and wailed.

XCOM ACTIVITY

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"Lets go shut him up"

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"Six-three, check its ammo. Six-two, get a kit from six-three and get six-five up. Six-four, how are we looking?"

Gryffen07/05/2018

Quietly, the battery in the battle scanner died.

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"Got it"

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali moves to check the Shiv's ammo before pulling her medkit from her right thigh pouch

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"Toss it"

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali carefully tosses her kit to Jorge.

Gryffen07/05/2018

Tim surged forward, stopping at the blasted tree that was recently vacated by the sectiod officer. "I've got the UFO in sight. Keeping watch. It's glowing inside. Other than that, no joy."

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

catches and proceeds to Brian's side to patch him up

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"Copy! keep us informed. No heroics!"

Gryffen07/05/2018

"Ha! _NO_ problem with heroics here," Tim quipped. "I might be all male, but I don't have any machismo disorders, _thank you_." He paused, "An endless need for snarky banter, yes, but not machismo. See if you can send the SHIV up here and keep its main gun on the UFO as well,' Tim offered.

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali pulls up the shivs inventory "The shiv is at half capacity"

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

chuckles slightly "Least you still got non-injured hands, six-four. keep that in mind, and copy that six-three. Six-two how's six-five?"

Gryffen07/05/2018

Tim managed an offhanded tone to Martha. "Eh. That just means you'll keep your hands off me, not that I was appealing to you anyway.'

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"Tim...bad time dude"

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

"affirmative" Tali sends the shiv to Tim making sure it moves a little too fast before stopping

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

trys to take out her side arm but due to the damage she ends up droping it "that kit didn't do much for me this time.. And six four, i don't know what to say other then your full of comments today."

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

The shiv rushs to tim almost knocking into him

"sorry! the controls are a little finnicky"

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

offers a thumbs up to Tali

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali tactfully ignores it though grins slightly. Tali proceeds to move closer to the wrecked craft

Gryffen07/05/2018

Tim only shot a quick smirk back at Tali. "I'm a cop, remember, among many things," he drawled. "Try me a line I haven't heard over 453 times already. That line ranks up there with, 'It's not mine, I'm holding it for a friend!'"

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

proceeds to follow Tali to the ship

Gryffen07/05/2018

From inside the downed, but glowing UFO, familiar chattering could be heard.

ALIEN ACTIVITY

... more alien chatter from within the UFO!

XCOM ACTIVITY

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

moves up behind Tim and then decides one thing "Ok I got one idea. I can't shoot and I think six-two picked up my gun for me. I'll throw my last scanner, only when I do, and if it works, that's all I can do for you guys."

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"Let's do this"

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali: Don't worry Martha, mistress will take good care of you in medical.

Gryffen07/05/2018

Tim kept firm watch on the UFO, but nodded. "Good idea, Top. Eyes ready when you are."

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"Keep it clean, 6-3."

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"Thanks." Martha takes out a battle scanner and tentively throws it at the UFO, resisting the urge to scream do to her hands.

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali: "dangit Jorge, I'm a doctor not a pervert"

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"It's hard to tell with you."

Gryffen07/05/2018

Though a painful toss, the tiny scanner landed right at the ruins of where the door would have been. A few seconds passed, and the hint of a chorus of tiny whines could be heard. Once deployed, the overlying wireframe image of the cowering sectoid could be seen posting watch from inside. The UFO's power core had blown. HOWEVER, the navigation array was clearly intact! However, skulking angrily next to the still active array loomed a VERY angry pair of Outsiders.

Tim offered a small, deflated sigh. " ... Yeah. I saw that coming."

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"Shit."

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"This is gonna be fun"

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

"What a lovely day"

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"No crazy moves today, ok one sectoid and two outsiders, the doc wants one alive.. the other is dead meat.. The sectoid... I really do not think will like us poking around.. Think the shiv can fit with anyone beside it? I want no one in front of it."

Gryffen07/05/2018

Tim paused for a moment, then drawled, "Eh, why not punch them? They might have a glass jaw."

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"Are you challenging me?"

Gryffen07/05/2018

Tim nodded at the blown section of where the doors were. "Yeah, Top. No problem with the SHIV gaining entry.'

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali: "Tim I may owe you a life debt but Vahlen will be the second scariest medical women in your life if you encourage Jorge."

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"If so, I decline"

Gryffen07/05/2018

Tim hissed out a terse sigh, but kept his eyes on the UFO.. "People, _focus._ "

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

Jorge rushes in to the closest cover before aiming at one of 4th Outsiders

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"No, I don't want anyone risking their lives! Now here is the plan. try to get the shiv just in sight to down one outsider. Stick together, but keep your spacing when you get there. Try to stun the second outsider, but do not risk yourselves needlessly. If it looks too dangerous smoke em."

Gryffen07/05/2018

As Jorge charged in for cover, a stream of smaller green plasma blobs blew his way. Shortly after, two musical hums could be heard. The blobs of green burned into Jorge, but didn't hinder his progress. He slid right behind a chunk of wreckage, snapped a shot, and struck the closest Outsider directly in the leg. It glowered, and both shimmering aliens dashed to opposing side of the UFO.

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"Ha, I'm still standing Bitch!"

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali moved in behind jorge crouching and taking fire at the wounded outsider

Gryffen07/05/2018

The combined laser fire made the closest Outsider slowly implode into oblivion.

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"Suck Xeno. That's payback"

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali releases a feral grin "Machines may sin and be judged to"

Gryffen07/05/2018

Tim sprinted forward, heavy laser rifle sweeping for targets. "Two possible targets, Top! Tell me my priority!"

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"The sectoid's still scared shitless. Try for the outsider your call wither to arc or not six four."

Gryffen07/05/2018

Tim slid in for cover. "It's undamaged, Arc's no good!" He leveled his rifle and fired.

Again, Tim's aim proved true. ... apparently, he needed a laser rifle. The half-second long beam swept upward, nearly cutting the glowing one in half. It jolted backwards, floating for better cover.

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"Target of your choosing with the shiv six three."

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali: "Roger 6 actual moving the shiv up" Tali pulls the shiv up beside her and aims it's minigun at the sectoid.

"yes this will afflict suitable pain"

Gryffen07/05/2018

As with the previous sectoid sibling, its chitinous construction proved no match for a full-fledged mini-gun, especially one under the control of an angry Tali. Green blood painted the far wall almost like a Jackson Pollock. A little splat on splat, no?

ALIEN ACTIVITY

Furious, the last alien ducked behind a low console. The molted ridge on it began to steadily seal, but steam roiled from the huge gash. Instead of firing, it pulled out an object that looked like an oversized rotten eggplant, and tossed it.

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"DUCK AND COVER"

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"Shit! GRENADE!"

Gryffen07/05/2018

The rupture of fiery alien power slammed into everyone, knocking them all down except for Brian and the SHIV. The blast even settled the Outsider on its rump.

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali lands on her side with a wheeze

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

smacks his head on the floor "I almost felt that"

Gryffen07/05/2018

XCOM ACTIVITY

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"Six three six two six four talk to me guys whats your status!" getting back to her knees slowly and painfully sporting a few burns on her arms and legs due to the alien grenade.

Gryffen07/05/2018

Tim blasted out a draw cough, but managed to haul himself on shaking arms. 'Cl... clear shot at the Xray, Top.!

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

"winded didn't go through the armor"

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"STILL ALIVE!" Jorge calls with conviction

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

tali: "Jorge we can stun it"

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"Let's do it"

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"Alright, six two six three you two go in together, deal with it how you will six four will cover best he can, get it done sixs."

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

opens fire from close range with the arc thrower

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali charges hers in case

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"TASTE MY THUNDER! MOTHER FUCKER!"

Gryffen07/05/2018

The coil of the Arc Thrower Strikes true. The creature roils up in on itself, almost flying into the ceiling. In seconds, and fist sized crystal slams on the floor.

"Heh. Way to ride the lightning, Two," Tim mouths.

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

"their screams shall echo next"

Tali shouts

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"Good work everyone."

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"Haha, still alive and Xenos died. I call this a success"

Gryffen07/05/2018

Tim takes a long moment to sweep the area. "Top, it's clear. ... We did it."

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"Yeah, Six two get six five, I'll let central know." sighs as she does so

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali rushes over to Martha grabbing her personal med kit from jorge in the process

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"Yes mam" picks up 6-5

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"Central strike six here, area clear sir.. We're good for evac."

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali then grabs martha gently by the wrist too examine her hands

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"It time to go home and sleep in. I just hope our success outweighs Vahlen's anger"

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

Tali looking at jorge: Vahlen will be pleased i'm sure.. She may even let me help interrogate it.

Jorge Armstrong07/05/2018

"Ha. I left early. She is gonna be beyond pissed"

Martha Mucallin07/05/2018

"I know i am gonna be in medical for at least a few weeks do to this.. If you want to talk to Allison on any of this tali I won't stop ya.. Who knew our weapons would blow up in our faces like that."

Tali Cooper07/05/2018

... "Jorge she may skin you"

Gryffen07/05/2018

Debriefing

Bradford heaved a heavy, but firm sigh. "A success," he commented to no one.

. "Broadside" Forrester 4-407/05/2018

Arthur marched into Mission Control and saluted Bradford. "Central Officer, some information passed by me that you may want to know."

Gryffen07/05/2018

Bradford kept a somber watch on the incoming aftermath of the recent operation. "How critical is it, soldier," he asked while still focused on the Hologlobe and all it entailed.

. "Broadside" Forrester 4-407/05/2018

"Could be something or nothing. Martha told me that her clan kept records of what could be early interactions with aliens. Thought I'd pass it up the chain in case you wanted to send us to check it out."

Gryffen07/05/2018

Bradford didn't look. With all the barrage of reports and damage - lots of damage - he refused to let his gaze be torn away. "Any potential leads are worth consulting. It's interesting how it's presented, though." He didn't provide an explanation and let the comment hang for a second. Instead, he motioned for an aide. "Please confirm everything you know or think you know to my attache'. Had this come at a less pressing time, I'd hear you personally. I might do so later as well. Understood?

. "Broadside" Forrester 4-407/05/2018

"Yes sir, I'll forward it to them right away" Proceeds to pass on everything he knows.

Gryffen07/05/2018

Bradford nodded to the array of losses. Including that three F22s were lost as well as one XCOM Interceptor - only one survivor. "Anything else to report, corporal?"

. "Broadside" Forrester 4-407/05/2018

"No, sir. That will be all.' He saluted, then left Mission Control without another look back.

Gryffen07/05/2018

POST MISSION REPORT:

Operatives sent: 5

SHIVs sent: 1

Operatives KIA: 0

Operatives wounded: 5

SHIVs damage: 1

Aliens killed: 8

Items recovered:

-weapon parts - 22

-sectoid corpses - 3

-floater corpses - 3

-Outsider Captured - 1

Navigation Computer: 1

AGENTS: Sgt. Mucallin (Gravely Injured: 20 days)

-Sgt. Brian (Gravely Injured: 18 days)

-PFC Tali (Injured: 12 days PROMOTION)

-Cpl Jorge (Gravely injured: 16 days)

L. Cpl Summers (Injured: 12 days PROMOTION)

SHIV1 aka 'LEGION" (Damaged: 10 days)

Operation: Serpents Tango


	10. MEC Zero: Down the Rabbit Hole

MEC-ZERO: Down the Rabbit Hole

Editor's Note: I think the chapter speaks for itself. I've kept the date-time stamps to point out this was live. I've done a bit of touch-up and editing, but the spirit of this log was a fresh as anything. To me, it was one of the better moments of RWBY: Tales from Within. Human concern and dignity abound. Dr. Shen stands in all his sly, clever glory, but now we have more characters coming to life. Plus, the plot builds, and it didn't even require a moment of violence. It's a beautiful moment.

Riddle78 20-Jul-18 05:05 AM

In a relatively quiet corner of Engineering, Gilgamesh hunched over a workbench, stripping and maintaining XCOM's new laser weapons in solitude and silence with seemingly mechanical precision. Glancing up from his work, Gilgamesh spotted Engineer Thomas, and waved him over, before resuming his disassembly of a laser SAW.

Gryffen 20-Jul-18 05:13 AM

While Engineering was bustling fairly well with the dozen staff hard at work as usual, Scott Thomas noticed the hand raised. He furrowed his brow, puzzled at first, then memories struck him. He offered a grin, then flagged Gil to come closer.

Riddle78 20-Jul-18 05:14 AM

Gil frowned, rapidly reassembled the gun, then approached the engineer, after setting the BFG down. "Scott. I wanna talk about something."

Gryffen 20-Jul-18 05:18 AM

Scott nodded a bit awkwardly, but congenially enough. "Sure. Is it about a personal project? You know you're cleared. I haven't seen you in the past ... two weeks was it?" He paused then couldn't help but softly grin. "Or is it that you're here to claim the Sword of Omens.'

Riddle78 20-Jul-18 05:19 AM

Gil shook his head. "No, I was in Canada for the past two weeks. What I want to talk to you about is..." Gilgamesh lowered his voice; It was barely audible over the din.

"Goliath."

Gryffen 20-Jul-18 05:22 AM

The world of Engineering moved on without a beat, Scott Thomas's face never even twitched. A third party who knew about Gil Wulfenbach's intentions might have come to the conclusion that he missed the mark, had they not seen the glint in Scott Thomas's eyes. "Hmm. Historic, fictional, or Star Craft? People love to use that name, although they forget he was the smallest of five brothers.' He added after a heartbeat, "Although apparently the meanest, too."

Riddle78 20-Jul-18 05:24 AM

Gilgamesh cracked a smirk, but his eyes told a different story. Cold. Hard. "I've heard. But... I'm thinking of something a little more recent than all of the above."

Gryffen 20-Jul-18 05:26 AM

Scott kept firm eye contact with the veteran agent as well. He didn't flinch. There wasn't a staredown. In fact, Gil could clearly see the respect, but it was respect weighed with caution. He had paused, and it would have become awkward, if he hadn't simply said, "Walk with me."

Riddle78 20-Jul-18 05:26 AM

Gil nodded, his expression softening. "I'm... Sorry. I'm more than a little worried."

Gryffen 20-Jul-18 05:29 AM

Scott casually shrugged and swapped out clipboards as they walked. "With good reason, and you really have more experience in some of this stuff than I do." Scott nodded his chin toward his diligent staff as he and Gil strolled by. "I trust these guys with my life. I do. XCom's good. I don't think I need to tell you there's all kinds of code names for projects and dates and ideas, and so on. Heh. D-day had five codes, I think.'

Riddle78 20-Jul-18 05:31 AM

"I think it did, yes." Gilgamesh felt awkward; Despite his former position in the Forces, in probably the nation with the most pride in their contributions to the European Theatre, his WWII knowledge was spotty at best. "What with the potentials for leaks... This is pretty important. Technically, I'm in violation."

Gryffen 20-Jul-18 05:34 AM

"Plus, you've got a truly unknown attacking host that's proven to have mind control abilities," Scott admitted as he glanced on his datapadd. He keep walking, leading Gil to a set of doors furthest away from the main entrance. "Of course, what few reports of that phenomenon had ribbons of purple light in the air, but ... well, you're a man of that business.'

Riddle78 20-Jul-18 05:35 AM

"It's very poorly understood. We have no idea on how it operates on a technical level, or any of its limitations... If it has any. It's a black fucking box."

Gilgamesh noted the door; big, heavy, and utterly festooned in security equipment. All it needed was a six-man security detail, and it'd be complete.

Gryffen 20-Jul-18 05:37 AM

Scott paused at the door and folded his arms. He gave a congenial, but pointed look at Gil. "Last warning. This is the rabbit hole, Alice. It might be better to wait."

Riddle78 20-Jul-18 05:38 AM

Gilgamesh shook his head. "If my position here is the price, then I'll gladly pay it, a thousand times over, just to give him some peace of mind."

Gryffen 20-Jul-18 05:41 AM

Scott hissed out a sigh, then rapidly fluttered a series of keystrokes on the nearby keypad. The doors opened ... to an elevator. Without comment, Scott stepped in and waited long enough for Gil to enter. With the selection of two buttons, it was a quick and quiet ride down. The elevator halted with an expected 'ping. The double-doors slide open with a nimble hiss. Rather large doors, too. It was an odd elevator, not quite a bulk cargo elevator, but certainly a VERY large personal elevator.

Riddle78 20-Jul-18 05:43 AM

Gilgamesh was hot on Scott's heels. He rode the elevator down, noting its design, and the doors. "Gundam, Voltron, or Iron Man?"

Gryffen 20-Jul-18 05:47 AM

Scott stepped out and was silently greeted by a pair of armed guards that scowled right after they saw Gil. Scott shook his head at them, which thankfully they let the two pass, but they glared at Gil Wulfenbach the entire time. Not that Gil had much time to look back at them.

"It's more like somewhere between the Loaders from 'Aliens' and the widely ignored anime series, 'Votoms.' I always like that series, personally," Scott commented as he led Gil through a fairly large room which hummed with energy. Even where they walked, the ceiling was fifteen feet high. To the north were a trio of medical tubes that seemed very much like MRI chambers, and yet not. A half-dozen engineers worked quietly yet furiously. To Gil's right were several racks of human sized mechanical arms, legs, and hands.

Riddle78 20-Jul-18 05:52 AM

Gilgamesh resisted the mighty urge to touch the prostheses, or to whip out his phone to snap photos; He knew Top Secret material when he saw it.

"Cybernetics. Advanced medical hardware... All of this would need a neural link. "Gilgamesh glanced at Scott. "This technology … on its own, it can redirect human evolution. Save infinite lives. Enable a normal life to billions."

"This is life."

Gryffen 20-Jul-18 05:56 AM

"And it can also crush billions of more lives," Scott replies matter-of-factly. He offered a resigned shrug. "I'm not a cynic or a fatalist, obviously. Just like anything else we built, it can be turned so many ways."

He led Gil Wulfenbach to a sturdy metal railing that clearly overlooked something below. Even as they approached, several series for sparks flew and helped illuminate the bay below in colorful arcs of orange, yellow, and green. The bay below was spacious and well-lit, easily sixty yards across. Strangest below hunched what could likely be described as headless metallic gorillas, if gorillas had large-scale weapons firmly fixed on their arms and shoulders.

Riddle78 20-Jul-18 05:58 AM

"...Exos," Gilgamesh breathed.

Looking at Scott, Gilgamesh gestured down to the machines below. "We can turn our soldiers into Dreadnoughts. 'Duty ends in death?' I don't know if that'd be a popular line to push, but..." Looking back at the machines, Gil sighed. "I can't deny the strategic benefits."

Gryffen 20-Jul-18 06:01 AM

"heh. You know, I'm like Tim. I never really cared for Warhammer 40,000," he said with a chuckle. "I can see the appeal on it, but ... eh. That's a discussion for another day. The point is sorry, but no. Living people have to pilot these. At a price."

Riddle78 20-Jul-18 06:04 AM

Gil connected the dots, and nodded. "Their arms and legs. Likely something else, though I couldn't guess as to what."

He pushed off of the railing. "I don't know if Briggs will believe me, if I told him. But he needs this. If he knows what's waiting for him... I know he'll improve. But... It'd be impossible to show him this, before the rollout."

Gryffen 20-Jul-18 06:08 AM

"Mostly just the arms and legs," Scott said and pushed off as well. "Don't worry. Dr. Shen has been working overtime on this. It's why other projects such as advanced weaponry have been put on hold. Speaking of which, he's here." He nodded toward the legendary engineer, a good fifty feet away and deeply in muttered theory with three others. "He and others have taken a priority to allow a chance for a normal life if this war is won. Right now, it's more of a ... remember Neon Genesis Evangeline? It's more like a plug-suit, but after someone willingly had a drastic set of amputations."

Scott suddenly and quietly frowned. "Who?" he asked.

Riddle78 20-Jul-18 06:12 AM

"Martin Briggs. Englishman. His first op went sideways in every way save one; He came back alive. But... He's not in fighting shape. He's one of my men. And... I worry for him. I really do."

Gilgamesh looked at Scott. "I have people keeping an eye on him at all times. I've seen people lose their legs to landmines in Bosnia. Their arms to stray grenades. Nobody takes it well." Gilgamesh expelled an explosive sigh. "I'm fucking terrified he'll try to swing."

Gryffen 20-Jul-18 06:17 AM

Scott didn't answer at first. His eyes glinted with the depth of thought rolling in his mind as he considered. "I'm not against it, but we've been hoping for people who have an aptitude." He paused. "Believe it or not, it's kind of like the original Robocop, and yes, I'm THAT much of an 80s nerd to keep using those references. The point is, it's something... internal. Combat skill will be needed, but it's not as core as just ... wanting this to work. It's hard to explain.'

Riddle78 20-Jul-18 06:19 AM

"He wouldn't be here, if he weren't competent. It was all bad luck. Give him a squad support weapon, and he'll be a goddamned wizard. Passion begets skill."

Gryffen 20-Jul-18 06:20 AM

Scott didn't initially answer. He steadily walked to Dr. Shen and the others. 'Time to test that theory," he said. "And no, I'm not going to ask how you found out about as much as you did. I think you SHOULD tell Dr. Shen everything, though.'

Riddle78 20-Jul-18 06:21 AM

Gilgamesh nodded. "Of course." He followed Scott to the Maker of Great Things, and waited.

Gryffen 20-Jul-18 06:25 AM

The conversation of the group halted when Scott and Gil marched close. Thankfully, it wasn't an awkward pause, though it was definitely guarded. "Ah, Agent Wulfenbach," Dr. Shen greeted. "Forgive my asking, but ... were you given clearance here?"

Riddle78 20-Jul-18 06:26 AM

Gilgamesh shook his head. "No, sir. I came here to get confirmation, for Briggs' sake."

Gryffen 20-Jul-18 06:32 AM

Several of the engineers shifted slightly. Cautious glances passed around. Dr. Shen kindly keep his concerned smile on Gil. "I see. I believe you are referring to the soldier under your assigned Strike Team? He was rather brutally injured during your first official operation as Acting Actual, correct?"

Riddle78 20-Jul-18 06:35 AM

Gilgamesh nodded. "I heard rumors. I plied my old spook toolbox. Dug up some codenames. I knew Scott was involved, as well, so I dropped a codename on him, and here we are." He gestured to the miracles surrounding him. "I want to tell him. I really do. It'll help him, if he knew, for certain. But I know I can't. And I have a feeling he won't believe my word; He knows I'm worried."

Gryffen 20-Jul-18 06:40 AM

Dr. Shen nodded somberly. "Many people are worried. While XCOM is growing to the stage that people can be lost in the shuffle, especially due to the stress of a war for survival, we've been watching and taken pains to do what we can to make sure everyone has a chance to heal again. I'm sure you know that personally?" The careful smile offered was enough to know the question was not an accusation, but perhaps an invitation.

Riddle78 20-Jul-18 06:41 AM

Gilgamesh nodded. "Yeah. We all have our baggage. Just trying to unpack it before it goes off."

Gryffen 20-Jul-18 06:44 AM

Dr. Shen's smile brightened a little more. "Dr. Carlson speaks highly of you. If it matters, he believes you're capable of helping others take a path of recovery if they want it." He paused, then gazed out somberly once again the mechbay below. "I confess I'm a bit distressed you learned about this project and asked about it, but ... it's not surprising either." He turned back to Gil. "We already have several candidates, but ... we've discovered variations of our current creations work best. In doing so, though, we need to find people who are just as ... unique."

Riddle78 20-Jul-18 06:47 AM

"Like the Valkyrie or Goliath." Gil nodded. "Specialists always outperform generalists."

Looking out to the workers, he gave one final nod. "I'll eat whatever price my security breach warrants. I just needed to know the truth, for Briggs' sake. Don't worry; I'll keep it under my beret, until you give the green light, sir."

Gryffen 20-Jul-18 06:53 AM

As expected, there was a significant pause. Where speech halted, guarded glances passed around. The buzz and hiss of machinery scorched the silence. "Let's step back to the balcony over the MEC Bay," Dr. Shen invited. "Mr. Thomas, I believe you have a spare padd we can lend to our associate?"

Riddle78 20-Jul-18 06:57 AM

Gilgamesh followed Shen to the bay, curious.

Gryffen 20-Jul-18 06:59 AM

With a nod, Scott Thomas provided two pads, one for himself and the other he offered to Gil. He held his padd up so he could demonstrate to Gil which folders and files to open.

"We don't have the resources to construct all eight variations right now. Thankfully, there's also a layer of modular design," Dr. Shen informed. "It's conceivable to rework one variant into another within two hours, in fact, provided the right time and labor."

"That does pose a question, though," Shen concluded. "You are his squad leader. You should know him. What combat expertise does he appear to exhibit?"

Riddle78 20-Jul-18 07:02 AM

"Unfortunately, the one op we shared, literally everything went South for him. It was as if the hand of fate itself deigned to deny him at every chance. But... He's durable. He has grit. He doesn't have the good manners to stay down when put down. He's expressed a great interest in squad support weapons, and I can imagine him taking to them like a fish to water."

Gryffen 20-Jul-18 07:03 AM

"Squad support?" Dr. Shen asked with his brow furrowed. "How do you mean? Please clarify."

Riddle78 20-Jul-18 07:03 AM

"Big gun, lots of bullets. Suppression."

Gryffen 20-Jul-18 07:04 AM

One of the other engineers chuckled. "In other words, he's a typical English soldier. They never would quit. Anson. Dunkirk. Heh, the siege of London herself."

Soft chuckles spread about. After a moment, Dr. Shen added in a friendly tone, "There are a lot of big guns, both real and fictional. I don't suppose you can narrow the category a bit."

Riddle78 20-Jul-18 07:07 AM

"In particular, he pointed out the Bren Gun. Machine gun. 30.08 calibre. Top-loader, thirty bullets. Laser accurate, and portable by just one man. He's fascinated by it, and respects it, likely due to his old man using one in WWII."

Gryffen 20-Jul-18 07:09 AM

Surprisingly or maybe not surprisingly, several soft whistles returned Agent Wulfenbach's comment.

"It might be considered smaller and not as powerful as the majority of MGs especially of that era, but it was a proper weapon," Scott Thomas said. "Light enough for almost anyone to carry. Accurate enough to be used as a mid-range marksman's weapon. While the clips meant limited ammo, it also meant fast and reliable reload. Hell, England used it reliably until the mid 90s. It's a good gun."

Riddle78 20-Jul-18 07:11 AM

Gil nodded. "It was."

Gryffen 20-Jul-18 07:13 AM

Dr. Shen's eyes gained a distinct glimmer. "I think ... that gives me an idea. Everyone, be so kind as to look up Valkyrie?" He glanced over to Gil. "And I believe you found your way in here because you mentioned Goliath, correct? Then summon up both."

Riddle78 20-Jul-18 07:14 AM

Gilgamesh quickly pulled up both files, greeted with design specs for the hulking machines.

Gryffen 20-Jul-18 07:15 AM

"Agent Wulfenbach, you may have convinced me. I need your expert opinion. Limited as your interaction with Mr. Briggs may be, which of these two models would you suggest," Dr. Shen asked. "Specific insight would be welcome."

Riddle78 20-Jul-18 07:18 AM

Gilgamesh pored over the specs, muttering to himself. One was practically a semi-mobile turret, while the other was, for all intents and purposes, a mobile fortification.

"I think the last thing he wants is to get shot at, again. Give him something like a Bren, and he'll work magic. Valkyrie," he said, with assurance.

Gryffen 20-Jul-18 07:19 AM

Dr. Shen nodded tightly, his eyes narrowed as if he had been testing someone, and that someone passed the test. "I suspected the same," he announced firmly.

"How soon do you think we should approach him?" Scott asked. "After all, he's going to be in one of those for at least three days." He pointed at one of the medical tubes on the north wall.

Riddle78 20-Jul-18 07:21 AM

"The truth. The unvarnished truth. And the support of the world. He'll be insulted to the point of hate if you try to feed him comforting lies."

Gryffen 20-Jul-18 07:23 AM

"So how soon?" Dr. Shen repeated.

Riddle78 20-Jul-18 07:23 AM

"Honestly? Let him know as soon as you feel is safe for security. Then, stick him in as Patient Zero."

Gryffen 20-Jul-18 07:26 AM

Dr. Shen nodded and quickly consulted his padd. Within a minute, he reported, "According to medical reports, he is currently asleep, and according to trends he will stay asleep for at least five hours. It's the start of the night cycle anyway. I've just consulted with Dr. Carlson, and he agrees it would be wise to wait until the morning. We'll approach him then." He gave Gil a comforting nod. "Yes, I intend to be there, personally."

Riddle78 20-Jul-18 07:28 AM

Gil tucked the datapad under his arm, and have his unique, quirky, clap of finality and agreement, cracking a smirk. "Excellent. Now he'll have something to look forward to. We can patch him up, give him a shot at a normal life, once we send the aliens packing. And, in the interim, he can take his pound of flesh back from them."

Gryffen 20-Jul-18 07:29 AM

"I suspect it would be more than a pound. Perhaps an English metric tonne?'

Riddle78 20-Jul-18 07:30 AM

Gilgamesh cracked a wolfish grin. "I think he's counting the interest."

"So, is that all?" Gilgamesh said. "If so, I should get out of your hair." He handed the datapad back to Scott, and awaited dismissal.

Gryffen 20-Jul-18 07:31 AM

"Dismissed for now," Dr. Shen told him. "You and I will have a private discussion soon, Agent Wulfenbach. I would do so now, but ... priorities."

Riddle78 20-Jul-18 07:33 AM

Gilgamesh nodded, fully expecting that. "Of course. Goodbye, good luck, and Godspeed, you glorious bastards."

Gil snapped off a salute, turned, and marched to the elevator, riding it back up to the main floor. He knew he'd be feeling the consequences for this, but he didn't care. He just made certain that a suffering man got something he needed.

|SCENE END|


	11. Operation: Plague Star

**Operation Plague Star Log**

 **Gryffen 08** **/03/2018**

-  
Mission on 08-03-18  
-

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/03/2018**

 _ **|Operation: PLAGUE STAR|**_

August 4, 2018

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

 _The Skyranger flies over the AO, cloaked in a familiar green haze._

"Why do the aliens even do this?" Gilgamesh asked.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

"Cause their assholes." Jorge deadpanned.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"Probably terraforming or some crap like that." Adam added.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"I hate it too, actual." Martha agreed.

 **Mr. & Mrs. Moretti 08** **/04/2018**

"I bet they left out their fog machines" Luigi stated.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali stayed silent, before asking, "Isn't it a paralytic?"

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Before the Skyranger crossed into even Oklahoma airspace, Bradford's voice resounded through all speakers and helmet radios. "Strike Three, be advised. We have confirmed movement outside of the downed spacecraft. They're setting up defensive positions. We have confirmed sightings of at least eight aliens, probably more."

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Gas,gas,gas!" Gilgamesh shouted.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

 _Martha quickly put her gasmask on._

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali pulled a gas mask and hood over her head.

 **Mr. & Mrs. Moretti 08** **/04/2018**

 _Luigi placed on his filters. The sound of heavy breathing coming through._

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

 _Gilgamesh's helmet had one of XCOM's full monties, with filters built in._

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali started taping her sleeves and ankles.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Bradford continued. "Three Actual, please confirm."

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

 _Jorge had the same helmet as Gilgamesh, just customized._

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Confirmed. X-Rays establishing a defensive perimeter. Ambushes in the corn fields are practically guaranteed." Gilgamesh reported.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

"Good, because also, from what we can tell, no one has approached the crash site. Local law enforcement has been informed. Likewise, we have a confirmed squadron of F16s available from Ranson Air Force Base on standby if we need them. So far, it looks like civilians will not be an issue. If it moves, kill it."

"One more thing. I won't go into details now, but yes, it is imperative if that attachment on the alien craft stays intact. Stay in the assigned hazard gear we provided for you, and this needs to be addressed now. Yes, there is minimal coverage. This is farmland, and with the angle of descent, the wreckage was not scattered too far. Likewise, I'm aware that it's 88 degrees, but thankfully, it could be worse. Three Actual, do you have any questions?"

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

"Will do" Jorge responded.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"Well isn't this is stereotypical, aliens in corn fields what's next crop circles?" Adam asked.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Though glum, Briggs shrugged his now-massive shoulders. 'Who knows? Perhaps there are no genuine chefs in the rest of the universe? How far would YOU got for a decent meal?"

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Can we confirm that this is a similar issue to what we saw in the Balkans?" Gilgamesh asked.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

"It is related," Bradford's voice replied, "it's not the same, thankfully, but I'm sure all of you know by now these aliens do not play by the Geneva Convention."

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"Yeah what would I do for a Klondike bar..." Adam though out loud.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

 _Jorge checked his laser assault rifle before saying_ "Let's see them get the jump on this"

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali chuckled. "Easy big guy."

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

 _Martha checked her weapons_ "So that fog is poisonous, lovely." She lamented.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Great. So, we have Lightnings on call. No Apaches?" Gilgamesh inquired.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Double checking his Gatling laser Adam pulled out the thermal clip and put it back in after inspecting it.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

 _Gilgamesh pulled back the protective shutter on his Scatter Laser heat sink to examine it, then close it,and examined the battery. Satisfied,he slotted it back in,and turned the weapon on._

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Bradford's voice called out again, "At the moment, no, but I wouldn't fully count them out. There's a shift in activity here. I just got word ... yes, confirmed. While not one of XCOM's satellites, an alien craft obliterated a satellite in geosynchronous orbit over Missouri."

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"So the Yanks just lost a pair of eyes, and the X-Rays know we're here, right now, bnd we have air support on call. Strike Three,cycle channels,now!" Gilgamesh ordered.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Adam readjusted his mask and checked the seals of his MOPP. "Well this will be interesting. The aliens hate TV." He joked.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

 _Martha checked her suit to make sure it's airtight_

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali tossed Martha her tape.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

"Confirmed, Actual. We'll do all we can. BE SAFE. Any other questions?" Bradford asked.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

 _Martha catches the tape and double checks her suit._

 **Mr. & Mrs. Moretti 08** **/04/2018**

 _Luigi coughed, remaining quiet._

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

"How thick is the fog on ground?" Tali asked.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Adam looked over at Anderson "You ready?" he asked.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

 _Gil looked out a window._

"Looks like St. John's morning fog. Thick as molasses."

 **Mr. & Mrs. Moretti 08** **/04/2018**

 _Luigi nodded, checking his suit_

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Briggs flexed and mentally flicked through all sorts of components and modules. First a panel on his right wrist opened, then closed. A moment later, a... projector of some sort extended from his left forearm, then retracted.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"Good to go Actual." Martha answered.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Adam looks over at Briggs, "What's that?" He asked pointing at the projector.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Brigg's brown eyes brightened nervously at the question. Then, his face split into a sheepish, yet excited grin. "Flamethrower." he explained.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"We have Shake & Bake? Excellent." Gilgamesh commented with a smile.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"Oooh crispy." Adam smirked,

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"That is gonna help when clearing rooms." Martha agreed.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

"Only about twenty seconds worth of petrol, though." Briggs explained.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Adam's eyes seem to glow with delight at the idea of burning something alive.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

As the Big Sky tilted the SkyRanger to come in at a safer vector, the towering plume of the crash site bloomed into view. The late afternoon sun pierced all but the worst of the haze, revealing a large, lush spread of farmland. Thankfully, no buildings were close, not even the main farmhouse. The 'saucer' had been shoved into the ground at a slight angle, the burnt engines suspended just over the soft soil.

Still coasting rapidly down in the angled descent, Big Sky suddenly juked the big transport. "Incoming fire," the baritone affirmed. "Nothing I can't handle, but we are coming in hot. Actual, can you activate the remote video feed? You need to take a look at this."

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

 _Gilgamesh turned on the feed._

"That angle's too shallow. That thing went down controlled." He reported

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"I don't like that." Martha said nervously.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"Another ambush?" Adam asked,

"Just like last time..."

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"We're in a corn field. Only deep snow or sand is better for ambushes." Gilgamesh replied.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali still looking at the flame thrower mutters "火炎放射器" Before smiling.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"A trap?" Adam inquired.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

The large monitor burst to life after a pause, then a few seconds of static. It revealed a shaky, but clear enough view of the upcoming warzone. As the Skyranger slew in from the southwest, below then and also to the southwest of the crashed alien ship, a tall, metal frame angrily hunched. Even from this distance, twin splatters of hot green plasma streaked at them, only missing because Big Sky would jolt and jerk his transport in time to evade. "Sorry for the rough ride, people, but not much of a choice. Actual? I'm thinking of making a hot drop to the northeast. Orders?"

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Good God, let's hope not. And,Three-Five,translation?" Gilgamesh asked.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali looks at Gil "Just appreciating the flamethrower."

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Do it,then get the fuck out. Don't even orbit. I'm not risking XCOM's only ride." Gilgamesh ordered,

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Adam muttered to himself "Why do we only have one?"

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Fuel costs,I bet." Gilgamesh repiled, overhearing the remark.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Big Sky's baritone resounded firmly. "Confirmed, Actual. Strike Three? I can land you safely, but you have ten seconds to get out."

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"You heard the man! Let's rock!" Gilgamesh ordered.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Surprisingly, Briggs unstrapped from his harness and began plodding to the bay door. When people looked at him puzzled, the craned back to Gil. "We've already tested this out. Evidently, MECs come with shock absorbers. I can jump from eighty feet." He explained.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"He's right. Give 'em something to think about,Three-Two." Gilgamesh agreed.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Adam whistled. "Wow that's a long ways, just watch your step don't want to ruin your paint job with yellow blood."

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

"Coming in on LZ,' Big Sky's voice softly boomed. "Opening bay door ... now." With a mighty rush of wind, the bay door popped open.

Martin Briggs glance over his metal shoulder again. He gave a wry smile, then his clipped English announced in the modulation. "Engaging rapid descent." With that, he firmly stepped off into nothing.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali smirked "Dropping into hell troopers, time to grow a pair"

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"How do we go troopers?" Adam asked.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

"Already did" Jorge responded.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

 _ **|TURN ORDER|**_  
-Adam  
-Jorge  
-Gil  
-Luigi  
-Martha  
-Tali  
-Briggs  
-SHIVs  
-Ayylmao

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

When the Skyranger came to a final stop, the scorching sounds of plasma could already be heard, answered in turn by something that sounded very much like the large lasers of the SHIVs. Everything was coming from the right side of the exit.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Adam unholstered his gun and sprinted down the ramp to the rope "WE GO FEET FIRST!" He cried as he sprinted down the ramp and firmly clasps the rope sliding down to earth.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali ran and rappelled down to the ground going into a crouch

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

 _Gilgamesh ran to the lines clipped on, and rappelled down like a champ; Having done this before._

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

 _Followed with a one handed rappel_.

 **Mr. & Mrs. Moretti 08** **/04/2018**

 _Luigi ran and grappled down right after Adam_

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

 _Gilgamesh disengaged his clip, and ran to a nearby hay bale,crouching for cover._

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

 _Martha roped down and dry lips from the rope and crouch's near Gilgamesh._

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali moved up to the hay bale next to Gilgamesh.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Figures... It's a corn farm,and there's still hay bales. It's like we're in a video game." Gilgamesh muttered.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Upon landing Adam rushed to avoid fire and seeks cover by a hay bale.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

As the soldiers of XCOM sprinted out of the Skyranger, at least one stream of green energy splashed down from the sky and bites into the ground.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Adam then peeked out to see what was around him.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

 _Jorge hides behind the same hay bail as Adam_

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Central,this is Three Actual; The enemy has either air support,or artillery support! Neither is good news for us!" Gilgamesh reported.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"I hate these guys." Martha bemoaned.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

"We all do 3-6" Jorge said.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

"Aerial targets engaged," Brigg's voice reverberated back. "Target designations: Floaters."

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Why are they here,in our home,making a mess of the fridge?" Gilgamesh asked.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

 _Martha muttered_ "Lad sounds like a goliath.." _She then sees the enemy_ "Confirmed."

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"Probably forgot lunch I suspect."Adam replied.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali kept her head down.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Three-Two is actually a Valkyrie." Gilgamesh noted.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Sure enough, from not that far away, a trio of floaters weaved in the sky, one in particular blasting away steadily at Brigg. Somehow, he managed to hunker down and weave away from the creature's fire. About 400 yard behind, the alien ship angled from the soil. From it's largest split, another trio of creatures set up their fortifications, and all three humanoid shapes were glowing.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Contacts; Three Floaters,three Outsiders." Gilgamesh reported.

"Where are the other two Central promised us?"

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

From all around, easily another trio of Floaters rocketed in the skies behind the crashed ship. While currently not seen, well in memory was the alien metal 'giant' that had weapons to attack the Skyranger while still in flight over a half-mile away.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"I don't see any other- SHIT THERE THEY ARE!" Adam exclaimed.

 **Mr. & Mrs. Moretti 08** **/04/2018**

"Copy" Luigi replied. _Moving to the right flank, using a bale for cover._

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Correction; Six Floaters! And that goddamned BattleMech!" Gilgamesh amended.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Behind the Operatives, the armored SHIV and the standard one rolled into position, one flanking each side of the squad.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Using the hay for cover Adam targeted the nearest Outsider.

He opened fire screaming "EAT LAS FIRE!"

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"Fuck." Martha swore.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Those three Floaters'll be in play real fucking soon! I want this herd fucking thinned!" Gilgamesh shouted.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

"Roger" Tali replied.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Sometimes small events can happen. Small bits of information or realization may occur. While Tali was devotedly tending to her tasks, she did wisely peer up at the enemy from time to time. That's when two details struck her. Her eyesight WAS easily twice the normal human vision. The second detail? The floater that lead the other incoming trio was blue, easily twice the mass, ... and painfully familiar in build.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali turned and reported. "Officer Floater is leading second trio"

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Three-Five,connect your computer to the Alloy SHIV! You're good with those things!" Gilgamesh ordered

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

The burst of superheated light hit the Outsider directly in the chest causing the crystal to crack and chip but not shatter.

The Outsider seemed to stumble back from the wound, but it quickly righted itself and looks for the source of the annoyance.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

Jorge takes aim at the lead floater and opened fire "GIT SUM" He yelled.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Jorge's aim was solid, but the creature weaved angrily, just narrowly escaping a hit. Even so, the shot was enough for it to howl and gloat, firing once again on Briggs.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"These fuckers just piss me off..." Gilgamesh muttered, throwing a look across the battlefield,and nodding.

"I'm going in balls deep. Let's kill us some Floaters."

|SKILL USE: RUN & GUN|

Gilgamesh vaulted over the hay bale, and sprinted like a bonafide Kenyan at the nearest Floater. The final few feet, he fell backwards onto his left thigh, holding his right leg straight out, sliding the distance, putting a blast in the Floater's direction...

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

In a twist of fate, the initial targeted floater swirled out of the way, while the one that escaped death from Jorge's shot flew right into the path of the spray of crimson light. With a howl of anguish, the jetpacked creature slew away in a plum of black smoke.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Instant karma,bitches!" Gilgamesh holered.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

"Fuck Yeah" Adam agreed.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Anderson moved up slightly and fired at the nearest Floater.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

It was only after the kill that Gilgamesh realized and cursed,

"Oh,fuck,I'm out in the open..."

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Firing as he sprinted, Luigi Anderson managed to keep one of the closest Floaters in sight. His bright beams hit several targets, including one of the engines. Like it's brother, the Floater led a trail of smoke until it crashed into the ground and didn't move again.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"One more,people! Let's make the magic happen!" Gilgamesh shouted.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"STAY IN COVER GILGAMESH!" Adam calls out noticing Gil's position

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

Martha activated her holo targeting and takes careful aim at the Outsider closest to the injured one before firing her Laser Shatteray.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

The closest Outsider nimbly bobbed out of Martha's line of fire. It cackled with delight, not detecting that he now has an additional glow on him.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali followed with a shot towards the marked Outsider.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Shots from Tali's blaster failed to make contact with the target, even with the added guidance system.

In a fairly impressive demonstration of mobility, Brigg's hiphopped his MEC, sidestepping and weaving out of the wealth of plasma bolts centered on him. Initially, he had lashed out and gained all their ire, now having to focus on defense. Thankfully, he hadn't received a single hit. With two of the Floaters removed, he glanced quickly to the Outsiders, then saw Gil's nod to the currently last Floater. With a nod, he intoned, "Engaging aerial target.'

The staccato of beams went wide. The creature cackled, until Briggs continued his rain of fire.

The rising streams of red rain tore directly into the last Floater, burning fully through it and detonating it like a grenade. Chucks of Floater scattered all over, smoldering pieces clattering on everyone.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali crouched pulling out a tablet and connected to the alloy SHIV. "Assuming direct control" She shouted.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

"Heh, Make it rain" Jorge said.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"We have three more Floaters inbound! Kill their fire support!" Gilgamesh shouted.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali moved it up and ordered the SHIV to fire at the wounded Outsider.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Adam raised his arm to shield his head from the burning bits of floater.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

The Alloy SHIV let loose fire into the wounded outsider literally chipping away at it until nothing remains

"Be thus assailed by my will and Might" Tali intoned.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

Gilgamesh quickly pushed a few buttons on his forearm-mounted computer,and connected the the baseline-model SHIV; He was in control.

he quickly keyed the SHIV to approach the midfield; It couldn't rightly use cover, so there's no point in having one crowd the sparse cover. With a quick aim adjustment,he let fly with the photonic death on an Outsider.

Gilgamesh frowned deeply as the Outsider,seeing what was headed its way, and ducked just before ruby red light bloomed. It stood back up,and made a decidedly rude gesture.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

ALIEN ACTIVITY

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

Gilgamesh began to mutter under his breath,though nobody could make out what was being said.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

From where they hunkered down, both Outsiders swiftly made the short dash to slip inside the ruined wall of the ship. using each side of the breach, they both targeted the biggest, most armored target they could fire at - the Alloy Shiv. While the SHIV was able to swerve away from one stream of green fire, the other splashed firmly on its right side.

Over the top, the trio of floaters roared closer, now within range. True to Tali's prediction, the one that led this flight was burlier, stronger, painted a rich blue. Even it's rifle was larger.

Moments later, a large humanoid of purple metal charged around the UFO. While new to eyes of Strike Three, it was surprisingly familiar. What was even more familiar was a telltale purple shimmer that coated and, and a trial of purple that roiled around and behind the ship.

XCOM ACTIVITY

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Adam looked up at the large metallic monstrosity "Well shit."

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Air support wins wars! Those Floaters are priority targets!" Gilgamesh ordered.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

"I think my grenade just came in handy" Jorge said.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"Yes sir, it's as good as dead!" Adam answered.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"Great, airborne targets." Martha complained.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Adam aimed and fired at a Floater.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Three-Five,does that Mechtoid have that purple voodoo shit going on!?"

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

"Yes it has a purple field around it" Tali reported.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Fucking Hell." Gilgamesh cursed.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

The rain of red laserfire continued on, this time from Adam burning his firepower on the burly, leading Floater. His firepower hit dead on, burning and scorching armor. The large floater didn't scream. It merely grunted in disgust as it swooped up and began to take aim.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"Oh yeah well fuck you too!"

Adam glared angrily at the Floater who dared give him a snort of disgust.

"I'm coming for you don't worry..."

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"That thing looks like an officer! Three-Five,I want that thing zapped!" Gilgamesh ordered.

"Shoot it's escort!"

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

Jorge moved up behind a different piece of cover, closer to the Outsiders and threw his grenade "EAT THIS"

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

Gilgamesh whistled.

"Coulda pitched for the Blue Jays,Three Seven!"

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

However it happened, the High Explosive grenade sailed passed the Floaters and directly into the breach the Outsiders hid behind. The grenade resounded with a clack when it bounced against the corridor wall to rebound back just behind the Outsiders.

The detonation was something right out of Hollywood, complete with sections of the outer ship wall flying out and fireballs roiling.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

"Confirmed destruction of targets" Tali reported with mirth.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

Jorge laughed heartily "Megumim would be proud"

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"Mister Bay would be proud." Adam agreed.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

"Screw Bay and his milk money" Tali retorted.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"What was in that grenade?" Martha asked.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"A miracle,that's what!" Gilgamesh replied

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

"True Magic" Jorge agreed.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Right after the hollering of delight, Bradford's terse voice called out in everyone's radio. The load voice reverberated with a tinge of terror. "Strike Three! BE ADVISED! According to our satellite coverage, whatever you did triggered a release of something. The greyscale in your area is clearing out slowly, but steadily!"

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Son of a BITCH!" Gilgamesh swore.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"Do we have to defuse something?" Adam asked worriedly

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Wouldn't surprise me. Also,I'm doing it,again." Gilgamesh replied

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"Again?!" Adam exclaimed.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

With a hearty roar, Gilgamesh ran towards one of the Floaters,escorting their Officer. Once again,he dropped into a slide,this time behind a hay bale between him and them,and pumped a laser blast in the direction of one...

The Floater watched the Assault's approach,and immediately began moving erratically. By the time the man fired,the thing was practically bouncing; As a direct result,his beams missed by nearly a foot.

"Well,fuck all kinds of duck." He swore.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

"Um..." Jorge said.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Luigi stayed in his cover and popped his head up unleashing a burst from his weapon at a floater.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Luigi Anderson's aim strikes true this time. His spread of beams strike the closest of the two 'regular' Floaters, starting first in the chest, then steadily and swiftly burning holes until the last one sheers a thumb-sized hole through it's neck. It plows in the ground at high velocity, but doesn't move again.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"Hey actual when did the mighty ducks get here?" Martha asked a jab at Gilgamesh for the fuck all kinds of duck comment while trying to help improve moral, then aims at the last Floater escort and fires her shatterray at the target.

Said floater escort moved as if the moral improving joke worked for some reason the burst of laser fire hit two in the chest and the last one literally had it's brains blown out as it did a cartwheel into the ground dead but not exploding as blood leaks out from his head

"Should I make jokes more often?" Martha stated in shock.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"I think you should,Three Six." Gilgamesh responded.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"Yes." Adam agreed.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali charged her stungun while waiting for a chance to zap the officer,

seeing her opportunity she charged the Officer.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Initially, the large, blue Floater seemed impervious to being swayed because of its rage. Hit once, twice, it barely acknowledged the pain. Once it's escort was gone, it howled in fury. Twisting like a dustdevil, it whirled, spraying plasma fire at many foes. It noticed the odd, slender girl that squirmed closer, other than to take a shot at it. The shot landed between her feet, while in turn she apprehensively lifted up her Arc Thrower and squeezed the trigger.

Two lines managed to tag it's left hand, and then lightning struck. Coils of electricity abounded until it dropped from the sky and bounced several times.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

"I have many questions for you back at base" Tali grins ferally at her capture

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Excellent! Someone hogtie the POW! Everyone else,focus on the Mechtoid!" Gilgamesh said.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"I'm on it!" Adam replied.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali pulled out some rope "Help me with the legs."

She jokingly said.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Adam grabs ahold of the lower torso of the floater "Well I can't see an- oh wait is that a leg?"

Letting go of the floater "nope..." he looked at his hands "That wasn't a leg."

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Briggs had aided in the occasional quick-spray of fire on the Floaters. His face blanched with tension, but he stoically held his ground. When the last of the floaters smacked on the ground, he wanted to call out his cheer to Tali, but frowned in concern at the glowing Mectoid. "Sir? It's charging UP? Oh God, yes it IS!"

WIth barely another thought, Briggs quickly stepped between Gil and the Mechtoid. He swept his heavy laser lance to the alien mini-mech and let loose on the firepower.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"Adam what did you grab?" Martha asked.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"Regret...regret...regret." Was all Adam would say.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Under the torrent of steady ruby laser beams, the purple shimmer that roiled around the Mechtoid shattered. Multiple pockets of armor on the other mech splattered and steamed. For now, then creature stood its ground as it began to fire, but now it's hatred was solely on Briggs.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Christ on a crutch,I knew I was gambling with death... Thanks,Briggs!" Gilgamesh thanked.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

Martha watched the hate just roll off that thing "Spirits that has to be loaded for bare!"

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali pulled the alloy SHIV up to give her cover and targets the Mechtoid.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

Gilgamesh quickly pulled up his forearm computer, recalibrating the sights on the SHIV.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Through the radio, the squad could hear the light growling from Briggs that grit through clenched teeth. "This is for London, you git, and for the Repulse, and for the Britannia, and for all the gobsmacked wretched drek your kind has pulled."

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

The alloy SHIV missed by a wide margin

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

Recalibrations done,Three Actual manoeuvred the SHIV to a forward position,before aiming the thing's laser cannon at the damaged Mechtoid,and firing

Lances of ruby red light blossomed into existence,connecting the machine and cybernetically-entombed alien. Beam after beam of violent crimson light sliced and carved off chunk after chunk of armour on the thing,until the Sectoid's pathetic,maimed body was plainly visible... And then one final lance of bloodred light spelled its doom,burning a smoking hole in the exposed pilot's forehead. The machine seized up,then slowly,agonizingly,keeled over,backwards,smashing through a wall panel before coming to a rest.

"And that's why you should never get tunnel vision." Gilgamesh commented.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

ALIEN ACTIVITY

Before Gil could savor the victory any more, much less issue out more orders, a strange, yet familiar trio of musical ascending notes reverberated around the XCOM squad. Especially those who had partaken in the last operation in the bitter cold recognized this digital buzz all too well.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Oh,fuck; SEEKERS!" Gilgamesh shouted.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali frowned "Crap"

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"Oh fuck not this shit again." Martha swore.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"NOOOOOO! God No! Please God no! No! Noooooo!" Adam panicked.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali frowned "We need to group up fast!"

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"I suddenly feel very isolated." Gilgamesh said nervously.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

The trio of digital hums concluded with a heart-stopping swiish, and three familiar metallic squids appeared right behind three people. They were Gil, Jorge ... and Tali. Due to years of fury and willpower, Gilgamesh and Jorge completely squirmed out of immediate reach... But ...

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

Gilgamesh's sixth sense screamed at him to move,and he did... A moment too late. The Seeker's grip was loose and awkward as a result,so a quick twist and bend later,he was free,practically burying the muzzle of his Scatter Laser into the thing.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

In a scream unlike no one had ever truly heard, the third Seeker wrapped around Tali like the squid it mimicked. Armor snapped. her body jacked. Tali was lifted completely from the ground.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali gasped struggling in it's grip

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"If you don't have a Seeker of your own,KILL THAT FUCKING SQUID!" Gilgamesh screamed.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

XCOM ACTIVITY

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali gasped for air.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

Gilgamesh's voice was one of a raw, primal fury. Most mortals,drunk or not, would be rightly terrified of it.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Adam noticed the Seeker choking out his teammate he took aim and fired hoping to score a hit. "Let go of her you BITCH!"

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"Three-five! You sons of bitches will fucking pay for this! No one else be harmed by you fucks! Get em Three-Three!" Martha shouted.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

A deadly silence emitted from Jorge.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

The Gatling laser throws forth dozens of scarlet beams of energy. The Seeker too preoccupied trying to choke out the Japanese girl doesn't notice when its own internal components are burned with several new holes. It continues trying to vainly strangle Tali only to realize its tentacles no longer work. It releasing Tali to the ground.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali fell from it's grip, landing on the ground with a thud.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

Jorge pulled his gun back and attempted to hit the Seeker in the face using the gun stock, but misses.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Someone make sure Three Five's alright!" Gilgamesh ordered.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

Jorge growls in irritation at the miss.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

Gilgamesh's right hand lashed out like a viper, snatching one of the Seeker's writhing tentacles. With a mighty roar,the Canadian man whirled the floating machine out to the side,up above his head,then straight back down into the ground at his feet. Without missing a beat,he fired a blast from his Scatter Laser into the thing's central unit. The beams of hot red death bored a cruel hole into the Seeker's critical components,prompting the thing to spray lubricant and coolant all over the place,just before the thing's power supply exploded with a satisfying pop.

Three Actual released the thing's now-limp tentacle,and scanned the area,looking for contacts.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Luigi targeted the Seeker that attacked Jorge and fired his laser rifle.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Shivering with tension, Luigi hesitated only a moment, not because of fear or panic, but because of the need to make sure to eliminate the RIGHT target. Following his gut and not his heart, he leveled his weapon at the Seeker that snaked around Jorge. It dodged Jorge's furious riflebutt, which also meant it strayed a little to the left of Jorge and into the clear. The beam hit the metal squid dead on, dropping it to the ground.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"Payback time." Martha shouts. Shooting her grappling hook behind the target as she slings her shatterray saving ammo and quickly draws her knife out as she is pulled toward the Seeker head on knife extended in a stabbing motion.

The knife pierced the head of the Seeker and both kept going till Martha skidded to a stop the Seeker however kept going till it hit a tree with the knife still in it. She turns and does a quick jog over to Tali to check her "Fucking thing's paid in blood for what pain it brought you three-five."

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali's crumpled form layed broken on the ground, the slight rise and fall of her chest being the only indication of life

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

Seeing Tali Safe, Jorge proceeded to make a new mug from the seeker that attacked him

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"Actual three-five is unresponsive but breathing slightly, Seeker that had her is gone.. lost my knife too sorry about that." Martha reported.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Seeing that the worst was over for now, Briggs deeply intoned, "All present targets eliminated. Activating Overwatch Protocols." His somber eyes firmly scanned the skies, as did the SHIVs. For the moment, there was a time to catch the breath.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Hardware's replaceable. People aren't. Administer first-aid. Anybody got smelling salts?" Gilgamesh asked.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

XCOM ACTIVITY

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"I don't have any, let me see if she has some on her." Martha replies. Checking Talis belt near the medkit for any smelling salts but does not find any. Deciding 'fuck it' Martha uses Tali's the medkit hoping for a result like with the smelling salts.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Adam looked around before opening his backpack and pulling out a unused medkit

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Is her suit ruptured?" Gilgamesh asked.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

Martha checked and said, "It's pressed really tightly against her it seems, can't tell though."

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

Gilgamesh reloaded his Scatter Laser, then stepped beside Three Two to examine the suit.

"Any damage?"

"Tape it,just to be safe,Three Six."

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Adam walks up to the group "Any way I can help?" he asked.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"Right, good thing she left the roll with me." Checking for any holes and then working to tap them up "I used her medkit on her, if you got a roll of tape help me find and seal any ruptures to her suit."

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

As Briggs watched the skies and the downed UFO, the SHIVs seemed to take independent control. The armored SHIV backed up to the group, providing a measure of cover while aiming it's gun to the UFO. The other SHIV mirrored the actions of the heavier SHIV except on the other side.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Adam sifted through his pouches and backpack pulling out some electrical tape and some duct tape

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

"Disturbing maximum overwatch protocols," Briggs intoned.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"Think these will help?" Adam asked.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Fair enough,Three Two."

Gilgamesh stepped back,and let Three Two work.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"Yeah, I got my motion tracker on my belt. Take it and use it if needed while I work on three-five." Martha replied.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"Yes ma'am." Adam replied, accepting the motion tracker and watching the screen while walking the perimeter

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

Unsure of what to do, Jorge stands watch, unusually quiet.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

Gilgamesh checks his forearm computer, and smirks at the notice on the screen.

|CONTROL ASSUMED BY THREE TWO|

"Central,Three Actual. What's the word on whatever the Hell that grenade let loose?"

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Briggs nodded a bit robotically. He panned his gaze back and forth. Then he blinked softly a few times. When he radioed back, while his voice was modulated, it was more ... human. "Er, correct, sir. ... Sorry. Using a MEC suit is ... interesting. Not in a bad way, though! It's more like ... getting in touch with a different mindset.'

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Adam continued walking around the perimeter looking at the cornfields.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"So far actual I have all possible breaches sealed and the medkit used on her, now she just needs to wake up." Martha said.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

Jorge silently waited, his fury urging him to let loose.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Affirmative. Put her in the recovery position." Gilgamesh said.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Eventually Adam stopped by one of the stalks of corn

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali started to move more before groaning and trying to rise.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Adam looked inside pushing the corn aside

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

Martha helped Tali slowly rise carefully "Actual, three-five is awake. Hey three-five gave us a scare there."

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Adam pulled his head back and resumed patrolling.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali looked at Martha and smiles "Hey." She said trying to sit up.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

Gilgamesh wheeled around sighing in relief.

"Three Five,you took some serious neck damage. I advise against craning your head around. At all."

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali decided to take the advice "Roger"

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"So actual any word on whatever that grenade let loose?" Martha inquired.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Central,this is Three Actual calling Ten Zero."

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Briggs continued his stoic, wide-eyed watch. He keep his weapon steady, although he did reload his weapon, then ordered the SHIVs to reload in tandem. "Sir," his modulated voice announced. "Be advised, detecting movement within the fallen craft. No aggressive moves as of yet, but there are multiple contacts."

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

Jorge immediately trained his weapon on the craft, waiting.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali checked to see if any of her monitors survived finding only her suit status working "No contaminants detected in my suit yet."

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

The radio resounded, Bradford's voice clear. 'Ten-two, Actual. Also, we have at least one eagle on your location. Apparently there is a man down?"

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Luigi moved over to Tali to keep watch.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

Gilgamesh casually hopped over a hay bale,sitting on the ground,and leaning his back against it, putting cover between himself and the ship.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"Three-Three check it with the tracker, might give us some insight." Martha asked, before getting set and aiming where Briggs had warned them to expect enemy action.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Adam nodded and started to walk to the ship, pistol and tracker in hand.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Ten four. Three Five is in no fighting shape. Further, can we have an update on whatever the Hell it was that Three Seven's grenade set loose?" Gilgamesh affirmed

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"Moving in..." Adam said.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

"Hold Adam, we dont know whats in there." Jorge warns.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"Three-three don't get too close, stay with the squad, you have good range. Worse comes to worse I will throw a battle scanner if actual needs it." Martha added.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Bradford's voice returned, and it wasn't filled with good news. "Actually, we can. We wanted to confirm what we are reading, although our reports are sketchy."

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Adam paused "Need to get a reading, but I'll stop at the edge of the perimeter."

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Bradford continued on. "Bluntly, we know these invaders are working on biological material. There's been an increase on the grayscale. It's not a rupture, but there IS a burst in the seems. ...Strike Three, you'll need to find some way to seal that seem now."

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Strike Three,we have a confirmed aerosol bioweapon in the AO! We need to stop the release YESTERDAY!"

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

"The only good news is that the immediate breach is on the OUTSIDE of the ship."

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

An idea struck Gilgamesh.

"The alien ships have a fire suppression system,correct?"

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

"We thinks so," Bradford answered. "We're not entirely sure, and we suspect not all of their craft do. Who knows? What goes in a fire suppression on a prison ship?"

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"My theory; If it's a hardening foam... We can use that to seal the breach." Gilgamesh explained.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

"Not if the breach is on the outside. We believe the container was on the bottom." Central countered.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Crap." Gilgamesh cursed.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

"So set a fire then?" Jorge asked.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Looks like we're going to have to weld it shut with our lasers." Gilgamesh sighed.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali grins despite still being in pain "Seal it with Flex Tape" She joked.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

"Sir?" Briggs announced, his voice losing modulation and gaining a touch of nervousness. "Movement?"

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

Martha looked at Tali then shook her head amused.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Eyes on,Strike Three! Party's coming to us! Three Five, keep your head down, and control the Alloy SHIV! I want someone to stay behind and keep her safe!" Gilgamesh shouted.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"I recommend three-four." Martha said.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Strike Three, sound off, in order! Three Actual,reporting in!" Gilgamesh ordered.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

It took a moment, but then the modulated voice of Briggs intoned. "oh ... er, my apologies. Too focused. Three-two, active."

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"Strike Three-Three on alert." Adam replied still focused on the motion tracker.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"Here sorry, just keeping an eye out." Martha reported.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Luigi shifted his laser rifle. "Three-four, here."

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

From the ground "Three-Five... Breathing"

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"Three-six doing good just watching out for three-five."

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

"3-7. Still Standing" Jorge said, his gun never leaving the wreck.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Surprisingly, first the Alloy Shiv, then the other Shiv chimed off in response.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Nice touch,Three Two. So,think we can make it to some cover if we bum-rush now?" Gilgamesh asked.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Looking closely at the tracker "Did this thing just beep?"

"Wait... no it didn't."

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali checked her kit and synced up with the alloy SHIV

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Through the radios, Bradford's voice called out again. "Strike Three, I remind you, time is of the essence. I am well aware of the threat, but if that large container isn't sealed, the effect to the local area will be catastrophic. Not to mention that you're on ground zero as well."

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"God decontamination will suck..." Adam commented.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"What's the game plan actual?" Martha asked.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"CHARGE!"

With that, Gilgamesh vaulted back over the hay bale,and began to sprint down the field.

"Find some cover closer to the wreck! Someone stay behind to cover Three-Five!"

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

Martha followed, heading to a hay bale across to his left.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

Jorge takes off after Gilgamesh.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"Roger, moving in." Adam responded going at a brisk jog, watching the motion tracker as he goes.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Briggs winced deeply and breathed out a pained sigh. "Oh God, this is going to be bad." his reverberated voice mewed. After another deep breath, he shifted his shoulders and charged as well, easily keeping foot and staying next to Gil.

After a quick whirl of sound, both Shivs pivoted, then raced to the ship.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Don't clump up! Who's staying behind to cover Three-Five? What's the activity looking like?" Gilgamesh asked.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"Luigi sir!"

Luigi gives a quick acknowledgment over the radio that he will keep an eye on Tali.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"I can if you need actual."

"That's if Luigi is needed of course."

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

In a moment of true genius, Jorge hops on to a passing Shiv and cries out "LETS GET EM!"

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Adam looks at the motion tracker as a large object suddenly appears on screen

"Contac- oh..."

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

ALIEN ACTIVITY

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Tell us anyways!" Gilgamesh demanded.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Adam turned his head as Jorge passes by.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

Jorge simply cackled as he passed by.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

Gilgamesh's sixth sense was screaming at him again; His eyes scrambled for exploitable cover,but he couldn't find much,besides a shard of alien hull plating stuck into the ground... Would it be enough?

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Adam looked at the tracker once more.

"Wait... THERE ARE RED DOTS ON IT!"

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

From the large breach where the Outsiders used for cover and is now a larger breach, heavy stomps could be heard as well as swift metallic patterns. Before anyone could fully react, a familiar large, purple metal monstrosity swung around the left side of the breach, and an Outsider popped it's head around from the right. Worse, up top a Thin Man instantly slid into cover behind a small ridge above.

Before the firing began, just about everyone could notice the tell-tale purple shimmer washing over the Mechtoid.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Voodoo!" Gilgamesh declared.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

"IT'S SHOWTIME" Jorge called.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"Time to get to work." Martha commented.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Adam looked in horror at the sudden appearance of enemies "WE GOT HOSTILES!" He called.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

The Outsider tucked into the smoldering wall and attached its carbine to its hip. Instead of shooting, it reached for a small, fist sized object and nearly shot-put it toward the invaders.. The Thin Man and the Mechtiod opened fire immediately after that.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Mechtoid, Outsider, Thin Man, and a Sectoid inside!"

 **Gryffen** **08/04/2018**

The grenade from the Outside slung with impressive velocity, especially for a hand-thrown item. It was barely able to be seen. Before anyone could dive for cover, it detonated. Orange fire washed over Gil and Briggs, thankfully sparing everyone else.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

Gilgamesh howled in agony,as he was baptized in plasma fire

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"Shit!" Adam covered his eyes at the sudden brightness

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

The mechtoid opened up with both guns, impressive fire centering on Briggs. The MEC trooper staggered back under the volley, nearly falling on his back, but staying afoot. The last opponent, the Thin Man, sprayed fired down on those charging forward, thankfully missing everyone.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"ACTUAL! THREE-TWO!" Martha shouted in horror.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"Holy shit metal man is hit!"Adam called.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali just stared at her flickering pad trying to sync with the alloy SHIV properly.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

"LETS GET SOME PAYBACK" Jorge screamed.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

XCOM ACTIVITY

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"Let's give em hell!" Martha called in agreement.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

Gilgamesh tumbled to the ground in a tangle of limbs and laser gun,screaming bloody murder... But alive. Somehow.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Adam instinctively finds cover by some alien debris and starts shooting the mechtoid "Let's show these filthy aliens what for!"

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

Gilgamesh came to a rest by that shard of alien hull panel,and stopped screaming; Instead, his ragged breathing came over comms.

"Three questions. Am I alive? How close are we? And how fucked are those X-Rays?"

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

The Mechtoid rather nimbly hunkered down, the spray of the autoblaster smashing apart the wall behind it and presently a partial view of a room behind.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"Your alive actual, hold on that status on the X-Rays, and not sure how close." Martha replied.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"Damn it! Send in more men!" Adam screamed,

"Drown them in their own blood."

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

"WITH PLEASURE" Jorge responded.

With more lasers than what his gun should hold, Jorge opens fire on the Mechtoid

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Again, the Mechtoid twisted aside, dodging the incoming fire. Emboldened, it stomped forward, firing again.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

"Fuck You and DIE already" Jorge screamed.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

Gilgamesh's eyes shone with an inner fire; Despite the man's injuries,the Canadian man stood tall and erect,pointing his shoulder at the Thin Man's perch.

"Let's go three-for-three,shall we?"

With that,the grapple gun fired,digging the claw into the ship's hull. It reeled him in,bringing Gilgamesh up close and personal to the Thin Man.

"SURPRISE,MOTHERFUCKER!"

His foot came up in a blinding blur of movement,and snapped out like an expert fencer's thrust. The heavy boot caught the dapper alien square in the chest,causing it to stumble backwards a fair distance. Snapping his Scatter Laser up, Gilgamesh aimed briefly, then fired. The beams slammed into the alien's upper chest and neck, boring a fist sized hole through the creature; Just as its head fell from the body,its corpse exploded into a familiar cloud of acidic vapours.

"Done and dusted."

Gilgamesh then spun around,and crouched behind the cover he had appropriated.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"Nice work actual!" Martha commented.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

"Like a Valkyrie, he is Swift and Fierce" Jorge agreed.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Briggs couldn't help it. Though in deep pain himself, when he witnessed Gil's insane but effective assault, he muttered through the radio in his deepest modulated voice. "Flawless victory.'

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

"Good job" Tali commented over the radio.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Fatality." Gilgamesh joked along with Briggs.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"You sure showed him." Adam said.

Luigi looked at Tali "I'm going to help the others you'll be okay on your own?" He asked.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali just looked at Luigi then sighed, pulling out her sidearm "Sure"

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Luigi hurried off to find a target.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

"Join the army they said, see the sights they said, meet foreign women they said" Tali lamented.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Shooting at the mechtoid Luigi screamed a war cry

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Meet new people, they said. Then kill them." Gilgamesh finished.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

"Anderson, you fucking tool." Jorge mutters to himself.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

The small, but steady stream of energy smacked against the shimmering purple shield. The shield wavered, but held. Twin arm-mounted cannons blazing, the Mechtoid stomped closer. Short-cut grass churned.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

Martha aimed at the mechtoid and fired a burst from her Shatterray smg "Die ya bloody bastard!"

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

It was actually a little unnerving. Not only he the shield take the incoming fire with ease, but ... the little creature inside was actually ... giggling?

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Hey,Three Two? Remember World War II? Bunker plus flamer equals good times! If you can,I think it'll help out tremendously... Assuming that tin can's down!"

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"That's not right." Martha said, unnerved by the giggling.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali finally synced with the Alloy shiv and gets it to fire at the mechtoid, but the tablet is shaky and caused it to miss

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

"I don't like your giggling." Jorge angrily replied.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

Gilgamesh quickly flipped open his forearm computer and took control of the baseline model SHIV

"Alright,you giggling little fuck... Try one of these..."

Gilgamesh took momentary aim,then...

|ABILITY USE: SUPPRESSION|

Suppressed the Mechtoid

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Briggs staggered forward, his formerly spotless forest green hulk of a MEC now more crusted in black and grey. Through the radio, his raspy breath could be heard. "My apologies, sir," his modulated voice intoned, "But I'm going to have to refuse that order. We have ... incoming."

With that, instead of charging forward, he held his ground, narrowed his eyes, leveled his laser cannon and the Mechtoid and activated the overcharge on his weapon.

Lasers and plasma tore into each other. For one of those few times in life, the 'lesser technology' won. Though Briggs and his MEC wobbled painfully, it was the Mechtiod that slammed into the ground, dead.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Three Two,report! How bad is your damage!?" Gilgamesh ordered.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

ALIEN ACTIVITY

Before Briggs could answer, the Outsider glared hatefully. It leveled its weapon and fired.

Briggs's voice was cut off in the first utterance. He hunkered down reflexively, and then a miracle happened. The Outsider's weapon started to whine. The trail of green fire bucked and juked away from Briggs, instead slashing into the ceiling and tearing up a chunk not far from wear Gil stood up above.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

Gilgamesh simply looked down at the dotted line half a foot away from his knee.

"Huh. Talk about little miracles."

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Briggs coughed. "Systems ... active, sir. Damage is serious."

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Confirmed,Three Two. Let the SHIVs take point,then. Find something to use for cover,if you can." Gilgamesh said.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

From around the insides of the fallen craft multiple clatters of outrage could be heard. Somewhere up in the nearly cloudless sky, crackles of thunder boomed. Worse, more digital warbles could be heard near the soldiers of XCOM.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"We have more Seekers!" Gilgamesh called.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Adam took a moment and looked at the motion tracker.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Someone,cover Three Five! NOW!" Gilgamesh ordered.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"Fuck! actual you want a battle scanner? To help pinpoint them? Or do they show on those?" Martha asked.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"I can see movement on the tracker!" Adam reported

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali pulls into herself trying to stay small.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

If no one of Strike Three believes in Guardian Angels, they may believe in them now. Three Seekers flashed in from nothing, each behind an operative, specifically Gilgamesh, Martha, and Tali. ... And somehow the tentacles MISSED.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"Shit! Got sight of one, and got lucky!" Martha called

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Another trio of Floaters rocket up above the fallen UFO, using the backside as cover. Streams of fire erupted, chasing operatives apart.

XCOM ACTIVITY

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

Gilgamesh wheeled around and growled animalistically at the mechanical abomination.

"I've fucked up one of your buddies already,today. Do you really want to do this to yourself?"

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"Actual enemy air reinforcements where the hell did they come from?!" Martha shouted.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"They have jump jets. Kill the squids!" Gilgamesh retorted.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"Roger. After that permission to use a battlescanner, the motion trackers not cutting it." Martha replied.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Adam moved to shoot a Seeker. He looks at the one nearest to Gil and fires.

He then called out "We have more in the ship! About five total!"

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Do it,Three Six!" Gilgamesh ordered.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

While this happens Luigi moved back to Tali to protect her from the Seeker

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Adam's marksmanship has been growing by leaps and bounds, and it showed. The force of lasers burned completely through the Seeker mere feet away from Gilgamesh. While lasers do not have any impact, the Seeker blew backwards, it's smoldering husk bouncing away and then off.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

"Swift is the fury" Adam commented.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

Gilgamesh noted that the Seeker's armoured plates were shorn off,coolant and lubricant leaked everywhere,and twin pops announced the destruction of both the thing's power supply,and weapon.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"Taste plasma fire." Adam said in a semi-asian accent much reminiscent of the Tau.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

While the soldiers of XCOM hammered away at the invaders, the booms of rolling thunder could be heard again, apparently louder now.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"We have a storm coming in! This is bad! The wind will spread the bioweapon!" Gilgamesh shouted.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

Jorge took aim at one of the two Seekers and fired.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"Either that or something big! Damn fuckers need to just die already so we can end this!" Martha called.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"I don't have anything big on tracker. At least not that I can tell all the dots look similar." Adam said.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Briggs coughed again, staggering, but managing to keep aright as he leveled his heavy laser to find a new target. "Sir, be advised. I just checked the weather channels. ... there are no storms in the region.'

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"So what the hell am I looking for?!" Adam yelled.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"Look for a large red dot, and keep calm the tracker is tricky to use sometimes." Martha explained

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

Gilgamesh's face blanched,under his helmet.

"Oh,fuck." He swore.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"Right. Right." Adam looked again analyzing the tracker once more.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

"May Odin Guide my hand" Jorge prayed.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Jorge's shot lanced through the near-center of the Seeker next to Tali. Like the one before, it dropped and bounced, although unlike the other Seeker, it managed to wobble back up into the sky again.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Strike Three, be advised; Suspected X-Ray ship is approaching the AO." Gilgamesh reported.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

"Hmm."

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"Well shit... this just got complicated." Adam said.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"It's the only explanation I have for the freak 'storm' that we're hearing." Gilgamesh explained further.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

Gilgamesh took a precious five seconds to think. If he was right, things are about to go tits up. However,they had resources to keep that from happening.

"Central,this is Three Actual! Scramble Voodoo Squadron,and the American Lightnings! We have an X-Ray craft inbound; I want air superiority!"

Without waiting for a reply,Three Actual slung his Scatter Laser,and pulled his Flashbang from his tactical vest. Pulling the pin,he vaulted over his cover,landed on the deck,took cover by the gaping hole in the side of the ship,then hucked the blinding ordnance into the ship; He swore he saw a lot of nasties inside.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

The radio answered almost immediately. "Rodger, Actual. Although I have to remind you the condition of our interceptors. I can only send Raven Three. Both other Ravens are out of commission for at least a week. I do have good news, though. TacCom is sending in the Apaches."

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Copy that; Tell them to not risk damaging the splashed craft. Tell them the truth!" Gilgamesh responded.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali was still staring at the Seeker "They can't handle the truth"

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"Three-five keep calm I am sure those pilots will be alright." Martha assured.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Perhaps it was all the damage of the interior. Whatever the reason, the flashbang bounced another direction. A huge flash of light and the accompanying smash of sound blasted in the room to the bow, not the command center.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"...Not my best toss." Gilgamesh lammented.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"I think it worked actual." Martha replied.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Luigi upon arrived at Tali and targeted the Seeker by her.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

The Seeker that had tried to kill Tali and had already been torn apart by Jorge's firepower burst into a fireball. While Tali was not hit, the flaming wreckage ignited the hay bale she used for cover.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Luigi cringed "Sorry about that."

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

Thinking fast Martha takes her battlescanner out and tosses it behind her to the wall to give the team eyes on what is around them "This might do the trick for everyone!"

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

While the firefight continued, the radio from command crackled again. This time it was not Bradford's voice, but one of the commtechs. The audio wasn't clear, but the increasing panic in the voice was obvious.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Central,Ten Zero!" Gilgamesh shouted.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Taking a risk Martha dashed closer to the fallen ship and threw her battlescanner toward the breach as hard as she could. The small device clattered, and then seconds later solid walls were overlaid with a familiar wire-frame image. Setting up defenses inside, two more Outsiders hunkered at the walls in the command center. One of the Outsiders was outlined in a vibrant red. Included inside were a pair of Thin Men crouching before device on the floor and working frantically. Again, one of the Thin Men was outlined in heavy red. With them a final sectoid scampered about pathetically.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali holstered her sidearm and attempted to move slowly towards another hay bale before crouching behind it.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Briggs howled in pain and frustration. He glowered at the Seeker first and let loose another stream of heavy red rain.

Briggs wasted no time, not even celebrating when the last Seeker erupted in a torrent of sparks and parts. He pivoted on his foot and lines up one of the Floaters way too close to Gil.

The lead Floater burst apart, detonating like a firebomb.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

"Marvelous" Jorge commented.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"Remind me to get three-two a drink when we get back three-actual." Martha said

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali had the alloy SHIV target the next floater.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

Gilgamesh, noticing his peril, quickly accessed his forearm computer, and has it take aim at a Floater

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Another stream of thick laser fire raced in, missing Gilgamesh and ripping apart a second Floater. Tali proved yet again that her accuracy with a SHIV is better than with her gun.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

The SHIV's treads churned the soil beneath as it raced to a forward position. Once near the gaping hole in the hull,the machine swivelled,and started raining red-hot death upon the last Floater. Lances of crimson death pierced the cyborg's body,striking the chest,neck, and head, over-penetrating to the fuel hoses and jetpack behind. The monster hit the ground,as its jetpack popped,g ore flowing swiftly from strangely un-cauterized wounds.

"Central,this is Three Actual,I could not read your last! Repeat transmission!"

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

ALIEN ACTIVITY

"STRIKE THREE!" Bradford's voice hollered out through the radio. "HEAD'S UP! We can't find the source of where they came from, but THREE Interceptors appeared and have dropped out of orbit and are on an ATTACK VECTOR to your location!'

Brigg's face turned ashen. "... ... Oh GOD!" he wailed.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Oh,fuck. Strike Three,three X-Ray interceptors are on an attack vector! I'd bet shit-to-diamonds that they wanna pop the tank!"

"Central,what's the ETA on our air support?"

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"Are they calling in an air strike on us?!" Adam shouted in shock.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Not us! The UFO! They're willing to bomb their own to deploy this weapon!" Gilgamesh replied.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"I know! That still counts us!" Adam retorted.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"We're just gravy." Gilgamesh replied.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"Fuck! we need options and fast, we got no Anti Aircraft guns!" Martha shouted.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"Either way I think we should just advance in the opposite direction." Adam said.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

The Outsider snapped a glance up at Gilgamesh. It shot a quick burst through the wall he used for cover. The blast was close, but once it was done, it was clear a killshot was not intentional. The alloy he stood on started to groan. The Outsider took the chance to dash through the corridor and back into the control room.

From the unified wireframe overlay, a silent conversation could be seen. The large Outsider apparently rebuked the Thin Men, who hunkered down and worked even faster. Then the large Outsider, the outsider previously inside, and the last Sectoid took cover, aimed ... and waited.

XCOM ACTIVITY

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"We have a JOB to do,soldier! We have air support on the way to help. We're going to capture this ship,then weld that tank shut! Are we CLEAR!?" Gilgamesh ordered.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Adam looked at his teammate "...yes sir."

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/04/2018**

"OH RA" Jorge called.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"I don't fucking mind that, just let me know options as they come up when that scanner runs out another one will be out." Martha stated.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Adam sprinted forward and ducked at the wall next to the hole

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

Gilgamesh snapped his arm out, hauling his squadmate back.

"SHIVs first!"

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/04/2018**

Tali ordered the alloy SHIV to enter the craft

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"Copy that!" Martha replied ready to follow the SHIVs in while not becoming a target.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

Adam stops as Gilgamesh's arm hauls him back by the collar.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"We have the metal shields, and we need to advance on a killbox. We're sure as shit gonna use 'em!" Gilgamesh said.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/04/2018**

"Yeah. Okay." Adam conceded.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/04/2018**

"I can follow behind and cover left." Martha reported.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

Over the radio, voices abounded. Initially, at least four voices form XCOM Mission control, at least two F-16 pilots, and two Apache pilots all rambled and ranted through the airwaves. Confusion abounded. At least one thing was clear. EVERYTHING was coming.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/04/2018**

"Strike Three, we have air support. This is Three Actual to Air Support,come in!" Gilgamesh called.

 **Gryffen 08** **/04/2018**

The SHIVS raced in, weapons blazing. Their ordered charge was counted by a shower of green alien fire.

One burst of the green streams stopped within seconds. One missed entirely. Two centered in on the smaller of the Shivs, with one stream punching completely through and blowing out it's core. It detonated, setting fire to the over SHIV.

Through all the radio chatter, Brigg's deep, pained rasping could be heard. He had stumbled closer. His awkward footfalls were still sure, although awkward. As the SHIVs raced and met their fate, his eyes dipped down. "Ally units," he intoned. "Find cover. Beginning Charge."

Instead of hauling up his weapon, Briggs sprinted into the coming fire.

August 5, 2018

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Three Two,no!" Gilgamesh shouted.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

"Briggs!" Martha shouted.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

"NO!" Jorge shouted as well.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

Bits of green smashed into Brigg's shoulder. He didn't shop. Running full force, he smashed his way past the ruined SHIVs, and hoisted up his left arm. His voice turned even colder, raspier. ... Hateful. His modulated English voice said one word.  
"Incinerate."

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

"STRIKE THREE STAY LOW!" Martha yelled knowing Gilgamesh would have called the same thing.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Backwash!" Gilgamesh shouted.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

"We need to help him." Adam said pointing after Briggs

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

Martha takes quick cover pulling Adam into cover with her.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"We can't, not without getting roasted!" Gilgamesh said.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

Screams abounded. From the digital wireframe overlay, the images splattered with the intense energy. One thing was clear. The inside was coated in fiery death, and all but one Outsider and one Thin Man were left standing.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

"Umph!" Adam grunted as he's pulled down.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Three Two, sound off! Strike Three,STORM THE PLACE!" Gilgamesh commanded.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

"YOU HEARD THE MAN MOVE IN!" Martha shouted, getting up moving her weapon raised for the breach.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

Briggs didn't answer until his flamer shut down. He slumped, shoulders fallen, but still standing. "... systems ... active,' he choked out.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

Adam gets up from cover "ON MY MARK, CHARGE! STORM THEM! GO GO GO!" He proceeded to move ahead dashing with the group

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Three Two,you're a fucking hero." Gilgamesh said.

"This is Three Actual to Air Support,do you read me!?"

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

Upon arriving to Briggs Adam pulled out his medkit and does his best to stabilize the man.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Turning his attention back to the squad, Gilgamesh called out.

"Focus on the Thin Man! Stop whatever it is that fucker's doing!"

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

The bright blue mist from Adam's medkit washed over Brigg's massive metal form. How it worked, who knows. However, Briggs stood a bit taller. 'My thanks," he rasped.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

"Don't mention it." Adam replied.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

Jorge moved up and stood in front of Briggs, and opens fire on the Thin Man and proceeded to have his gun empty into the ceiling.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Fucking Hell, we got gremlins!" Gilgamesh growled.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

"Damn it Loki." Jorge cursed.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Gilgamesh advanced into the command centre and began to pump blast after blast of laserfire into the Outsider's cover,hoping to force it to move its ass.

|ABILITY USE: FLUSH|

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

Gilgamesh's devoted, constant barrage tore apart the door-frame the last-and-glowing Outsider hunkered behind. The spread of short-range lasers shredded the alloy of the craft, and the glowing surface of the creature equally. It staggered, toppled on its back to the floor, then rolled way behind a much smaller hunk of metal. Interestingly enough, it's left leg was dragging behind it.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

Luigi moved up to target the Outsider behind its cover.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

The crimson beam from Luigi's gun burned through the meager cover the Outsider used. The glowing alien form buckled, then evaporated in itself, leaving nothing behind.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Kill the lizard!" Gilgamesh shouted.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

Martha ran to where she uses her grapple line and gets close enough to kick the Thin Man away to shoot the bugger when it was far enough away

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

By this time, the excessive and confusing chatter on the radio quickly filtered down to two channels. "Strike Three, I apologize for the radio clutter," Bradford began. "I've shut down several channels, and currently left you with Firebird One and Raven Three. Firebird, please confirm with Three Actual."

"Confirmed, Ten-two," a brusque voice announced. "This is Maj. Stephan Drake, Apache squadron Firebird One. We have your vector, Strike Three. Please confirm, Ten-ten.'

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Ten Four,Firebird One. Be advised; The splashed craft is not to be risked; It's carrying an aerosol bioweapon." Gilgamesh informed the pilots.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

"Ten-two, Actual," Firebird reported. "Approach vectors locked in. ETA: four minutes. We'll have a lot of explaining to do to the press in the next few days, and saying it's a 'training exercise' won't cut it. We'll be careful with your package. From the sound of it, you have the AO secured groundside, but if you're tuned into the skychan, our Lightnings are getting burned."

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Copy that, Firebird One. Godspeed." Gilgamesh replied.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

Propelled by her grapple, Martha slew directly into the Thin Man and punted him almost exactly as she had been performing in her training. The normally wiry creature was slammed away, smashing into one of the control panels, where it hissed in hatred. It barely had time to move when Martha opened fire, shredding it's left arm. It hissed again ... as the device next to Martha slowly beeped away.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

"Buggers still up and I got a beeping panel next to me." Martha reported.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Keep the X-Ray away from the panel." Gilgamesh ordered.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali moved up to the craft while pulling out her arc thrower.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

Bradford's terse voice called out. "Strike Three, be advised! Major Drake's report is completely accurate. Ranson's squadron is being cut apart, but their giving us time. We've got two confirmed hits on the trio, but one of them has broken through. I'm sorry.'

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

"Oh..." Adam cursed.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

ALIEN ACTIVITY

Driven by something none of Strike Three may ever fully understand, the last Thin Man hisses again and leapt at Martha, firing the entire way. Though obviously burning and scorched, it pounced forward, possessed.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

"Bugger!"

Acting fast Martha barely dodged by twisting her body as it passed like a charging bull as the Thin Man kept going for a foot or two before stopping "Um.. ok that buggers kinda lost it."

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

Though it missed, the deranged Thin Man continued to try to divide its attention, frantically firing on Martha while slapping it's hand all over the control panel on that squat device on the floor.

XCOM ACTIVITY

The radio burst again. "ANOTHER INTERCEPTOR HAS BROKEN FREE!"

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

"Stop him!" Jorge shouted.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

"Adam catch!" Tali tossed her Arc Thrower to Adam

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

Adam grabs it "Gotcha"

He rushed to the Thin Man and fires.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Zap it or kill it! I don't care which! We! Are! Leaving! Firebird One, you have two hostiles inbound!" Gilgamesh informed.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

The sad sigh one the radio said enough. "Ten-two, Actual. We'll try to provide cover fire anyway.'

Though the catch and the follow aim were spectacular, the arc thrower merely shot out sparks. Even the wires never left the unit.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

Adam looked at the arc thrower befuddled.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali sighed "Waste it."

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

Adam pulled the trigger twice more and looks at the Thin Man all the while.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

Jorge shoot the last alien.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

"I swear this never happens." Adam said

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Big Sky,we need evac,ASAP!" Gilgamesh said.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

"Actual what about the tank?" Martha asked.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

The radio crackled again. "Rodger, Actual. En route. ETA: forty seconds."

About seconds after Big Sky spoke, a sharp alto piped in. "This is Raven Three. Don't you DARE abandon ship! I've got the first boogie padlocked! That's a bioweapon! We can't afford for it to GO!"

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"We can't do a damn thing; The interceptors are inbound!"

"We need to evacuate the entire tank!"

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

Jorge's aim was true, as usual. The Thin Man's chest burst apart, betraying the telltale cloud of evil green.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

"Permission to stay behind and lock down that leak Actual?" Jorge asked.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

"We can't leave you heard them." Adam agreed.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Here's the situation; The tank has a rupture; We need to weld it shut. The interceptors are inbound, so unless a miracle happens, the only way to save this is to extract the whole fucking tank."

"We simply don't have time."

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

On the radio. that alto voice yelled out, "KILL CONFIRMED! THREES! ... CENTRAL! PLEASE ... trust me. Trust US. We can do this!

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

"Actual if we have one engineer give me the time to do this, anyone got something as a wielder?" Martha asked.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Three Five, you're a natural for alien systems; Shut this thing down." Gilgamesh ordered.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali moved over to examine the leak "Maybe a pistol... no our weapons perform more like cutters."

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

Jorge held up his gun "Wielder right here."

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Three-Three, your gun's going to be our welder. Let's find some patch material; We're giving Raven his chance." Gilgamesh said.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

"Yes sir." Adam replied.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

The tension on the radio was as thick as the tension in the fallen spaceship. "Strike Three, sealing that breach is imperative. I'll agree for an evac, but if you have ANY chance of sealing it, do so. ... Godspeed, Strike Three."

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Central,we need a light frequency that'll melt the alloy,not cut it. Any ideas?" Gilgamesh asked.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

Over the radio, the alto voice yelped out,"HIS?!"

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

"Right Three-Four let's give em a hand! Three-five you heard actual try to work the systems while we work." Martha said

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"...Whoops."

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali looks at Gilgamesh "Alright"

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

Jorge pulled a chunk of the wall off the floor "Use this."

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Gilgamesh started to look for long strips of alloy to use as a patch, he examined the material offered, and nodded.

"Let's roll,Threes!"

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

Surprisingly, Bradford's voice started to snicker. "Three Actual, it's an honest mistake. Besides, your attention is else." The voice grew serious. "Even so, please set up what defenses you have. And Raven Three? Place this blame on me. Fair?"

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Three Two,can you hold the patch in place?"Gilgamesh asked.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

Jorge held the piece of metal in place.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

The alto voice hissed in anger for a long moment. '... fair. Besides, I AM splashing this sonovabitch.'

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali looked at what's left of the systems "It's mostly fried... actual... weld is going to have to do."

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

"Great incomings.. actual I can head up the defense or help with the wield your call." Martha said.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"My gut's telling me that's a detonator. Once we're done with the patch,we're going to get into that computer's guts to do some wire work,if the console's hosed."

"Three Two will hold the patch in place. Three Three will weld it. Three Six,you're on watch, Three Five,do what you can with that computer."

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

Briggs heaved another rasp of breath, then stomped into the Control room. He peered at the device, as ordered. He blinked, then reported. " ... scanning.".

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali kept looking through what systems were functional if any.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

"Roger that I'll get scanners in place so we are not caught off guard" Martha said as she went to place another battle scanner.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

Briggs tipped his head up and gulped. "Sir? Actual? .. It's a bomb. Just like you said. It's not fully primed, but ... I think it was already set on a timer.'

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"And things keep getting better. Three Seven,on me; We have experience with bombs." Gilgamesh sighed.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

"Yes Sir" Jorge replied.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

On the radio a new voice droned in. "Lightnings reporting. ... Boogie splashed." What should have been good news was reported heavily in sadness.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

"Let me at it, and this bomb won't blow" Jorge assured.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Confirmed. Thanks for the work... And I'm sorry for your losses." Gilgamesh said.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

"Sir?" Briggs said hesitantly. "According to what I see, it's less than 200 pounds. ... I can lift it. Or .. stay here?"

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Can we confirm that this object,right here,is our bomb? Or just a console?"

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

"RAVEN THREE, CALLING! DAMMIT! IT"S ON AN ATTACK VECTOR!"

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

Martha set up and waited for any hostile contacts.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

From outside, green channels of light tore acorss the field, missing the downed ship, but barely. Overhead, a scream of alien engines tore passed. The shockwave rocked everyone.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

Adam looked around "We need to move!"

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"And there's our cue. Fuck it. Throw that bomb as far away as you can,Three Two! Three Seven,get to the welding!" Gilgamesh shouted.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

Jorge put all his concentration into the bomb before him "If this thing gets ready to blow. I want everyone out of here."

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Raven Three, work your magic. We're in it to win it!" Gilgamesh encouraged.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

Martha popped her head up from the dirt, "Still ok over here."

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

"ACKNOWLEDGED!" Briggs yelled in his modulated voice. Metal arms thicker than most people's bodies wrapped around the bomb. With a short whine of metal, the bomb was snapped up into the MEC's arms. Without a second's pause, Briggs stormed out of the Ship.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Strike Three. We might die,here. If we do,I'm sorry. But I want to be certain we're doing all we can for our one home." Gilgamesh declared.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali moved over to the console that the Thin Man had been at and starts tapping it "If that bomb goes off..."

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Hopefully,it's just a plasma charge,and not a nuke."

"Now,come on,Three Seven! Three Three! We have a patch to weld! Double time!"

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali keeps pressing buttons "Either would kill us, and glass the area... plus release whatever this is."

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

Jorge started welding the patch on.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

Adam moved over to aid in the weld.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

After rushing outside, Gilgamesh held the alloy panel in place over the tank's rupture.

"The exterior weld is gonna need something to prop it up while it cools."

"Three Two,status?"

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

"I can do one of these patches solo, go fix the other one" Jorge replied.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

Tali's desperate configuring of the controls does nothing at the moment, which is at least good news. She's done nothing wrong.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"I need someone to get me a log,or something to prop this patch on,out here! Something big and sturdy!" Gilgamesh called.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

Adam removed his vest "Would this work?"

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

Jorge braced himself against the patch.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

"Wouldn't recommend removing armor" Tali suggested.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

On the radio, Major Drake could be heard. 'Can't believe you dodged that Raven."

"Cant' HIT the damn thing!" she roared back. Then ... "Oh ... ... Firebirds? Threes? It's on another attack vector. I can at least send you telemetry."

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

"GO FIX THAT OTHER HOLE" Jorge screamed.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

Adam placed the vest back on and looks around for something to help.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Gilgamesh nodded, and sprinted inside.

"A slab of alloy should do! Lord knows there's enough!"

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

Adam grabbed a large piece of alloy and heft it up "here!"

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

"GET THAT INSIDE" Jorge called.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

"How we doing there guys? I am still out here!" Martha asked.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

Adam pulls it over and placed it in the hole

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Gilgamesh dragged a slab of alloy over the internal rupture,and drew his sidearm. Setting it to a low frequency,he began to sink shot after shot into the metal,making a spot weld... Agonizingly slowly.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

On the radio, Major Drake's voiced ordered with a tone laced in stone. "Firebirds, we have vectors. It's a longshot, but I want us in phalanx formation, and I want the Verpines hot. As soon as we have ANY firing solution, fire."

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Welding! Get in; I doubt the X-Rays will send more infantry!" Gilgamesh called.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali gre frustrated and limped over and starts helping Gilgamesh by pulling out her sidearm.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Panic and concern crept into Gilgamesh's voice.

"Three Two,please respond! What is your status!?"

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

"Be advised, Firebirds,' Bradford intoned. "Patching in triangulations from sat-bounches. I'm not sure how much it'll help, but good luck."

Over the radio, Brigg's panting could be heard. "I'm a good five hundred meters due west of you and going. I'm ... I don't think it's a nuke, but I'd rather be sure. If I can manage a full klick, will deposit."

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Please do."

"And,Briggs? Thank you. Godspeed. I wish I made some smarter calls,today."

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

"Briggs? Make it back to us" Jorge begged.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali fired her sidearm at the weld "What calls could you make without precognition?"

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"The charge order,for one. It was stupid and rushed." Gilgamesh lamented.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

Martha headed for the inside of the ship saying "Spirits watch over you Briggs, warrior and friend."

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

Over the radio, Raven Three screamed out, "SHIT! I CAN'T HIT IT!"

Once again, an huge alien mechanical scream approached. Like a banshee it roared, screeching and pushing with its sheer volume. Two more streams of green rain burned into the ground, missing the downed craft again.

"FIREBIRDS! OPEN UP!"

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Six,help us out with this weld." Gilgamesh asked.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

"Rushed yes, necessary though." Tali replied.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

Martha went over to where Gilgamesh is to help "Right!"

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Gilgamesh ,to his credit,seemed to pay no mind to the alien interceptor.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

Overhead, as the alien craft roared passed with another shockwave, myriad missiles ranted in return. Explosions volleyed and thundered.  
"HIT! WE CONFIRM A HIT!"

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

Martha worked her best on the weld saying "I really hate these alien bastards."

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

Jorge grinned under his helmet "Tonight, I hear Odin's call." He mutters to himself

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Ignore the aircraft,Threes. It's not our problem." Gilgamesh reminded the squad.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

"SUCK ON IT! WE GOT YOU GOOD!"

"Threes! This is is Raven Three! Whoever Firebird Two is, DAMN good shooting! ... Wish I could say it's down, but it's smoking!'

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali examined the weld "Alright we need pressure till it cools, any more heat and it may melt."

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"That means it's crippled. Good." Gilgamesh commented

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

"Anytime, angel," the other pilot chuckled.  
"Focus, Firebirds. It's still live."

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Gilgamesh pointed at a nearby slab of alloy.

"Let's make an alloy sandwich."

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

"Right get me where I can work." Martha said.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"For now? We're in hurry up and wait mode." Gilgamesh said.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

"Strike Three," Bradford called out. "Whatever you're doing, it's working. Greyscales are starting to creep to normal.'

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

"Copy Central" Jorge replied.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Gilgamesh got up,and heaved up one end of the indicated alloy slab,and started to drag it to the weld

However,after only a couple of steps,he hissed,and fell to a knee.

"Dammit... Adrenaline's crashing."

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

Martha goes from the weld to helping Gilgamesh pull the thing over "I got it."

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Panting, and clutching his side, Gilgamesh nodded.

"Sorry. I'm still a little toasty from the grenade."

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

As his weld cooled, Jorge got inside and put his weight on the freshly welded slab of metal "Go, I got this"

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

"Your good lad." Martha said as she helps Jorge out getting it over "We work together three-seven quicker we get it done the better."

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

Over the radio, Raven Three's voice shrieked in anger and outrage, swearing for at least five seconds. "AGH ! IT NAILED ME GOOD!"

"Raven Three, you're almost critical," Bradford called out. "I'm not sure if you have any structural integrity."

"Central! SIR! I can DO THIS!"

"Raven Three, this is Firebird. If you have vectors, we're ready to line up for another phalanx.'

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Gilgamesh sat down,and leaned his back against what he assumed was the remains of a console; He couldn't tell. At least it was flat.

"And now... We wait. How's the triathlon,Two?"

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

"You would make an excellent Valkyrie, 3-6" Jorge commented.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

"3-7 with what we've faced I'd think the elders would have made me head warrior by now." Martha quipped back.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

"True" Jorge agreed.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali had a hard time still standing and sat down pressing her back to the wall.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Gilgamesh inhaled deeply, tilting his head back, and closed his eyes.

"So. Before we got put on the op. How was everyone's day?"

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

"3-5, take this" Jorge tossed Tali his medkit.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

Brigg's reverberating voice responded. There was no hiding his nervousness. "Sir? ... Distance achieved, but ... it's powering up. ... I'm running, sir!"

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Gilgamesh exhaled slowly, making idle chit-chat.

"Three Two,throw that bomb,then run back to us."

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

"So far been calm, How far is three two from us?" Martha asked still helping Jorge.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

Adam walked over to Gilgamesh "Sir you aren't looking so good."

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali moved over to Gilgamesh and started trying to patch him up, though her movement is slower than usual.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"I know I'm not,Three. But,there's really nothing for it,right now."

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

Pulling out of his backpack Adam revealed a spare medkit.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Gilgamesh fixed Tali with a glare.

"First rule of first aid; Heal yourself. You're no use to anyone dead."

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

"Okay who needs this?" Adam asked.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Gilgamesh casually threw a thumb in Tali's direction.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

"3-5, and Actual do" Jorge said.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

"I'm on it's tail!" Raven Three yelled out. "Vectors forward. ... It's coming IN!"

A wail of alien engine screamed close again. This time the green fire struck the bow of the ship. Alloy shattered. Thousands of raw alien knives flew through the air.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

"Yes sir, Tali here yo- gah!" Adam stumbled at the explosion.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali fell on her side.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

"HEADS DOWN!" Martha called taking cover as a few shards headed her way.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

Jorge remained steadfast

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Instantly, Gilgamesh went from languid to alert ,assessing the situation.

"That's opposite our entry point; What's the damage,Threes?"

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

Adam ducked down.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

"You guys get out while you still can, I'll hold down the weld" Jorge said.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

Above, the chorus of missiles abounded. The alien energies screamed back in reply.

"Hit!" a voice called out in firm joy.

"HIT!" another voice wailed in panic. "Engine is stable, but gyro's shot. I'm ... sir, I have to land!"

"... Permission granted, Firebird Five. Godspeed."

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Status on bogey?"

Gilgamesh started to throw out hand signals; He wanted everyone who can walk to check the bow of the ship for ruptures in the tank.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali returned to fixing up Gilgamesh "With all due respect sir, my suits patched yours isn't"

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

Martha nodded getting up seeing she was ok though the shards where close "Anyone else have shards nearly nail them or just me?"

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

Jogre pulled a shard away from his boot

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

In the aftermath of the devastation of the bow of the alien craft, most everyone had a new set of lascrations, but nothing that could kill. Adam, however, found a twelve-inch section of alien metal through his left forearm. Strangely, he felt no pain at the moment.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Gilgamesh quickly assessed the situation,and nodded.

"Someone,cut that metal down,and put a bandage on it!"

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

"Huh..." Adam questioned

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Do NOT remove it! It's what's keeping his blood inside!" Gilgamesh shouted.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali turned towards Adam "Couch CPL let me see!"

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

"Yeah..." Adam replied, dazed.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali did her best to wrap the shard and bandage it "Should I try to remove and sear, Actual?"

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Negative."

"Cauterization is one way, and invites infection."

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

Adam looked at his arm and frowns

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

From the west. a thunderclap sounded. The world trembled for a few seconds. Ground rained down, although from inside the downed ship, that didn't matter.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

"Actual. Front of the ship looks like it was hit hard, but i don't see any ruptures in the tank double checking wait one." Martha said, going to get a closer look of the damage

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

"Briggs, come in" Jorge radioed.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

Briggs didn't answer.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali finished with Adam and went back to checking Gilgamesh for anything serious

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Gilgamesh's veins turn to ice.

"No.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

"Briggs?" Jorge asked again.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Gilgamesh stands up,injuries and pain ignored.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

Nothing but silence came from the calls to Briggs.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Three Two. Ten Zero." Gilgamesh said.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

"Oh... OH! Fuck! Fuck fuck! AGH! DAMN IT!" Adam cried finally seeming to notice the wound to its full extent.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

"Actual status of tanks is good no damage, any word on Briggs? If not I am going for him." Martha reported.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Gilgamesh's voice was... Distressingly monotone.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali Frowns "Could his gear be fried?"

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

"Strike Three, am I reading this right? Are the seals in place? The greyscale is almost normal now." Bradford asked.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

Jorge silently cried under his helmet

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Central,do you have any telemetry on Three Two?" Gilgamesh asked.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali stood up with slight difficulty.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

Martha did a quick jog back to the others and stops near Gilgamesh "If anything I will go and check if not actual."

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Gilgamesh walked, almost like a zombie, to the breach in the hull.

"Three Two,this is Three Actual; Ten. Zero."

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali moved outside and looks towards the direction that Briggs left in.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

"I can't hit it, I can't HIT it!" Raven Three ranted. Then she sighed. "At least I'm on it's tail. Vectors are locked in. Can you see the plume, Firebirds?"

"Confirmed, Raven" Mj. Drake reported. "We're down a Firebird, and this might be our last salvo. Adding chainguns to them mix. ... Strike Three? What's the Ten-twenty?"

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

Adam eventually sat down clutching his arm.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

"Actual I'll go and check, just give the word, and I will do it I can book it through the fire, I know you want to do the same, just tell me am I clear to do this?"

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Gilgamesh seemed to have not heard; He was singularly focused on the wellbeing of Three Two

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

"... Strike Three?"

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Three Two,can you read me!?" Gilgamesh shouted again.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

"He rides with Odin now" Jorge said to himself.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

Martha puts her hand on Gilgamesh's shoulder "ACTUAL, I'll check three two, work with the aircraft you with me?"

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

From the west, the cloud of angry orange roiled up, steadily dissipating.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

Eventually through the pain in his arm Adam picks up a radio "Firebird we read you."

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali focused her eyes as best she could.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Gilgamesh shook his head, then saw the cloud.

"Sorry... We're in the splashed craft,minus one. Last on him was one mike to the West."

"Stay here,Six,wait for the next run."

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

"Whew. Thank you, Strike Three. We have a solid tac-bounce on the boggie. You may not be able to help much, but any firepower could be welcome. ... You may want to vacate the craft as well. Just in case.'

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

"Got it, after I'll go look for you." Martha said.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Alright,Threes! Let's make ourselves useful! Outside,and let's SHOOT THAT FUCKER WHERE IT HURTS!" Gilgamesh shouted.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

The helmet displays lit up. The incoming intercept was well over five miles away, but it was clear.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

Martha went outside and took aim in a vector to get a hit in ready.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali moved back to cover still wielding just her side arm.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Gilgamesh stepped outside,with only a slight limp,and drew his sidearm,as insane as that seemed,and aimed along the intercept route.

"We're shooting light,so... No need to lead the target."

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Luigi moved into position.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

Adam steped outside with the others and lays down by some alien alloy as cover he uses it to prop up his Gatling Laser

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

Raven's voice sputtered in, this time with a dry cough. "Strike Three, I am right on it's tail. ETA, ten seconds. Do what you can. Firebirds? ... It's been an honor."

There was a second's pause, then Bradford spoke up. "Raven Three, why is your heartrate starting to flatline?"

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"We are humanity. This is our only home. It's all we know,and we'll defend it to the last, with everything we have, to keep monsters away from it. We are humanity,and these visitors are not welcome here." Gilgamesh announced.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

"She was hit..." Gilgamesh said.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

Adam stepped outside, wielding Briggs gun with inhuman strength.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

Raven Three didn't answer that. There was a pause, then, "Eight. seven. six. five...'

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Six,you're first." Gilgamesh said.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

Maj. Drake's voice joined in. "Four. Three..."

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

"Got it." Martha replied.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

The yellow plume of smoke from the alien intercept could be seen banking low.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Take the shot." Gilgamesh ordered.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

Praying that the spirits watch over her. Martha fired at the target first before the others already angry at the loss of the pilots

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

Martha's fire missed as expected. However, it came close enough, and the wireframe image of the ship was now highlighted.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

Adam fired a burst next.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

Jorge followed suit, Briggs gun let loose.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

Adam's shots missed.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

Jorge clipped the craft

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Gilgamesh attempted to fire his Laser Pistol... And he did. But the thing kept on firing on its own. Somehow,the weapon tore itself out of Actual's control,and angry red beams flew hither and tither... Including towards his squad

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali and Luigi both missed the craft.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Fucking HELL!" Gilgamesh swore.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

Martha bailed behind some alloy plating for cover as Gilgamesh's weapon went crazy.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

Jorge stood his ground, unflinching.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

The combine fire may not have seemed like much at first. However, there was a clear spark on the craft's belly at Jorge's shot. From right behind, twin crimson beams pierced completely through the craft. The right engine of the alien interceptor blew apart in mid air. Now completely inflamed, the ship slowly banked, but opened fire.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Finally regaining control of his sidearm, Gilgamesh swiftly turned it off,and holstered it,watching the drama unfold above

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

Adam ducked back down.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

"Incoming fire!" Martha shouted.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

"GET THE HELL OFF OUR PLANET MUTHER FUCKER" Jorge yelled, standing his ground.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali and Anderson both ducked behind cover.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Despite his panic rising, Gilgamesh forced it down,and simply stood,feet at shoulder width,hands folded at the small of his back,and watched in silence.

"Either we survive,or we die."

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

The stream of energy raced passed and between the members of Strike one, tearing apart the roof of the craft, though thankfully nothing detonated. All around, the Apaches let loose with everything. Far and away, most attacks missed, although one missile and one stream of chainfire tore the alien ship through.

With another banshee cry, the ship slew past, far out of sight. Then from the north a mushroom cloud grew, follow ten seconds later by a heavy sonic boom.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Central,the objective took fire. What do the readings say?" Gilgamesh asked.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

Maj. Drake's voice called out. "Strike Three? Central? Confirm crash landing of second alien craft. Sending coordinates now. Firebirds will be en route. However, I think we can leave a package for you. Strike Three? If you'd be so kind as to step at least a hundred yards from the craft?"

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"You hear the Major,Threes; Put some ground between us and that boat!" Gilgamesh said.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

Bradford's voice bled with tension. "So far ... it appears stable, Actual." He paused. "Say again, major? What are you ... ?

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

Jorge went the minimum asked distance

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

Adam nodded and got up rushing from the craft.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

Martha started heading to the point asked

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

"And while we're at it, Raven Three, answer!" Bradford spat.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali gets some help from Luigi as they try and move at a decent clip

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Gilgamesh followed behind his squad, even behind Tali, thanks to rather frequent stumbles and half-falls

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

There was a dry cough in the radio. Raven Three's pained voice managed. "Raven Three ... still airborne. Sir? I wont' be making it to HQ. I can make it to Ranson. ... Please call a Code Shepherd."

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Note to self; Plasma burns." Gilgamesh muttered.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

Bradford's solemn voice caught in his throat. "Calling Code Shepherd. Godspeed, Raven Three."

In the meantime, two of the four Apaches carefully approached the downed craft. Their noses tipped down, aiming for the ship. Two missiles lauched from each attack chopper ...

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK,FIREBIRDS!? THERE'S AN AEROSOL BIOWEAPON ON THAT THING!" Gilgamesh shouted.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

"oh no.." Martha cried

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

"Dear god..." Adam said

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

"THOSE CRAZY BASTARDS!" Jorge screamed

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

"Clear out!" Adam shouted

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Gilgamesh groaned loudly,hissed,and fell to the ground,panting in pain.

"Fucking... Hell..."

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

The missiles streak out ... and detonated far above the craft. A thick cloud of heavy white powder showered down, sniffing the fires out in seconds.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali frowned,

"Warning next time please"

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

"Wait.. Thats WP, actual their using WP on it." Martha said.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"WP burns. That's putting it out." Gilgamesh commented

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

"Next time with no warning, won't happen" Jorge said

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Firefoam missiles." Gilgamesh replied.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

"Think we're far enough away?" Martha asked

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Gilgamesh groaned again.

"I'm not feeling too hot. Adrenaline crash. Plasma burns. Lord knows what else."

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

"Yeah...I think we are" Jrge agreed.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

"Hopefully." Adam said.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali turned and started working on Gilgamesh... again

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

"Polycarbonate warheads," Mj. Drake announced. "My apologies for the scare. I thought you knew that was standard load on a suppression flight."

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"I was JTF,Major. Not Chair Force." Gilgamesh replied.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

"Permission to go find Briggs Actual?" Jorge asked.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Actual hissed again; Plainly, his injuries were starting to be felt in full.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

"Alright... 3-7 3-4 stick with actual 3-5 and 3-3.. I'll go look for 3-2.. and actual.. I'll find him.. Alright?" Martha promised.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali gave herself a small stim to help focus on Gilgamesh

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

Adam sook his head "I can help."

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

"I'm going, 3-6, don't stop me." Jorge declared.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"I refuse to not go. I was there for his first op. I was there for his hospitalization. I was there for his recovery. I will be there for him,now."

"Hell or high water. Are we clear?"

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

"It's just an arm. I'll make make it." Adam replied

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali frowned "Look sir your not doing much better than me... let me at least give you something to help."

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

"Actual with respect your almost fubar! Three seven he needs the help here, I am not going to leave wounded unattended, Tali will need someone to help her focus." Martha countered.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

Bradford's voice rang out, stiff with tension, but gratitude. "Firebird command, thank you for the assistance. I should have warned my team as well. Obviously, I have a lot that demanded my attention." He quickly added. "Strike Three? I don't have a read on Three-Two, but we also do not have a reading of a flatline. We have nothing. Sending you his last coordinates now."

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

"Thank you Sir" Jorge replied

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali asked, "Central any word on a EMP from the blast?"

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

The Apaches slowly turned until they were out of safe distance, then roared away. "Sorry for the scare, Strike three. Wasn't intentional! Thought you knew. Good hunting. And we'll keep the other site secure until you can send another team."

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Gilgamesh deftly unslung his Scatter Laser,turned it off,and removed the power supply,before planting the muzzle on the ground,cradling the buttstock under his armpit; A crutch.

"I'm not arguing."

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali sighed then injected Gilgamesh with a stim to give him some pep

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

Jorge set off immediately for the coordinates.

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

Adam pulled out his medkit out "Seriously anyone need this?"

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

"Strike Three? We have an eagle on your coordinates. I want an honest assessment? How are you medically? I don't want to risk any of you, but it's not often we can recover two craft at once.'

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

"And no one really wants to listen. Fine we'll go together, and Jorge I know you can hear me.. You get back here and stick with actual.. He will need the help, and Luigi is to stick close, if the wounded need a break give em one I will start looking and let you know if I find him." Martha said.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Central,we're in rough shape. I'm using my gun as a crutch,right now,and Five's suffered serious Seeker trauma to the neck." Gilgamesh reported.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

"Yes mam" Jorge said, unwilling to listen, but did so anyways.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Three Two's MIA,as you know; We're working to fix that one,though." Gilgamesh continued.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

It took Bradford a few seconds to respond. "Big Sky? Keep active. Meet Strike Three at Three-two's last location.'

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"And Three Three took a foot of alloy through the forearm. Sorry. Mind's elsewhere." Gilgamesh finished.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

Martha started heading out to where Three-Two was last known a bit ahead of the group doing her job to scout ahead and talking to Jorge on comms "Three-Seven I know you want to find him, I will call when I do, but your a big guy keep the wounded alright for us alright?"

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali frowned, "Come on Actual let's help each other eh?"

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

With that, Gilgamesh began to limp with his makeshift crutch to the west; It was steady,and one could feel the man's intensity, if they looked at him.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

"Will do 3-6."

With great strength, Jorge picks up Actual and 3-5 carrying them.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Luigi took up the rear covering the others.

"Easy Jorge"

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

"Easy as I can" Jorge replied.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"We're going West." Gilgamesh reported.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

The MEC that Briggs piloted was still technically intact. He was sprawled, face down. The impact of the bomb obviously slammed him forward. The right hand of the MEC had been completely severed off, and the right foot was mangled almost behind repair. Burns coated the right side of Brigg's face. The relay to his Comm unit had been sheared off entirely. Even this close, his biometrics were empty.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

Seeing Briggs Martha books it over and checks him shouting "OVER HERE MAN DOWN!"

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Gilgamesh called out, loud as he could muster, pain be damned.

"THREE TWO! RESPOND!"

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

"Jorge set me down I need to check him" Tali said.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

Briggs didn't answer. It was hard to see anything with his face into the ground.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

The shout prompted yet another groan and hiss from Gilgamesh.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

Jorge carried his charges to where Briggs was.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

Trying to carefully turn Briggs over Martha shouted. "Briggs! come on speak to me man!"

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali managed to get down and check Briggs.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Put me down." Gilgamesh said.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

Jorge set down everyone.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Immediately, Gilgamesh is pressing his hands on any part of Two's head,neck,and torso that was exposed,looking for irregularities that would betray injuries.

"C'mon,Two. You're tougher than this."

"You're an Englishman,for fuck's sake. Unconquered."

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

"C'mon lad... C'mon.." Martha begged.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali checked Briggs "ADAM! Medkit now!" Look Gilgamesh he's breathing, barely. Obvious burns, but he could have an injury in his torso. Going to try and stabilize him" Tali said as she gives herself her last stim to keep focused.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Gilgamesh nodded, firmly.

"Someone,peel the MEC open around him! Do NOT move the patient!"

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

"JORGE on the double!" Martha called.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

In a flash Gilgamesh had his Laser Pistol in hand to serve as a cutting tool.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

Jorge began to peel open the suit.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Pulse. Weak. Intermittent." Gilgamesh reported.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

"Not sure that's going to work, 10 tons of metal at least"

"Barely"

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"The Scatter's not precise enough to make a clean cut." Gilgamesh said

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

Martha took her side arm and held it out "Use my sidearm, it might help"

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

Jorge gripped the ragged metal, clearly determined to open the suit.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

"Set the pistol to core itself, cuts fine then." Tali suggested.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

Overhead, the first high-pitched, then heavy medium-tone of the many engines of the Skyranger roared closer. The thousand stalks of corn waved and flailed, until those close to the skyranger we blown away entirely when it landed.

"Strike Three? Big Sky reporting a steady landing. Land bay opening now."

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

"Jorge careful, we want to be sure we do not cause more harm." Martha informed as she did what Tali asked and tries carefully to help.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Gilgamesh took the Heater,and began to pump energy cell after energy cell into the MEC,trying to cut the machine open

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

Adam handed Tali a medkit

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Where's the Jaws of Life when you need 'em..." Gilgamesh lamented.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

"Big Sky is there any heavy lifting gear"? Tali asked, getting the medkit and starting to work on what she could.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

"Three Actual?" Bradford asked carefully. "Your call?"

"Sadly no," Big Sky answered. "Not at this time, at least."

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

Jorge stood back, successful in opening the suit.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"We need to ascertain the nature of Two's injuries. If there are any internal torso injuries,we'll need to get a medical team in here."

"Actually,might want to assemble one now. We'll need it,anyways."

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali turns to Jorge "Alright start pulling him out, slowly," Turning to Luigi "Luigi help Jorge."

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Big Sky,do you have the emergency crash kit in there?" Gilgamesh asked.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

Jorge carefully started to pull out Briggs with the help of Luigi.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

As the team manage to cut and then pry apart the massive armor, a ribbon of blood seeped out. From the back, a shard of metal had pieced through, puncting Briggs four inches below his right armpit.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Gilgamesh pointed at the injury

"That is very, VERY bad."

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

"Doc what do we do?" Adam asked.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"We need a compression bandage on that,after we yank the shard! Prepare the bandage first; We want to preserve as much blood as possible!" Gilgamesh ordered.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali pulled out a bandage and preps it.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Alright,Five. On three. One... Two..."

Gilgamesh gripped the metal shard.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

"As a matter of fact, Actual, I do," Big Sky answered. Also have six medkits, two full paramedic kits, and two medical-grade field life-support units on board. Sending Jason to open the hatch for those. I'm keeping the engines warm.'

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali gets the bandage ready use as soon as the shard is removed.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

"I'll help Jason, and get what I can to you guys." Martha said.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"THREE!"

Gilgamesh yanked the metal shard, but didn't throw it away; Instead,he slipped it into one of his pouches

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali pressed the bandage on quickly as possible.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

Blood squirted once the metal was yanked free, but it didn't gush.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

"Lift him up, lift him up" Tali said.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"How's the collar and ribs?" Gilgamesh asked.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

Jorge gently lifted Briggs up

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

In minutes, the co-pilot grabbed a field kit and passed it to Martha, then grabbed to medkits and a field kit of his own. Without wasting time to banter, they ran back.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali started wrapping gauze around Briggs' torso

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Ribs are fucked. Flail chest,easy." Gilgamesh reported.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

Martha grabbed the field kit quickly getting it to Tali before going to ferry any other gear Tali needed.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali nodded in agreement.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"We need a gurney. Someone,take the MEC apart; We're not litterbugs." Gilgamesh commented.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

"Need better impact protection on the front it seems" Tali added.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Thank goodness his prostheses are still at base; Those would've been a problem."

Gilgamesh placed his hands over Two's shoulders,and nodded to Seven.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

"Alright we need to get him on board, and you and me aren't physically capable. Luigi, Jorge! You gotta lift him with a gurney." Tali said.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Six ,Jason. Gurney. Padded." Jorge reported.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

Bradford's stifled sigh could be heard. "If what I'm seeing I right, you need an immediate medevac, correct, Actual?"

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

Martha grabbed the gurney from the Skyranger bringing it over to Tali and the group.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali looks at Gilgamesh and nods.

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

Jason didn't bother with banter again. He just sprinted, knowing exactly where to go and what to get.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Correct. When the Chop Shop comes in for the boats,have them grab the MEC,too." Gilgamesh confirmed.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

Jorge put Briggs on the gurney.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Luigi picked up one end.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

Jorge grabbed the other side.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"We're leaving the MEC for the Chop Shop. Leave a flare." Gilgamesh said.

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Luigi starts moving towards the Skyranger with the gurney.

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

Jorge follows along

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

"Confirmed, Actual," Bradford replied. "Get back to base. I have Strike Two ready to board when you arrive. I have recover teams dispatched. Also, it looks like the Firebirds are keeping the survivors of the other ship down."

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

Martha popped a flare and drops it near the mec "Done."

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali stood up shakily and offers a hand to Gilgamesh

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Clear out,Strike Three. Excellent work."

Gilgamesh stood up,with Tali's help and once again using his Scatter Laser as a crutch, hobbled after Martha as fast as he could.

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

Martha helped make sure both Tali and Gilgamesh got on the Skyranger.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Once seated, Gilgamesh asked,

"So... My question went unanswered. Before the op,how was everyone's day?"

 **Tali 6-A/Vapor SRH/Hevy 3-3** **08/05/2018**

Tali managed to get buckled in before the stims wore off. "I'm starting to get blurry eyes..." Tali mumbled before passing out.

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

Gilgamesh let out a mirthless chuckle.

"My day was boring, until the alarms went off."

 **Metillda/Khany/Garvesh 08** **/05/2018**

"It went ok before the op actual.. it want alright." Martha said, catching Tali and carrying her "I got her, I got her."

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

He fixed a look at Briggs.

"Then it got exciting. A little too exciting,for my blood."

 **Staff Sgt. 'Swan' Armstrong 08** **/05/2018**

Jorge stayed unusually quiet, focused on Briggs

 **SGT. Adam "Inquisitor" Goldstein 08** **/05/2018**

Adam climbed into the transport and buckled in. He looks at his arm and sighed

 **Aslt. Lt. "Wind" Wulfenbach 3A** **08/05/2018**

"Big Sky,whenever you're ready."

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

"Affirmative, Actual," Big Sky replied. "Heading home."

-  
SCENE ENDS  
-

 **Gryffen 08** **/05/2018**

OPERATION: Plague Star

-Operatives Deployed: 7  
-SHIVs Deployed: 2  
-Operatives Wounded: 4  
-Operatives Killed: 0  
-SHIVs Damaged: 1  
-SHIVs Destroyed: 1  
-artifacts recovered:  
-alien flight computer: 2  
-alien power source: 1  
-alien device: 1  
-alien alloys: 120  
-elirium: 60  
-alien weapon parts: 20  
-sectiod corpse: 1  
-seeker corpses: 6  
-floater corpses: 8  
-thin man corpse: 3  
-plasma carbine: 1  
-alien grenade: 1  
-MELD: 0  
-Captured: Floater Officer

Operative Status:  
-Gil Wulfenbach: critically wounded - 20 days (Promotion)  
-Adam Goldstein: wounded - seven days (Promotion)  
-Tali Cooper: critically wounded - 14 days (Promotion)  
-Martha Mucallin: active (Promotion)  
-Luigi Anderson Morreti: active - (Promotion)  
-Jorge Armstrong: active - (Promotion)  
-Briggs Martin - critically wounded - 20 days  
-Standard SHIV - Destroyed  
-Alloy SHIV - Critically damage - 30 days

Lt. Rebecca "Timber" Wulf, aka Raven 3, pronounced deceased during emergency surgery 90 minutes after rough-landing at Ranson AFB.

Data does not include recovery of second downed alien craft, now listed as OPERATION: Grey Winter.


	12. Do You Remember Me? (part 1)

Do You Remember Me?

First Psi testing of Gillian Grayson.

Date: roughly six months after the activation of the XCOM project.

More Editor's Notes (I do that):  
Hello there. Again, these chapters are not fully in order. They likely won't be for a while. Chapters 1 to 6 will remain where they are, although I will try to upload more interaction that wasn't found at the time. After Chapter 6, though, I'll likely be backtracking through a fair amount of 'downtime' roleplay that's just as crucial as battles.

This is a section I am deeply proud. It's currently as recent as can be, and is easily two or three months after Operation: Brutal Bear. Many people have joined. A lot has happened. Blood has been shed. Hearts have been broken. The war has taken its 'pounds of flesh.' This tale centers around Gillian Grayson, a member fairly new to XCOM and the horrors of war itself. She was bright and sweet, tender-hearted and blissfully unaware of the brutality of life, much less of the Long War. She learned the hard way, but she definitely learned.

In our realm, Psionic Testing is … different. XCOM plans to test at least half of their base. After all, the more psionic operatives, the better. Operatives as sealed away in sensory-deprived pods that record the vast array of neural stimulations. It should be bland if tedious and fatiguing due to being deprived. It's not.

For whatever reasons, nearly every member of XCOM who has stepped into those pods has experienced full-fledge, as true-to-life experiences as they could imagine. Far and away, they have been horrific. For example, one member, Sgt. Jorge "Swan" Anderson, found himself reliving the Attack on Pearl Harbor, with himself as one of the sailors on the USS Nevada. Always, it's as if something inside those pods (or their minds) wants the operatives to face a painful inner truth they don't want to face.

And now it's Gillian's turn. For the record, par excellence for the player of Gillian Grayson. Thank you.

Gryffen09/27/2018

Do You Remember Me?

First Psi testing of Gillian Grayson.

Well into the third sub-basement of XCOM HQ lies the Psionic Labs. The larger part is never visited by anyone but the Science staff, maintenance, the officers, and a few others. The cold-plated research terminals hunch at the back walls of the upper floor that looks down through glass panes to the small, circular room below.

It is the room below that matters most, really. Inside stand three large T-shaped pods. Obviously built for humans, the pods split apart to allow an occupant to recline back into the pod and to be sealed away, arms extended.

Two simple terminals stand at a desk near the pods, a direct, though minimal link to the outside world.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/27/2018

Taking a moment to suppress the shivers going down her spine, Gillian Grayson walked into the psionics lab. First genetic modifications, she thought to herself, and now possible mind powers. Matt is going to be SO upset that he didn't come with me to XCOM.

The thought amused her, even if it gave her chills, too. What else was she changing about herself? She had heard the rumors, but she had also seen the results. She silenced her misgivings and focused on what she could do, and that gave her the courage necessary to keep walking into the eerily-quiet lab.

Gryffen09/27/2018

As the pressurized door swished open with a whirl of sound akin to a pneumatic press, Gillian found the ever-dreaded and somber Dr. Vahlen waiting by the terminals. She sat there, eyes glued to the screens and a steaming mug of coffee nearby on the table.

"You are on time," she intoned with a measure of surprise. "That is a good sign.'

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/27/2018

"Hello, Doctor Vahlen. You wished to see me?"

Gryffen09/27/2018

Dr. Vahlen granted herself a small sip of her coffee. She barely glanced up. "In the same manner I wish to see as many operatives of the XCOM project," she admitted with little expression. "My goal is to have at least half of the members of XCOM tested. I would test myself, in fact, but my guidance is needed here."

She took another sip. "I trust the others have informed you of what to expect and what to do?"

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/27/2018

Gillian nods. "Yes. Sergeant Armstrong told me about his initial test here. From my understanding, I'm going to go into one of those tanks in the back, and you are going to monitor my mind for possible psionic activity."

Gryffen09/27/2018

That earned her another cautioned glance from Dr. Vahlen. "And the other stipulations?" she firmly asked. "Dietary, apparel, as well as another other adherence?"

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/27/2018

Gillian nods. "Already taken care of, doctor."

Gryffen09/27/2018

Dr. Valhen nodded and then motioned to the meager lockers as well as the expected thermos nearby.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/27/2018

Without a word, Gillian strode over to the lockers and the bench and started to change. After putting on the required outfit (which looked felt more like a one-piece swimsuit than military attire) she took a sip from the thermos. Was it as bad as everyone said it was, she wondered.

Her face briefly contorted, looking like it was twisting itself on the inside out. After a moment, she recovered and walked to Doctor Vahlen, drinking the rest of the strange drink on the way.

Gryffen09/27/2018

While Gillian prepared, Dr. Vahlen studiously returned to the monitor. As the young woman approached, she nodded, and gave Gillian the bulk of her attention. "Yes, Lance Corporal."

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/27/2018

"I am ready for the next step," she reported.

Gryffen09/27/2018

"Please enter one of the stationary examination pods," Dr. Vahlen instructed, complete with a light wave of her hand. "Likewise, you said that you have already been told, but I would prefer a final word of caution. By all definition, these pods should be benign. They ARE designed to be confining and at moments, unpleasant. However, SOMETHING about them ... triggers episodes. How, what, or why, I can not say. Most occupants have stated encountering visions. This can not be corroborated since there are presently no means to record the actual mental images of the patient."

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/27/2018

Gillian nodded. "Yes, I remember Jorge telling me about that. He said he dreamt that he was a soldier at Pearl Harbor the day it was bombed." With another nod, she walked over to the middle of the pods.

Gryffen09/27/2018

Dr. Vahlen lightly flushed at that. "He claimed that he had been ... transported there. Which is impossible. I chalk it up to a vivid and powerful imagination.'

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/27/2018

Gillian smiled. "Well, it is Jorge, after all. He is quite imaginative."

As the pod opened up in front of her, she stepped in, nestling into the metallic harness as comfortably as possible. She extended her arms outwards, grasping onto the handles meant to keep the arms outstretched.

"I am ready to begin, doctor."

Gryffen09/27/2018

Dr. Vahlen breathed a small, terse sigh. "Good luck," she offered in a meager measure of ... something. Gillian caught a glimpse of genuine concern and sympathy in Dr. Valhen's eyes as the pod started to slowly seal shut. Whatever it was, the pod closed in completely. As explained by others, there were no lights visible inside. It was pitch dark. The soft hiss of multiple-high quality speakers abounded. In some cases, this would be a world-class Musical setup.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/27/2018

Gillian blinked several times to wait for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, but the world around her remained dark. Apart from the sound from the speakers, the only things she could hear were the sound of her own breathing and the dual beating of her hearts. Cold, pressurized air flooded into the chamber, making the edges of her lungs crackle with an odd sensation as she breathed it in.

I wonder what my dream will be, she thought.

Gryffen09/27/2018

For a long time, nothing happened. Inside the pod was a realm of peace, although it was peace laced with confinement, continual breathing, and near sound deprivation. The nearly unheard speaker system hissed nonstop until Gillian slowly drifted off to sleep.

Sleep came to her easily. Deeply, her body slept. Then she felt someone firmly shove her shoulder. "Hey! Gillian!" a familiar voice rang out loud and clear. Was that light and pressure she felt on her face? Even before she pried open her eyes, she could feel herself fully shake, and the deep roar of engines fumed nonstop. She could even smell fresh motor oil and airplane fuel.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/27/2018

Gillian opened her eyes and blinked several times in rapid succession. "Just a few more minutes, please..." she said in a half-joking tone. She looked carefully around.

Gryffen09/27/2018

The firm hand gave another kind, but determined shake of the shoulder. "Nah, not this time, sleepyhead," the assured male voice said. As Gillian's eyes slowly pried open, she was greeted by the familiar, fully decked from of Lucas smiling down on her. Diaz stood next to him as they crowded around where she sat, strapped into the seat of a Skyranger. The mighty transport rocked, a familiar sensation. Several voices abounded, and the clatter of another weapons check blundered into her muffled ears. She couldn't see around her two friends, though.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/27/2018

Gillian looks down at herself. Instead of wearing the form-fitting suit necessary for psionic testing, she was fully kitted out in her favorite dark red Carapace Armor, with a Laser Rifle resting on her lap and a Laser Pistol mounted to her hip. An alien trophy hung from the other side, while a laser sight was mounted firmly to the underside of her rifle.

"Huh," she says to nobody in particular, "Lucas and Diaz are in my dream. Not going to lie, I was expecting Luigi or Jacob ... though I guess I was really hoping for Batman."

Gryffen09/27/2018

Before Gillian could say more, both Lucas and Diaz grinned. 'Batman? And did you admit you dream of us, sweetheart?"

"Shut up and focus, meatheads," Gillian heard Knox's bitter voice growl. "We got a mission to do, so nut up. You trackin'?"

What Gillian heard next made her blood start to freeze. It was a voice she had heard only a few times. Mature. Wise. Deep, yet kind and pleasant. An odd accent she should have recognized when she had met the man the first time. "Let her have her moment of rest before she must hold on to her courage."

Smiling, Lucas and Diaz turned around to smile back at Sgt. Tian 'Whiteout' Wu.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/27/2018

"Oh, fuck."

Gillian looked frantically around and noticed and remembered all of the faces of the skyranger. The young, laid-back, hot-chocolate-sipping face of Qihao Who, Seven-Actual. The kind, understanding face of Rapter Cooper, Seven-Three. The gentle, peaceful face of Tian Wu. And the determined, battle-hardened face of Mager.

Four of the soldiers she had gone out with on her first rookie mission.

Four soldiers that did NOT come back.

Gryffen09/27/2018

Between Gillian and the gentle Chinese warrior, an armored SHIV nestled in the middle of the Skyranger, lashed down. True to Gillian's fears, she was exactly where she thought she was. Qihoa leaned over, taking another sip of his ever-present cup of cocoa. "Gillian, I'm not sure to be happy or offended to hear you drop the f-bomb. It's not even our first mission. Growing up so soon?"

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/27/2018

Gillian did not laugh at Qihao's comment. She COULD not laugh! "Actual, how far out are we from the AO? Are we in Venezuela yet?"

Gryffen09/27/2018

"You'd better see this," Big Sky's voice boomed through the earphones. The internal monitors winked on. 'The AO is in sight. Approaching from the northeast now. The reports on the descent of the craft are accurate. It came in shallow, but controlled. I think you need to take a look at this."

Qihoa nodded as a few other grumbled. Bitter Knox glared in particular as Qihoa nimbly unfastened himself with the practice of someone who has done a take over a dozen times. He wobbled a bit as he made the few sets to clutch on to the armored SHIV and glance over the odd scene on the large monitor. True enough, the large, single story UFO had swooped in from the east, clipping the mountains and shredding down the trees.

"Hmm. Not a crash, that's for sure. We can't see a crew, either." Qihoa said. He glared at the imagine, and Gillian could nearly see her old friend's mind whirling a mile-a-minute.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/27/2018

"Actual, listen to me. I know that it sounds crazy, but we need to abort the mission. Right now!" she plead. "Don't even have Big Sky land, just fly right back to XCOM HQ. You have to trust me, it's an ambush! A trap!"

TSgt. Tali "Kitsune" Cooper09/27/2018

Rapter smiled at Gillian, remembering his own fears. "Calm, Grayson. If you are nervous just use your trinket to center yourself". Rapter said in his calming voice. He then pulled out his grey stone that showed signs of wear from being gripped over the years.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/27/2018

Tears well up in Gillian's eyes as she looked to one of her first friends at XCOM. "Rapter...I'm so sorry...but this isn't just me having a panic attack. This is...it's..."

Thoughts d through her mind a mile a minute. This must be my dream. It's Operation Vengeful Serpent, my first XCOM mission. The real thing was a bloodbath that I barely made it out of...but if this is my dream, then maybe I can change it? Even just a little?

But what should I tell them? How should I tell them? Do I tell Rapter that he's going to... Gillian clutched her alien trophy before she can even finish the thought.

Lt Scout Martha 'Nessy' Mucallin09/27/2018

Khanyisile looked at Gillian. "Are you ok?" she kindly asked.

Gryffen09/27/2018

Knox turned a glare of steel at Gillian. Lips tight, he said nothing, but glared angrily. Sgt. Wu turned a look of sadness toward her, but likewise kept his peace.

Bright-natured Qihoa turned from the monitor to flash an encouraging smile. "Gillian, we have this. We're the best team ever. You've been on the drills. You've been through the training we've set up. we're ready for this. This is our time! Right, guys?"

Several of the Skyranger cheered in unison.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/27/2018

"No! No, no no no! Don't cheer! This is not going to go how you think it's going to go!"

Gillian looked around desperately, looking from squadmate to squadmate. She looked at Lucas, Diaz, Knox, Qihao, Khany -

Knox.

Knox!

"Sergeant Knox!" she blurted out loudly. "Um...your thoughts on the situation?"

Gryffen09/27/2018

Qihoa slowly shook his head. "Gillian, it's just first mission jitters," he encouraged. "We all have them. You have to push through it or it'll haunt you forever. I've got this settled. First, we land and we sent out the SHIV. Everyone duck in case plasma comes flying our way."

Something ...strange occurred. Behind Qihoa, the monitor double-flashed an ugly yellow, accompanied by a typical disgruntled double-buzz one usually hears when someone gives a wrong answer on a gameshow, like Jeopardy. The image on the monitors sped around viciously, blasting out a swift pan of the area as if someone had flown completely around the AO several times, but in at least 16-speed fast forward.

TSgt. Tali "Kitsune" Cooper09/27/2018

Rapter folded his arms behind him and calmly cracked his back. "Stick close to me, Grayson. You will be well."

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/27/2018

Gillian bit her lips. I think I get it. Qihao should have pulled out as soon as he noticed something was off. Or something! Something more! But he kept going, confident that we could handle whatever was waiting for us.

Lt Scout Martha 'Nessy' Mucallin09/27/2018

Khanyisile nodded. "You'll have your team to back you up and if you get hurt, I won't let you fall."

.Adam"Inquisitor"Goldstein09/27/2018

Lucas adjusted his helmet and rolled up his magazine, placing it in a pouch on his armor. He checked his laser rifle before giving a reassuring nod. "We have your back, Gillian. We have this, mon petite." He smiled, trying to comfort an obviously distressed Gillian.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/27/2018

Gillian watched, horrified as everyone went through the same motions as they did before departing the Skyranger. The exact same motions! And no one except Knox had any reason to think that this wouldn't be an easy mission. They followed Qihao because they thought it was the right thing to do. But the aliens were counting on us to do exactly that.

Gryffen09/27/2018

The members of Strike Seven started to rise up from their seats. Sgt. Wu and Knox hunkered over and unstrapped that armored SHIV as the Skyranger began its descent. As they swooped closer, the monitor double-blinked, double-buzzed again, only this time the lower left corner angrily double-grunted again. Once again, apparently, only Gillian saw this. The corner winked up, overlaying a radio frequency that should have been there, but was not. Bradford's face appeared for a heartbeat, but vanished, leaving the monitor of the Skyranger as it had been that day.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/27/2018

"Knox! Back me up here! You think this is a trap, don't you? An ambush? What is your gut telling you right now?" Gillian pleaded. "Do you feel anything in your bones?"

Gryffen09/27/2018

Knox stood up, face full of anger. He opened his mouth to speak, but the jolt of the Skyranger landing halted what he might have said.

"Sgt. Wu," Seven Actual ordered, "Make sure that smoke grenade is secure. When I give the order, pull the pin. We'll run the SHIV ahead of us, and it'll give us a wall of smoke to use for cover."

As ordered, the Armored SHIV swiftly rolled to the bay door. Sgt. Wu wobbled right behind. "Order to pull the pin, Actual," Sgt Wu said. In front of the SHIV, the bay door yawned open. The bright summer Venezuela sun poured in, blinding anyone not ready. The description of calling this path a landing strip was no exaggeration. While toward the cliff, the stumps of the hundreds of trees halted at about five feet, not more than fifty yards after that, the stumps we only a foot high. Beyond that, only bare ground existed.

Qihoa grinned as everyone else gathered at the bay door. He gripped his rifle like a baseball club, ready for action. "Go ahead," he ordered.

As Sgt. Wu pulled the pin, the smoke grenade double-flashed, angrily wailing. For a heartbeat, the grenade appeared back in Sgt. Wu's vest, but the double-flashed again and was taped back on the SHIV that launched its way out of the Skyranger.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/27/2018

There were no enemies directly outside the Skyranger's landing, she realized. Qihao's breaching strategy might have worked if we were breaching a UFO, but without any contacts, it was just a waste of supplies and time.

"Listen, we can still get out of here with everyone still alive. I know exactly what is out there. Out in the trees, about a hundred yards ahead of us, are four cyberdiscs and their drone entourages. Past that are a handful of Outsiders, and deeper in the trees are about a half-dozen Mutons."

"There are just too many aliens for a squad of this size to effectively deal with, even if we got the jump on them. We need to pull out and have the local air force carpet-bomb the entire place. Even if it means we lose the oil rigs, it's not worth the risk!"

TSgt. Tali "Kitsune" Cooper09/27/2018

Rapter shouted the jump masters signal before disembarking. "良い！良い！良い！" (Good! Good! Good!) He didn't even hear Gillian.

Lt Scout Martha 'Nessy' Mucallin09/27/2018

Khanyisile followed Rapter out, smiling. She too could not hear.

.Adam"Inquisitor"Goldstein09/27/2018

Lucas followed behind, rifle at the ready after acknowledging his orders from Qihao. "Yes sir!"

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/27/2018

Gillian sighed. So much for being in control of my own dream. Guess we're doing it this way, then.

As the memory played out far too live, Gillian watched as most of Strike Seven bunched up at the edge of the open bay door, the light of the South American mid-day pouring though. The armored SHIV raced own, unheeded and unguided. Gillian watched as several pads of the operatives suddenly burst into the angry double-flash of yellow, their screen suddenly going dark instead of showing a solid ping to the SHIV.

"BANG OUT!" Qihoa yelled. As he grinned, the flashbang in his head double-flashed as well. As Gillian blinked, a ghostly image of the squad of Mutons to the south appeared, with the Flashbang thrown at them instead ... but instead the flashbang sailed into the clearing.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/27/2018

That flashbang might have saved some of us from those Mutons, if we hadn't squandered it on lighting up an empty patch of swampland, Gillian realized. Also, why are we dropping directly on the landing strip anyways? We could have had Big Sky circle around and look for another angle. Maybe even put us up on the cliffs overlooking the UFO. That would have given us a solid height advantage, plus the aliens wouldn't have expected us to come from that way. We could have ambushed their ambush, if we were lucky, or at least we certainly would have been outside of the throwing range of those damn discs and their grenades.

Gryffen09/27/2018

While Gillian's mind raced in self-revelation, Strike Seven moved on, unheeded.

Knox just stared at everything happening. "Boss, what the fuck! There's nothing fucking here! Why are we wasting this shit!?"

Sasha turned and glared at Knox, then shook his head. "Americans," he muttered.

"It's so we don't stand out like bollocks on a bulldog while we are deploying, Knox. We might as well have a sign that says 'shoot me' while we are deploying." Mager said.

Something horrible happened. Gillian's mouth moved on her own. Familiar words popped out before she could stop herself. "So, no contacts?"

For five seconds the Armored SHIV barreled forward, pushing and thrusting its way through the soup of devastated jungle. Nothing fired back. Beyond and down the four hundred yards of 'runway,' the large purple craft glimmered, silent. Waiting.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/27/2018

Idiot! she cursed herself. There are ALWAYS contacts! It's a landed UFO, for crying out loud! And wait a minute... why haven't we heard from Central? Is it the same reason we couldn't reach Big Sky while we were on the ground? Were the aliens actively jamming our comms?

"Knox is right! There's no reason for us to be here! We need to leave, now!"

Lt Scout Martha 'Nessy' Mucallin09/27/2018

Khanyisile glanced over to Qihoa, suddenly concerned. "I don't think we need to waste flash bangs on open ground, sir."

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/27/2018

Gillian started pounded on her comm relay. "Central, come in! Central! Do you read us? Central! Bradford! Van Doorn! Anybody?!" She frantically keyed her comms, but the only response was static.

Yep, definitely some sort of jamming device, she realized.

Gryffen09/27/2018

True to Gillian's predictions, nothing came to light. Worse, since this seemed to be half-memory, not even Big Sky corrected her.

"Jesus fuck, are you all fucking dense!? IT'S A FUCKING TRAP! They are waiting for us to come closer so we are easier to hit!" Knox yelled.

Lucas suddenly halted and looked at the American. "I have to agree. Something's wrong."

Qihao turned a firm, but pleading gaze to everyone. "Yes, something's wrong. We're packed like sardines here. We're a target! We need to move!"

Magar shrugged, with a grin. "What makes you think it's a trap?"

"It's happened before" Qihoa informed, eyes narrowing. "In Canada, at the very least,"

Before anyone could stop her, Khanylilde rushed out with the rest, but stayed a good ten yards away. "So what is the formation? How should we move up?"

She and all those who stepped out, suddenly double-flashed. Just like the image with the flashbang, they instead were all ghostly shifted into two-by-two formation, close, but spreading out into lapping lanes of fire. In a blink, 'reality' returned."

.Adam"Inquisitor"Goldstein09/27/2018

This is too easy. Look, it's a straight line to us!" Lucas said to Qihao while pointing down the clearing.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/27/2018

Knox was right, Gillian told herself. This had "trap" written all over it. Why didn't I see it then? Because I was a rookie, then! The aliens made sure to make a nice little landing zone for us to latch onto, then hid in the trees on both sides of the battlefield to take us out in the crossfire. And they made sure to jam our comms, so we couldn't call for backup easily once they attacked. As horrible as it might be to admit it, this was a brilliant trap. They had been learning about us! Our fates were sealed the minute we stepped off the Skyranger, and it's only by an act of God himself that even half of us came back.

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" Massey09/27/2018

"I don't like this." Lucas said, then around and spotted the cliff. "Wish we had a sniper because if had, we put one on the cliff. Then we would have a major advantage."

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/27/2018

But it didn't have to be like that, Gillian mentally screamed. We could have easily noticed that something seemed off, and went back to base after discussing it while still on the Skyranger. We could have tried to contact Central for advice, and maybe we would have noticed the jammed comms earlier. We could have circled around and found a better place to set up, turning the tables on the aliens. Instead, we blundered straight on ahead like we were invincible heroes, only to be reminded that we very much, in fact, were not.

TSgt. Tali "Kitsune" Cooper09/27/2018

Rapter shouted, "了解" (Roger) in confirmation. "Should we buddy up?" Rapter jogged to a fallen tree before tucking in behind it and taking aim towards the clearing.

Lt Scout Martha 'Nessy' Mucallin09/27/2018

Khanyisile looked around, concerned. "There's not a lot of cover. I'm not sure about my choices now. Should we head for the trees?"

TSgt. Tali "Kitsune" Cooper09/27/2018

Rapter looked around warily. "Perhaps, but be wary. Know that it's aliens. Watch your step. If it's a trap, there could be pits, wires, explosives, concealed troops. They could be in the trees."

Lucas nodded to Rapter's warnings "Right." He adjusted his rifle before ducking behind a tree stump and peeks his head out from the cover.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/27/2018

And we might still have had a fighting chance, if we had stuck to formation, thought Gillian as her friends moved out around her. If we had gone in a two-by-two pattern, we could have been able to better cover each other while still being spread out enough to avoid being surrounded. But by splitting up into pairs, we made ourselves even bigger targets.

She looked down at the alien trophy hanging from her hip, taking several deep breaths as Big Sky's engines flared behind her. "Rapter, Qihao, Wu, Magar...I'm sorry. I failed you that day. We all failed you. XCOM promises to take care of its own, but instead we sent you into the fire and hoped you wouldn't get burned."

She clutched the trophy with her hand. "But even if I failed you in reality, I will not fail you in memory."

.Adam"Inquisitor"Goldstein09/27/2018

Lucas looked out at their surroundings and frowned. "You know this is a perfect kill lane. They could start shooting any second now. Mon Dieu, they could have placed mines!"

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/27/2018

With that, she mounted her Laser Rifle to her back and sprinted towards the UFO.

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" Massey09/27/2018

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?" Magar roared.

TSgt. Tali "Kitsune" Cooper09/27/2018

"If you see a dead body, don't touch it!" Rapter cautioned. He turned at the sound of Magar's yell, which gave him a great sight of something that chilled his blood. "NO!" he screamed at Gillian.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/27/2018

"Get back to the Skyranger! All of you!" Gillian sobbed, dashing headlong. "I'll draw their fire!"

Gryffen09/27/2018

By now, everyone had finally stepped away from the Skyranger, even Knox who spat down in anger. The feared double-flashed didn't occur yet. However, many started to argue as the armored SHIV raced on, again flashing angrily with a loss of radio communications. The troops argued. Into the jungle - not into the jungle. Both could be traps.

Behind Gillian, she heard another angry buzzing. The yellow light blared behind her. As she turned, she witnessed the hills themselves flashing angrily, suddenly silhouetted with members of Strike Seven on top of the hill instead.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/27/2018

Of course, she snorted to herself. Half the team goes in formation to investigate, the other half hangs back and sets up a kill zone of their own instead.

Hearts pounding in her chest, she caught up to the SHIV ... and proceeded to run directly past it. Despite the bewildered looks from her friends (and the barking of Knox and Qihao in her commpiece) she kept up her mad dash towards the aliens lying in wait.

Remember, she told herself, four Cyberdiscs in the trees, two on each side, along with their drone friends. Outsiders in the UFO, and then the Mutons come after the discs.

Gryffen09/27/2018

As Gillian charged forward, true to her fear and her hopes, the storm of Cyberdiscs and Drones soared upward. The trap was sprung with her friends far behind. Those who noticed screamed. In heartbeats, Gillian was surrounded. Even as she watched the first hints of the Mutons rushing into position, the Cyberdiscs deployed. Eight reflex cannons belched out their fury, coating Gillian with pain and light. A scream bubbled up from her chest. Her eyes wailed in pain.

... and suddenly it all stopped. She found herself untouched and right back at the foot of the Skyranger, the armored SHIV racing on a third of the way down the lane and smoke boiling behind it.

"Do you wanna get lit up in the middle of the open and from both directions?" Qihoa snarled as if she had never left. In fact, no one commented, either.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/28/2018

Gillian panted and gasped for air, collapsing onto her hands and knees as the fatigue and memory of pain washed over her. Okay, so...no in control of my dream. And dying isn't going to end it. I ... think that's good?

TSgt. Tali "Kitsune" Cooper09/28/2018

Rapter looked around warily. "So... I know that it's aliens, but watch your step. If it's a trap, there could be pits, wires, explosives, concealed troops. They could be in the trees".

.Adam"Inquisitor"Goldstein09/28/2018

Lucas nodded to Rapter's suggestions. "Right."

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/28/2018

Gillian eyed one of the grenades on Qihao's bandolier. Without even asking for permission, she snatched it, pulled the pin, and hurled it far ahead of the group.

.Adam"Inquisitor"Goldstein09/28/2018

Lucas blinked, stunned at Gillian's unexpected outburst. He dove for cover by a large tree stump, and peeked his head out as the grenade sailed overhead.

Lt Scout Martha 'Nessy' Mucallin09/28/2018

With a sharp cry, Khanyisile hurried to find cover near Lucas.

.Adam"Inquisitor"Goldstein09/28/2018

"MERDE!" Lucas ducked his head down, hoping to God his armor and helmet would protect him.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/28/2018

Desperate, Gillian clamped her hands over her helmeted ears. "EVERYBODY DOWN!" she screamed.

Gryffen09/28/2018

This time, the aliens rushed in at full force at the detonation of the grenade. The two choruses of Cyberdiscs and Drones soared over the trees. While not in the box trap they had before, they still had the advantage of height, flight, and over 180 degree angle of fire.

Just as Gillian had time to process this, both to the south AND now the north, Mutons took position. Though close to the Skyranger, the team was still closely bound together.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/28/2018

"Reallly?!" Gillian sobbed. "They were behind us, too?!"

TSgt. Tali "Kitsune" Cooper09/28/2018

Rapter couldn't stay quiet. "We need to pull back East! Calls from the North and South!"

Lt Scout Martha 'Nessy' Mucallin09/28/2018

Khanyisile turned, yelling, "Agreed! we are out-flanked!"

.Adam"Inquisitor"Goldstein09/28/2018

Lucas rolled over in his small nest of broken stumps, turning back to the trees. "EVERYONE MOVE!"

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/28/2018

Gillian smiled. "Well, at least it's slightly less of a bad spot." Inhaling sharply, Gillian yelled out, "Wu, throw some smoke east! We can use that to protect ourselves!"

Lt Scout Martha 'Nessy' Mucallin09/28/2018

Khanyisile called back in gratitude, "Good call, Rookie!"

Gryffen09/28/2018

The myriad of mutons stepped forward, shooting in formation. Instead of deploying their weapons, the Cyberdiscs rushed forward as the Drones bombarded. True to Gillian's hope, smoke grenades were deployed ... and in retaliation, the Cyberdiscs let loose with a bombardment of grenades, each one slinging at least one grenade into the small cloud of dense smoke. Gillian found herself tossed back, her legs on fire. The five-foot stumps of tree trucks shattered, nearly all the cover blown apart. ...

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/28/2018

YEP! OKAY, THIS IS WORSE! was Gillian's last thought before the world around her was consumed in fire, flames, and plasma.

Gryffen09/28/2018

The alien bombardment continued. Under the screams and yells, Gillian could see several people blown apart. Through the smoke, she couldn't tell who. The only consolation is that someone made it back on the Skyranger, herself included as someone dragged her legless body back inside. The baydoor slowly shut as the torrent of alien damage continued. Darkness overcame her.

With a gasp, she found herself back on her feet, back outside the Skyranger, her team over a hundred yards away and the Skyranger lifting off as ordered.

"Roger, Actual," Big Sky called back through the radios. Immediately after he spoke, the transport jolted in that angry yellow-doubleflash.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/28/2018

Gillian took a deep breath and let it out in one long sigh. Okay, so ... I probably shouldn't try pressing my luck with these resets. For all I know I've already burned through all my "continues." All right, for now, let's just ... stick to the way it happened. But this time, observe. Learn. Watch.

She picked up her rifle and followed the same movements she took during her first XCOM mission. Only instead of looking around in fear, she instead grabbed as many details as she possibly can, including the sight of the Skyranger flashing.

Sending Big Sky away was probably the final nail in our coffin, so to speak, she realized With the aliens jamming our comms, we couldn't get ahold of him even before things went wrong. So we effectively stranded ourselves, at the mercy of whatever the aliens had in store for us.

Gryffen09/28/2018

True to Gillian's mind, not long after the Skyranger left, everyone's helm buzzed and flashed. The squad grew closer to the very spot Gillian remembered, a place where her heart broke. By now, they had start to steadily spread apart and cover each other,

Knox angrily gripped his rifle as he stumbled through the jungle. "Nothing here... yet..."

Qihoa leveled his right, angled upward on instinct where the Cyberdiscs were soon to come. "We're in a jungle. They can be anywhere. Stay alert, everyone!"

Magar only chuckled. "Welcome to the jungle," he whispered.

Understandable, will keep vigilant," Lucas chimed in. He frowned and sent a quick glance at Knox and then Wu.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/28/2018

Gillian sighed, leveling her rifle. "Acknowledged. I'll keep an eye out." She frowned and looked at the laser rifle in her hands, which against the upcoming cyberdiscs and mutons may as well have been a Super Soaker loaded with whipped cream.

If this is my dream, can I at least have this turn into a BFG 9000?

Gryffen09/28/2018

Knox bitterly ground his teeth together as the Skyranger vanished into the sky. "Did he just ...? Jesus fuck, this is where I'm gonna die."

"Embrace death," Sasha muttered back. "Only then may you escape it's grasp. The coward who runs will only die tired"

Rapter smirked. "Hey, Knox! Are you becoming yellow"?

"Son... There's a difference between being yellow and being smart," Knox bit back. "You don't spend twenty years in the army being yellow."

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/28/2018

Gillian looked at Knox, smiling. If there was one good thing to come out of this mission, it's gotta be my respect for Knox. He was wise enough to know that things are going to go to hell, but still strong enough to pull as many people out of it as he can. If only we had listened to him earlier, then maybe Tali might not have lost her brother, and Jacob might not have lost his friends, and...

She shook her head as she tightened her grip on her rifle. Focus, Gillian, she told herself. Right about now, Big Sky should be trying to signal us via morse code. The aliens should follow soon after that, and then...

Gryffen09/28/2018

Waiting, this time the memory played as before, although again several angry flashes made themselves known. One of the most noticeable was somehow, through the tangled trees of the jungle to the north, Gillian watched as the sextet of Mutons lumbered closer into position, only to be attacked by a trio of hungry and furious alligators. This ghostly insight showed the reptiles had little chance to damage the brutes, but the six Mutons whirled on them in fury, ripping them apart with blades and hands.

As she watched, slackjaw, Knox spoke up.

"Boss we got a problem," Knox said, a new edge of terror creeping into his crude voice.

"Yes?"

"Big Sky is circling us." Knox said, nodding up and eyes wide.

As ordered, the Armored Shiv rolled firmly down the landing strip.

Knox hid a swallow, which this time, Gillian caught. "Wasn't he supposed to leave the AO?"

Sgt. Wu hunkered deeper into the cluster of broken trunks. He turned a controlled, but terrified look to Knox.

Qihoa blinked and dropped his jaw. "Wait, is that really our bird?" He snapped up his radio. "Big Sky, are you still in the AO?"

Above, the Skyranger started to flash the landing lights.

TSgt. Tali "Kitsune" Cooper09/28/2018

Rapter looked up at the pink smoke trailing behind the Skyranger. An idea bloomed in his head. "Does anyone have binoculars?" he said pointing towards the Skyranger

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/28/2018

Gillian winced at the sight and sound of the battle between alligators and mutons. "We have movement, to the north. Six mutons about to come out of those trees after the Cyberdiscs. Get ready!"

Jeez. I'm no fan of alligators, but that's just cruel. These mutons really are as tough and bloodthirsty as they look. Maybe I can't save anybody in this dream, but I'll be damned if I don't put up more of a fight.

Gryffen09/28/2018

Sasha gazed up at the Skyranger, using the scope on his rifle to get a better view. While he had no hope of seeing a pilot, he noticed the lights of the Skyranger were now steadily flashing. Short short short. ... long ... long ... long ...

Aloud, he read, "S-O-S...Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!"

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/28/2018

Sweat drips trailed down Gillian's brow as she steadied her aim. This was it, she knew.

Gryffen09/28/2018

"Boss, I got a bad feeling..." Knox hissed as he tried to alternate between watching the Skyranger and the jungle surrounding them.

Lucas kept searching the forest for movement. "Gillian," he pleaded, "what do you see?"

As the Skyranger kept on its highpowered circle around the AO, the lights kept flashing. Sasha muttered, "Everybody, cover me. I need to keep a watch on Big Sky."

As the transport banked about and flashed it landing lights, Sasha could read ... A ... M ...

Gillian remembered. She tore her gaze away from Big Sky to watch the treeline.

"... Actual," Sgt. Wu quietly whispered. "Please send up an orange flare."

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/28/2018

Gillian couldn't help it. "AMBUSH!" she yelled. "He's saying 'AMBUSH!'"

As half the squad stared at her, dumbfounded, she yelled in a hard voice she never knew she had. "Lucas, there's going to be a cyberdisc coming from your right. On my signal, you and I are going to shoot it together. Understand?"

"Yes!" Lucas called back to her. There was no hiding the nervousness in his voice.

Gryffen09/28/2018

The choir of Cyberdiscs and their Drones soared in just as they did before. Far ahead, the forgotten armored SHIV charged the occupants of the large 'scout,' nearly forgotten by Gillian even THIS time around. Just as before, a valiant defense played out. Only a few times did the angry double-flashes make their appearance known.

Infantrymen focus on the left disc!" Qihoa ordered. Strangely enough the sound of a gentle ping could clearly be heard by Gillian and no one else. "Wu! Toss the smoke and everyone else clear the drones!" Again, she heard the pleasant ping.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/28/2018

Gillian smiled. A good call, having the infantrymen focus their fire. And that little SHIV is more than pulling its weight! We might have a chance! She took aim at the nearest drone, and fired. A streak of red lanced out of her weapon, turning her targeted drone into a perforated pile of scrap. Vision or not, Gillian couldn't help but smile about that.

Gryffen09/28/2018

Gillian's willpower was much stronger, but Fate would not be denied. Witnessing the slaughter another time, Gillian watched as Strike Seven made their stand again.

The barrage of plasma from the Mutons tore through the smoke. Trees, both fallen and still growing, shattered and ignited. When all was said and done, Gillian was screaming, a hole smoldering between her shoulderblades. Rapter gasped for breath, his left arm hanging on, ripe with oozing blood.

For Majer, it was his day to meet Kali.

Before Strike Seven had a chance to mourn, yell, or react much in anyway, the drones swarmed in, spreading about and building a chorus of whines. Fire rained into the cloud of smoke.

Within the rain of screaming energy, the hundred-year-old trees cracked and shredded. In that rain of death, Qihoa found himself screaming anew with pain, his chest on fire. Rapter felt the first hit in his stomach and knew something was wrong. He felt the second shot hit his leg and now felt the brush of Death itself. He thought of his sister. He instinctively pleaded to whatever was out there to watch over her and to help her to find a better life.

... then he thought of nothing at all.

The other cyberdisc lazily drifted forward and spread wide into its attack mode. Like it's sibling, it didn't fire. It spun end over end as well, its grenade bouncing toward Sgt. Wu.

Sgt. Wu saw the grenade coming. His eyes shined not with fear or a plea for his life, but in sadness and a touch of acceptance. He pounced forward, desperate to push Qihoa aside and to safety. It did no good. He and Qihoa were blasted apart.

Sgt. Wu hit the ground hard, his legs gone. He would be dead in seconds. He knew this.

Sasha, 'Mother' Ivanov found himself in a familiar world of pain. It angered him. It burned him. But at least for the moment he was still alive. And he was true to himself.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/28/2018

Gillian clung tightly to her alien trophy as her back burned in pain. She reached out desperately to Rapter, sobbing in Italian as she watched her friends around her die again.

Gryffen09/28/2018

As the number of deaths started to rise, sweet-natured Khanysile found her heart and mind broken, she wept, screaming and howling. She grabbed at Qihoa's body, mindless that he was already dead, and she desperately pulled his body to 'safety' in the trees.

Sasha, mind enraged, did want the most devout Russian soldiers do when the battle is losing and all seems lost. Trembling, he screeched and stepped out into the fire fight, targeting the Cyberdisk and holding down the trigger.

Crazed and howling, the Russian hosed down the last charges in his weapon, leaving him vulnerable, but at least not without something to be proud of. The wounded cyberdisc could not withstand the torrent of firepower. It toppled to the ground and blew apart.

Lucas managed to haul himself up seeing the multiple casualties around him and just ignored them. 'I have seen worse," he assured himself with a grunt. On his belly, he fired a burst from his heavy laser at one of the surviving Cyberdiscs. Sadly, he burst went wide. "MERDE!"

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/28/2018

Gritting her teeth through the pain and anguish, Gillian took aim at Lucas's target as best she could and held down the trigger. She kept the trigger down even as it started to heat, instead swiveling her laser rifle on its handle, cutting through the jungle with a continuous beam of red light. She didn't care if she hits anything. She was NOT going down without a fight this time!

Gryffen09/28/2018

Diaz was crying at this point. Tears of anger burned his skinned. "If there's a god out there ... please. Just listen! Help me save the others," he begged aloud. "That's all. You can take me." While he stayed in cover, like Sasha, he emptied his gun on the cyberdisc.

Knox just stared, mouth a gap at the carnage that ensued, barely processing the deaths of his comrades. Against everything he was trained to do, he ran to the injured soldier that mattered to him, Wu. He grabbed the Chinese sergeant his arms and dragged him to cover, muttering comforting words. "Buddy, it's gonna be ok. Just gotta stick with me here, alright? You promised to teach your baby girl to ride her first bike, right?"

A bubble of blood popped from Sgt. Wu's mouth. There was no anger, no pleading or his life. There was definitely regret and sadness. Trembling, his hand managed to flounder something from his shirt pocket that he handed to Knox, a small folded package half the size of a wallet. His lips moved without sound, but Knox could read enough. (Live, friend. Live long, and if you can, take my soul home.)

In a land far away from his beloved China, Sgt. Tian Wu died.

Superseded over this memory came a ghostly image Gillian knew she had never personally witnessed. The devoted and bitter American soldier, devoted to his country. The firm and wise Chinese soldier, devoted to his country. A previous mission, a month prior. A few growls from Knox. Wry smiles from Wu. But at the end of the mission, on the AO itself, the still young Chinese soldier found a pair of lost, forgotten cans of rice beer. With a smile, he offered one to Knox, pointing out they would surely waste otherwise. With a returned grin, the embittered American shared a beer with the Chinese sergeant.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/28/2018

"Heh," she muttered to herself, "I knew that crusty old bastard had a heart. ...somewhere..."

Gryffen09/28/2018

Knox stared blankly at what he considered his only friend dying in front of him. There were no tears, no anger, no emotion shown, just a blank face. Then everything kicked in. Every single moment from the last forty years firing up and driving him forward. He grabbed a smoke grenade of the body of Sgt. Wu and chucked it in between the aliens and his men.

"EVERYONE FALL BACK TO THE DROP POINT!" he roared. "STICK TO COVER AND SHOOT ANY FUCKER WHO PEAKS!" The voice was a voice unlike any other, carrying its way over the sound of plasma and explosions. It was the voice of a trained soldier, one who lost his men and was ready to make sure that the enemy paid for it. Every. Fucking. Cent.

Amid all the noise and chaos, the battered, bleeding and nearly broken survivors heard a horrible scream of sound approach from above. For the first second, most of the operatives probably started to weep. That is, until the recognized the sound.

Heedless of the firepower now focused on it instead of the troops, the Skyranger streaked down into the huge, billowing clouds of smoke. While it still needed precious seconds to land, the bay door dropped heavily open. There was no radio message given, but the intent was clear. Daniel, the co-pilot and medic, frantically beckoned before he leveled his own weapon and hosed down the firepower.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/28/2018

Gillian breathed a sigh of relief. "Big Sky..."

Gryffen09/28/2018

Through sobs and tears, blood and fury, the six remaining members of Strike Seven furiously fought their way back to the Skyranger. Just as Gillian remembered, Khanysaile was struck by a bolt of plasma, nearly crumpling over. But she lived. A dozen paces away from the ramp of the Skyranger, Knox pumped out as much firepower as he could, only to find a hole through his armor and into his stomach. He too nearly toppled over. Until Diaz hauled him away. "NOT TODAY, OLD MAN!" Diaz yelled, pulling Knox along with him. "AND NOW YOU OWE YOUR LIFE TO A LOWLY SPIC! GET USED TO IT!"

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/28/2018

Gillian allowed herself to be carried by Lucas toward the Skyranger. While still burning with pain from wounds that had long since healed, she maintained an awareness of her surroundings, taking in the details of everything around her.

Gryffen09/28/2018

The Mutons roared, booming out their fury and hatred. None must live. NONE! Over and over again, they fired, charging into the smoke and the rain of fire from their own drones. Two bolts in particular somehow found targets through the smoke. In front of Lucas, Gillian gasped. He felt her topple back into him and felt his heart wrenched out of his chest. Even in the smoke, he saw blood. He saw her eyes dim ... but then he also saw her eyes slowly close and smoke rise from the ruins of the alien 'trophy' she had. Her eyes listlessly opened again.

To Gillian, a strange thing. Stranger than probably all she had experienced. As she too glanced down, time ... stretched. Her heartbeats steadied into one familiar heartbeat, and then that heartbeat began to slow as well. A cool breeze passed over her. In her bleary vision, her friends, her fellow Sevens moved at a sixth or even an eighth of regular speed. Slower, they move. Sound molted as if underwater.

Through the thick, dark grey smoke, a ... shape formed. At first a little taller and right behind Knox, it grew. Dreamlike, it formed a marginal cowl with shoulders. Higher it grew. Taller. Closer it leaned in until it was over twenty feet tall. The cowled ... head tilted as if it considered Gillian, curious. A left sleeve gently edged forward, angling to Gillian's waist and the ruined trophy there.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/28/2018

"H...hello? Who...what...are you?"

Gryffen09/28/2018

If the shape was real, it didn't speak. The fervent Sevens lumbered so painfully slow through the smoke and back on to the SKyranger. Gillian couldn't move. She was held aloft and firm by Lucas. The ... sleeve drew cautiously close. A brush of colder air passed over Gillian's waist and then her cheek. Then the sleeve casually eased back. The large cowl in the smoke turned instead to the burning section of the jungle to the north were Gillian had just left, and then moved forward in the smoke, fading.

Slower and slower Gillian was carried into the Skyranger. Inside she was set down. The baydoor steadily rose until it sealed up and there was darkness.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/28/2018

Shivers raced down Gillian's spine, shivers so strong, it could turn water into ice. That was ... it must have been Death himself. Or herself, or itself, Gillian's frantic mind told herself. I ... I nearly died back there!

Gryffen09/28/2018

In the dark, Gillian felt weightless. The cold was gone. In fact, she felt the same heavy, sticky warmth from Venezuela. She realized she never felt anyone come to check on her, stabilize her, or patch her wounds like before. There was no sense of abandonment, though. A strange ... almost peace? Yet not.

Gillian found herself back on her feet in the darkness. She had a moment to feel her full kit again, this time untouched as the bay door to the Skyranger yawned open again into the Venezuelan sun.

(To be continued in Part 2)


	13. Do You Remember Me? (part 2)

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/28/2018

Seeing nowhere else to go, Gillian walked down the bay door and into the light. One hand clutched tightly to the (somehow repaired) alien trophy around her waist; the other hovered over the handle of her laser pistol.

Gryffen09/28/2018

Before Gillian could leave the Skyranger properly, her right foot froze on the gangplank. As she feared, it was the same AO. The same jungle. ... and yet ... not? The alien ship was gone. Entirely. The sounds of the jungle creeped and peeped naturally. This WAS the same area, and she knew it painfully well. ... and yet, she found she couldn't LEAVE? But she wasn't ... in danger?

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/28/2018

"Why am I here again? The aliens are gone. And if I remember the events correctly, this place was bombed to hell and back after Strike Seven evacuated. This place...it should be nothing more than ash and dust. Unless this is what it was like before we arrived?"

Gryffen09/28/2018

There was a presence behind Gillian. Warm. Familiar. And sad. "Because while this is the past and it can't be changed, no matter what people say, you always leave a part of yourself in the past,' a painfully sweet voice sadly told her. A voice brimming with constant plans and designs sounded just out of arm's length behind her and to her right. A voice she knew well. A voice that broke her heart. A voice always associated with hot chocolate.

"Do you remember me?" Qihoa's brokenhearted voice asked her.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/28/2018

Gillian breathed sharply. "Qihao, of course I remember you!" She turned around, hoping to catch a glimpse of her fallen friend.

Gryffen09/28/2018

Eyes tinged with sadness, Qihoa looked on Gillian. His armor and weapons were exactly as they were before he stepped off the Skyranger. With heavy heart, he stepped closer to stand beside her. He nodded out to the broad daylight.

"It shouldn't have happened like this," he told her, dejected. "Whatever anyone thinks of me, I wanted the best. I gave it all I could. And look what happened. Is this all I'm going to be remembered as? A failure? I wanted to help save the world." He looked back on Gillian, sadness deep in his sharp eyes. "I admit I didn't always have the best intentions, but who does? You're my friend. So many of you are. I thought I had it figure out, but I brought all of you here. HERE! Look what happened!"

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/28/2018

Tears streamed down Gillian's face. "Qihao, I ... WE all make mistakes, we are only...you were only trying to..." Her attempts at forming coherent sentences descend into inelegant blubbering as she reached out to her friend, desperately trying to hold him, if only one last time.

Gryffen09/28/2018

Qihoa never moved. Instead, Gillian's hand moved right through his shoulder. Qihoa's face constricted in sorrow. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Even like this, I've hurt you. I can see it in your eyes."

Qihoa turned back to the bright jungle of Venezuela. "I wish I could give you some sort of comfort. I always liked you, Gilly. I know you hated it when I called you that, and so I stopped it, but it made me think of you as a little sister. Heh. Do you know I liked the idea of being a big brother? I really did." He looked down at his hands. "To be everyone's protector. That's what I really wanted. Do you know what hurts? My last thought is that I led all of you here, and now you'd all die. What kind of friend DOES that!"

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/28/2018

Gillian choked and sobbed. "First off, I'm three years older than you, so if anything you were like my little brother! And second of all, I've never hated you! Not even for a moment! I don't blame you for this! I don't hold you responsible! The only ones at fault here are the aliens, because at the end of the day, they were the ones that killed our friends! Not you!"

Gryffen09/28/2018

Qihoa sent Gillian one of the kindest, most heartbreaking smiles she had ever seen. He reached up, giving her a ghostly brush of his left hand across her cheek, trying to comfort her one more time. "That's why I asked you to remember me. That's why you came HERE, too. ... Right? This place. This jungle. Whatever you want to call it. You left something here, too. At least you did something right. Something good. You took that pain and sorrow and focused it. It's what I often told a lot of you. Heh. Yeah, I'd hoped to be Central Officer. Is that whacked or what?" He grinned slowly. "Too many group sessions with Supreme Commander, maybe?"

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/28/2018

Gillian let out a sad laugh. "At least we never would have run out of hot chocolate."

Gryffen09/28/2018

Qihoa shared the laugh with Gillian. He let the moment last. But like any moments, this too had to pass.

"This isn't how I wanted it, but ... this is how it happened." His eyes dropped sadly again. "I wish I could change it, but I can't. No one can. It's not the way ... it should have been better" He looked back up at Gillian. "Do what you can, LITTLE sister," he said, attempting one more joke.

He looked out on the bright Venezuelan jungle. His eyes dimmed with regret. "I have to go," he told her, then steadily walked down the plank. Not far after the plank, he slowly faded away.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/28/2018

Gillian wiped tears away with one hand, waving goodbye with the other. "Goodbye, Qihao. I will never forget you."

"Vigilo Confido."

Gryffen09/28/2018

If Gillian expected the Skyranger to fade away, it didn't. Again, she felt another presence behind her. The sound of an oblonged shape of metal fluttered in the air and she could smell a hint of nutmeg. A thick accent drawled out in muted joy.

"Do you remember me?" Majer said.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/28/2018

Gillian whirled around on the spot. "Majer! Of course I do!"

"I ...admit, I don't know much about the Gurkha, but Jacob told me that you decapitated a Sectoid on your first mission. That's impressive! Lieutenant Mucallin has been teaching me how to use the sword. I admit, I would have liked to have sparred with you sometime. But I hope that you find peace out there. Vigilo Confido."

Gryffen09/28/2018

Majer grinned, nimbly whirling his kirka around his wrist. "So eager to see me off? Now how rude is that?" he jested. "Oh, I tease, little missy. It's true we didn't know each other well or long. That doesn't mean you don't miss me. Do you. You haven't told anyone, but you still feel guilt. Is this true?"

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/28/2018

Gillian nodded. "You seemed like a very nice person. I only wish I had taken more time to get to know you. And yes, I do miss you dearly. When I first came back, I wondered why someone as strong as you had died, while someone like me had come back alive. But now I see that by surviving this, I have a chance to learn from it. A chance to grow stronger. So I will become stronger, to honor your legacy and your sacrifice. I hope that is enough for you, for it is all I have to offer."

Gryffen09/28/2018

Again, Majer chuckled. His eyes twinkled, "Oh, little Gillian. Still such the bright young girl we all fell in love with. ... What! It's true! I did, too!" He shook his head, his grin never left. "But it's true, my time is come and gone as well. This isn't the death I would have hoped, but I'm not ashamed either. Do you know what the Gurkha hope for in battle? To either die having hewed down so many enemies or to be taken so swiftly because Kali demands our presence."

He whirled his kirka about his wrist again. "I have a boon to ask. It might sound strange since you are so young and tender in heart." His eyes grew serious. "A kirka is never a trophy. While it would be best for another Gurkha to bear it, my kirka lies lifeless in a drawer. Oh, I am not asking YOU to learn it. But remind my brother-in-arms. He would know what to do. How else could I please my Kali?"

He shared a final smile with Gillian and winked. "I have to go. Kali calls for me."

Like Qihoa, he strode down the ramp of the Skyranger, but he whistled merrily as he went. His whistle carried on a while longer even after he faded.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/28/2018

Gillian smiled and waved. "Goodbye, Majer. I will never forget you. Vigilo Confido."

TSgt. Tali "Kitsune" Cooper09/28/2018

A soft and slightly nasally voice came next. Alongside the sound of glasses being polished. "Do you remember me"? The smell of Dr. Pepper and Spicy Mayo mixing in the air as he spoke the phrase.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/28/2018

Gillian's eyes started to create another fresh wave of tears, and her lower lip trembled anew. "Rapter ...how could I ever forget you?" She spun around and hugged him with all her might. She didn't care if she cannot touch him: she wanted this!

TSgt. Tali "Kitsune" Cooper09/28/2018

Rapter smiled and returned the hug to the best of his ability. Somehow, he was real. "I admit. I certainly didn't expect this, Gillian."

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/28/2018

Gillian said nothing, only letting out a low moan as tears flowed like a river down her face.

TSgt. Tali "Kitsune" Cooper09/28/2018

Rapter sighed, his arms wrapped around her in spirit. "I can't exactly use humor to deflect this time, can I"?

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/28/2018

"I miss you ... so much ... so much! You were an inspiration to me, proof that I was not defined by my disability, but that I could be empowered by it! ... it's difficult without you ... and not just for me!"

TSgt. Tali "Kitsune" Cooper09/28/2018

He frowned slightly, his eyes filled with shame. "I ... know. … I can only imagine what this did to Tali and the others. But we aren't talking about them. This is about you." He let go of her and sat on the ramp. He hunkered down on his legs in such a way that he can spring up as soon as possible. He reached into a pocket and pulled out his grey rock. "You know... Each member of Red has a rock like this." He said idly tossing it in the air. "Always gave us something to hold onto when we needed it." He tosses it in the air a final time as it melted, evaporating completely. "I'm glad I gave you the idea for something similar."

He smirked. "Of course, shards of it went into you. I guess you could say a piece of me will always be with you now, literally". He snickered at the joke.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/29/2018

Gillian let out a noise that's somewhere between a snort and a sob. "I'm ... gonna have to remember that one. And it's true. I'll always, always, always...always remember you, Rapter Cooper."

TSgt. Tali "Kitsune" Cooper09/29/2018

Rapter smiled at her reaction. "I'm glad... My biggest fear in life was that I would die before making a mark." He sprung up on his feet and gave her a serious look. "Will you tell my sister something for me, please"?

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/29/2018

"Of course!" she promised him.

TSgt. Tali "Kitsune" Cooper09/29/2018

"Tell her ... I wasn't angry with her. ... I loved her until the end. Tell her to take care of Sunny. ... She needs her more than anything else."

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/29/2018

Gillian smiled sadly. "I will tell her. But ... I think that she already knows. She always did know. ... and she'll always remember you. So will I. Goodbye, Rapter. Vig-"

A fresh wave of tears washed down from her eyes. She barely managed to choke out the phrase, "Vigilo Confido."

TSgt. Tali "Kitsune" Cooper09/29/2018

Rapter wrapped her up into another hug before walking down the ramp while singing a song. "Half a million boots went sloggin' through Hell, and I was the Kid With The Drum!" As he finished the line, he faded into nothing.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian Grayson09/29/2018

Gillian wiped another tear from her eye. She turned around, looking at the last figure walking towards her.

A tall, well-built man of Asian descent, a patient man with a kind soul and a firm spirit. Gillian might not have known him for very long, but she had nothing but respect and love for the man walking towards her.

As expected, the soft, yet firm clanking of alloyed jungle boots approached Gillian from deeper inside the Skyranger. The presence loomed taller and powerful, yet kind and tender. Though they only met once, the voice that spoke up was no surprise.

"Do you remember me?" Sgt. Tian Wu gently asked.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonLast Thursday at 11:25 PM

Gillian nodded once again, keeping her breathing steady. "Yes. I remember you. Tian Wu, callsign 'Whiteout'. You and Knox were ... friends, correct?"

GryffenLast Thursday at 11:28 PM

A wry, witty smile blessed the tall Chinese soldier's face as he easily stepped up to stand next to Gillian at the edge of the exit ramp. "Yes," he chuckled. "Is it that much of a surprise? Or is that too much against what the world expects? The devoted warrior for China. The devoted warrior for the United States. If ordered to fight each other in war, they each would do so with all they have." He tipped his head to one side. "Strange, is it not?"

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonLast Thursday at 11:32 PM

Gillian smiled just as wryly. "Having aliens come from beyond the furthest star and attack us tends to make a lot of big issues seem pretty small in comparison. And stranger things have happened."

Her smile faded suddenly. "I saw … an image earlier. It was of you and Knox sharing a beer after a mission. I can tell that ... he misses you. We all do, but ... especially him."

GryffenLast Thursday at 11:38 PM

Tian nodded slowly and turned his thoughtful gaze out to the sunlight. He was decked in the same armor and spread of grenades as Gillian remembered him. "We are both soldiers. Patriots. And true patriots do not hate others who protect their lands and their families with the same love. How can they? While they may sometimes be ordered to be on opposing sides of a battlefield, inside they share much. I saw that in him months ago. I saw his pain. I knew I could not push him to speak. I could no pry. But I could offer, one soldier to another. He respected that." Tian's smile bloomed bright. "I respected his wishes, and his tactics, so only in moderate tones could we speak. Ha. After all, only other veterans can understand."

He turned to give a thoughtful glance to Gillian. "You see that better now? You can explain that now, can't you.'

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonLast Thursday at 11:48 PM

Gillian nodded slowly. "I ... believe so."

GryffenLast Thursday at 11:49 PM

Tian grinned. "Would you care to give it a try or should we move on from there?"

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonLast Thursday at 11:51 PM

"I'm not sure I can put it into words," she admitted. "But I can feel it. Understand it."

GryffenLast Thursday at 11:55 PM

"Aye," Tian admitted, nodding. "Live and learn. It wasn't your fault at all any of this happened. It wasn't. You were new. Now only a few weeks later, you see many of the grave mistakes made. First and indeed, learn the lay of the land. Do not rush in unless you must." He shook his head sadly. "We rushed in like mice to the baited rind. I could see it, but my pride would not let me stop."

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonLast Thursday at 11:56 PM

Gillian nodded again. "This is our planet. We know it better than they do, and we need to use every part of it to fight back. And I understand what you mean about pride - just a few weeks ago Bradford chastised me for being too proud and reckless. I didn't listen then. … I was wrong."

GryffenYesterday at 12:02 AM

Tian turned back to Gillian. "Pride was my undoing. I was a proud soldier of my people. I could not find it in me to stand up and ... order us to return. Or at least to step back. I was sent an example of how grand and gracious our people are. We are a culture that spans back as far as we know. I would not let myself even have the appearance of cowardice and disobedience, even though I knew every second I followed along quietly meant sealing our fate just as tightly."

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonYesterday at 12:04 AM

"Is that the second lesson? Don't be too proud or scared to pull back before a bad fight gets worse?" asked Gillian, eyes full of empathy for the weary, mournful ghost in front of her.

GryffenYesterday at 12:09 AM

"Among many, yes," Tian consented. "I believe you now know I have a daughter? Little Lian. She is beautiful. She's barely even two years old." His bittersweet smile edged toward being heartbroken. "Will she even remember me? In my country, our government has issued an initiative to ... control the population. We are allowed only one. It would not be honest to say that even half the people listen. Our families are many, and they are out strength. Sometimes there are fees and penalties, but most families disregard that edict."

"We did not."

He looked out over into the sunlight again. "It is a bitter fact that many families try to obey this initiative to appease our government, but there is a stigma to having only daughters. As such, many who find they have had a daughter, have ... accidents." He shook his head. "I could not. When the doctor let me hold Lian for the first time, I was in love. How could I not?"

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonYesterday at 12:10 AM

Gillian covers her mouth in shock.

GryffenYesterday at 12:12 AM

"Why the dismay?" Tian simply asked. "Did you not know?"

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonYesterday at 12:12 AM

"No, I knew about the population control, but...this is the first time I have heard about your daughter. I...I'm so sorry!"

GryffenYesterday at 12:15 AM

"Heh. Population control," he spoke the words, trying them out. "It sounds so sensible. So practical. So ... powerful. So arrogant. ... Do you think we should thank these invaders, then? After all, they're controlling our population now.'

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonYesterday at 12:17 AM

Gillian shook her head fervently. "No. I do not! I will not accept that! Humanity may have its issues, but we deserve a chance to overcome them. And I will fight to make sure that the people of earth - that people like your daughter - will grow up to have that chance!"

GryffenYesterday at 12:23 AM

Tian nodded one more time. "I should have spoken up. I begged my friend Knox to do so in my stead. He did so, but only after all that death. Another wound for him." He paused. "I asked him to carry a trinket for me. In our canton, we believe it is important to be with family and with the land. While I do not believe my soul is cursed for being away, it is still a pledge and a promise. I trusted my friend to live and survive this, to overcome this wicked enemy, then take the long journey to a land he never intended to go, but will for me. My warrior's trinket will return to the land and to the family that gave me so much."

He smiled at Gillian again. "And it would do me good to know you find a new vision for yourself. A new hope. A new heart. It saddens me that you were wounded deeply, but clearly now you have grown. It is my hope that you learn to live vitally."

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonYesterday at 12:25 AM

"The greater the pain, the more the opportunity for regrowth. I will never forget you, Tian Wu. Vigilo Confido." She bowed respectfully, a small smile on her face as she did so.

GryffenYesterday at 12:30 AM

"The motto of XCOM is fitting, but ..." Tian smiled. "It is not my way." He turned to Gillian, pressed his hands together, and bowed to her. "May your journey lead to wisdom," he said. Smiling sadly, but with assurance, he marched down into the sunlight and faded.

While Gillian felt a measure of peace and ease, time ceased to end. A heartbeat stretched longer until she felt yet another presence near her. Familiar. VERY familiar. Angry. Stern. Strong. ... Heartbroken.

"Do you remember me?" Sgt. Knox growled.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonYesterday at 12:32 AM

Gillian nodded. "Yes. I remember you, Knox. You...scared me, the first time I met you. Then again, it was during Annette's meltdown, so it wasn't exactly the best time to meet you. But even after that, I just saw you as a crusty old relic, a hateful reminder of a time not too long ago. I had heard what some of the other female operatives had said about you, and it was...less than flattering."

GryffenYesterday at 12:33 AM

Knox's hard eyes bored into her. But as Gillian had come to learn, there was no hatred. Deep inside lingered a sorrow. "You hated me," he stated. "And I wanted it that way. I wanted everyone at arm's length. ... You know why, too."

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonYesterday at 12:34 AM

Gillian nodded. "It's easier to watch soldiers die around you when you don't try to form any attachments. But...that didn't work very well, did it?"

GryffenYesterday at 12:37 AM

Knox's eyes narrowed. His left arm jittered, causing two metal bands clearly tucked far up his sleeve to jingle. "I'm not fool enough to think it works for me, but everyone has to deal with pain. Turning it off can help for a while." He shot a glare at his wrist. "You've caught a glimpse of those. You haven't fully asked yet. ... You DO know that asking will fire up my anger, right?"

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonYesterday at 12:39 AM

Another nod. "Which is why I'm probably going to avoid asking you about that. Like you said, everyone deals with the pain in their own way. If your way works for you, then it will work for you. But I understand now why you are here. It's because part of you died out here in the jungle, like part of me did."

"I wasn't sure how to process it at first. Old Sergeant Knox had saved us, and brought us back to the Anthill." She smiled sadly. "But we never really did come back, did we? Neither of us did."

GryffenYesterday at 12:44 AM

"Yer catchin' on," the old sergeant growled. His growl had a tone of approval in it, and yet didn't. "What's good is that yer pickin' up the lessons that we should'a learned and done as soon as we landed, you trackin'? Because I got advice. Fight as long as you got breath. You fight for the FAMILY. And that means you don't fight stupid. Get smarter. Get ruthless. Get steel in your blood and ice in your veins, but keep yer heart burnin' hot. Only then will ya live."

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonYesterday at 12:46 AM

"And live I shall," she told him. After a pause, she added, "Permission to get a little bit sentimental, sir? I know that the real Knox would skewer me alive for what I want to say, but...maybe you'll be a bit more accepting?"

GryffenYesterday at 12:49 AM

Knox barely rolled his shoulders in a grumpy shrug. "May as well." He narrowed his eyes and peered deep into Gillian. "And maybe you need to find that steel in ya and ask me for real sometime when no one's 'round 'n payin attention. So maybe this is practice. ... shoot."

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonYesterday at 12:51 AM

Gillian grinned. "Well ... when I first joined XCOM, I wasn't sure what class I wanted to be after my first mission. I had thought about maybe being an Infantry, or a Medic. But after Vengeful Serpent, and after your little pep talk in the hallways ... I knew that I wanted to be a Scout. You inspired me, sir, and I hope that I can make you - the real you - proud. Because while everyone else was telling me that it was okay to be sad and afraid ... you were the first one to tell me to get back up. And I'll never forget that. … So thank you."

GryffenYesterday at 12:55 AM

Knox grunted. "You'd better not forget. You know the Family's at stake, you trackin'? Yes, I put the Family in front of the whole damn world, but maybe we can save that, too." He shifted the weight his gear and his weapon about him. 'Be seein' ya," he warned, then stomped off the Skyranger.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonYesterday at 12:56 AM

"Vigilo confido, you grumpy old fart," she said with a smile.

GryffenYesterday at 12:57 AM

More footfalls sounded. By now Gillian probably expected it. Another tall form marched up beside her. Much kinder, though still as distant. Unashamed, he stepped right up next to Gillian before he announced himself.

"Здравствуйте," Sasha greeted, then grinned. "Do you remember me?"

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonYesterday at 12:59 AM

"Sasha..." Gillian smiled. "How could I forget you?"

GryffenYesterday at 1:01 AM

Sasha stood as strong and proud ... and with a completely intact human body just as Gillian remembered. "Da! I knew you would. But everyone has asked, and how could be one to be left out, no? Who else is like Mother, da?" He smiled a woflish grin.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonYesterday at 1:02 AM

"No one is, that's who!" Gillian's grin faded. "Is this ... _was_ this mission part of why you chose to become a MEC trooper? So you could better protect people?"

GryffenYesterday at 1:08 AM

"Da..." Sasha soberly confirmed. He folded his arms, nodded to Gillian, then nodded his chin out the door. "Right there. Do you not remember? I wish I could say it was losing myself to the battle frenzy that many of my soldier brothers are known for. Standing up to Cyberdisc. Howling in fury. Raging like a madman. Given completely to the berserker within. When the vrediteli had fallen, I had to breathe. I woke up. It was not that moment when I realized what I ... might do. But that as was I started to wake up. No." He shook his head, staring hard at the base of the ramp. "Right there. Right THERE. A foolish deed of bravo. Spending the last of my ammo. Throwing every last grenade I could. Then standing defiant, upholding the sredniy palets. Foolish. Very foolish. ... my but heart beat again at that moment. Foolish, but alive."

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonYesterday at 1:13 AM

Gillian nodded. "Foolish and alive is better than foolish and dead. But we all left part of ourselves behind here...part of ourselves that we thought defined us, made us who we were. But if there's one thing that this experience has taught me, it's that there's always a way forward. Even if that way forward is to retreat, and even if that way requires crossing through flames, survival is always an option. One that we must continually choose to pursue, every day of this war, until we finally kick those aliens back into whatever black hole they crawled out of."

GryffenYesterday at 1:17 AM

Sasha nodded. "Did you know I was not considered a good soldier?" He paused to grin. "Oh, I am good soldier. Not elite, though. Russia agreed to send ten of our 'best' to XCom. We, the soldaty, we knew. Mother Russia would send good enough, but not best. Why waste their best, they would say? No. Better to send those who can fight, but also die. It is why they selected me. I am good soldier, but also without family, as you know. Widower. Da, there is my lovely doch', but she is with ... _her_ family. They do not wish to see me. I am ... as you say, expendable?"

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonYesterday at 1:18 AM

Gillian firmly locked eyes with Sasha. "To Russia, maybe. But to us? You are anything but expendable! And the same is true - perhaps even more so - for your daughter."

GryffenYesterday at 1:25 AM

"She is young," Sasha stated with a shrug. "In years, she may not even know me at all. It is the way of Russia." He unslung his heavy laser rifle and quickly field-cleaned it, snapping many components off and on, closed and unclosed. "That is why I took the name, 'Mother,' da? Ha. I tell myself, 'If I am to be as ... exemplar as Russian expendable soldat, then I AM Mother Russia. And why not?" He paused, then peered fiendishly out the bay door. "And then this. I awaken. I admit, there was fear. But ... Melissa. The Gizmo. She is fearless." He paused to grin again. "Oh, she has fears, but she is truly FEARLESS. You should see her. Truly see her! And I see to myself - this is what I need. And I know now ... I love my Russia. She IS Mother. But as you say, I am more now."

He let go of his heavy laser rifle and it faded without a sound. Grinning, he turned to face Gillian, his arms and legs slowly molting from flesh to steel. However, Sasha's eyes begin to beam brightly ... with satisfaction.

"Melissa, the Gizmo. She tells me they change war names to be MEC. I change as well, but I realize the truth of it. I am more than my Mother Russia. I will always love my Russia, but now I am now a soldat more than of Mother. I am soldat of all the people." His face split into a bright grin. "I am CHERNO."

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonYesterday at 11:27 PM

Gillian grined as she watches Sasha's transformation. "I look forward to serving with you, Cherno. Vigilio Confido."

GryffenYesterday at 11:33 PM

"Ha, so eager to get rid of me," Sasha retorted with a grin. "It is the liquor, no?" He made a show of slamming his metal fist into his other metal hand. The resounding metal clang thundered far more like the sound of the actual MECs.

Still grinning, he turned and lifted his open-handed right hand to the air. The heavy laser lance MECs used flashed into existence in his grip as he marched down the ramp. "Dosvidanya, little cat," he drawled, heavy armored footfalls booming as he faded into the bright sun.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonYesterday at 11:34 PM

Gillian smiled as she watches Sasha depart. Then her smile faded as she waited for more.

GryffenYesterday at 11:37 PM

Gillian expected others, she wasn't wrong. This time, two forms stepped into view from the deeper shadows of the Skyranger. Smiling kindly, Khanyisile and Lucas shared a wry smile, then nodded their greeting.

"Do you remember us?"

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonYesterday at 11:38 PM

She nodded. "Yes, I remember you. Even though I only met you on that day, I'll always remember you as part of my first XCOM mission. But this wasn't your first operation, was it? Tell me, had you been on any other ops that were as bad as this one?"

GryffenYesterday at 11:42 PM

"I only experienced one other mission," Khanyislie said, still kindly smiling.

"Two operations for me," Lucas admitted. "Neither were nearly as bad."

"I had to help stabilize a soldier, as tense as the danger was, at least I knew all I had to do was continue my duty," Khanyisile said. "I knew that if I kept my focus, there was no chance of failure."

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonYesterday at 11:47 PM

"Focus..." Gillian muttered. She shook her head. "I think focus is why our op turned out as badly as it did. We were so fixated on the downed UFO, on the possible bounty inside, that we became blind to all the other dangers or to anything else that could go wrong. But focus is also what pulled us out, so...I guess there's a lesson in there too? About how focus can be a double-edged sword?"

GryffenYesterday at 11:51 PM

Khanyisile stepped forward with a gentle smile. She tried to rest her left hand on Gillian's shoulder, but the fingers faded through. She sadly nodded. "I suppose lessons right now aren't so much as insights. You already know most of our flaws. As for me, it was pride. I was so sure of myself, and all of us. When Mager died first and then the grenades fell, I ... broke," she admitted as tears formed. Her eyes grew distant. "So much teaching, so much practice, and when I was needed most, I broke inside and cried for a way home. While I am aware that ... there should not be shame in such actions if I came to myself, and I did, it still haunts me. I was broken."

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonYesterday at 11:54 PM

Gillian embraced Khany's ghostly form as best she can. "I know. We were all broken by that mission. But sometimes...sometimes things need to break so that they can be put back together, stronger than they were before. The aliens might have broken us that day, but...with XCOM's help, we can become stronger for it. I hope...no, I want to be on a mission with you again. You seem like such a nice, sweet person...even if I have no idea how to spell or pronounse your last name." She gave a wry smile.

GryffenYesterday at 11:56 PM

"Some other time," she advised, still smiling. While the hug could not happen, Gillian could feel a ... warm mist where Khanyisile stood. "As for myself, Knox's words ... spoke to me. And then I nearly died." She looked firmly at Gillian, beseeching her. "You understand. Death brushed you too, as we left. But ... for myself, it stirred something inside. I speak to the spirits again. I did before, but it was more a formality. A ritual. I am sure you have noticed me now, yes?"

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonYesterday at 11:59 PM

Gillian nodded. "Yes. I'm not entirely certain I understand how you do it, but I think I understand why. Having that close of an experience with Death, coming that close to the edge...it's terrifying, and can put a great deal of things into perspective. But having a reason to live, having a purpose left to fulfill, a battle still to be fought...I think that's why Death didn't take us that day. Because he, or it, knew that it wasn't our time."

GryffenToday at 12:02 AM

"Have a little faith, my friend," Khanyisile told her gently. "Not blind faith. Step by step. I had to learn that again. I'm still hurting. Part of me will always hurt because of here, but ... like all of us, I have searched until I made a measure of peace for myself."

Khanyisile pressed her hands together and bowed. "Ah salam mallecum."

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 12:04 AM

Gillian returned the motion, smiling warmly. "As many steps as it takes, my friend. Vigilo Confido."

Then she turned to look at Lucas. "Thank you for guiding me back to the Skyranger. I felt you carry me, as I was bleeding and broken. I don't believe I ever expressed my gratitude before properly."

GryffenToday at 12:06 AM

Lucas returned a bittersweet smile. "I had to. No. Truly. I had to. I knew if you had died on the field, I would not have lasted much longer afterwards. No, I would not have taken my own life, but ... I couldn't have fought as a soldier should. I would not have cared."

He looked out into the sunlight. "As for myself, I was foolish as well. I KNEW this was a trap before long. I should have spoken up. I KNEW this. Why did I not say?"

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 12:09 AM

"When so many other people are saying one thing, it can be the hardest thing in the world to say another. But we can't spend an eternity agonizing over what we should have or did not do. All that we can do is keep moving forward, one step at a time, on the road to make things right. You gave me that chance to keep moving, Lucas. I will never forget that. From the bottom of my heart - both of them - thank you."

GryffenToday at 12:15 AM

Lucas nodded and managed a smile. He took Khanyisile's hand and reached up to brush a ghost of a smile over Gillian's cheek. "For now, we still have time. I hope we see this to the end, and beyond. But for now ... we have the moment. And I am proud of you."

"As I am," Khanyisile agreed. "We will see you soon."

Hand in hand, they walked off the gangplank, quiet footfalls blending into the tall grasses that swayed in the wind.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 12:20 AM

Gillian brushed off a few tears of her own as she braced herself for the next ephemeral encounter.

GryffenToday at 12:21 AM

Just as the two friends faded from sight, another set of footfalls energetically trundled their way closer to halt behind Gillian. A swarthy, kind, yet now heavy accent muttered thick with guilt.

"Do you remember me?" Rodrigo Diaz asked her. Hands in his pockets, his face reflected his crushed soul.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 12:22 AM

Gillian smiled sadly. "Si, senor Diaz. Te recuerdo."

"I admit, my Spanish is a little bit rusty, but...I remember you quite well. You are a brave, kind, strong soul, one that I would follow anywhere if you were to lead."

GryffenToday at 12:29 AM

"heh. Funny you should say about leading," he said as he folded his arms and sent a pained expression to the bright sunlight just beyond. "Of course it would be clear to anyone that I would like to lead and I enjoy it. And ... it would be dishonest to myself and dishonorable to those I've led not to say that it has been ... good. I have done something good. I have BUILT something. But even so, after THIS? My heart was broken. Like Lucas, I knew. I said little."

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 12:35 AM

"We were all broken by this, in one way or another. But you...you handled the failure better than I did, I think. You were at least able to talk to Martha after she approached. I barely said two words to anybody when we got back."

GryffenToday at 12:37 AM

"I did what I had to do," Rodrigo said. "I had to come to grips. Four people are dead and no matter what, I share the blame. I do. I saw, I spoke out, but I kept following along. Now three friends and a brother in arms are dead. It's why I wear this." He brushed his hand over his heart and the cross with all four names appeared. "I honor them, but I also bear them. I love Qihoa like a brother, and I let him die."

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 12:40 AM

Gillian nodded. "You won't have to bear them alone, not while I'm here. I ... I have been thinking, and I've decided that I want to be part of Strike Seven's permanent roster. I feel that would be the best way to honor the memories of our fallen friends ... and the best way to avenge them."

"And I feel like ... I feel as though you would make a good Seven-Actual. Like I said, I would follow you anywhere. Because you understand the cost of failure, and you would do everything in your power to make sure that what happened here would never happen to anyone else ever again."

GryffenToday at 12:44 AM

Rodrigo considered and nodded. 'Then perhaps we should come up with something together? Maybe not just you and I? All of us? I do not believe totems will save us, but ... ha. Well, look at you. Some alien head for a trophy, and you can say it really DID save your life!" Despite the sadness welling in his eyes, he grinned.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 12:45 AM

Gillian laughed. Her stomach rippled in joy. "Is that what it is? A head? I thought it was a kidney or a liver or something!"

"Though if I want to bring gear that might actually stop plasma, I should probably bring one of those alloy vests instead. Don't you think so?"

GryffenToday at 12:50 AM

"Who knows?" Rodrigo admitted with a wry smile. "Maybe for the short term, keep the head? Only for short time, though. You believed it would work. In a strange way, it did. You kept focus when half of us started to panic." His voice turned haunted. "I'll never forget the way Qihoa looked afterwards or the way Sgt. Wu just ... died ... in front of Knox. And Knox ... he just ... he just ..."

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 12:52 AM

"He was the most broken out of all of us, I would argue. And yet he kept going, he kept pushing. He didn't stop until we were all on the skyranger and away from this hell. He might not have even made it back, if you hadn't saved him. We were broken by that mission, yes...but we don't have to stay that way. We don't need to be defined by our brokenness."

GryffenToday at 12:56 AM

"No," Rodrigo somberly agreed. "No, we don't. That is what our Father says, no? Come to me, all heavy laden? I will give you rest? We can let the burden and the broken-heart be mended into something else?" He sighed and looked back out into the bright sunlight beyond the ramp of the Skyranger. "I had a crisis of faith, then. I started to doubt … everything. I got my answer, though. It came with a price, but I got my answer. Either way, I think we should continue our journey. I don't want to delay you. You have ... more to face. Don't we all.'

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 12:57 AM

"God be with us all, Diaz. Vigilo Confido. I will see you on the other side."

GryffenToday at 1:02 AM

Rodrigo carefully wandered off, eyes on the future. Like the others, he faded away. Time, however, stretched. There was no discomfort, but if Gillian was expecting this to end, it didn't. A quick peek out in the Venezuelan sun hinted at nothing to go to or face, and the back of the Skyranger stewed in darkness.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 1:03 AM

Gillian frowned as she paced back and forth. "That was ... everybody that went on the op, yes? Qihao, Mager, Rapter, Wu, Knox, Sasha, Khany and Lucas, Diaz, and ..."

GryffenToday at 1:10 AM

As she peered to the back of the Skyranger, Gillian did indeed detect another form. Someone was back there. No one aggressive, but certainly they were ... there. After the awkward pause, the being casually moved forward. Soft, gentle, nearly weightless steps merrily floated forward, hints of a soul free from grief. Even in the darkness, as the young adult approached, a kind, eager smile could be seen.

Into the light, the young soldier stepped. Bright, happy eyes shined eagerly back to Gillian. These were eyes and a smile that Gillian knew all too well. They were eyes she had seen in a mirror for nearly two decades.

"Hi!" Gillian sweetly greeted her. Her tender eyes of innocence welcomed Gillian. "Do you remember me?"

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 1:12 AM

Gillian's lips trembled. She didn't care if the form was corporeal or not - she ran forward and swept her younger, more innocent self into a huge hug.

The younger, more-innocent-Gillian's smile faded for a moment, and her eyes glanced nervously at the figure hugging her. "Are you...okay? You seem...upset."

"I...I...I wish it didn't happen this way, but it did. This...this happened to us. This happened here. And nothing that we can do could change that. I lost part of myself that day... I lost you. I wish I could just...take you back, but..."

GryffenToday at 1:18 AM

Gillian laughed softly. She giggled actually, sweetly and brimming with joy and confidence. "Why are you upset? Why would I be upset? Really! Look at us! Oh, it's a terrible war, but ... well, we're going to win! You KNOW we are! We've taken all the strides to beat them!"

She awkwardly, but carefully slung her laser rifle behind her and welcomed Gillian's hug. She was there. Firm. Warm. ... 'real'? "Oh, heh. Sorry about that. They keep reminding me of weapon's safety. I'm trying, though. We're going to be fine, though. You'll see."

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 1:20 AM

Gillian clung tighter to herself, each word she was saying driving a wedge deeper into both her hearts. "I...I wish that were the case. God, I wish that were the case. You didn't deserve this. No one did." She took a deep, calming breath, and looked herself in the eye. "Now, listen. I want you to listen very closely. Are you ready?"

GryffenToday at 1:25 AM

'Younger' Gillian nodded, but she drew back with a measure of humored suspicion. "Gillian? Why are you so upset? So TENSE? Look at you. Did you remember? We smiled all the time. You don't smile and laugh as much as you used to. Don't you remember?"

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 1:32 AM

Gillian smiled. "I do remember. I remember all those late nights with mom and dad, watching old episodes of the Adam West Batman show. I remember all the times I sat in Matt's room with his friends as they played GameCube games all day. I remember being excited to come to XCOM, to be able to fight for the future of my planet. I remember all of that ... and that is why I am fighting. I may not smile or laugh as much as I did before, but it's not because the aliens took that from me. The presence of fear does not mean the absence of joy, after all. But there's a time and a place to feel such things, to be happy and silly and having fun."

She stabbed her finger toward the outside the skyranger. "And out there, out in the field, in the trenches, watching as the aliens blast our friends away, watching as EXALT fires into a crowded highway...that's when those feelings need to be controlled. Not suppressed, not cast aside, not even ignored. Just controlled. There's always a valley between two mountains, and that right there? That's the deepest, darkest valley you've ever walked through before, and I pray to God that it's the scariest one you'll ever have to walk. But walking through that valley, finding the most amazing mountaintop on the other side...that's why we're here. That's why I'm here. We have to feel pain and loss in order to understand love and joy...we can't have one without the other."

GryffenToday at 1:42 AM

Younger Gillian was at a loss for words for a moment. Kind eyes panned back and forth, peering deep into Gillian's eyes. "Wow. You really HAVE ... changed. I ... I guess that's a good thing?" She offered a tiny smile, but it was mixed with concern. "I have to admit I'm a little scared all of a sudden. Did we really lose that much? I came here to encourage you. You know? Make you smile a bit better. Was I wrong?"

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 1:44 AM

Gillian smiled and leaned in for another hug. "You...you have encouraged me. And don't worry. You have something now that I didn't have before. You have the knowledge of what is to come. Yes, we are going to lose a lot...but I promise you, we will gain so much more."

GryffenToday at 1:46 AM

Younger Gillian kept searching deep in Gillian's eyes. She waited a long moment to reply, but settled for what she needed more. 'You promise? And not just the part about shooting apart aliens. Do you promise to be more? To be better? I ... I wanted to smile again. I HAD to.'

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 1:47 AM

Gillian let out a choked chuckle. "I'll smile every day. Just for you."

GryffenToday at 1:49 AM

Gillian answered with a firm hug. "You'd better. I need it," she mumbled into Gillian's ear. "YOU need it." She awkwardly let go and gave a pained smile. "Well, I'd better go. I have a mission to complete. My first one! You remember that! I'm so scared, yet excited." She quickly yanked her laser rifle off her shoulder, bobbling it a bit as she clutched it too tightly with both hands. "I have to catch up with Qihoa. All right?"

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 1:50 AM

"Alright," Gillian conceded, sniffling. She managed a sad smile as younger Gillian sweetly walked to the ramp. Just before her more innocent self stepped off, she called out. "Oh! Two more things before you go! One, you're going to find friends you never even realized that you had! Two, the Anthill does, in fact, having a swimming pool facility! And it's BIG! It's full-blown Olympic size! It's not pretty, but it has the works!"

GryffenToday at 1:51 AM

Gillian halted before she got to the edge of the ramp. "No way! I thought that was just a rumor!"

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 1:52 AM

Gillian just had to giggle at the sight of herself with THAT look on her face. "I made that exact same face when I found out!"

GryffenToday at 1:52 AM

"So it's true? _**Really**_?!

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 1:52 AM

She grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

GryffenToday at 1:53 AM

"Aw man," Gillian whined, though with a smile. "You make not wanna goooo! And I HAVE to."

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 1:54 AM

"Well, don't worry. When you come back, you can go swimming for as long as you want. You can stay in there until you get all shriveled up like a sectoid!"

GryffenToday at 1:55 AM

"Ewwww!" Young Gillian whined, grinning. "No WAY! Those things are UGLY. Blah. And why did the alien ... commanders want to keep THOSE guys as frontliners? They're so creepy! They're not even all that scary, just creepy.'

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 1:55 AM

Gillian sighed, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. "Alright, you better get out there. LIke you said, your squad is waiting for you. Vigilo Confido, Gillian."

GryffenToday at 1:57 AM

"Okay!" Gillian sweetly cheered. She vigorously waved her left hand. 'Byyyyye!" With happy, lighthearted stepped, Gillian traipsed down the ramp to vanish into the bright sun and join the others.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 1:57 AM

GIllian's laughs rang out for a few more moments, before they turned to sobs again.

GryffenToday at 2:02 AM

As Gillian quietly sobbed, the ramp of the Skyranger slowly closed, sealing away the past. The constant whine of pneumatics might have been unnerving, but not only was the sound familiar, there was a small level of ...comfort to them. It wasn't as if Gillian was being sealed away. She felt as if she were pulling up her warm blankets in the barracks. Sure, the beds weren't the best, but they really weren't bad. And they WERE warm. And comfortable.

The darkness coated everything and dismissed the Venezuelan sun, and yet it safe. Familiar. Comforting. As Gillian slowly lowered to the warm metal floor of the Skyranger, she felt instead ... blankets. A mattress. Her pillow in her bunk. In fact, somehow in this darkness, she WAS sitting up in her bunk back in the Barracks. The heavy, spare blankets-turned-into-privacy-curtains were drawn tight.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 2:03 AM

"Huh?" she asked to nobody in particular, "I'm...back in my bunk? Hm..."

GryffenToday at 2:08 AM

No one spoke to Gillian. She found her lamp, clicked it on, and found herself really and truly back in her bunk. Tank top and comfortable shorts. That book under her pillow she didn't tell ANYONE about. It was as if everyone had let her sleep in again.

Perhaps she was suspicious, perhaps she was restless, but Gillian shoved forward the blanket-curtain to find she wasn't fully alone. Calmly seated a good dozen feet away, a somber old man sat, hands neatly folded before him. His thin white hair was balding, but neatly trimmed. No beard, no stubble. Thick white brows hunched over serious, yet considerate grey eyes. In fact, everything about him seemed gray, especially the nicely tailored dark grey suit and grey silk tie he wore.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 2:10 AM

"Um...hello. I don't believe we've met."

GryffenToday at 2:14 AM

"Hello," he quietly and gently greeted. "Actually, yes, we have. More than once, in fact, although recently closer than previously expected." He offered a wan, apologetic smile. "Please don't get up, and likewise, I hope I don't disturb you. I won't be here long. I have ... well, I have a lot to do. As always. However ... " he paused to grant a kind, saddened smile. "I was allowed a little moment of time to speak to you and hopefully make your heart a little gladder. I rarely do that anymore."

He barely moved a muscle other than to speak. While this old man sat near the foot of her bunk, he clearly positioned himself to be out of her way and not a threat of any sort. It seemed odd, because he did hold a significant air of composure, inner strength, and even command. Even so, he stayed away.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 2:16 AM

Gillian send the man a quizzical look. "I'm...sorry, I don't recall meeting anyone that looks and sounds like you. Maybe if you tell me your name, I might remember you."

"Unless..."

Her breath froze in her lungs

"You're Death, aren't you?"

GryffenToday at 2:19 AM

The older man returned a simple, slightly nervous smile. His elder eyes twinkled gently. "It's the name and title I am asked to hold, yes." He chuckled quietly and tipped his head to one side. "I'm going to let you decide if this is a dream or if this is real. I do ask that instead of reacting in fear that we take the moment allowed to just speak. As I said, I rarely get the opportunity to do so. And ... well ... how could I miss this chance?"

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 2:20 AM

Gillian nodded slowly, guardely. "Alright. I'm listening."

GryffenToday at 2:22 AM

The old man waited for a moment, studying Gillian carefully. "You saw me that moment," he said. It wasn't a question. It wasn't a threat. "Don't worry. I wasn't sent to bring you then, and I'm certainly not here for that now. However, once in a while, some of you are allowed to see me for a moment. Only when you or someone that dear to you is close by, and I must come and collect."

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 2:24 AM

Gillian nodded carefully again. "Well...I did lose several close friends that day. And I don't fear you, you're just doing your job. But I have to wonder...why didn't you take me then? I was practically on your doorstep at that point."

GryffenToday at 2:28 AM

"It wasn't your time," he said quietly, earnestly. "I am sent, you know." His older lips turned into a soft smile. "So many misconceptions of me. Many thoughts about me are true. I do take many unwillingly. It is what I am tasked to do. But do you realize I'm not here for just you?"

He paused and whispered a saddened laugh. His eyes dipped down. "The human race. Far beyond that. Just precious Earth alone? Every animal. Every creature. Every insect and bug and crawling thing that made younger siblings squeal in dismay and made adults crush the life out of them in revulsion. I am asked to collect them all when their time is done." He eyes grew more distant. "Every tree. Every flower, every rose."

"... _every blade of grass_ ," he whispered.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 2:29 AM

Gillian looked down. "Are you...called to collect the aliens too? When their time comes?"

GryffenToday at 2:33 AM

He smiled bitter-sweetly back up. And nodded. "All life was given," he told her. "All life is sacred. All life can choose, and so many rebel. But we're all given a chance, all given a choice. Even me. I chose to obey."

He drew a deeper breath and seemed a little more confident. "This is not about feeling sorry for me, for I was given a task, and I embraced it. I am promised that when time is done, I'll have a new name and a new task, and that many I came to collect will see me as the friend I was supposed to be."

He smiled openly at Gillian. "Gillian, I don't know your time. I'm not God. I think you'll understand when I say this, you will see I mean this with ... oh, please don't laugh ... I mean this with every touch of compassion I have. I hope to not see you again for many years. I hope that when I am sent, you are a grandmother. Maybe a great-grandmother. I hope that when the time comes, we'll greet as old friends, as some really have come to know me."

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 2:34 AM

Gillian smiled. "I look forward to that day. That day when you come for me, and I can look at you, and say, 'Alright. I'm ready. Let's go to a new world together.'"

GryffenToday at 2:37 AM

"I did have a few more words because this is why I was allowed this visit." He leaned forward, much like an old, trusted uncle or school teacher would do. "You've heard of something from a writer not long ago. Henry David Thoreau. Oooh, I won't expound too much about him. Too many people claim his writings as holy word. There is much he believed which was wrong, but he DID strike on some very deep truths. It's why he is quoted so often. I'm sure you've heard of the words, 'When it came time to die, discovered that I had not lived'?"

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 2:38 AM

Gillian nodded again. She respectfully waited and listened.

GryffenToday at 2:41 AM

He softly grinned and shook his head. "There is more. Much more. You know I brushed by you that day. And this is the reason why."

He calmly closed his eyes and quoted.

"I went to the woods because I wished to live **deliberately** ,

to front **only** the **essential** facts of life,

and see if I could not **learn** what it had to teach,

and **not** , when I came to die, **discover that I had not lived**."

He opened his eyes and calmly waited for Gillian's response.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 2:46 AM

"I see. He went out of his way to live with purpose and meaning, so that when his end came, he would have no regrets. And that's what you want me to learn. Is that correct?"

GryffenToday at 2:48 AM

He quietly smiled. Old grey eyes still sharp as any gaze she had seen focused kindly on her. "I brushed by you that day not because I wanted you to live in fear," he earnestly told Gillian.

"I did so because I wanted you to **live**."

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 2:48 AM

Gillian smiled from deep inside. She couldn't help it. "Well, when Death wants you to live life to the fullest...how could I possibly say no?"

GryffenToday at 2:49 AM

The old one smiled kindly. In a voice of ages, he tenderly whispered, "... _wake_ _up_."

The Psi Pod cracked open with a chorus of loud, furious groans.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 2:50 AM

Gillian's lungs suddenly flooded with non-pressurized air and condensation, making her gasp and cough in reaction.

GryffenToday at 2:51 AM

"Well," Dr. Vahlen's irritated voice muttered from behind the terminal that hid her. "That was ... interesting."

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 2:52 AM

After taking several calming, steadying breaths to adjust herself, Gillian carefully removed herself from the massive psi chamber. "I...how long...was I in there for again? Ten days?" She noticed the irritation in Vahlen's voice. "Doctor Vahlen? Is something wrong?"

GryffenToday at 2:57 AM

"Ten days?" Dr Valhen slowly retorted. She leaned over from behind the terminal to send a quizzical look to Gillian. "For practicality reasons alone, how could we possibly sequester anyone inside those pods for anything more than three days, much less ten? Not including the mental and stimulation deprivation, malnutrition and dehydration would be FATAL! Who told you of such things?"

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 2:58 AM

Gillian blinks in surprise, then shrugs. "I thought you did, Doctor. You said that psionic testing would take ten days, so I just assumed...never mind, it's not important. Did you find anything interesting?"

GryffenToday at 3:02 AM

Dr. Vahlen let her stern gaze relent. Her typically frigid mannerism hunched into something else. Something Gillian couldn't fully place. There was certainly perplexity and even concern as Dr. Valhen looked back away to her terminal. "To answer your initial question, usually these sessions last from ten hours to twenty-four. The testing period lasts tend days. I confess often I step away, but NEVER without two aides to oversee your safety and well-being. As for this session? It has been 18 hours." She paused and added awkwardly. "With ... intriguing results."

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 3:03 AM

Gillian rubed her eyes. "Good intriguing? Or bad intriguing?"

GryffenToday at 3:07 AM

Even from where she sat, Gillian could see the terse way Dr. Valhen pursed her lips, concerned. "Well ... " she began, then lifted her right hand and tightly beckoned. "Perhaps it would help for you to see for yourself. Even if you do not understand the depth of the bio-metrics, the visuals would be enough to understand."

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 3:07 AM

Gillian stepped to Vahlen and peered at the screen.

GryffenToday at 3:08 AM

"I would like to note already, that your first session alone is ... intriguing." She rolled her eyes heavenward. "WHY must all but only two volunteers have SUCH traumatic experiences when they step in. While the scientist in me is intrigued, it is still BAFFLING. Mostly, it is sensory deprivation and ... a bit more. These reactions should not be."

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 3:11 AM

Gillian shrugged again and openly rolled her eyes. "Well, yes! I mean, all I did was relive the first XCOM mission I ever went on - which happened to end in half the squad being wiped out and me barely surviving with plasma burns on my back and alien bone fragments blown into my side. And I'm trapped in a Groundhog day-style loop, going over and over again until I learn whatever lessons that thing wants from me! THEN I talked to the spirits of everyone that I went on the mission with, including those that died, those that live, and then with the literal manifestation of my own innocence before that mission destroyed it! And FINALLY, I have a one-on-one conversation with Death himself!"

"I don't see HOW that can be that traumatic!" she snapped.

GryffenToday at 3:17 AM

Dr. Vahlen nodded congenially, if stiffly at first. She quietly blinked when Gillian proceeded to explain about the apparent time-loop. When Gillian finished off her climax with flare. Dr. Vahlen just blinked wide-eyed at her. She stared for a long moment. "... Well then," she began. "Perhaps I should fervently examine these ... experiences more. Everything has been recorded … to the best of our abilities. Even so, my point remains. Yes, your vitals and cranial-logical functions spiked rapidly and fervently during the second of the fifth periods. However, afterwards, you ... calmed yourself. Almost completely."

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 3:18 AM

Gillian smiled wryly. "I have some experience in that regard, Doctor. Not surprised that I would be doing it subconsciously. Plus, at one point I thought I had a dream about waking up and walking out of the psi chamber?...Not sure when that one happened, though."

GryffenToday at 3:22 AM

"Perhaps I will just show you now and we will discuss this in length later. I DO know you will need sustenance, and soon." Dr. Vahlen showed Gillian her screen and the basic, slightly colored motion-graphs.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 3:23 AM

Gillian looked at the display, and nodded in complete non-understanding. "Okay. You were right. I have no idea what any of this means. And I am hungry. Quite hungry. I'm going to go and get some...whatever meal is being served at this time. Do you want to come with?"

GryffenToday at 3:23 AM

Dr. Valhen ignored the question. She tapped a few commands and the information turned into a fairly simplified format. "For lack of a better explanation, for us to accept and train our operatives to become Psionic Operatives, they must have a certain test score."

"The minimum of what we seek is a ... 65," she continued. "Most people would rank between a 10 or 15. For whatever reason, most operatives develop a score of 30 to 35." She glanced up. "That alone is intriguing. It means a latency. We currently can not do more to ... awaken this, but at least we know it is there.'

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 3:25 AM

"I see. And what did I score?"

GryffenToday at 3:26 AM

"Yours?" Dr. Vahlen pointed to the dancing line that represented Gillian. "It spiked considerably at first, but during the last hour, it held. Consistent." Even to Gillian, she could read it was a 45.

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 3:26 AM

Gillian let out a low whistle. "Not enough for Psi operatives, but still pretty high."

GryffenToday at 3:31 AM

"Indeed," Dr. Vahlen stated. "I wish to continue with the tests, obviously. You seem ... receptive."

Lcpl. Scout Gillian GraysonToday at 3:32 AM

Gillian nodded. "Okay. Let me know when you want to run some more psi tests. In the meantime, I'm going to go and get some food. I also want to go swimming. Like, really badly. Wonder if they'll let me bring a sandwich into the pool facility?"

Gillian continued to idly ask questions to herself as she wandered out of the psionic chambers, leaving a perplexed and slightly bemused Vahlen behind.

SCENE END

P.S. Like most writers, I like feedback. I know the chapter listing will be crazy, so for now, please post any reviews in the first three chapters? It would mean a lot. Thank you.


	14. A Pair-a-docs

Editor's Note:  
Too tired, too much to explain. These are recent logs. They're completely unedited for now, but in my opinion? Already worth posting up.

GryffenYesterday at 10:46 PM

A meeting between two non-medical doctors

Sometime in the mid-afternoon, Dr. Shen had halted for his typical, perhaps even ritual cup of tea. Sealed away in his raised and glassed office, he could watch the proceedings of Engineering while still granting himself one of his few periods of peace. Most had learned to respect those moments and wouldn't dare to intrude. Strangely enough, the person who knocked politely on his door definitely respected him and his need for privacy.

Dr. ShenYesterday at 10:52 PM

"Come in" Shen saId, his tone was neither friendly nor forboding, he took a sip of tea, sliding a small stack of reports from engineering aside for the moment

GryffenYesterday at 10:56 PM

The door quickly opened up just enough to let one middle-aged male to slip on politely through. He nimbly closed the door behind him, halted just inside, then bowed his head deeply with a bright smile. "Good afternoon, Dr. Shen. Peace be unto you," he greeted properly, if in English.

Dr. ShenYesterday at 10:58 PM

shen nodded his greeting, he had been expecting a meeting with carlson for sometime "Please take a seat Carlson, what can I do for you today?" Although he knew what the meeting entailed somewhat, out of politeness he asked anyways

GryffenYesterday at 11:01 PM

"Oh, more or less a pleasant visit," Dr. Carlson assured him. He quickly took a seat and sat down carefully. With a small smile, he tipped up his own thermos to reveal he wouldn't have to take Dr. Shen's supply, yet he also presented a proper teacup with his left hand.

Dr. ShenYesterday at 11:04 PM

Shen sat back in his chair, he chuckled to himself shortly before taking another sip of tea "I see central has held his word for mandatory sessions"

GryffenYesterday at 11:07 PM

Dr. Carlson returned a candid grin with a shrug. He set down his teacup and started to unscrew the thermos. "For the record, this isn't the first session, and as we agreed last time, they're almost formality. Personally, I find it a shame we don't have time to discuss with each other. Heh. It's fair to say our meetings are as much for me as they are for you."

Dr. ShenYesterday at 11:09 PM

Shen nodded, he leaned forward grabbing a pitcher of the just made tea "Care for some?" Shen asked, setting the pitcher on the desk bridging between the two men

GryffenYesterday at 11:15 PM

"Absolutely," Dr. Carlson admitted with a sigh of relief. He quickly accepted the offered tea and gently sipped. He mindfully sealed his thermos away. "I would like to think I make a decent pot of tea, but there's no comparison. Mmm."

He took another moment to crane his neck several directions to pop out some tightness that built up. "So in all fairness, is there anything you'd like to discuss today?"

Dr. ShenYesterday at 11:17 PM

Shen stood up, pouring the pitcher into the tea cup, avoiding to spill any, a majority of the tea cup was filled, shen sat the pitcher down, returning to his sitting posture, he thought over carlson's question for a few moments, but shrugged "I don't have anything in mind doctor, other than some observations since our last visit"

GryffenYesterday at 11:22 PM

Dr. Carlson nodded. "Well then, please help me instead. We both know that while the operatives overall are eager to test out the new equipment and other advancements, do we have any clue on how it will affect them? As well and as always, I'm willing to listen to anything."

Dr. ShenYesterday at 11:24 PM

shen pondered for a moment carlsons question, his eyes wandered for a moment as his forehead furrowed, after a few moments of silence shen responded "Several of the operatives were estatic to try out the gause weaponry, and a few have already received genetics modfications, overall, they seem happy"

GryffenYesterday at 11:31 PM

"I've heard as well," Dr. Carlson admitted with a nod. However, his tone was less than completely enthusiastic. "As I said last time, I can understand their enthusiasm. The raw power, the challenge, the unknown..." He stopped to take a sip. "But as you said in regards to the aliens' technology, did their technology bring them to what they are? Was it the Mutons you said unnerved you?"

Dr. ShenYesterday at 11:35 PM

Shen nodded for a moment there was hesitation in him, but he continued "It is...unsettling, to see a creature obtain a physique as seen, although it does serve many practical uses in the field...I fear.." Shen sighed, allowing himself another sip of the tea

GryffenYesterday at 11:38 PM

"So you think they are designed," Dr. Carlson returned thoughtfully. "The question is 'how much'? Consider the orangutan. I admit I'm seeing this as more of an anthropologist, but I see simularities between the Muton and the orangutan. The odd gait, the extended arms, the surprisingly swift movement, the raw power ..."

Dr. ShenYesterday at 11:40 PM

Shen nodded, he studied the muton in his mind, he shuddered slightly "May I ask a question, I trust that it will not leave this room?" after a moment of silence he continued "Could you see humanity reach that condition, manipulating and changing the human form to the point of..." shen's voice trailed off, he took another sip of tea

GryffenYesterday at 11:51 PM

Dr. Carlson heaved a heavy-hearted sigh. He lightly leaned back in his chair. Even his eyes gained a haunted gleam. "The simpliest answer is yes. I could." He paused to take a sip as his eyes focused on a point on Dr. Shen's desk. "Do I think it WILL happen? I don't know. I consider myself a realist, which means I see ... SUCH potential good in all of us. Even the most corrupt and bloodthirty of our race had such potential. After all, if not, how could they have risen so far and gained such might?"

He glanced up. "But is it the ONLY way? No. And that actually makes both a little sad and a little uneasy. We HAVE the choice. And I know we CAN choose the right path. ... But will we?"

Dr. ShenYesterday at 11:55 PM

Shen nodded, he chuckled, although there was a hint of sadness in his voice "I overheard this once, while I was making my way through medical to visit Vahlen, 'what is it worth saving humanity, if there is none left after the war' " shen held his silence for a moment continuing "It's bittersweet seeing young operatives coming in, excited and willing to lay down their health and lives for the sake of the war, not just to fight, but to have themselves changed..."

GryffenYesterday at 11:59 PM

"Yes," Dr. Carlson agreed. He, too, returned a wry smile much like Dr. Shen's. "As with all things in life, it's not entirely a bad thing. Can it be? Of course. I wish you had more time to see what I have seen. I confess, some of the young ones ... it's breaking my heart, little by little. Trying to shake them out of their paths and nudge them to growing healthy in both mind and spirit." He suddenly, openly smiled. "And then there are some whom have grown by leaps and bounds. Would it surprise you that I've seen significant recovery in Adam Goldstien?"

Dr. ShenToday at 12:01 AM

He raised an eyebrow, although he had heard the name and seen him a few times around base, adam was someone shen did not know too well "How so?" shen asked, leaning forward intent on listening

GryffenToday at 12:10 AM

"As you know, I can't go into detail right now because that would be a breach in doctor-patience confidentiality," Dr. Carlson earnestly told him, still gently smiling. "But I can tell you without a shadow of a doubt he's actually listening. The first step came with Bradford, really. When he stood before Bradford at the inquest, the full of it hit him."

Dr. Carlson sadly shook his head. Tear hinted in his eyes. "Such pain. He's been betrayed so much, and he's a witness to some of the worst betrayal." He glanced sadly up. "In a way, we both know it well."

Dr. ShenToday at 12:13 AM

Shen nodded again to his words, a few memories flashes through his mind, after a moment of silence he takes a sip, pondering for a moment "You mentioned earlier it has been hurting you, with some patients being reluctant?" giving a concerned expression

GryffenToday at 12:22 AM

Dr. Carlson grinned. "Doctor," he intoned congenially. "Doctor-patient confidentiality, remember? I will say I have no doubts you can deduce most of them within ten minutes." He took a careful sip. His expression fell. "The worst is one I'll openly admit, and one you will not need to concern yourself directly. It's Miss Allison Tucker. She's ... well, frankly, she's lost the will to live. She quietly, but completely refuses to see Tim. She will not accept the offer to speak to Mrs. Durand. I'm essentually the only form of counseling she will speak to, and frankly, it's heartbreaking."

Dr. ShenToday at 12:24 AM

Shen nodded, although he did not speak, there was sympathy in his facial expressions, he glanced down at the desk as he took another sip of tea

GryffenToday at 12:28 AM

'Your thoughts?" Dr. Carlson offered.

Dr. ShenToday at 12:32 AM

"It is...disheartening, hearing this, but I suppose it isn't outlandish, whatever the case may be, sooner or later if not in this case, they will break down one way or another" Shen sighed, taking a couple long drinks of his tea

"Although my best regards go to Miss Tucker, and that she seeks your help if not Mrs. Durand nor Tim's, and hopefully she recovers well" Shen gave a small smile

GryffenToday at 12:36 AM

"While a minor element, I have no doubts that creature Strike Six encountered in Mucallin Keep was a final tipping point in her psyche," Dr. Carlson sadly admitted. "Is it wrong for me to admit I wish we had been able to collect a sample?"

Dr. ShenToday at 12:38 AM

Shen nodded "It is not, I consider such things myself privately, of course if it was at the expense of a life, I wouldn't have even considered"

GryffenToday at 12:43 AM

"I have my suspicions of what that was, but with only visual and audio data, we'll likely never know." With an absent shrug, Dr. Carlson took another, deeper sip of the tea. "An entity composed of gel and solution, able to shift from semi-solid to extended near-liquid in a heartbeat! I'm not sure what to think."

Dr. ShenToday at 12:45 AM

shens eyes furrowed as he recalled the reports "It is...outlandish, although not surprising, I don't believe it is alien made, but as for what is is, or from for that matter is something that I wish we would know, but also something I wish we won't know"

GryffenToday at 12:47 AM

Dr. Carlson's brow dipped down in a concerned frown. "You think the aliens will find a way to re-animate it?"

Dr. ShenToday at 12:50 AM

"I would hope not, but...If I were in their position, I would, try to find any advantage they can out of it" shen chuckled "Although if they did persay, the creature, whatever it may be, might not be as friendly to the aliens as they were to the strike group that initially interacted with it"

GryffenToday at 12:52 AM

"Ah, but they don't care for friends or amiable behavior,' Dr. Carlson intoned. "It's in all their forces. Even the mightiest march about hunched over, subjugated. It's obvious."

Dr. ShenToday at 12:54 AM

shen pondered, a dull buzzing of saws from engineering hummed through the walls before a small interval of silence followed, shen furrowed his eyebrows "Do you ever wonder what the aliens want in earth, maybe for humans to join their 'ranks' of subjugated beings, or use us as a resource before they move on?"

GryffenToday at 12:58 AM

'Hmm," Dr. Carlson intoned quietly, but with deep inflection. "Exactly? No. We would need to have more data, as you know. But the attitude of whomever is charge is clear. There is hierarchy and a supremacy. In every species countered, they have been shaped in form and in behavior. Subjugated. They have all the markings of a longstanding slave empire. Property. Cattle. So no matter the exact desire, the end result is clear. Extermination in everything except existence."

Dr. ShenToday at 1:01 AM

Shen nodded "Do you believe maybe that has some connection as to their movement in india?"

GryffenToday at 1:04 AM

'Definitely," Carlson said. "What about you? What does your heart and mind tell you about what they're doing there. You have your own data and your own insights."

Dr. ShenToday at 1:08 AM

shen pondered again, before responding "I believe they are using the human genetics for something, maybe to help their forces acclimate to earths atmosphere and conditions, maybe they are using it for something else, at the technological level the aliens are at, it must be genetics they are going after, otherwise it does not make sense why they are taking in large volumes of civillians and using them, herding them in these camps, maybe to use as collateral, maybe to store for later purposes"

GryffenToday at 1:10 AM

"hmmm." Dr. Carlson heavily pondered. "Storing ... genetics. ... Why does that seem too ... possible?"

Dr. ShenToday at 1:12 AM

Shen shrugged "I'm not sure myself, but I wouldn't see much purpose otherwise to keep large groups of people fenced in like chickens in a coop, I know they are not exactly taken care of either, but having them sit around isn't a clear motive"

GryffenToday at 1:16 AM

Dr. Carlson solemnly nodded. He didn't comment for a long moment. Before a minute passed, he glanced up with a wry smile. "Heh. In many regards, this isn't the most edifying of topics and conversations, is it. You would think as a counselor, I would have everyone look on happier topics instead of ... oh, say ... confronting what disheartens them.'

Dr. ShenToday at 1:18 AM

Shen breathed in deeply, before responding "I believe they should face the truth, it would not do them any better to be ignorant to what is happening around them, but I believe perhaps a optimistic output and lighter hearted meetings could do some good"

GryffenToday at 1:21 AM

"hmm!" the gentle doctor returned with a kind grin. "Something between Henry David Thoreau, Augustine, and the Reverend Charles Spurgeon. Even a measure of Thomas Hobbes, I think? But yes, I whole-heartedly agree."

Dr. ShenToday at 1:23 AM

Shen nodded, taking another sip of tea "How have your patients took it, regarding what the aliens are doing in india?"

GryffenToday at 1:30 AM

"Most are taking it well," Dr. Carlson admitted. "It's a difficult task, as expected. The news has been spreading about what the Strike Leaders have seen. There's measure of desperation, as is natural. There's concern as well, not only for the people, but for their own lives, as it should be. There's a real possibility all could face some sort of contamination there."

Dr. ShenToday at 1:34 AM

Shen nodded thoughtfully, taking in the news, although it didn't surprise him "Well, the information was bound to circulate one way or another, I'm relieved however that most have not taken it too harshly"

GryffenToday at 1:37 AM

"Heh," Dr. Carlson quietly, half-hearted quipped. "How does the joke go? "What's the three fastest means of communication? Telephone, Television, tell-a-secret'?"

Dr. ShenToday at 1:39 AM

Shen nodded and chuckled "Of course, but then again information spreads through this base like illnesses, you'll be surprised what you can hear if you sit down in the workshop for a hour"

GryffenToday at 1:43 AM

Dr. Carlson leaned back. "If you have a minute, do tell," he invited. "So long as it's not a breach of anything that I shouldn't know.'

Dr. ShenToday at 1:47 AM

he shook his head "most of what I hear is side talk, personal talk is far and few, which in my opinion is good for a public setting, but usually operatives who work in engineering share the news and it goes from there, I hear its similar in medical"

"It goes from worker to worker until eventually it winds up coming to me one way or another, although rumors come through pretty often, a few I found intriguing and humorous"

GryffenToday at 2:00 AM

Dr. Carlson shared a bittersweet smile. "Isn't that how our place in life goes? We swore to solve problems, and in doing so, we eventually hear all the problems of our world."

He tipped his cup kindly to Dr. Shen. "To solving problems as long as we live!" he toasted.

Dr. ShenToday at 2:02 AM

"To solving problems!" shen said wholeheartedly, tipping his glass forward

GryffenToday at 2:06 AM

The two kind-hearted doctors shared a toast and continued on the rest of the half-hour, sharing tea and stories, talking about nothing and everything. Just as friends should.

End chapter


	15. Psi-Testing: Directorial Disputes

GryffenYesterday at 10:42 PM

Psionic Testing

Subject: Sue Susan - First session

For whatever reason, the Psionic Labs were nearly deserted, as usual. Dr. Vahlen perched unhappily at the terminal nearby. The central pod was sealed shut, a sure sign that it was occupied. No nameplates hinted at who was ... resting inside.

Sue "Frostbite" Susan, Blue TeamYesterday at 10:48 PM

Inside the pod Sue "Frostbite" Susan closed her eyes. Feeling the pod's purpose flow around her. She breathed in, out, in and out again before opening them.

GryffenYesterday at 10:51 PM

"Any last comments or requested before the pod seals?" Dr. Vahlen intoned without looking up. Of course, by now the pod was halfway closed.

Sue "Frostbite" Susan, Blue TeamYesterday at 10:51 PM

Sue thinks long and hard. "Do people... talk in their sleep in these pods?"

GryffenYesterday at 10:58 PM

Dr. Valhen considered. She halted the mechanisms for a moment, even going so long as the retract the arm and leg restraints. "You know, it's rather fascinating. We obviously have set up a full array of monitoring devices, which certainly includes audio recording. But would you believe only one in five ever say anything tangible?"

Sue "Frostbite" Susan, Blue TeamYesterday at 10:58 PM

"Honestly, I've seen and heard stranger. I'm ready doctor. Seal the pod."

GryffenYesterday at 11:04 PM

From Dr. Vahlen came what could have been the heavy sigh of regret. "Good luck?" she weakly offered. The darkness came quickly when the pod sealed away with a quintet of whines and groans. As told by others, the darkness itself wasn't all the oppressive. In fact, other than the restraints, it was quite tolerable unless you were truly claustrophobic. Even the restraints we're so bad. Yes, there were the expected soft hisses and tones from the air filtration systems and all the monitoring devices.

Sue "Frostbite" Susan, Blue TeamYesterday at 11:07 PM

Sue closes her eyes and starts to run through the breathing exercises taught to her by Aguirre. Ways to still the body and slow the heart. In for three, out for three. In for three, out for three. The very same pattern he was telling her when... when she lost him. And Redband. And Firebird. And Mascarpone... Sue Susans opened her eyes.

GryffenYesterday at 11:11 PM

It took a while. It took a long while, actually. For Sue, it wasn't frustrating since in her world, the tactic of 'Hurry up and Wait' happened nearly every single time. Finally, though she dozed off.

When Sue started to regain her thoughts, she realized she was still reclining, though her arms free from the restraints. In fact, they almost felt like they were resting on her lab. The traces of light started to pry into her eyes. The familiar hissing remained constant, though now she heard the ticking of at least two clocks. ... and the artificially processed air smelled far too similar to her tastes.

Sue "Frostbite" Susan, Blue TeamYesterday at 11:13 PM

The spy turned Operative looked around where she found herself in. Smelling the air and looking for the clocks. Something doesn't feel right

GryffenYesterday at 11:19 PM

It was up to Sue to decide what she didn't like most. The spacious, opulent, and nearly windowless office that only looked into a massive and frightfully familiar intel complex; the walls of diplomas, awards, and mission deployments well within view; the perfectly tailored, dark-blue Gloria Vanderbilt suit she wore; the pure black, posh leather chair she reclined in.

... or the six-foot pure mahogany desk she sat behind.

Sue "Frostbite" Susan, Blue TeamYesterday at 11:21 PM

This was his office. She thinks The one who betrayed me. Betrayed us. Sue, now wary and a fair bit confused, looks to the mission deployment intelligence. Seeing what agents were sent where. Fearing to see 4 familiar names.

GryffenYesterday at 11:26 PM

As she peered apprehensively to the wall of reports, pride, and data, Sue couldn't find a mention of three of the names she sought. She only found her own name. Over twenty times. Each time with an official report, an accolade, or a promotion. One reference that chilled her to the bone was the framed final report of Operation: Lost Willow, with herself listed as Overseer.

Sue "Frostbite" Susan, Blue TeamYesterday at 11:29 PM

With shaking hands the woman known as Deadpan inspected the report. Overseer? I was never...

GryffenYesterday at 11:34 PM

But she was, the reports said. Oh, she was.

Sue "Frostbite" Susan, Blue TeamYesterday at 11:39 PM

She looks again. Searching for every report that listed as her Overseer. But it was an operation 4 years ago that sent chills through her. An operation called Diego 7.

Final report: Mission successful through valiant action of one Agent Deadpan. Used her team as bait in order to lure out the target and execute him. Recommend for Overseer position.

Agent Deadpan, sniper. Executed HVT. Recommended for Overseer position.

Agent Firebrird, infiltrator. KIA via poison pill after being captured to lure HVT out.

Agent Masrcapone, heavy weapons. KIA via gunshot attempting to rescue Agent Firebird.

Agent Redband, undercover operative. KIA via firing squad after being discovered cutting the alarms at Deadpan's order.

Agent Aguirre, spotter. MIA.

That's not how it happened! She pleaded to nothing.

GryffenYesterday at 11:47 PM

The room and the world beyond Sue continued on unmoved by her growing apprehension. The clocks ticked, the HVAC system politely breathed, the monitors continued to brightly present their data. Outside, the terribly familiar muffled burble of sound droned on endlessly like the sea on a normal day. Nothing moved inside the grand office that seemed not to reject her.

And then Sue heard a sound that slapped apart her growing apprehension - a polite knock on the door, and then a heartbeat later the door opening up with the submissive assurance of someone who knows they belong here at times.

"Hello, Director," a quiet, slim and slender, attractive and perfectly-professionally dressed brunette woman greeted her. "Here are the 2pm reports, as per standard orders." She properly closed the door behind her and handed over two tablets.

Sue "Frostbite" Susan, Blue TeamYesterday at 11:50 PM

Sue silently takes the tablets and speaks without thinking. "Thank you Amy. That will be all." The woman, Director? Looked down at the tablets she thinks, What was that. That operation was all wrong. I didn't betray my team, my family. We were betrayed! What. This must a dream.

But the room doesn't change. The nameplate on her desk still reads "Mary Andrea, Director". The HVAC system keeps droning. And the clocks, the damn clocks keep ticking away. Every plaque on her wall bought with the blood of those who trusted her. Those she betrayed. A desk and office stained with blood of those she failed and betrayed.

GryffenYesterday at 11:55 PM

Amy didn't even seem to notice the dismay, though with a quick inspection from 'Sue,' she could tell the slightly familiar attache wasn't blind, yet wasn't trying to manipulate her, either. As always, Amy was the ideal of personal assistants. Amy kindly smiled. "As you have allowed me to ask once in a while, are you having second thoughts about the operation in Brazil? From the last reports, everything was going exactly as predicted and as planned."

Sue "Frostbite" Susan, Blue TeamYesterday at 11:57 PM

Sue doesn't match eyes with her assistant while scanning the tablets. "Remind me of the operation. Orders, agents and intel."

GryffenToday at 12:06 AM

Amy didn't even nod. It was a waste of motion and energy. "Four five-man teams, penetrating the western Brasilia Basin, nearly due south of Venezuela's El Chuotina. Objective is cartel stronghold established just thirty-five miles from the border. On surface, standard contact and potential elimination. Sub-contract objectives, obliteration of site to cover up the retrieval of the Ingmantel Brief, siphoned and leaked by Snowden, as well as to implicate third party of Bogota's second-largest and growing cartel, Los Viperia. Doing so should seal our assurances with the main cartel of Bogota, the Suarez Connection, as well as undermining the conflicting infrastructure within the Basin region of Brazil."

Sue "Frostbite" Susan, Blue TeamToday at 12:08 AM

Sue sighs. "Prospective losses and gains. What do we gain in total." This power. The ability to shape countries through assassinations and murders and spies. Was she the right person for it? A failed spy who murdered friends and family and got agents killed for scraps of information?

No Sue thought to herself, lifting her head from the tablets. I call myself Frostbite now. If something is damaged by cold you warm it or cut it off. Am I any different? Another gaze around the room finally brought her eyes to the odd clocks. I will become worthy of this position not by spending my Agents, my Operatives like pennies, but by safeguarding them like gold

GryffenToday at 12:18 AM

Amy promptly answered, a small, but firm smile on her pleasant face. "As previously stated, consolidation and infiltration of the Suarez Connection, which in turn controls the flow of one fourth of all trafficking with Columbia, as well portions of trafficking in Venezuela, Brazil, and Ecuador. Direct influence into the politic structures of five cantons, three provinces, as well as the potential to influence both Columbia and Brazil's political and economic structures. Included are the potential third link to the observation of Snowden, to have him neutralized on command. A final objective is the Ingmantel Brief, which will ensure the economic containment of the shipping region the Caribbean coastline of South America."

Sue "Frostbite" Susan, Blue TeamToday at 12:20 AM

"And possible losses? Which agents may die? What's the possibility of civilian death."

GryffenToday at 12:27 AM

Again, Amy promptly answered, "As always, the worst possible outcome includes the exposure and loss of the four teams, as well as the unmonitored shipment of twelve tons of cocaine, five tons of meth-amphetamines, three tons of various sixteen other substances, four thousand humans, ten thousand small arms, five hundred portable missile and rocket launchers, and two thousand pounds of ammunition and explosives. Included would be the potential loss of control over three cartels, the infiltration from at least three different foreign cells, including Hezbollah. The worst would be the exposure of this directory, but that will not happen, Director."

From behind her and right above Sue, three clocks ticked freely.

Sue "Frostbite" Susan, Blue TeamToday at 12:31 AM

Sue nods, "We shall make sure it will not happen." I have a chance to do this. To make myself better than Deadpan. Than the Director who sends agents to their deaths. "Send a modification of the plan." Sue stares Amy right in the eye. "Any information on the buyers from the cartels is to be acquired along with all others. Agents are to prioritize their lives and cover over the mission. I want to know the names, locations and faces of all those who deal in humans and arms. And I want plans to make sure they can never do so again." She breathes in. 1, 2, 3. She breaths out. 1, 2, 3. And Deadpan faded away. Frostbite took control. Never again. Never again will I send men and women to die for small gains.

GryffenToday at 12:39 AM

Amy returned only a hint of a frown. "Are you sure, Director. Prioritizing the lives on of the agents and especially the informants will likely lead to the lost of the Ingmental Brief. The human trafficking from Gauyana City will likely flow unchecked and unmonitored for the next three months."

Sue "Frostbite" Susan, Blue TeamToday at 12:43 AM

Sue doesn't flinch, "We need agents as much as we need that intel. Make sure they know their mission. We must make sure our agents are not killed or compromised. Get the brief and complete the mission. If they are seen or spotted, fall back and plan. I have faith in our op- agents to get this done."

GryffenToday at 12:44 AM

Amy barely paused, but she didn't blanch or hesitate. "As per your orders, Director," she stated. "Is there anything else at this time?"

tick tick tick tick ... the clocks never ceased.

Sue "Frostbite" Susan, Blue TeamToday at 12:45 AM

Sue, Frostbite shakes her head. "That will be all Amy." She raises her eyes to look at the clock.

GryffenToday at 12:50 AM

Amy bobbed her head quickly in a tight, proper nod and vanished, closing the door behind her with practiced ease. From the only window besides the one in the door, Sue witnessed hundreds and hundreds of operatives, agents, and clerics steadily trailing about like ants near a nest. They never ceased, always roaming and nearly colliding even as the shadows started to stretch and the ticking breathed on nonstop.

Sue "Frostbite" Susan, Blue TeamToday at 12:56 AM

The room felt like it was closing in. It felt as if every order she gave was wrong, that every agent she sent out she was sending to die. No more. she thought." No more." She declared "This is not me anymore." Sue stood from the desk and looked at it in disgust. It was the desk of someone who had lost touch in humanity. She tore off her bespoke suit coat and threw it onto the chair. She walked past each of the plaques. Reading every name she got killed. She swore to remember them. They may not exist to her, but they mattered nonetheless. She turned to stare at the clocks watching them slowly tick more and more. What did they mean?

GryffenToday at 1:03 AM

The clocks turned out to be normal, circular, traditional clocks, simply ticking away. However, next to all three clocks were counters. The largest counter was next to the clock perched over all the information on the main wall by the door. tick tick tick ... The clock clicked on precisely, and with every tick the counter grew.

But what puzzled Sue the most was that the counter never increased consistently. It definitely increased! With every tick, the counter grew by one, or two, or five, once even by ten. It never stopped. The counter was well over two million by now.

Sue "Frostbite" Susan, Blue TeamToday at 1:04 AM

She walked forward to touch this clock. Maybe it would show its secrets. 2 million. 2 million whats?

GryffenToday at 1:08 AM

Tick tick tick 2,128,434. 2,128,436. 2,128,439. ...

The first traces of condensation collected on the bottom left corner of the counter by the clock. Darker than water, it slowly, painfully grew in size. It took at least twenty seconds for the drop to form, fall, and trace a tiny string of red as the raced down to splatter on the dark, plush carpet below.

tick

The counter ticked up to 2,128,447, and a document that was touched by the string of sticky red now had a new name, mechanically listed as KIA.

Sue "Frostbite" Susan, Blue TeamToday at 1:10 AM

"KIA. Did I... send that many to their deaths? Did I trough action and orders kill 2 million people?" She was in shock. A shaking hand reached out and touched the condensation. Blood. It had to be. What else could it be?

GryffenToday at 1:12 AM

tick tick

2,128,448

2,128,451

Three more names simply appeared on documents. No sound, no special effects, no warning. There were just there.

plip

Another dark drop feel from the corner of the counter, racing down the the dark plush carpet. It should have splattered. It should have stained.

It didnt'?

Sue "Frostbite" Susan, Blue TeamToday at 1:14 AM

Sue bent down. Did... did I just send agents to did? Did they fail their mission because of my new orders? Sue hesitantly touched the carpet. Fearful of what it may be.

GryffenToday at 1:17 AM

The dark carpet felt ... tacky. Sticky. It didn't cling to her shoes or impede her in any way, but her mind started to scream in denial at what the other half of her mind so firmly recognized. Horribly familiar, too. Now that she got a good look at it, the deep, dark color wasn't black or even brown.

It was red.

Sue "Frostbite" Susan, Blue TeamToday at 1:20 AM

"Blood. No. No no no. Nononononono." She stood up, her designer shoes starting to become stained red. She as standing in a puddle of blood. Blood she made spilled. "I've got to get out. No!" She sprinted for the door. But, to her horror little surprise, it wouldn't open. The historical woman banged on the door. "AMY! LET ME OUT! HELP!"

GryffenToday at 1:28 AM

Her feet never made a sound as she dashed on the carpet completely made of blood. tick tick drip drip The clocks and the counters kept going. Her powerful-two handed grip on the doorknob did nothing. All her frantic yanking and bashing barely even made the door jiggle. Outside the windows, the workers and operatives marched on, trailing each other and not even looking up. drip drip tick tick! All the screaming and slamming on the door did nothing. And no one came.

On the grand mahogany desk, the phone chimed. "Director? We've received word," Amy amiably reported in her ever-professional tone. "The operation was a success. Only two teams were lost. Only three hundred square miles of the Amazon Rainforest have been incinerated. The cartel nest is in flames. The deputy marshal of the El Chuotina has been assassinated and replaced with a proper informant. Two shipments of cocaine are on their way. All but two of the expected munition shipments have been intercepted, and those two shipments have been tagged and monitored, as planned. Also, only two shipments of humans have left Guayana City. I'm sure those two thousand people will make excellent slaves."

Sue "Frostbite" Susan, Blue TeamToday at 1:32 AM

"No. Oh god no." She broke down. All this the stress, the pressure and the strain was too much for her. But her eyes were drawn to the clocks. Those damnable clocks. All she could do was sit in the blood and cry.

GryffenToday at 1:34 AM

tick tick, drip drip

If only sound had grown loader, but it didn't. It didn't stop.

"Thank you, Director," Amy's voice replied earnestly as if she had been complimented. "I'll see tomorrow's next two operations are finalized, as planned. I'll bring your latte in a few minutes, as ordered."

A heartbeat after the phonecall ended, the sound of a wooden door being pulled open called out from the other side of the desk.

Sue "Frostbite" Susan, Blue TeamToday at 1:35 AM

Sue slowly stood and walked over. Looking to see what awaited her. Like a prisoner about to go to the gallows she dragged her fear in fear and regret.

GryffenToday at 1:41 AM

As Sue walked, her shoes silently stained completely into the same deep, blood red as the carpet. Again, not even a sound as she timidly trembled her way to the perfect desk of authority. As she eased about the closest corner, she watched as the pitch black leather chair deposited another deep drop of red that vanished directly into the carpet.

In sight, the closest mahogany draw yawned open. The draw revealed only three items, a spotless shotglass, a well-used yet perfectly maintained .357 magnum revolver...

... and one bullet.

Sue "Frostbite" Susan, Blue TeamToday at 1:47 AM

All Sue could do was not laugh at the irony. It would end like how it started. How XCOM found her. A revolver with one bullet in one hand and an empty shot glass in the other. She sat in the blood soaked chair and picked up the revolver. A weapon her team carried at times. And played with the single bullet in her hand. It was time to end this. She loaded the round and spun the chamber, thrusting Lady Luck to grant her mercy. The cold barrel was ice against the skin underneath her jaw and the glass cold in her hand. A touch of frostbite from the frosty glass perhaps.

And so Sue Susans, Deadpan, The Director, Mary Andrea, Frostbite closed her eyes.

And pulled the trigger.

GryffenToday at 1:50 AM

Just as she pulled the trigger, time slowed. How or why, she had no clue, but Sue ... no ... Mary? Heard a chorus of schoolchildren chant a nursery rhyme.

"Mary, Mary, quite contrary!

"How does your garden grow?"

"WIth deathknells and bulletshells"

"And millions of bodies all in a row!"

BOOM!

The pod growled open with an expected chorus mechanical whines.

Sue "Frostbite" Susan, Blue TeamToday at 1:51 AM

Sue screamed loudly, slamming forward against her restraints. Adrenaline through the roof. "What... the... fuck..."

GryffenToday at 1:54 AM

"AGENT SU-!" Dr. Vahlen half-screamed, half ... sobbed? A tiny part of Sue's mind registered that Dr. Vhalen chopped herself off from calling her by her 'name.' Perhaps it was more shocking to find out the stone-cold, wicked doctor had rushed from her terminal. Cold, yet delicate hands carefully helped ease Sue out of the Psi-Pod.

Sue "Frostbite" Susan, Blue TeamToday at 1:56 AM

"W-what... What h-happened." She looks around blearily. "H-how long?" Sue reaches out grasping onto the cold hands, enjoying the lack of heat. Warmth meant blood, blood meant... that room.

GryffenToday at 1:58 AM

"Not even four hours," Dr. Vahlen told her as she somehow managed to help guide Sue out of the pod and up on her feet. The heartless doctor awkwardly looped Sue's right arm over her shoulder as she lead her to the simple, but strong bench. "The readings were static for the first two hours, then they started to spike, and then you nearly flatlined," she told her, her voice firm yet with a deep tremble hidden inside.

Sue "Frostbite" Susan, Blue TeamToday at 2:00 AM

"What? When? Did I almost flatline... right... right before I woke up?" She asks, afraid of the answer.

GryffenToday at 2:04 AM

"Yes," Dr. Vahlen told her in no uncertain terms. The hints of concern and terror in the stone-hearted doctor's eyes glittered as the slimmer scientist managed to ease Sue down to the bench. As soon as she let go, Dr. Vahlen briskly stepped over to one of the nearby lockers and snatched out a paramedic's hit.

"Now hold still," she tersely ordered. "I will do what I can to honor your anonymity, but I will not endanger your health. I'll allow you this one opportunity to see if there isn't any significant damage before I decide to alert the medical ward."

Sue "Frostbite" Susan, Blue TeamToday at 2:07 AM

"Probably because I shot myself." Sue couldn't stop herself from blubbering. "Just like I almost did before joining! But this the the bully was ooooone chamber over." She started to laugh. "Oh god I am going to have nightmares of that for the rest of my life!"

GryffenToday at 2:13 AM

Dr. Vhalen bore her eyes on where she worked, pressing a stethascope to Sue's chest, then back. She alternated swiftly between expected inflated armband, and at least three other now-more-high-tech devices.

Worse, Dr. Vhalen actually trembled.

"I am no counselor, but talk to me," she tersely ordered. "If not for myself, this is something plaguing you to the core, and this conversation IS recorded. Seeing a counselor is no longer a once-in-a-month schedule, do you hear me?"

Sue "Frostbite" Susan, Blue TeamToday at 2:18 AM

"I hear you doctor. I... well, in a bad place is putting it lightly. I watched as my squad was killed on by one. I watched as we were sold out to the enemy by someone I thought we could trust! I watched... as someone I thought of as a sister... signaled for me to shoot her to avoid torture." She starts to cry. "And I did! .308 Hollow Point round right into the base of her spine! Oh god I killed her. And in there? In my head?" She is openly sobbing. "I was faced with what would happen if I had kept doing that. Making that choice. Choosing the mission over the agent. 2. Million. Dead. Dead by my hand or order." Sue's voice cracks. "And then I was given a gun and a single round. Save the last one for yourself. I did." She breaks down into sobs. Unable to speak anymore.

GryffenToday at 2:25 AM

Dr. Vahlen openly trembled. Her eyes grew taunt. Her pale lips pressed into thin line. She steadily, fervently checked over Sue, and at one point awkwardly patted her left hand on Sue's shoulder. "... You live," she tried to encourage. Her voice cracked. Strangely enough, there wasn't any accusation in her tone.

"I am not counselor," she continued on with her throat constricted. "You ... you need one. Now. I ... do not think you should ... continue testing until the counselors believe they would do you no harm." She paused, trying to desperately to say something ... right. "May I say professionally that ... you have made wise choices since your arrival here at XCOM. Many good choices. You should have nothing to regret here."

Sue "Frostbite" Susan, Blue TeamToday at 2:27 AM

She smiles through the tears. "Th-Thank you... Moira..." she slowly moves to stand. "I... I need to go lie down. Find some cat videos or something. Hold Redband's marble again..." the last part was a silent statement. Meant only for her ears to hear, but said nonetheless. Sue awkwardly tried to dress herself. Her motions still clouded by her grief.

GryffenToday at 2:32 AM

"No," Dr. Vahlen ordered quietly, but firmly. "Hold still. You are not leaving on your own accord. I will not have it. If I must, there is a spare bed in my office. I will allow you the dignity of this session being confidential, but your physical AND mental health are in turmoil. I will not have it."

Sue "Frostbite" Susan, Blue TeamToday at 2:34 AM

She pauses before slumping. "Okay. I'll do that. But... can someone get the marble? Please? It'll be in my trunk, in an envelope and wrapped in paper." She collapses on a chair nearby. Her legs weak.

GryffenToday at 2:35 AM

"Yes," Dr. Vahlen assured her tightly, but clearly. "I will have either Dr. Carlson or Mr. Summers retrieve it." She paused a moment, considered, then tightly nodded. "Mr. Summers will do it. Too many implications if Dr. Carlson is seen in the barracks."

Sue "Frostbite" Susan, Blue TeamToday at 2:36 AM

She nods her thanks. "Th-Thank you Vahlen. It's... good to have someone who cares..."

GryffenToday at 2:38 AM

"Now hold still," she ordered. She briskly hustled to a larger locker behind the terminal. She wrenched the door open and wrestled out a collapsible gurney. Though not in the most graceful way, she deftly slammed the contraption open and aright in moments. She firmly pushed the gurney until it was next to Sue. In two swift stomps, she locked the wheels and hurried to ease Sue's arm back around her. "Now then, no protestations. On to the gurney. I have a private passage to my office. Understood?"

Sue "Frostbite" Susan, Blue TeamToday at 2:40 AM

Sue is too... weary to protest. Crawling onto the gurney she closes her eyes and let's Vahlen move her. Somehow the resting of eyes turned to sleep.

GryffenToday at 2:48 AM

With a huff, Dr. Vhalen single-handed rolled the agent known as Sue out of the Psi-labs, though she did stop to quickly save the data and encrypt it to herself. With a quick glance about, she left the few items left in the lab, then swiftly rolled Sue down the promised private pathway to her office. Quickly, she took care to make sure no one observed the deed, then rolled Sue inside her office, dimmed the windows completely, and locked the door. Though she momentarily fumed, she snatched up her padd and shot a quick text message to Tim Summers, Sergeant, Detective, and Reverend. Message sent, she glared at the screen until a reply returned to her.

With a sharp nod, Dr. Vahlen tended to the few tasks she could before Tim arrived and completed all the tasks she could not. She was satisfied that before he left the first time, Sue had been placed on the small spare bed, tucked in, and taken care of. She began the arduous process of providing her own bed as well, keeping her stern eye on Sue as she would all night long.

End of Directorial Disputes


	16. Happy Times at Boot Camp with Sgt Knox

Happy Times at Boot Camp with Sgt. Knox (part 3)

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Friday at 11:59 PM

Jacob is seen, field stripping his Heavy Gauss Rifle and thoroughly cleaning the weapon

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 12:07 AM

Knox stands with a scowl on his face wearing a black hat and a pair of dark shades. If it werent for the fact that he looked like he was about to murder someone, his outfit would have been amusing. In one hand he had his normal bottle of spit, in the other he held a clipboard which he spend most of his time glancing at. When he wasn't spitting or writing, he was yelling, which happened to be a lot.

"THAT IS NOT HOW YOU RUN RECRUIT. THAT MIGHT BE HOW THEY RUN IN FRANCE BUT THIS IS XCOM SO MOVE IT!" His voice echoed through the training hall as the poor group of recruits did their best to keep up with the pace that Knox had them at.

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 12:09 AM

Looks up at the group of recruits as they run past and gives a dry smile as the bitching and complaining of the rookies reaches his ears. Yeah, I remember what that was like, hard to believe it was ten years ago when I was in their shoes

GryffenLast Saturday at 12:12 AM

Stumbling constantly even as she surged forward headlong, Annette wasn't the last of the four recruits, but she was barely in third. Sweat drenched her. Her fatigues clung to her body and not in any way that was appealing. Her breathe blew out in ragged gasps. She was truly giving it her all, but any survivor of Boot Camp knows proper ways to run, and this wasn't it. For one thing, Annette desperately held both fists up in the air, in a vain attempt to keep balance.

By now, the first recruit was now dashing up behind her, already 3/4ths into the next lap and about to overpass her in a minute or two.

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 12:14 AM

Sees Annette and shrugs. She's doing good, but as much as I would want to give her some help, Knox would likely eat me alive. Thus he decides to finish cleaning his Heavy Gauss Rifle and begins the careful process of reassembling the weapon.

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 12:15 AM

"RECRUIT MY MOTHER CAN WALK FASTER THAN YOU AND SHES USES A CANE! I SAID MOVE IT!" Knox shows no pity or remorse, continuing to shout.

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 12:18 AM

Mutters to himself as he continues to put his weapon back together "I don't pity them, your first week of training is called Hell Week for a reason."

GryffenLast Saturday at 12:18 AM

Annette caught her own foot and staggered. Angry tears flung from her eyes, yet she somehow kept herself aright and floundered into a continued sprint instead of falling. Panting, she rasped back, "OUI, MON SERGENT, OUI!" She nearly fell over anyway. The 'best' recruit nearly plowed into her. Instead, he managed to shift to her left, pass by her, and now continue at a few paces ahead of her. He shook his head and said nothing.

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 12:19 AM

"IF YOU CAN SPEAK FROG YOU CAN RUN FASTER!"

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 12:20 AM

"Jesus, if she didn't sprain her ankle, I will be amazed." Jacob says under his breath after seeing the incident occur, his weapon, Impaler lies fully assembled in front of him now.

GryffenLast Saturday at 12:24 AM

Soon after those words, Annette nearly stumbled again. Arms flailingn, she nearly toppled head over heels, but then there was a quick flash of purple light and she caught herself. If anything, though still barely staying on her feet, she dashed faster now. "MERDE!" she screamed in frustration.

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 12:26 AM

"Alright, she's damn lucky and I consider myself amazed. Plus that was a neat trick with the recovery, so Annette can think and act on the fly. That's a good trait for any soldier to have, but I don't think that Knox will approve of it. That said, cohesion needs to be emphasized during training." Jacob mutters approvingly

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 12:27 AM

Knox does not look impressed at all.

GryffenLast Saturday at 12:31 AM

Panting so heavily her breathe takes on musical huffs, Annette stumbled and blundered her way around and to pass Knox and Jacob again. Determined, she clung on to keeping in front of the 'weakest' of the four and now only allowing the leader to slowly pull away. "TREIZE!" she shouted out. Knox might not speak french yet, but he could count. She was only at 13.

Dr. ShenLast Saturday at 12:33 AM

a tall near 7 foot western african recruit passed her, a hint of sympathy in his eyes as he passed her

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 12:35 AM

"Alright everyone! Finish your lap and bring it in over here! Make sure its a full lap or today's gonna get ugly."

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 12:35 AM

Stands up, grabbing his rifle, and then heads over to Knox "Going to be issuing them their armor?" Jacob asks

Sue "Frostbite" Susan, Blue TeamLast Saturday at 12:36 AM

Blue team walks in and heads over to some training mats to start their standard upkeep exercises.

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 12:38 AM

Knox mutters to the side. "Yeah I will be. Give me a second though."

GryffenLast Saturday at 12:39 AM

Annette started to shed tears. She held back any sobs, but she nearly missed the second to last turn. Arms flailing, she blundered into the free-standing padds to the 'sleds' football players use. She barely used the momentum to keep moving on, nearly careening into someone else, too. Possibly Martha? She wasn't sure.

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 12:39 AM

"Mind if I join in on that? It'll go faster with two people working on it."

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 12:41 AM

"Sure. We aren't doing anything crazy though. Throw them in some kevlar and make them run some more."

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 12:43 AM

"Kevlar? Knox, shouldn't we just put them in Carapace? It's practically XCOM standard issue now, the weight is about the same but it's not as flexible. They shouldn't learn to run in previous generation armor but in current gen stuff."

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 12:45 AM

"You wanna get their sweaty asses in that and ruin it? Unless..." Knox pauses and suddenly has a wide grin on his face. "You just gave me an idea. Go grab the Carapace."

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 12:45 AM

"Right, four suits or should I suit up as well?" Jacob asks

GryffenLast Saturday at 12:46 AM

With a tight cry, Annette halted, stumbled, then collapsed on her hands on knees just as she crossed the 'finish line.' Head low in exhaustion and near-defeat, Annette didn't even try to hid the tremble of her arms, the sob of her chest, and the nearly dead will inside her.

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 12:47 AM

"Unless you wanna get a work out in then be my guest."

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 12:48 AM

Shrugs "Sure, I would like to see the look on their faces when they find out who is joining them." Jacob says with a grin

Then goes to collect four suits of Carapace Armor and to suit up himself

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 12:49 AM

"Fucking dumbass..." Knox looks up in the sky. "I warned him right?"

"Hold off for as second though. Don't tip them off."

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 12:52 AM

"Got it."

GryffenLast Saturday at 12:52 AM

Annette said nothing. How could she? Again, she nearly collapsed completely. Her arms that held her up wobbled as if they were made of rubber. Her slim legs trembled as well. Her short dark hair hung only inches from the flow, so low as due to her head hanging that close to the ground.

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 12:57 AM

"So what's the plan then?" Jacob asks Knox

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 12:59 AM

"Oh. Since you wanted to join them, you'll find out when they do." Knox has the widest shit eating grin possible. For anybody else, this could have been considered "normal" but for Knox, it meant something wasnt right.

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 1:00 AM

"Works for me, just remember, ten years in the Rangers with multiple tours. Want me to go get the armor now?"

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 1:01 AM

"No. Lets let them get cleaned up first."

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 1:01 AM

"That works, I'll get the Gatorade."

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 1:01 AM

"When did you become so soft...:

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 1:02 AM

"I didn't, Gatorade is just really good after a run."

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 1:02 AM

"Doesn't mean they should get it. Jesus I didn't know the Rangers became such POGs..."

GryffenLast Saturday at 1:04 AM

As the other three 'recruits' regained their compose or stayed completely on their feet, Annette had barely managed to move. She had made one attempt to rise up past her failing arms and jittering legs, but all she managed as a result was to gag out a small trail of clear goop out of her mouth. The nearly-dry spittle hit the concrete floor with a marginal, but audible pblat!

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 1:04 AM

"Knox, I've just learned that it's good for you during patrols through the desert. Better than water at cooling you off and revitalizing you." gestures to Annette "Besides, at least one rook might actually need it."

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 1:07 AM

Knox thinks for a second, and sighs. "Fine, but its cutting into their shower time."

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 1:08 AM

"Never hurts, besides in the military you learn to take a quick shower anyways." Departs and returns a minute later with four black water bottles emblazoned with XCOM's insignia on them, each one however has Gatorade instead of water in them

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 1:11 AM

"Alright everyone gaggle on me!" Knox beckons for everyone to move over to him. Once everyone arrives he addresses the group. "Y'all got 15 minutes to shower and drink up. Time right now is... 1324 be back here no later than 1349. Tracking what I'm saying?"

GryffenLast Saturday at 1:13 AM

The other recruits dashed off with various degrees of success. Annette's shoulders trembled. She tried to heave herself up again. Then a third time. With a small wail of pain, Annette pried herself up on her feet and badly blundered her way to the showers. "Sir, yessir," she managed to rasp in a whisper.

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 1:15 AM

Notices Annette "She doesn't give up that's for sure. I mean she has a will that's easily equal to any soldier."

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 1:15 AM

"IM A SERGEANT DAMMIT NOW MOVE!"

Knox did not seem to care whatsoever.

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 1:17 AM

"I'll go get there armor ready and suit up myself." Jacob says before heading off

GryffenLast Saturday at 1:20 AM

Annette barely made it into the door of the shower. She vanished from sight, knowing well that even being ON TIME was 'wrong.'

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 1:28 AM

Knox watched his watch count down the time. At 1340 to see who had arrived.

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 1:29 AM

He returns ten minutes later, wearing full Carapace armor and combat fatigues, the standard issue 28 Liter XCOM Assault Pack for operatives on his back, his webbing fully filled out with magazines, a Heater in a thigh holster. The additional suits of Carapace armor that he had brought however weren't painted in a multicam camouflage with contrasting greys, browns, and greens of multiple shades like Jacob's. Instead they were merely bare metal the gleamed proudly in the harsh artificial light of the massive training room. Jacob was also holding his helmet was held under his arm while his rifle was held loosely in his grip.

GryffenLast Saturday at 1:31 AM

Somehow and not surprisingly to Knox, the two 'new recruits' Eshragi and Conrad, in that order, made it back to him, fully kit and cleaned. They both had damp hair, even if there wasn't much to either's current hairstyles.

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 1:32 AM

"Thanks to EXALT, I had to ditch the white in case you were wondering Knox as to why my armor looks like this."

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 1:34 AM

Knox isn't paying attention as he is still staring at his watch. 5 minutes left.

GryffenLast Saturday at 1:36 AM

The third recruit rushed back, bobbling a bit as he made it with three minutes to spare. There was still a trace of shampoo trickling down his ear, though.

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 1:37 AM

Knox taps his foot impatiently.

GryffenLast Saturday at 1:39 AM

With a minute to spare, Annette swiftly stumbled back to the line-up. Her hair was actually in decent condition, though her eyes and face betrayed her panic. She swallowed hard and tried to stand at attention as the rest, but couldn't hold up. With a slump of her shoulders, she hunched over and panted heavily again.

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 1:41 AM

With everyone gather around, Knox began. "Listen up. Today we got Sergeant Massey here to introduce you to the body armor y'all will be using while with XCOM. Y'all better give him as much if not more respect as you give me. Tracking?"

GryffenLast Saturday at 1:45 AM

"SIR, YES,SIR!" Three already experienced military 'recruits' bellowed out in full volume. Somewhere with them, a fourth, usually sensuous feminine voice graveled out, "Sir, oui sir,,..."

Lt Scout Martha 'Nessy' MucallinLast Saturday at 1:47 AM

David Walks in saluting Knox and Massey saying "Sorry I am late Sergeants, I was held up by A higher up needing a word I am here to help with training as needed."

GryffenLast Saturday at 1:50 AM

Annette barely acknowledge the newcomer. She took the distraction as an opportunity to hunch over, clamp her hands to her knees, and prop herself up to gasp in as much air as she could.

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 1:56 AM

"LISTEN UP RECRUITS!" The former Ranger barks, commanding attention with his tone "Here at XCOM, we don't use Kevlar because it's useless against plasma, what I am wearing." Jacob gestures to the armor that he's wearing "Is standard issue XCOM body armor, we call it Carapace Armor. Now while getting hit is something you want to avoid, it will happen in firefights this is a fact of life here at XCOM and where a plasma bolt will rip through convential armor with ease. This armor can and will stop a plasma bolt dead in it's track through the usage of ablative armor layers that dissipate the heat, impact absorbing layers that disperse the kinetic force, and another layer to slow down the plasma bolt significantly so those other two components can do their job. That said, for weight, it weighs about thirty pounds with everything and you do want everything in order to have maximum protection. Mobility compared to regular armor like Interceptor is a little less, but in theory I can do cartwheels in Carapace, no don't ask me to do it, I'll likely break my neck trying and wouldn't that be embarrassing? Survive several encounters with aliens, break you neck during a demonstration of armor mobility."

GryffenLast Saturday at 2:04 AM

"SIR, YESSIR!" the three ready recruits bellowed out. " ... ... mon dieu...' Annette managed to croak.

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 2:07 AM

Jacob nodded, they seemed like they were ready "Good, now today your going to get fitted with Carapace Armor and then we shall see what Knox has in store for us."

Sees the Lance Corporal "At ease Lance Corporal."

Lt Scout Martha 'Nessy' MucallinLast Saturday at 2:13 AM

David nodes standing at ease looking over the recruits

GryffenLast Saturday at 2:16 AM

Again, the first three recruits stood tall, although admittedly the first two were more or less completely composed. The one with the medic's kit quivered a bit with newfound or RE-found exertion, but he stood firm and kept complete eye contact. Annette barely managed to look up from where she hunched in line with the rest.

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 2:19 AM

-PAUSE-

GryffenLast Saturday at 9:29 PM

(whenever you are ready. Annette is pretty much going to pass out an puke.)

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 9:32 PM

-UNPAUSE-

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 9:33 PM

Jacob eyed Annette, she seemed to be off balance and was very pale.

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 9:35 PM

(Shit I thought they did)

GryffenLast Saturday at 9:36 PM

Again, the first three recruits stood tall, although admittedly the first two were more or less completely composed. The one with the medic's kit quivered a bit with newfound or RE-found exertion, but he stood firm and kept complete eye contact. Annette barely managed to look up from where she hunched in line with the rest.

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 9:37 PM

(repeated entry from earlier Gryffen)

GryffenLast Saturday at 9:38 PM

(yep)

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 9:38 PM

(Oh, so it was intentional?)

GryffenLast Saturday at 9:40 PM

(trying to get thismoving.)

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 9:44 PM

(so they do have armor on right?)

GryffenLast Saturday at 9:46 PM

(Yes. You ordered them to get back in armor.)

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 9:47 PM

(Gryffen, this is their first time donning Carapace Armor, plus Annette is bound to have trouble)

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 9:47 PM

(Let's move this on)

"Alright now that we feel comfortable let's see how y'all really like them." Knox paused for effect. "NOW START RUNNING MOOOOOOOVE!"

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 9:49 PM

"Knox, wait" Jacob says sternly "Annette looks about ready to keel over from exhaustion. She needs a break otherwise you get to explain to the doc why one of your recruits is in medical, dehydrated and physically exhausted."

GryffenLast Saturday at 9:52 PM

The other three 'recruits' shared quick glances, but wisely (and due to experience) said nothing. The soldier from Greece looked the worse for ware and his armor not properly secured, but he stood fit enough. Echari and Conrad were barely even sweating. In fact, the only thing wet on them were their short-cropped hair styles.

Lt Scout Martha 'Nessy' MucallinLast Saturday at 9:53 PM

David sighed and said "I believe that is why I am here sergeant.. Aside from giving pointers on the medical that XCOM uses when Sergeant Knox allows of course."

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 9:56 PM

"I figured that Lance Corporal, but I can't in good conscious have her continuing to train. I get that she needs to be broken first in order to become a soldier, but dehydration and exhaustion like this is an utter bitch that can leave you bed ridden for a few days."

GryffenLast Saturday at 9:56 PM

Rasping in almost heavily in a sound almost like a cartoon character, Annette managed to raise here head up enough to turn her bleary eyes on everyone. Her face dripped with exhaustion, but she refused to comment.

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 9:57 PM

Knox pulls Jacob to the side. "Ok I've had about enough of this. My job is to make sure they know what they are about to get themselves into. Now it might not be pretty but that's my job. I would appreciate it if you did not undermind that... Tracking?" Knox pulls his glasses down and stares directly at him.

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 10:00 PM

"I get that, but Annette looks like she's suffering from heat exhaustion and we're underground in a cave that's sixty degrees at all times!"

Lt Scout Martha 'Nessy' MucallinLast Saturday at 10:00 PM

David looks at Knox shocked chosing to stay quite unsure if knox was talking to him or not

GryffenLast Saturday at 10:03 PM

The two best recruits quietly traded glances. While the tension started to grow, they remained at attention, completely quiet, having a conversation strictly with flickers of their eyes. David Zakenos, the recruit from Greece frowned, but also stayed at attention. He turned a concerned flicker between the trainers and Annette.

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 10:03 PM

"You don't think I know that? Wait one second."

Knox turns around. "Why aren't you moving ! Start hauling ass now til I say so!"

GryffenLast Saturday at 10:03 PM

And Annette? Though bleary-eyed and gasping, her worn-out gazed tightly slowly.

At the Knox's barked order, three of them bellowed out, "SIR, YESSIR!" They proceeded to sprint, back in the path they had done so 15 minute ago. Annette managed a ragged grunt and had to spit out something. She clinched her eyes shut and gave an earnest nod, then bobbled her bleary body after the three recruits.

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 10:06 PM

Knox turns back. "I'm not fucking stupid I know what it looks like. However I have a job to do. It's gonna suck but this is something that she needs to learn. So back off and let me keep going. Tracking?"

"Medic what's-your-face get your ass over here"

Lt Scout Martha 'Nessy' MucallinLast Saturday at 10:11 PM

David walks over to knox saying "Yes sir?"

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 10:13 PM

"I get it, I am just worried. Heat Exhaustion underground is sort of alarming."

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 10:14 PM

"I want you to watch Durand. You have permission to pull her out. However only when she's at the point of permanent damage. Not a moment sooner and not a moment late. Roger?"

GryffenLast Saturday at 10:15 PM

Though noticeably slower, the pattern of troops was pretty much the same. Conrad sprinted faster than everyone else, which Eshragi not far off his heels. Annette managed to outpace David, but only because David was clearly some kind of distance runner. He wasn't as fast as the others, but he could pace well. Annette? Within minutes sweat started to drop off her body and tap on the hard floor.

Lt Scout Martha 'Nessy' MucallinLast Saturday at 10:16 PM

David simply said "Yes sir."

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 10:18 PM

"Also, Knox, sorry about undermining you back there. It's just any good NCO would be worried about the health of their subordinates. After spending ten years in the Rangers with multiple deployments to Iraq and Afghanistan, you learn to spot symptoms like Heat Exhaustion and Heat Stroke quickly before they get worse. I think it's safe to say, that I would likely make for a crappy DI."

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 10:19 PM

"Good". Knox looks back at Jacob. "I know she's at risk of heat-cating. However she needs to know her limits and that's not for us to choose. During Ranger School did they pull you out if you looked tired? No. They gave you a choice and let you make that decision on your own for a good fucking reason. So that *you" had to decide to quit or not. Tracking?"

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 10:20 PM

"Yep, I remember being pushed to my limits and beyond during Ranger School, though my time at Ranger School seems like a lifetime ago considering everything that has happened. I mean, I never expected an alien invasion, I wonder what the hell is next."

GryffenLast Saturday at 10:20 PM

The recruits dashed past. "TWO!" Conrad bellowed.

"Two!" Eshragi echoed.

"... mon dieu..." Annette coughed, wobbling on her feet, head down below her chest, but sprinting on. She was easily thirty seconds behind them.

"... two," David muttered, ten seconds behind Annette, but in good form.

Lt Scout Martha 'Nessy' MucallinLast Saturday at 10:22 PM

David kept his eyes on Annette as he watched her run her form to notice any signs of something off while staying near knox and jacob

GryffenLast Saturday at 10:28 PM

Around the room and past a few simple, predesignated turns, the quartet dashed on. Just as before, while not nearly as fast with over thirty pounds of armor on them, Conrad outpaced his teammates. This time, however, Eshragi narrowed his eyes and pumped out a bit more speed, now moving up to only twenty paces behind him.

Annette wobbled. Eyes drooping, her shoulder clipped a padded pillar and she spun around several times, barely keeping her feet. She halted, bobbling confused, until she picked up the trail again, noticing David quickly trudge past her. With a determined inhale, she followed along.

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 10:31 PM

"That said, Knox were you expecting to have an honest to god alien invasion occur during your lifetime? I mean, the events of this year have made stuff like my time at Ranger School happen not ten years ago but a lifetime."

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 10:36 PM

"I've been living to fight for god knows how long. First it was the Iranians. Then Alqueda. Then China ans Russia. It's come to the point where I've come to just accept the fact that I will fight someone. Cause you can't train for the next war, but what you can do is train like hell for the current one."

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 10:38 PM

"I get what your saying, but I was expecting to be deployed next against either Insurgents, China or more likely, North Korea. Aliens was pretty close to the bottom of that list of who I expected to fight next."

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 10:40 PM

"Were we expecting to fight North Korea back in the 50s or the Vietnamese in the 60s and 70s? No. But we are soldiers so we learn to adapt and kill the enemy."

GryffenLast Saturday at 10:40 PM

Again the recruits dashed by. "Three!" "THREE!" "three." " ... ... Mardi..."

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 10:40 PM

"I get that Knox, but honestly were invaders from another world something you were expecting to fight? Because I can tell you for sure, that it wasn't for me."

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 10:42 PM

"Nope but we- I SAID I DONT SPEAK FROG RECRUIT!"

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 10:44 PM

Jacob chuckles at hearing Annette "I bought Rosetta Stone French so that I could learn the meaning of the French phrases that Annette and Karin used. I can't believe that Annette just said 'Tuesday', but it's also not the best sign either."

GryffenLast Saturday at 10:45 PM

Unfortunately, the third recruit, David, snickered at Knox's comment. His eyes widened at his slip up, but he quickly blanked himself out and chugged on, hoping it wasn't heard.

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 10:50 PM

"I SAW THAT. IF YOU CAN SMOKE AND JOKE THAT MEANS YOU ARENT MOVING!"

GryffenLast Saturday at 10:51 PM

"aw crap," David muttered under his breath. He pinched his lips tightly hoping that SOMEHOW he wasn't goign to make it worse, but he wisely resigned himself to owning up to his gaff. "SIR, YESSIR!" he bellowed out and ... marginally picked up the pace.

Behind him, Annette stumbled. She caught herself again and limply glanced up to witness the first two recruits about ready to pass Knox again. And they did.

"FOUR!"

"FOUR!"

Taking two seconds to catch her breath, she bobbled forward again, head down to aid her meager running speed.

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 10:53 PM

"You were saying though Knox?"

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 10:54 PM

"Not much to it. We are fighting aliens. I swear my daughter would go nuts if she ever found out..."

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 10:55 PM

"Heh, did you ever expect to be fighting aliens though?"

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 10:56 PM

"Hell naw."

"How's she looking doc?"

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 10:57 PM

"I agree with that sentiment, aliens. Last thing I expected, although if they start swinging swords that can tear a fully armored soldier in half, I will call bullshit."

Then fixes David with a firm look

GryffenLast Saturday at 10:57 PM

"Four!" David called out a little louder and JUST a little faster. His tanned face hinted at a flush of color.

Lt Scout Martha 'Nessy' MucallinLast Saturday at 10:58 PM

David sighed looking to knox and saying "I will not lie.. She looks like she either needs water or rest really quick.. If she has another lap I can't say she can complete it sergeant."

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 11:00 PM

"I could tell she has Heat Exhaustion, but I didn't realize she was that close to a heat stroke. Think I should get the shower ready, doc?"

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 11:01 PM

"Wait..."

Lt Scout Martha 'Nessy' MucallinLast Saturday at 11:01 PM

David saw Knox notice something as he waited to see

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 11:04 PM

"What do you see Sergeant?"

GryffenLast Saturday at 11:05 PM

Sure enough, Annete managed to blunder toward the sergeants. Staggering and eyes barely focused, she bobbled on. Her panting sounded like sandpaper. "... f... f... foo..our...'

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 11:07 PM

"I will say this, she doesn't know when to quit. It's a double-edged sword though."

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 11:08 PM

"Alright. I'm calling it..."

"BRING IT IN! WE DONT WANT THE ENGIES TO CLEAN UP THAT MUCH SWEAT!"

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 11:09 PM

Chuckles and whispers "Good joke, helps relieve tension."

Lt Scout Martha 'Nessy' MucallinLast Saturday at 11:10 PM

David watched impressed and said "The new recruit durand has some surprises about herself."

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 11:11 PM

"She does, I would say that depending on how she improves physically, she's likely special forces material."

GryffenLast Saturday at 11:12 PM

The other recruits quickly turned to hustle back, but Annette ... halted. Head down, her meager, damp hair clung to her face. She trembled. All might seem like she had conceded or seemed grateful. Instead, as the other drew close, her voice croaked.

"... you ... think me ... too weak?"

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 11:15 PM

"No, Recruit Durand" Jacob says kindly for their is something in his voice, the sign of someone being impressed by the sheer strength of will of someone "Your incredibly strong willed, having gone through hardships that most of us likely will find to be difficult to just remain sane let alone functional. When you put yourself to a task, you don't give up. You try and see it through to the very end regardless of what sort of shape your in and that is one hell of a trait to have."

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 11:15 PM

"I don't care what you think. Trainings done. Bring it in."

GryffenLast Saturday at 11:17 PM

The other recruits halted in rank, but they noticed something about Annette. About the way she huffed. How she venomously drew in breathe and panted now in quiet fury.

"you think I ... will BREAK?" she gagged. "Because I HAVE! I can not DO that again!"

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 11:17 PM

"DAMMIT RECRUIT I SAID BRING IT IN. THATS AN ORDER!"

GryffenLast Saturday at 11:18 PM

Conrad and Echari shared a quick glance and VERY discreetly took a step back.

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 11:21 PM

"You won't break, I think it's an impossibility. Maybe what this training needs to do is not try and break you again because after what you went through, I doubt anything can break you again. But rather, picking up the pieces and putting them into the hands of a blacksmith in order forge those pieces into something new that's better than before. In other words while we can't turn back the clock, the purpose of the training that you are going through is winding it up again."

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 11:23 PM

Knox just stares at Jacob with an astounded look. "Never mind whatever the fuck he just said, I want you here because I told you to. Tracking?"

GryffenLast Saturday at 11:25 PM

Head down, Annette coughed, then wheezed in an angry breathe. "I said *ENOUGH!" she roared. She completed her verbal thunder by shoving her swaying body as firmly up as she could and SLAMMED her fist down, creating a minor shockwave that jolted the floor. She wasn't even moved by her own blast of energy. Eyes brimming with tears, she looked half-broken, half-pleading to Knox.

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 11:26 PM

"RECRUIT. GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW! THATS A FUCKING ORDER!"

Knox rips off his glasses and stares angry daggers at Annette.

GryffenLast Saturday at 11:27 PM

"What did Mama say!?" she pleaded. "The truth! We both know the truth!"

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 11:27 PM

"NOW!"

GryffenLast Saturday at 11:28 PM

Her voice was tiny even as she refused to move. "The truth," she pleaded in a whisper.

Lt Scout Martha 'Nessy' MucallinLast Saturday at 11:28 PM

David seeing this waits till he is needed

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 11:32 PM

"DID I FUCKING STUTTER! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 11:32 PM

Thinks to himself Oh dear, not good. As he slowly and discreetly backs away, ready to dive to the deck in case something happens

GryffenLast Saturday at 11:33 PM

"*Forge her," Annette quietly, but deeply sobbed. Her body could barely stay up, but she wouldn't move. "Treat her as your own. FORGE her, Sergeant of Iron! Make her STRONG!" She quietly sobbed again. "I can NOT go back. Hate me, but I can NOT go back!"

The other three recruits definitely stepped back.

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 11:38 PM

Wait a minute, she doesn't seem to be angry at Knox, what could she be upset about, she seemed happy until-oh shit. How the hell do you get into that mindset?

"Wait a minute, recruit are you saying that you want to keep going despite the fact that you got heat exhaustion?!" Jacob blurts out, absolutely astounded and shocked.

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 11:41 PM

Knox throws his hat on the ground. "Jacob shut the fuck up now." He turns his angry attention to Annette.

" Alright I know what you wanna do. You wanna play hero right? That's what you wanna do. Go out there and fight the 'alien menace' for some revenge. But this ain't a fucking story You know what happens to heroes? They. Fucking. Die. Leaving they friends and family to mourn them while everyone else praises them. So by all means go ahead and drop dead now cause that's what you want to do. Otherwise, get out of my fucking sight."

GryffenLast Saturday at 11:43 PM

Annette burned her pleading gaze to Knox and held on dearly. Tears flowed down her face. Anyone close by could see there wasn't any genuine rebellion, only a deep pleading. Heavy seconds ticked by as Knox glared inches from her eyes, and finally, broken-hearted, Annette dropped her head down in defeat and shuffled off, silently sobbing.

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 11:44 PM

Knox doesn't skip a beat and whips back to the other three. "Get out of my sight too. You go five seconds."

GryffenLast Saturday at 11:46 PM

And they were gone. Conrad was out the door in three seconds. Eshragi, four. David (combo) Zanakos BARELY made it through the door in time.

Lt Scout Martha 'Nessy' MucallinLast Saturday at 11:46 PM

David sighed looking at knox and said "Need me to do anything Sergeant?"

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 11:46 PM

Looks at Knox "Well, I completely misread that situation. I feel like an idiot, I thought that Annette was mad at you for cutting training short but it appears that she was mad at the training just ending." shakes his head "But you've been doing this longer than I have, you probably had a better read on that than I did."

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 11:47 PM

Knox ignores Jacob. "Doc. Kindly escort yourself out the room. Thanks." He says calmly completely contrasting his earlier tone.

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 11:49 PM

"Right, I get when I am not wanted. I'll be running laps and making sure that Annette doesn't sneak back in here to try a stunt like that again." Starts running laps

Lt Scout Martha 'Nessy' MucallinLast Saturday at 11:49 PM

David nodded saying "Alright sergeant if you need me again feel free to call." with that he started walking

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 11:50 PM

"I'm not done with you at all. Get your ass over here now."

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 11:52 PM

Heads over to Knox "I know I over-stepped my bounds. But I will also admit that I would make a terrible DI, like any good NCO I worry about my fellow soldiers. However that previous situation? I totally misread it."

Lord and Master RamboingLast Saturday at 11:54 PM

"Do you Rangers ever know when to shut the fuck up?"

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Saturday at 11:54 PM

"I was owning up sir."

Lord and Master RamboingLast Sunday at 12:03 AM

"I don't give a damn what you were doing. Right now I'm in charge and you just shat on that role. Next you absolutely misread the situation and kept talking when I told you to shut up. There are thousands of different things I want to do right now but I'm already pissed off so just fuck off. Without saying anything..."

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Sunday at 12:04 AM

Nods in a respectful way, but the look on his face most certainly indicates that he's sorry for screwing up.

Then begins to start running laps

Lord and Master RamboingLast Sunday at 12:06 AM

"WHY CAN I SEE YOU! LEAVE FOR FUCKS SAKE!"

Eng. Sgt. "Caboose" MasseyLast Sunday at 12:07 AM

Jogs out

Lord and Master RamboingLast Sunday at 12:14 AM

With everyone out of the training room Knox sighs. He picks up his hat and puts it back on his head. He takes another look around and satisfied that no one was around, pulls a phone from his pocket and dials a number.

GryffenLast Sunday at 12:18 AM

It took a second try. At probably the last moment of the second attempt, the tiny viewscreen winked to life. Haggard and in pain, Karin Durand's face appeared. She burst out a heavy cough, but genuinely, even gratefully smiled into the tiny camera. "Bonsoir," she greeted in a croak. The translator kicked in. (Good evening. My thanks, Sgt. Knox. How can I help you tonight?)

Lord and Master RamboingLast Sunday at 12:19 AM

"Bonsois Madame Durand" Knox says with a heavy accent. "I just wanted to check in again cause today was... rough to say the least."

GryffenLast Sunday at 12:20 AM

Karin Durand's pained eyes winced sadly. (Tell me) she offered. (You would not call if you were not certain you needed to.)

Lord and Master RamboingLast Sunday at 12:25 AM

"I guess you can say it hit home more than anything. We got in a direct confrontation when she wouldn't quit even though she would have probably collapsed if she continued. Said she wanted to kill herself casue she was being a hero..."

GryffenLast Sunday at 12:26 AM

Karin Durand stiffed another cough. She hurried to blow her nose, which made her eyes water, but she never broke eye-contact. (The truth, Sgt. Knox) she guided. (What is your assessment?)

Lord and Master RamboingLast Sunday at 12:29 AM

"She's got the guts I won't lie Ma'am. But there's a point where guts can... Well guts can get you killed and I don't want that happen." Knox sighs and mutters quietly. "Again..."

GryffenLast Sunday at 12:32 AM

(Then guide her) Karin Durand affirmed. She slowly swallowed to keep her composure, but again, just as graceful as Knox knew her when she was in the base. (ALL imperfections must go, including a brash impulse. Teach her tactics. Teach her patience. You have already affirmed your wisdom, or you would not be talking to me with confidence.)

Lord and Master RamboingLast Sunday at 12:35 AM

"I will Ma'am. Just... It's not gonna be pretty. I wanted to make sure you were aware."

GryffenLast Sunday at 12:38 AM

Tears brimming in her eyes, Karin Durand gripped the camera and pressed her face even closer. Her eyes pleaded, but they match the steel and the fire in Sgt. Knox. (We have both seen what those monsters have done to her) she choked out. (We both know what they WILL do to her if they catch her. She can not hide. She can not flee. There is only one true way, and we both know it. It is why she was led here. And it is one of many reasons why YOU are here, Sergeant of Iron. Iron is not pretty. It is not meant to be. It is to bear the weight of the world. But I am proud of the iron you are. And if you need it as an order, then your Officer, 2nd Lt. Durand has made it an official order. Do not falter. Our home depends on it.)

Lord and Master RamboingLast Sunday at 12:42 AM

"Yes ma'am. I won't take anymore of your time. Thank you."

GryffenLast Sunday at 12:43 AM

(You may always call, Sgt, at any time) she told him firmly. (But always as you know best. Not FEEL is best. Know is best). She paused and had to cough one more time, but she eased back and smiled again into the camera (God bless you, Sgt. Knox. My thanks. Always.)

Lord and Master RamboingLast Sunday at 12:44 AM

"Au revoir madam."

GryffenLast Sunday at 12:44 AM

"Au revoir."

Lord and Master RamboingLast Sunday at 12:46 AM

Knox hangs up and puts the phone away. He looks at his clipboard and sighs. "Probably best for a day off tomorrow..." He mutters to himself.

Nessie VisserLast Sunday at 12:48 AM

Nessie walks into the room in a way that manages to look driven and lost at the same time. Once she enters the room, she sees Knox, but turns away, keeping to the side of the room and heading for the hologram control room. When she gets there, she starts working with the hologram controls.

Lord and Master RamboingLast Sunday at 12:55 AM

Knox catches Nessie out of the corner of his eye. He slowly follows behind her and watches her mess with the controls.

Nessie VisserLast Sunday at 12:55 AM

After several minutes, the target range starts to flicker through images, spanning from mutons to seekers to sectoids, then to EXALT agents.

Nessie's hands move slowly over the controls, she presses every button with an air of uncertainty, looking up to check the firing range between every hologram change, then going back to the controls.

Lord and Master RamboingLast Sunday at 12:59 AM

Watching from a distance, Knox can't help but look confused at why the scientist was in the combat chamber.

Nessie VisserLast Sunday at 1:01 AM

Eventually, the targeting range settles on an image. In another few seconds, it is brought up as close as possible to the firing range's standing area. Nessie looks up at it, sets her jaw, and walks out of the room to the firing range and the image she's brought to it.

The image of Dr. Vahlen.

Lord and Master RamboingLast Sunday at 1:01 AM

Knox looks in shock, jaw completely dropped.

Nessie VisserLast Sunday at 1:04 AM

Nessie stops at the equipment rack. It's hard to see what she picks up, exactly, but she steps up to the firing range with earmuffs on and looks out at the doctor, the image so close that even the greenest rookie couldn't possibly miss.

Lord and Master RamboingLast Sunday at 1:05 AM

Knox immediately walks in and shuts down the hologram.

Nessie VisserLast Sunday at 1:06 AM

Nessie blinks, pulls her earmuffs down to rest on her neck, and turns around. At the sight of Knox, her eyes go wide.

There's nothing in her hands.

Lord and Master RamboingLast Sunday at 1:07 AM

"What in the world is going on here." Knox has his sunglasses back on with the black hat.

Nessie VisserLast Sunday at 1:08 AM

"Mr. Dolan!" Nessie bites her lip, looks back at where the image of Dr. Vahlen has disappeared, then looks down at the ground. "I'm... I was... training."

Lord and Master RamboingLast Sunday at 1:11 AM

"Yeah... 'training'" Knox air quotes to emphasize the word. "I'm pretty sure Vahlen would love to hear this."

Nessie VisserLast Sunday at 1:14 AM

"Please don't tell her!" Nessie blurts out. Then she looks down again and mumbles, "she probably already knows, anyway. She's the one who told me her image was here."

She clenches her eyes shut and takes a deep breath, then looks up to try to meet Knox's gaze.

Lord and Master RamboingLast Sunday at 1:16 AM

"I didn't even know she was here... That's... Interesting. I mean I don't like her either but I never know that everyone else felt the same way."

"So... What did she do?"

Nessie VisserLast Sunday at 1:17 AM

"She's horrible," Nessie whispers. "She..." She trails off, then puts on her earmuffs.

Lord and Master RamboingLast Sunday at 1:20 AM

Knox gently removes them from her head.

"Alright. Now tell me something I don't know."

Nessie VisserLast Sunday at 1:21 AM

Nessie reaches for them, but lets Knox take them.

"They... help me," she says quietly. "It's easier to talk back to her when I can't hear myself very well."

Lord and Master RamboingLast Sunday at 1:22 AM

"What do you- ooohh." Know realizes what was going on.

Nessie VisserLast Sunday at 1:23 AM

"She hates me. She hates the things I do, the way I think. She wants me to be something else, and if I don't change, she'll throw me in the brig for the rest of the war. She doesn't care how I feel. Yesterday, I came and yelled at her for making me watch people strangled by seekers. It... it felt like it helped, a little."

Even as she says the words, her eyes are squeezed tightly shut, holding back tears. At the end, she opens them again, tears unshed but still making her eyes glisten.

Lord and Master RamboingLast Sunday at 1:28 AM

Knox sighs for probably the hundredth time that day. "Let's correct a few things here. 1) She hates people in general, not just you. We call her the Ice Queen for a reason. 2) She doesn't hate the things you do, she a micro managing bi- scientist who wants things done her way and her way only. 3) Yelling a problem won't get it fixed. Trust me. I do it for a living."

Nessie VisserLast Sunday at 1:31 AM

"I have to practice being brave," Nessie murmurs. "I haven't been able to think since I last saw her. I haven't had a single problem, but... I can't figure out the hologram machine. Not even a silly computer. I just haven't been able to think about anything else, and I don't even remember what buttons are important on the machine!"

Her last words are forceful, but barely said any louder than anything else she's managed to say.

"I don't like yelling. I just... my clipboard's still in the labs. I'm too afraid to go get it. It's... it's been there for days."

Again, she squeezes her eyes shut, just for a few seconds.

Lord and Master RamboingLast Sunday at 1:33 AM

"Ok breathe. Take a second a calm down a breathe. Ok?"

Nessie VisserLast Sunday at 1:36 AM

Nessie nods and takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," she says as she lets it out. "I'm... always here for hours before I really... get here. Half the time it's how I find it. I just get so lost in thought thinking about what I'm going to say, I just... end up here. By the time I actually get to..." she gestures back at the firing range "... I'm... like this."

Lord and Master RamboingLast Sunday at 1:39 AM

"That's fine. Not everybody can be courageous and stand up to someone else. That takes time experience and a lot of guts, something that doesn't need to magically appear."

Nessie VisserLast Sunday at 1:42 AM

Nessie nods.

"I... mom always said I had a lot of imagination. It's why I'm so good at... some things. Mr. Dolan, I need my problems, I really do, even if I call them that, but I can't imagine anything but Doctor Vahlen right now. I..."

In a quiet, horrified whisper, she says, "I shot her."

Lord and Master RamboingLast Sunday at 1:45 AM

"I would try to be comforting and say that's fine but that's honestly not ok. Yes it was a simulator however that points at a more pressing issue."

Nessie VisserLast Sunday at 1:45 AM

Nessie nods fervently.

"I'm a monster," she says.

Lord and Master RamboingLast Sunday at 1:47 AM

"No you are not if anything she is the monster. Shes the one toying with your emotions and keeping you down. Now I think your best bet is to try to think of her as... insignificant in respects to you. To think of her as a useless piece of trash compared to what you do."

Nessie VisserLast Sunday at 1:50 AM

Nessie's eyes go wide and she takes half a step back. "But... but I shot her. It's not the same. No matter how mean she was... and she's... brilliant. Have you ever read her notes? She's... she's amazing. She's horrible and she's amazing."

"And I shot her."

Lord and Master RamboingLast Sunday at 1:54 AM

Knox turns on the hologram again, pulls out his side arm and fires the entire magazine at the target, all the shots landing in the head. "Look. Now I did to."

Knox puts the pistol away and looks straight at Nessie. "She's a terrible raving mad scientist who has no care for human life. That is all she is. Now you? You are a caring and compassionate person who couldn't handle the thought of losing the people around you."

Nessie VisserLast Sunday at 2:01 AM

Nessie looks at the target, then back at Knox, hand covering her mouth. For a pair of seconds, her breathing comes fast, then her hand clamps down on her mouth and, another couple of seconds later, she takes a deep breath in through her nose, lowers her hand, and lets the breath out in a long, quiet sigh.

She nods, just once, very slowly.

"What do I do, Mr. Dolan? I can't shoot her again. But I can't watch Seekers killing people again, either. I just want to read and think. I just want to help."

Lord and Master RamboingLast Sunday at 2:08 AM

Knox looks at her sadly. "Terrible as it might be, that's how things work around here. What I can tell you to do is to forget about Vahlen. Don't interact with her unless you have to. Then when you do, think about how much better you are than her. In your mind, think of her as some insignificant piece of trash in comparison to you."

Nessie VisserLast Sunday at 2:10 AM

Nessie looks back at the image of Vahlen.

"Does this mean I shouldn't practice anymore?"

Lord and Master RamboingLast Sunday at 2:15 AM

"No. This is not a healthy out let. You shouldn't lash out like that. Instead you have to realize that you are better than her. That's not something that can come out of this."

Nessie VisserLast Sunday at 2:19 AM

"I don't feel better than her," Nessie admits. "I just feel like a little girl with problems and no clipboard."

Then she sets her jaw.

"I thank whatever gods may be for my unconquerable soul," she intones. With effort, she meets Knox's eyes.

"I will try my best, Mr. Dolan."

Lord and Master RamboingLast Sunday at 2:19 AM

"You know what you have that she doesn't have?"

Nessie VisserLast Sunday at 2:20 AM

"A heart," Nessie mutters darkly, then covers her mouth, ashamed.

Lord and Master RamboingLast Sunday at 2:27 AM

"Friends."

Nessie VisserLast Sunday at 2:32 AM

Nessie steps forward and throws her arms around Knox, holding tight though her hands barely make it around his chest.

"Thank you, Mr. Dolan."

Somehow, she manages not to cry this time.

Lord and Master RamboingYesterday at 9:42 PM

"Don't think anything of it kid. In times like these friends are some of the most important things around."

Nessie VisserYesterday at 9:44 PM

"I don't think I can take friends into the labs," Nessie murmurs. "But thank you. I'm glad you're here."

Lord and Master RamboingYesterday at 9:45 PM

"Me too kid... me too..."

Nessie VisserYesterday at 9:47 PM

Nessie squeezes tighter for a second, then lets go. She doesn't really step back. She just stands there, looking up at Knox, unsure of what to say next.

Lord and Master RamboingYesterday at 9:52 PM

Knox just holds her silently.

Nessie VisserYesterday at 9:55 PM

Finally, she asks, "do you... play checkers, Mr. Dolan? Or chess?"

She gives another sigh, but this one is more relieved than sad. "I'm not very good at... things with people. But I play some board games. If... you want."

There's a sort of desperate, earnest hope in her voice that says she expects to be turned down.

Lord and Master RamboingYesterday at 9:56 PM

Knox chuckles. "Never been good at it myself. My daughter would always beat me..."

Nessie VisserYesterday at 9:56 PM

"What's she like?"

Lord and Master RamboingYesterday at 10:00 PM

"Whip smart. Always loved the sciences and sh- things like her mother. She probably would have gone to MIT or Harvard or something, but instead she took after me and liked to do crazy shit. In some ways it doesn't surprise me she became a zoomie..." Knox smiles sadly.

Nessie VisserYesterday at 10:05 PM

Nessie's head tilts to the side, barely a bob, but when it comes back up, she says, "a pilot needs to be brilliant, too. I bet flying is fun."

Then she looks up and her eyes go wide. After a second, she grins and her eyes fill with tears and she leans back into Knox's chest.

Lord and Master RamboingYesterday at 10:08 PM

"She used to always tell me to get in the cockpit with her but I always refused. Rather watch those birds drop the bombs rather than be in one. Like my feet on the ground." Knox smiles a bit more.

Nessie VisserYesterday at 10:10 PM

"Did she drop a lot of bombs?"

Lord and Master RamboingYesterday at 10:12 PM

"She's the best there is. She's called the Valkyrie by the other zoomies. She's so good they got her as their test pilot do god knows what these days... at least thats why I think..." Knox's smiles was brightening but disappeared suddenly.

Nessie VisserYesterday at 10:13 PM

Nessie feels Knox tense up and looks up again.

"Mr. Dolan?"

Lord and Master RamboingYesterday at 10:15 PM

Knox snaps out of whatever funk he was in. "Huh sorry. Whats up?"

Nessie VisserYesterday at 10:22 PM

Nessie stares up at Knox, watching him intently, and her head again tilts to the side for a couple of seconds. This time, when she's done, she says, "I know what it's like to be too distracted to call family. And what it's like to miss them. If you want... I could listen?"

Lord and Master RamboingYesterday at 10:25 PM

Knox shifts uncomfortably. "Well, the problem ain't that shes too busy..." Knox sighs.

Nessie VisserYesterday at 10:27 PM

Nessie frowns, then takes Knox's hands and steps away so that she can look into his face without craning her neck so high.

"What is it?"

Lord and Master RamboingYesterday at 10:30 PM

"Its...its complicated..." Knox scratches his head.

Nessie VisserYesterday at 10:31 PM

"A fight?"

Lord and Master RamboingYesterday at 10:31 PM

"You could say..."

Nessie VisserYesterday at 10:34 PM

Nessie frowns more deeply. "If this were physics, I could guess," she says, "but people don't have rules. Do you mean there wasn't a fight, or there wasn't a fight with her?"

Lord and Master RamboingYesterday at 10:38 PM

"Like I said its... complicated and its a pretty long story..."

Nessie VisserYesterday at 10:41 PM

Nessie looks around, then, still holding Knox's hand, pulls him towards the workbench meant for maintaining weapons and modifying munitions. She only lets go of his hand to climb onto one of the stools. Then she glances meaningfully at the one beside it.

Lord and Master RamboingYesterday at 10:44 PM

Knox reluctantly sits. "You really wanna hear an old timer's story kid? Its nothing great lemme tell you that much."

Nessie VisserYesterday at 10:46 PM

Nessie nods. "I'm here to help," she says, though the words mean more than last time she said them.

Lord and Master RamboingYesterday at 11:03 PM

He sighs again. "Where to even begin... Lets see. I'm not the most... emotionally "in tune" man out there and after... well after I lost my son I didn't take it to well to say the least. I was already deployed at the time and didn't even go back to the funeral. Told my commander I wanted in on the fight and that time home wasn't important. Ignored most calls from home and whenever I did, it just argued and yelled at Seo-yun, my wife. Five months later I shipped back home only to find and empty home with divorce papers at the door. Last time I spoke to her was at court."

Nessie VisserYesterday at 11:05 PM

Nessie nods, but stays silent, waiting for more.

At times like these, the events are only half the story. Even she knows that.

Lord and Master RamboingYesterday at 11:15 PM

"Sounds weird for me to say this, but I saw some help afterwards. Not necessarily counseling per se but talked to the chaplain. Good guy. He's helped me, I would say come to terms with everything and helped prep me for talking to Sarah, my daughter, again. Cause at the very least I wanna salvage that. Thought that wont be easy. Something about missing your daughters graduation from the Air Force Academy will do that..."

Nessie VisserYesterday at 11:18 PM

Nessie is silent for several seconds. After a while, she asks, "Sarah... dedicated her life to the Air Force?"

Lord and Master RamboingYesterday at 11:21 PM

"I honestly wouldn't know. Like I said, haven't talked to her for what..." he thinks for a moment. "Three years now? Yeah, mostly been hearing it through the grape vine if youre tracking me."

Nessie VisserYesterday at 11:23 PM

Nessie nods. "That's how I heard about my family, some years. Dr. de Vries would..." she frowns. "... sometimes tell me they'd come to visit. I... guess I was distracted."

She looks up at Knox. "They always knew I didn't mean to ignore them. Maybe Sarah does, too?"

Lord and Master RamboingYesterday at 11:28 PM

"Uh..." Knox nervously laughs. "I think its more of a mutual ignoring. I ignored her even when she invited me to her graduation, and she ignored me during the early talks with the Chaplain."

Nessie VisserYesterday at 11:29 PM

"What do you do, then?"

Lord and Master RamboingYesterday at 11:34 PM

"I kinda left things be. Let sleeping dogs lie if you tracking what I'm saying."

Nessie VisserYesterday at 11:37 PM

"But... she's your daughter." She squeezes Knox's hand. "I'd want to talk to my dad after so long. I'd want to talk to you, too."

Lord and Master RamboingYesterday at 11:41 PM

Knox thinks silently for a moment. "Maybe... Imma be honest here and admit I even wrote a little script for it to, but you know I just kinda pushed it aside. It wasn't one of those things that had to be down..."

Nessie VisserYesterday at 11:45 PM

"Do you write things when you don't know how to say them, too?" Nessie smiles sadly at Knox. "Will you send it to her?"

Lord and Master RamboingYesterday at 11:47 PM

"Nah its mostly to keep me on track when I ever do talk to her. Chaplain recommended I do that."

Nessie VisserYesterday at 11:47 PM

"When was the last time you talked to her?"

Lord and Master RamboingYesterday at 11:49 PM

"Three years..." Knox admits.

Nessie VisserYesterday at 11:52 PM

Nessie's mouth drops open.

"Have... have you tried reaching out to her since then?"

Lord and Master RamboingYesterday at 11:56 PM

"...No..."

Nessie VisserYesterday at 11:57 PM

Nessie glares at Knox lightly, but disapprovingly.

"You should send her that letter, Mr. Dolan."

Lord and Master RamboingToday at 12:05 AM

"Ive never been much of the writing time ya see..."

Nessie VisserToday at 12:07 AM

"But you already wrote it..." Nessie bites her lip, then adds, "If you don't like it... I can help, if you want?"

Lord and Master RamboingToday at 12:08 AM

"Like I said, the note is nothing more than a note or outline if you will... Nothing really substantial cept stuff like "dont get angry" "dont call her zoomie" etc..."

Nessie VisserToday at 12:08 AM

"Is it a list of things important to you?"

Lord and Master RamboingToday at 12:09 AM

Knox laughs. "Ha, the Army loves lists, so they've grown on me."

Nessie VisserToday at 12:10 AM

Nessie shakes her head. "Is it a list of things important to you?"

Lord and Master RamboingToday at 12:14 AM

"Yes"

Nessie VisserToday at 12:15 AM

"Then," Nessie whispers with a far-away look, "you should say them."

Lord and Master RamboingToday at 12:15 AM

Knox silently nods.

"Yeah... probably should shouldn't I..."

Nessie VisserToday at 12:21 AM

The pair sit in silence for several seconds before Nessie's head starts to tilt. This time, however, she shakes her head, cutting off whatever thought she was completing. Then she climbs off her stool.

She pulls Knox from his seat and out of the firing range insistently, reciting a poem all the while.

"Gather ye rosebuds while ye may,

Old Time is still a-flying;

And this same flower that smiles today

Tomorrow will be dying."

"The glorious lamp of heaven, the sun,

The higher he's a-getting,

The sooner will his race be run,

And nearer he's to setting."

"That age is best which is the first,

When youth and blood are warmer;

But being spent, the worse, and worst

Times still succeed the former. "

Lord and Master RamboingToday at 12:23 AM

"Im sorry, I said my daughter was the smart one, not me. Could you speak English?"

Nessie VisserToday at 12:24 AM

Nessie smiles and finishes,

"Then be not coy, but use your time,

And while ye may, go marry;

For having lost but once your prime,

You may forever tarry."

"It means," Nessie says, still pulling insistently on the man's arm, "that you have to make the most of today, because today will be over soon and tomorrow might come out worse, or not at all."

"And, worse," she concludes sadly, "you might end up always waiting until tomorrow. And tomorrow. And tomorrow."

Lord and Master RamboingToday at 12:33 AM

"That..." The explanation causes Knox to think deeply.

"That is probably a bit too true..."

Nessie VisserToday at 12:34 AM

Nessie nods, looking away. "It is," she says softly.

Lord and Master RamboingToday at 12:35 AM

"I... I need to step out... Could we continue this another time?" Knox says standing up suddenly.

Nessie VisserToday at 12:36 AM

Nessie smiles and nods.

She lets go of Knox's hand.

Lord and Master RamboingToday at 12:37 AM

"Until next time kid" Knox says with a smile. He gives a mini salute before walking out of the room.

Nessie VisserToday at 12:46 AM

Nessie stays in the room for a while after Knox leaves, first watching him go, then turning to the image of Vahlen and watching it silently.

Her mouth forms on a few words that she doesn't say aloud.

"So I know everything anyone knows, from beginning to end. From start to the close. Because Z is as far as the alphabet goes.

"Then I almost fell flat on my face on the floor when she picked up the chalk and drew one letter more."

And she stayed there, watching Vahlen, mouthing words to a silly story, one of the only ones she knew, until, eventually, she murmured out loud:

"NOW the letters I use are something to see! Most people still stop at Z... but not me."

And she finally turned and left the room behind, stopping only to flick the switch on the holograms absentmindedly.

SCENE END


End file.
